


Vices

by kickcows



Series: Vices AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Command kink, Control Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Edging, Facials, Food Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor drug content, Oral Sex, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rough Body Play, Spanking, Suit Porn, car fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 172,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis escapes from the world by heading to the most exclusive pleasure club in Insomnia - The Cauthess, requesting the one man that can bring him pleasure like no other escort in the establishment.





	1. Cauthess

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting this up on my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/) page since the middle of March. Please enjoy!
> 
> Dedicated to my partner in crime. (◡‿◡✿)

* * *

***

Sunglasses cover the crowned Prince of Lucis’ eyes, as he leaves the confines of the royal estate, walking towards the car that is waiting for him. The moon is at its midway point in the sky, not yet late enough to be called morning, but slowly creeping its way towards it. He opens the backdoor of the Regalia, and closes it with limited force. The partition is down, allowing him to see his driver, who is already heading down the driveway. He settles back in the backseat, finely tailored slacks hanging loose around his legs, his fingers going to unbutton the matching jacket he wears, exposing his vest and tie. Black on black on black. Perfect to blend in, which he needs to do, given that everyone knows exactly who he is.

“Where are we off to tonight, Mr. Caelum?” His driver asks, as they pull onto the highway.

Looking out at the city he’s meant to govern one day, he makes a fist with his left hand on his thigh. “Cauthess.”

“Very well. I’ll get you there in flash, Prince. We should be there in twenty, if traffic stays light.” The partition goes up, leaving Noctis to be alone with his thoughts.

He’s surprised his driver even has to ask, as he’s been taking him to the same place on this day for the past four weeks. Noctis keeps his eyes on the city, as they fly down the highway. He’s memorized this route, could take his own car out there if he wants, but having his driver take him makes it easier for him to not stick out as a sore thumb, as most of the people that visit Cauthess are all of his status - young playboys, with far too much money burning a hole in their pockets. What better way to burn through it than head to one of the most expensive pleasure clubs in the city of Insomnia.

The car pulls up to the modest establishment, a single sign above it that reads ‘Cauthess’ the only real indicator that something is there. The partition lowers, as his driver looks at him through the rearview mirror. “Shall I be back here at the usual time, sir?”

“Yes.” Noctis nods, and gets out of the car, buttoning his coat, as he walks up to the closed door.

A very large man stands guard at the door, the club’s resident bouncer. “Evening, sir.” The bouncer places his hand on the door, and pulls it open for him. “Welcome back, and enjoy your evening.”

“Thanks….Gladio?” He looks over at him, his eyes still covered by his sunglasses. The man nods, as Noctis pulls a twenty out of his pants pocket, and hands it to him. The bouncer, Gladio, bows his head towards him, then starts to close the door, as Noctis makes his way into the club.

“Good evenin’, Mr. Luke!” A perky blonde stands at a hostess stand, her lowcut dress showing all of her goods to the patrons that walk through the door. On his first visit to this establishment, he’d given his name as Mr. Luke, preferring to go by this than his real name. The staff knows just who he is - everyone that lives in Insomnia knows his face due to his royalty lineage, but they follow his request without ever making a mistake. He supposes that’s what he gets when he pays almost five grand to spend the evening here. “What can we help ya with this evenin’?”

“I was hoping to see Specs this evening. For the usual time.” He requests, the familiar rush of endorphins washing over him. He pulls his sunglasses off, and puts them in his jacket pocket. “Is he available?”

“I’ll check for ya. How’s about ya go and enjoy yourself some Mesmenir bourbon? Courtesy of Cauthess, of course.” She winks, batting her eyelashes at him.

Nodding his head, he heads over to the bar, and takes a seat off to the side where the bartender is standing. “Evening, Mr. Luke!” The freckled face kid smiles, and grabs a rocks glass from the shelf. “Your usual tonight?”

“Please.” He pulls his phone out, and turns it completely off, having forgotten to do it before entering the club. Cauthess has a strict policy of no cell phone usage, as all the clients that walk through the door prefer to conduct their business with no one else knowing, just as he wishes for himself.

The freckled kid puts the rocks glass down in front of him. “Double shot of Mesmenir. Did you need anything else?”

“No.” Reaching into his pocket, he puts two twenties down, knowing that the drink he’s being given is twice the cost of his generous tip. Cauthess definitely helps him spend his money without requiring too much.

He picks up the drink, and takes a long sip, the alcohol dulling his nerves a little. It’s been this way the last few visits - always worried that his favorite won’t be available for him. It had had happened one time - not that the man he’d gotten that night had been terrible or anything. No, it just hadn’t been _him_ , so now, each time that he waits at the bar, it’s a game of who will be servicing him tonight. Noctis takes another long sip, leaning his forearms on the bar, as the seconds tick by.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Luke.” The voice he’s been looking forward to hearing sounds from behind him. “I apologize for not heading out sooner. I hope that you’ve been taken care of?”

Specs stands next to him - aquamarine eyes hide behind a pair of black plastic frame glasses that sit stylishly on his nose. Light chestnut hair is swept to the side, bangs pushed towards the right. He’s dressed in an elegant suit - by far the most pleasing to look at escort in Cauthess. “I have.” Picking up his drink, he takes another swallow, needing something to return moisture to his mouth.

“Allow me to take this for you?” Hands covered in black fingerless gloves reach for his bourbon, which Noctis allows the man to take. “Are you ready to head back now?”

Standing up gives his answer to his escort, who leads him out of the reception area, and leads him down a long hallway. They make a few turns, Noctis’ libido beginning to escalate, as they get closer to the room he knows is Specs’. His escort holds the door open for him, allowing him to enter the room first. It’s dimly lit with a small lamp that’s next to a queen mattress covered with black linens, and a dark grey comforter. If he looks up in the corner, he’ll see a black dome with a red light - always under the watch, in case a customer did something that the escort did not want. It gives him a little bit of a thrill, knowing that someone is watching them.

His bourbon is handed to him, allowing him to take another much needed sip. “What are your desires for tonight, Mr. Luke?” Specs asks, stepping to be behind him. His hands reach around Noctis’ waist, fingers unbuttoning his jacket. Fingers smooth down his vest, as Noctis feels his body responding to this man’s teasing touch.

“The usual.” He finishes his bourbon, handing his empty glass to his escort. He shrugs his jacket off, and hangs it up on the provided hook.

“Wonderful, sir.”

He takes off the rest of his clothes, and goes to lay on the bed, not ashamed by how turned on he already is. He watches Specs take off his gloves, and then rolls up his sleeves, thin arm garters resting on his biceps. He stands in front of a cabinet, and pulls out a black satin ribbon. Noctis’ heart pounds so loud in his ears, as he holds his arms out towards Specs, who wraps the satin around his wrists, making them secure in their bindings.

“Would you be interested in trying something new this evening, Mr. Luke?” Specs walks back over to the cabinet, as Noctis starts to adjust himself on the bed.

“Such as?”

A leather restraint is held up - not a full sized belt, making him wonder just what the man intends to do with it. “This.”

“Yes.” Noctis doesn’t allow himself to debate about it internally, and instead accepts his fate at the hands of a professional.

“Excellent choice.” Specs nods his head, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. “If you please?” He sits down on the bed, and takes a hold of Noctis’ leg. “Should you become uncomfortable-”

“I know.” Noctis nods. “Tonberry.”

“Very good, Mr. Luke.”

The short belt is put around his bent right knee, forcing his leg to stay in its position. If he moves, the leather digs into his thigh, so he keeps it in its position. Specs guides his left knee to rest on the bed, opening him up completely to him. Noctis’ cock rubs against his stomach, pre-cum already leaking from the tip onto him. Pulling his glasses off, Specs sets them on the table next to the bed, and begins to pour lube onto his fingers.

Aquamarine eyes look at him, Noctis’ breath catching in his throat as he stares back at his escort. Specs places his lubed fingers down by his entrance, then turns his head downwards, as he pulls Noctis’ cock into his mouth. As Specs’ lips touch his thick flesh, his finger pushes into him, Noctis lifting his tied hands to be above him, pressing his face against his bicep as he moans loud. Instant gratification - that’s what he gets when he visits Cauthess, and Specs is the only one that seems to make it happen with just a simple touch.

Leather digs hard into his thigh, as he tries to unbend his knee. Instead, Specs pushes his left knee down further, as he pulls more of his cock into his mouth. Noctis whines low, rolling his hips a little, needing to feel more of Specs mouth on him. His escort obliges with the nonverbal request, his nose now resting against Noctis’ curls, his tongue swirling down his thickness.

“Aaah….” Noctis moans, arching up off the bed, as he feels his hole being stretched to its maximum. “F-Fuck….”

Specs starts to suck harder on him, pumping his fingers in further into his body. He feels like he’s going to split in two, as the man keeps teasing his cock, alternating between sucking and licking. The fingers that are buried deep within him make him ache to feel something more. Specs hums low, the rumble tickling his cock. He moans louder, words failing him, as he starts to writhe on the bed. Rough hands pin his knee and hip down, making it so he can’t move, which drives his desire up higher, as Specs works his mouth on Noctis’ cock, his fingers plunging into him.

White bleeds behind his eyes, as he starts to come. Fingers stop, but Specs keeps sucking on him, swallowing every last drop that leaks from the tip. He tugs on his wrists, the binding feeling far too good, bringing blood back into his cock. Specs pulls his fingers out, then wipes them clean before unbuckling the belt from his knee. Once it’s gone, Noctis stretches his leg out, groaning at how his muscles protest, but feeling good.

Rubber touches his mouth, carrying a hint of mint on it. Noctis accepts the gift from Specs, who helps him to get on his knees, so that he’s now eye level with his girthy cock. Noctis puts the condom on the tip of Specs’ cock, and uses his mouth to slide it all the way down to the base, the mint flavor lingering on his tongue. He bobs his head a few times, moaning low as he feels Specs put his hands on his head. He forces Noctis’ head back down, making him gag slightly, which only turns Noctis on more, as he sucks hard on Specs’ girth. His head is yanked back roughly, spittle clinging to his lip as Specs’ cock is pulled from his mouth.

“Spread yourself open for me.” Specs commands him. Raising his hands back above his head, Noctis takes care to spread his legs apart, lifting his hips up to give his escort exactly what he asks. “Good, Mr. Luke. Very good.”

The tip of his wrapped cock teases his entrance, Noctis watching as it slips into him. He moans, trying to pull his hands out of the restraint, but stops when he feels Specs place his hand around both of his wrists. He stares up at him, a soft wanton move leaving his throat, as he feels the man’s cock push all the way into him, giving to him what he’s been wanting all evening. Noctis stares into Specs eyes, as the man’s cock drives deep into him, far deeper than his fingers had been able to. A breathless moan leaves his mouth, as Specs hovers his lips over his, but never closes the gap - _against the rules_  - which makes Noctis moan louder. This is the game he’s been dying for, that Specs seems to be the only one that can give him exactly what he wants.

His hand touches Noctis’ cock, which sends a jolt through his body at the intimate touch. Specs tightens the grip he has on Noctis’ wrists, as he slams his cock hard into him, while pumping his fist up and down. Noctis wraps his legs around Specs’ waist, the man thrusting deep into him, hitting him in just the right spot. Noctis screams in bliss, as he starts to come again, his eyes never wavering from Specs’ gaze, who stares right back at him.

Noctis drops his legs, as Specs yanks his cock out of him after a few more hard thrusts. He watches him pull the condom off of his cock, preparing himself for what he knows is about to happen. Needy moans start to leave his throat, as he watches Specs jerk himself off, and then closes his eyes in bliss, as he feels the warmth of Specs’ release begin to splatter his chest, and stomach. Opening his mouth, he groans as some shoots onto his face, a tiny bit landing on his waiting tongue. He swallows it, groaning low at how good it tastes, reveling in how he’s covered in the man’s thick fluid.

Completely spent, he rests his head against his upper arm, bending his elbows a little. The satin is removed from his wrists a few minutes later, and then tissue is dabbed all over his body. Noctis feels wonderful, like he’s lighter than air. It takes him a few minutes, but once all the blood starts to circulate through his body again, he sits up, and takes the offered bottle of water that Specs is holding out to him. He takes a few gulps, then hands it back to him, wiping his mouth off.

“Do you need assistance getting dressed?” Specs asks.

He shakes his head, and stands up, wobbling a little as his body tries to remember how to work properly after such a thorough fucking. “Thanks, Specs. That’s just what I needed.” He offers a smile to him, then starts to get dressed, moving a little slower than normal.

Specs escorts him back to the bar, where the freckled bartender pours a single shot of Mesmenir for him. Noctis reaches into his jacket pocket, and pulls out an envelope, handing it to him. Even though he’s already settled payment for the evening, he prefers to tip his escort in cash - a grand. “Guess I’ll see you soon, Specs.” He raises his glass up to him.

“I look forward to it, Mr. Luke. Do take care of yourself.” He bows his head, then heads to the back of the establishment.

Noctis glances at the clock, and enjoys his last swallow before putting his sunglasses back on. “Thanks for the drink…. Prom-?”

“Tow. Prompto, Mr. Luke.” The freckled kid smiles.

Setting down another forty for him, he nods, and heads back towards the entrance. “See you soon, Mr. Luke!” The hostess calls out, as he makes his way outside.

His driver is waiting across the street. He moves on unsteady legs, grateful that his driver opens the door for him, allowing him to just climb inside without having to use any of his faculties. “Back home, sir?” His driver asks, as they pull away from Cauthess.

“Yes, please.” He nods.

Looking down at his wrists, he wonders if when he returns in a week’s time, it’ll be a repeat performance of what happened this evening. An expensive habit, but as the crowned Prince of Lucis, he can more than afford it. His vice isn’t drugs, or women, or cars. No, his vice is a man by the name of Specs.


	2. Collared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - ‘Disobedient pets like you get spanked, edged, and denied pleasure.’

 

* * *

***

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, Your Highness.” A nameless girl - one of many that his father attempts to set him up with, as no son of his should be single - looks up at him, as he escorts her to her door. “The food at The Leville was quite tasty.”

He smiles politely, and lifts her hand to his lips, ignoring the camera shutters he can hear twenty feet away from him. She’ll get her fifteen minutes of fame - or maybe longer, depending on how long it takes his father to set him up on another one of these awful dates. He presses a kiss to the back of her hand, her flirtatious giggles making him sick to his stomach. But, he keeps the coy smile on his face, just as he had been taught in his youth. “Thank _you_ for accompanying me this evening. I hope you have a good night.”

“You too!” She steps up onto her toes, and kisses his cheek, the flashes of more cameras going off at the sudden touch of affection makes it incredibly difficult to not wince. Knowing he was caught, he returned her gesture, barely pecking a kiss to her cheek. He bows towards her, and then heads back to where the Regalia sits idling, his driver standing by the backseat, the door already open for him. He climbs into the car, and ducks his head down, refusing to allow the hounds to get any more photographs of him.

They pull away, the hounds still snapping pictures as the Prince of Lucis makes his getaway. “Remind my father that these girls are supposed to know that behavior like that is unacceptable.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” His driver nods, looking at him through the rearview mirror. “Am I taking you back to the estate now?”

Glancing down at his watch, he sees that it’s almost midnight. It’s not his regular night to go to the club, but something about that date makes him not care. “Take me to Cauthess.”

“Very well, sir.” Their conversation ceases.

His phone starts to vibrate, no doubt his so-called friends sending him messages, wanting to know what the deal is with the pictures that are no doubt going up on the gossip sites. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, he sighs. This is why he hates going out on dates. But, to keep up appearances, it’s required of him, as everyone knows that he’s a bachelor. He leans back, resting back on the headrest, as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. Fifteen unread messages. Did his friends have nothing better to do on a Friday night? He shuts his phone off, the tall skyscrapers that now line their route indicating to him that they’ll be at their destination soon. The messages could wait until tomorrow - no doubt doubling by the time he turns it back on. Pulling up to the nondescript building, he puts his hand on the door, and pushes it open.

“I’m not sure how long I’m going to be.” He informs his driver, who gives a simple nod.

“I will return at the normal time, sir.”

Noctis closes the door, and walks up to the entrance of Cauthess. The bouncer places his hand on the door, and begins to open it for him. “Welcome back, sir. Pleasure to see you again.”

“Thanks, Gladio.” He slips the man a twenty. “Is it busy tonight?”

“No more than normal for a Friday, sir.” Gladio accepts the tip. “Enjoy your evening.”

Entering the club, the first thing that Noctis notices is that it is _packed_. Both men and women are lounging around in different areas of the reception area. Lingering after a session, or waiting to go into one, he isn’t sure. He approaches the hostess desk, the well-stacked blonde standing at the desk, a bright and cheerful smile on her face. “Good evenin’, Mr. Luke! What can we do for ya this evening?”

“Is Specs available this evening?” He fixes the knot of his tie, a sudden rush of nerves manifesting from out of nowhere.

The hostess looks down at her books. “I’m afraid,” _no_ , “that he’s all booked up. Well, that ain’t true.” Her finger slides down the ledger. “It looks like he’ll be done with his current client at 2:30.”

“I’ll wait.”

“Very good, Mr. Luke!” She smiles cheerfully, and scribbles his name down. “Your usual amount of time?”

“No. Make it a half hour longer.”

“It will cost-”

“A half hour longer.” He repeats firmly.

“Understood, Mr. Luke!” The hostess jots something down, then looks back up at him, all smiles. “Feel free to enjoy a cocktail or two at the bar, or if ya feel like relaxin’, I’m sure I can find a couch ya can rest on.”

Placing a generous tip on the desk, he shakes his head. “That won’t be necessary. The bar will be just fine. Thank you.” He puts a smile on his face, then walks away, and heads towards the bar.

There are three bartenders behind the bar this evening, the long mahogany bar crowded in such a way Noctis has never seen before. Perhaps coming here on a weekend was not the wisest idea he’s had. Rather than go and fight for a spot at the bar, he heads to one of the available small tables, and takes a seat. He puts on his sunglasses, and sits back, thankful for the no cellphone policy in the establishment, as he keeps getting looks from patrons. Yes, maybe he needs to stick to non-weekend nights in the future. A girl carrying a serving tray on her palm walks over to him, and sets down a cocktail napkin on his table, the length of her dress barely covering her ass.

“Evening, sir. Would you care for something from the bar?” She asks, speaking in a sweet tone.

He nods his head. “I’d like a double shot of Karlabos Spiced Rum, neat.”

“Very well. It may be a few minutes, as the bar is rather busy this evening.”

“It’s fine. Thank you.” He sits back, making it clear to her that he doesn’t wish to speak any further. She takes the hint, smiles politely, and heads to the station next to the bar, where she enters her drink orders.

It takes almost fifteen minutes for him to receive his drink, so he orders a second from her when she sets his first down, knowing he’s got quite a bit of time to kill before he has his appointment with Specs. Just thinking of him makes his slacks fit a little bit more snug. He wonders what sort of client must be receiving his services right now - is it a girl? Maybe it’s another man. Maybe it’s both. Taking a long swallow of his drink, he settles back, and allows his mind to wander for a bit.

The bar finally begins to thin out around 1:30 in the morning, allowing him to go over and take a seat near the end. “Would you like another shot of Karlabos, Mr. Luke?” The freckled face bartender asks him. “Or would you prefer something else?”

“I think I can manage another shot.” He nods his head, and pushes his empty glass towards the bartender. “Is it always this packed on Friday nights, Prompto?”

“Mmm.” Prompto nods his head, and pours another shot into a clean glass. “Saturdays are even worse.”

“Good to know.” He picks up his new glass, and toasts to the bartender. Taking off his sunglasses, he puts them into his pocket, and feels a lot more collected, now that the masses had thinned out. Even though this is his third drink, he’s anything but drunk. There’s a slight dull buzz in his brain, the alcohol doing its job, but there’s no lethargy, or any sort of tiredness. He’s too wired, knowing that he’s going to be seeing Specs soon.

Looking at his wrist, he notices it’s a quarter to 3. _Wasn’t he supposed to be available at 2:30?_  Noctis is about to get up from the bar to go ask the hostess, when he feels a hand press against the middle of his back, the touch making him halt his movements. “I’m terribly sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, Mr. Luke.”

“It’s alright.” He turns to look at the man whose touch he can’t seem to erase from his body. The man that has him crawling back here, because he’s just that good at his profession. “I never bother to come here on the weekends, so if it’s anyone’s problem, it’s mine. Not yours.”

“Shall we head back now?” Specs offers his hand to him, which he takes after setting his glass down on the bar. “Thank you for keeping Mr. Luke entertained, Prompto.”

“You’re welcome, Specs!” Prompto smiles. “Enjoy your evening, Mr. Luke!”

“I think you mean morning.” He mumbles under his breath, not missing the soft chuckle that leaves the escort’s mouth, who hides it by holding his fist up to his lips. Heat creeps onto Noctis’ cheeks, as he allows the man to lead him through the labyrinth of the club, replaying the image of Specs laughing at the silly comment he’d made. _Not good_.

He’s led into Specs’ room, feeling far too familiar that it’s almost comforting in a sense. The door closes, and Specs moves towards him. Noctis can smell the scented soap clinging to his body, and notices that his hair is still slightly damp. He hopes it’s from the shower he probably took after servicing his last client, and not left over from the activities. “I must say, I did not expect to see you here tonight, Mr. Luke.”

“I was in the neighborhood.” Noctis feels his eyelids begin to slip down, as Specs reaches forward, and gives a gentle tug on his tie.

“I appreciate you waiting for me.” The dulcet tone of his voice makes Noctis want to moan. He closes his eyes, as he feels his escort tug a little bit more, pulling him closer towards his body. “And I understand that we’re to be together for a little bit longer than normal this evening?”

Feeling like all the blood in his body can’t decide if it wants to go north or south, Noctis simply nods his head. “That’s correct.”

“Are you interested in trying another new thing, Mr. Luke?” The tie around his neck loosens, as fingerless gloved hands unbutton the top two buttons of his black button up shirt. Fingertips brush over his Adam’s apple, Noctis leaning his head back a little at the gentle touch.

“W-What did you have in mind, Specs?” He asks, as lips replace fingertips, the soft kiss that touches his skin making him moan low.

“Our safe word?” Aquamarine eyes lock onto his, as Noctis looks up at the escort, the black framed glasses seeming to disappear in his vision.

“Tonberry.”

“Very good.” Specs presses a kiss just below his ear, causing him to bite his lip. “Take off your clothes, and I’ll get what I think you’ll rather enjoy, Mr. Luke.”

Sometimes, he wishes he hadn’t used the awful nickname when he’d first shown up at Cauthess. What he wouldn’t give to hear Specs say his actual name. He thinks about this, as he gets undressed, just as the man has requested he do. Now fully naked, he stands in the center of the room, wondering what it is that Specs has in mind for him. Whatever it is, he has a feeling it’s going to be something that he’ll be thinking about until he can get back here. His eyes go to Specs, who has taken off his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves. No arm garters tonight - no, just the fabric resting over his toned biceps. Noctis stares at the man’s back, mouth watering as he watches his muscles move with minimal movement.

Specs holds up his hand. “Kneel on the floor, Mr. Luke.”

Feeling a slight thrill rush through his body, Noctis does as he’s told, and kneels on the floor by Specs’ feet. He looks up at him, his gaze never wavering, as he examines just what is that’s being held in his hand. He groans softly, unable to stop the noise from leaving his mouth, as his pupils begin to dilate, the more he stares at the item in Specs’ hand. Waiting a beat, he lowers his head down, so that the item can be used accordingly.

He feels the collar snap into place, another low moan wishing to escape his throat, but he chokes it back, as Specs finishes securing it around his neck. “If you do not do as I say, you will be punished.” Specs looks down at him, a fierce gaze in his aquamarine eyes. “Lick my boot.”

Noctis lowers himself down, his chest practically slamming onto the floor, as he starts to lick the leather boot that covers Specs’ foot. He groans low, rubbing his tongue lewdly all over it, a part of him tempted to just lick the sole, even though he’s got no idea where it has traversed. Something yanks him backwards, making him release a choked sound, as he realizes a leash has been added to the collar.

“Did I say you could stop?” Spec asks, his eyes glaring down at him.

His mouth moves to the other foot, clad in the same boot, as his tongue rubs against the leather. His teeth tug on the knot of his shoelaces, and with a few quick tugs, he undoes the knot. A hand touches the top of his head, letting him know that what he’s doing is good - silent praise through a small gesture. He begins to pull on the laces with his teeth, loosening it enough, so that if he’s given the go ahead, he can pull the boot off of Specs’ foot. The fact that he’s completely naked, and his escort is still fully clothed causes his desire to surge. He moves back to the right foot, and undoes the knots with his teeth, pulling the laces loose. The boots are toed off, as Specs presses his index finger under Noctis’ chin, forcing him to look up at him.

“Do you know what will happen, if you disobey one of my commands, Mr. Luke?” Specs stares down at him, Noctis resting on the back of heels. He doesn’t know if he’s supposed to reply, or just allow the man to talk, so he gives a small shake of his head, hoping that will be enough of an answer for him. “Disobedient pets get spanked, edged, and denied pleasure.”

It becomes difficult to keep looking up at his escort, as the heat rushes through his body at the taunt. _Pet_. Three things that Specs is so good at doing to him, which keeps him thirsting for more. Never have they been presented to him at the same time, which causes him to spread his knees apart, as his cock stands up proudly. The leash is tugged on, which sends him stumbling a little, but he quickly regains his balance, as he crawls on his hands and knees after his master, who leads him to the bed. Acting subservient, Noctis crawls up onto the bed as an animal would, then balances on his hands and knees, his eyes staring at the headboard.

“Did I say you could look away?” The tone is cruel, but Noctis isn’t bothered by it. In fact, it turns him on even more, hearing how the words are enunciated with a soft harshness. Leather slaps his ass, as Specs’ hand connects to his left ass cheek, making him roll his head forward with a low groan. “Eyes on me, pet.”

Lifting his head, Noctis stares up into Specs eyes. His hand caresses his face, which distracts him from the burning that lingers on his ass. His thumb rubs against his lips, Noctis rolling his tongue out to give it a lick. More encouraging touches to the top of his head allows him the confidence to pull the digit into his mouth. He hears Specs groan low, Noctis keeping his eyes on him, as he sucks on it. Specs bites his corner of his lip, pushing his finger further into Noctis’ mouth. Leather touches his tongue, the tip sliding to be underneath the fabric, rubbing along Specs skin.

The thumb slips out of his mouth with a quick jerk, Specs using that hand to adjust his glasses. _What just happened?_  Noctis closes his mouth, but not before licking his bottom lip. He sees pink begin to appear on Specs’ cheeks, but just as he notices it, the leash is pulled roughly, bringing his chest down towards the bed at the harsh movement. Noctis groans, as he feels his ass sting, another slap hitting his right cheek. He moans low, pushing himself to be back on his hands and knees, offering himself to his escort as an apology for whatever had just transpired by accident.

“How would it make you feel, Mr. Luke, if I were to walk you like a proper pet?” Specs speaks directly into his ear, giving a gentle tug on the leash this time, the collar hugging his neck. A low, wanton moan leaves Noctis’ throat, picturing the image in his mind. Royalty be damned. Being made to obey this man, _this_  is why he continues to keep seeking his services. Why he waited three hours to see him tonight. “Would you be a good boy?”

“ _Yes_.” He moans his reply, looking up into Specs eyes.

“Of course you would.” A smirk is his reward, as leather touches his face, Specs cupping his hand against his cheek. “Such a very good boy, who deserves a reward.”

Trying to not be too anxious, he waits patiently for whatever it is that Specs is going to give to him. His fingers curl into the soft comforter, as something wet begins to touch his ass. Moaning low, he spreads himself open, as the wetness increases. It takes him a split second to realize that the wetness is coming from his escort’s tongue, as Specs pushes the tip of his tongue into his body. Noctis releases a shameless moan, as the man teases his entrance with his tongue. A hand touches his cock, a fist being made at the base, squeezing him tight. Noctis tosses his head back with a loud cry, as Specs makes it so he can’t come.

Specs drags his tongue down the length of his crack, then ghosts his lips over his sac, causing Noctis to whimper. The hand that’s around his cock squeezes him more, the whimper turning into a whiny, heated moan. Wet fingers push into his body, oil now covering Specs’ fingers, as he thrusts them into Noctis’ pliable hole. A few more thrusts, then the fingers disappear from his ass, but not his cock. The leash is pulled on, forcing him to turn his head towards the side. Specs’ groin in right in front of his face, making him groan low.

Noctis leans forward, and pushes the folded seam over the zipper with the edge of his nose. His teeth find the slider, tugging it down towards the base. His nose rubs against the hardness that’s inside of Specs’ underwear. This is the closest he’s been to the man’s cock without a rubber in his mouth. He inhales deeply, savoring the mix of soap and musk that cling to his escort’s body. Letting go of the slider, the leash is pulled, so that his head moves away from mound.

“Replace my hand with yours.” Specs says, giving a squeeze to remind him just where it is.

Sitting up on his knees, Noctis places his hand over his gloved one, quick to wrap a fist around the base of his cock, as Specs releases his hold. He stays still, squeezing himself tight, as he watches Specs pull his cock out. Even though he enjoys being able to put the rubber onto him with his mouth, Noctis _really_  likes watching Specs put it on himself. When it gets all the way to the base, a low groan emits from Noctis’ throat, their eyes meeting at the sound. The smirk returns to Specs’ face, as he kneels on the bed behind him. The tip of his wrapped dick rubs against his entrance, Noctis aching to start moving his hand. Specs puts both of his gloved hands onto his waist, and pushes his cock into him slow, making sure that Noctis feels every inch of him, which makes another loud wanton moan to leave his throat.

“Touch yourself, Mr. Luke,” Specs whispers into his ear, as his fingers dig hard into Noctis’ hips. “But do _not_  come until I say you may.”

He groans low, and begins to stroke himself, showcasing his talents to his escort. Warm breath tickles his ear, Specs’ low moans reverberating inside of his head with each thrust of their hips. Noctis knows he’s going to come soon, so rather than continue to jerk himself off, he returns his fingers to the base of his cock, where he squeezes down hard.

“Already?” Specs hums low in his ear. “Keep your hand there until I say so.”

Noctis jerks his head up and down, his throat feeling raw with all the loud noises he continues to make. Each harsh thrust of Specs’ hips pushes the tip of his cock against his bundle of nerves, which makes him grip his cock harder. “P-Please!” He screams, as one harsh thrust gets him good. “P-Please, I want to come!”

“ _Now_ ,” Specs commands him. “Come for me.”

The pressure he’s been applying to his own body vanishes, as he strokes him off. The moment the pressure disappears, it’s over. His come goes flying, painting his chest, some landing on his cheek, as it continues to squirt out of the tip. He can’t stop moaning, the pleasure flooding through his body giving him the best natural high he’s felt in a long while. Specs slams hard into him a few times, then pulls out. Noctis is pushed down onto the bed roughly, his head turning to the side to watch Specs finish himself off. Their eyes meet for a split second, and then, Specs closes his eyes, as he begins to fling his come onto Noctis, bathing him in the opaque liquid, mixing with his own. His eyes close, surrendering himself to the filth that he’s come to crave from his escort.

Fingers touch the back of his neck, the collar being removed, as tissues are handed to him. He can barely manage to wipe himself off, completely spent. He sees Specs tuck himself back into his pants, and watches him put on a pair of clean fingerless gloves. Breathing deep a few times, Noctis rolls himself off the bed, and begins to get dressed, his body refusing to work properly.

“Allow me to help you, Mr. Luke.” Specs stands in front of him, and begins to button his shirt for him.

“T-Thanks.” He smiles, standing still as the man dresses him. A bottle of water is handed to him, which he swallows its entire contents in three large gulps.

“Are you ready to head back to the bar?”

Slipping his shoes back on, Noctis gives a nod of his head. “Yes, please.”

Specs guides him out, keeping his palm pressed against the small of his back. Noctis finds the touch to be rather comforting. He sits down at the bar, and pulls out his wallet. “I’m sorry this can’t be in an envelope.” Noctis pulls out fifteen hundred dollars, and hands it to him. “This wasn’t a planned trip.”

“I understand, Mr. Luke.” Specs takes the tip, and puts it into his pocket. “It was very nice to see you this morning. Enjoy the rest of your weekend.” With a small bow, Specs heads back to the escorts area.

A shot of Karlabos is set in front of him. “On the house, Mr. Luke.” Prompto grins. “Consider it a good morning.”

“It’s definitely that.” Picking up the shot, he throws it back, and hums appreciatively. “Thanks, Prompto. Have a good rest of your morning.” He sets down fifty, and slides it over to him. “I don’t think I’ll be coming back here on a weekend.”

Laughter makes him smile. “Very good, Mr. Luke. We’ll see you on your normal night, then?”

“Probably.” He sets the glass down on the bar, and starts to head outside. He puts his sunglasses on, as it looks like the sun is already rising from its slumber. The door opens, and then stays open. “Thanks, Gladio.” He waves at the bouncer, who gives him a nod and a smile.

Parked across the street is the Regalia, his driver reading what looks to be the morning’s news. On the front page is one of the pictures that was taken last night at his date’s house. “And there goes my mood.” He mumbles under his breath, as his driver folds the paper down. “Sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“It’s no problem, sir.” He gets into the back of the car, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Would you care to get something to eat before I take you back?”

“Some food and coffee would be great.” Noctis agrees. “Thank you.”

“Understood, Your Highness.”

He turns his phone back on, and waits for it to finish rebooting. Sure enough, he’s got forty unread messages, and what looks to be like ten missed calls from various people. _Great_. He looks over at Cauthess, and wishes he could just go back in there and disappear. He needs to get through the next few days, as there will no doubt be some fallout over this supposed news story. If he can get through that, then he’ll reward himself with another visit. _Reward_. He closes his eyes, thinking about how it felt to lick Specs’ thumb, and how he’d looked laughing at his lame joke. Maybe he should ask for a different escort on his next visit, to prevent him from becoming so dependent on Specs. But just thinking about Specs has him feeling turned on. Maybe not this next time, but soon. He’s not done with Specs yet.


	3. Choke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “What would you do if I choked you?” “Moan.”

* * *

***

Dressed in dark grey slacks, a light grey sweater - which covers a black button up shirt and dark grey tie, Noctis enjoys an informal dinner with his father, the head of state of the Cleinge region, and various other dignitaries. Noctis had been told that dinner would be served promptly at 6pm, so he had arrived at 5:30, knowing that it would please his father. The ‘adults’ had yet to finish discussing matters, dinner turning into dessert, and then after dinner drinks and cigars. Noctis wants to excuse himself, but he knows that if he does, his father will immediately be at his throat, so he keeps an interested look on his face, as he listens to people he knows he’ll be interacting with more on a daily basis in years to come. Too bad his mind is only on one thing at the moment, which is causing him difficulty to concentrate on anything that someone says to him.

He looks at his watch as casually as he can, holding a cigar in one hand, and a brandy in the other. He sees his father give him a stern glare from across the room. Of _course_  he’s been watching him like a hawk. Ever since that news story, he’d been pestering him to see the girl again, as it brings him such joy to see Noctis out having fun. That had caused a rather horrendous shouting match, Noctis still simmering at the thought of it. He’s tired of his father meddling in his affairs, and would prefer to just be left alone. But no - as his only son, he’s got a role and duty to fulfill. That thought has him taking a long sip of his brandy, following it with a puff on his cigar.

“Thank you for an pleasant evening, _Father_.” He goes over to the King of Lucis a half hour later, wishing that he could have gotten away sooner. “It has been rather eye-opening.”

“And where are you off to?” King Regis asks, turning his back away from their guests, as Noctis begins to head towards the exit. “It’s late. We haven’t begun to discuss-”

“You just said it yourself, father. It’s late.” He shakes his head, and heads out to the hallway. “I’m sure that you’ll catch me up on anything I missed tomorrow. I’m tired.”

“You’re leaving.”

Shrugging his shoulders, he walks away from the judgement he can feel coming off in waves from his father. “I’ll see you in the morning, Your Majesty.” He heads down the stairs, away from the party. He informs one of the staff that he would like a car outside in fifteen minutes, which allows him enough time to grab a jacket, and lightly freshen up.

The weather had turned a little bit colder over the past few days, necessitating in the layers that he preferred not to wear. He sees the Regalia sitting outside, his driver standing next to the back passenger door. “Good evening, Prince. I trust that your dinner went well?”

“As good as it could have been.” He slips into the backseat, and sighs. Pulling out his phone, he sees that one of his friends has informed him of a party that is happening downtown. “Listen, I’d like to go downtown for bit.”

“Oh?” He can see the surprise on his driver’s face. “And here I was ready to drive you out to Cauthess. Isn’t this your usual night, sir?”

Happy that _someone_  remembers that he usually has plans on this night, he gives a nod of his head. “We’ll head there after I make an appearance downtown. I’m sure it would make my father happy.” He knows for a fact that there will be photogs there, which will allow him to have an excuse as to why he had to leave the party so abruptly.

“Very well, sir.” Noctis gives him the address, and sits back to enjoy the leisurely ride.

Upon his arrival, he puts on his sunglasses, knowing that as soon as he steps out there will be flashes of light. “I shouldn’t be gone more than twenty-thirty minutes at most. Feel free to circle for a bit?” He sees his driver nod, as he slams the door shut. Sure as the sun rises, camera shutters begin to sound, as flashes of light cause temporary blindness to him.

“Oy! Noctis!” His friend calls him from up at the top of the stairs. “Glad you could swing by! Get inside, before they eat you alive!”

Grinning, he resists the temptation to flip the bird to the hungry gossip journalists, and walks into the venue with his friend. “Thanks for that.” He pulls on his sleeves under his jacket, bringing them down to touch his wrists. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, you know. The girls are outnumbered, so yeah.” His friend groans, as Noctis starts to laugh. “I know, we should’ve invited more people.”

“Maybe you should have.” He pats his friend on the shoulder. “Listen, I can only stay for a drink or two, and then I gotta go.”

“Well, then - let me show you to the bar!”

One drink turned into four, and a few girls decided to get closer to him than he prefers, but with the alcohol dulling his brain, he just goes with the flow. Looking at his watch, he sees that it’s later than he’d like it to be, but with still enough time to head to the second stop for the night. Two of the girls follow him out, his arms around both of them, grinning at the photogs that can’t help but snap his picture. This will either make his father pleased, or upset - or maybe a little bit of both. That makes him smile wider, as he blows kisses to the two girls, who stand on the sidewalk, as the Regalia pulls away from the downtown hotspot.

“Am I taking you to Cauthess now, sir?” His driver asks.

The smile stays on his face, as he nods his head. “Yes, please.” He turns his cell phone off, after sending a text to his friend thanking him for the invite out.

It doesn’t take them long to get there, as it’s closer to downtown than to his family’s estate. Excitement begins to bubble up inside of him, as he hopes that tonight it will be a quiet night, and hopes that he won’t have to wait for Specs for too long. Even if he does, he will. Specs is his one vice that he will get as often as he can. He hops out of the car, fixing his sleeves, before making eye contact with his driver. “Be back at the usual time.”

“Will do, sir.” He slams the door shut, and makes his way up to the establishment.

A man he doesn’t recognize is standing the door. Short cropped hair, and goatee frame the man’s rather gaunt looking face. “Evening, sir. Welcome to Cauthess.” He holds the door open for him.

“Gladio’s off for the night?” He asks, taking his normal tip out of his pocket, and hands it to the unknown man. It’s better to keep the staff happy here, even if he doesn’t know who they are, so that they’ll respect his privacy.

“Yes, sir. Do enjoy your evening.”

Cauthess is nowhere near as packed as it was the last time he’d been here. Noctis already feels more at ease, as he approaches the hostess station. As if on cue, the hostess lifts her head, a large smile on her face. “Welcome back, Mr. Luke! Let me guess, ya’d like ta see Specs, am I right?”

“That’s correct.” He nods. Just like with his driver, he’s not sure a sort of confliction comes over him, as he realizes he’s now falling into the category as a ‘regular’ rather than just someone that likes to come here and enjoy things that normal society deems too risque.

“Yer in luck!” She flashes him another big smile. “He’s got no clients tonight. Ya want to do the same amount of time as yer last visit?” He nods his head. “Great! Why dontcha head to the bar, and enjoy a drink on us? Specs’ll be right out!”

Knowing that Specs doesn’t have any clients tonight makes him feel more important than he should. “Thank you.” It could just be the luck of the draw. Or, maybe coming here on this night is actually beneficial for him. He approaches the bar, and sits down in front of the bartender. “Evening, Prompto.” He offers the man a smile.

“Good evening, Mr. Luke!” Prompto grabs a glass from the shelf. “What’s your poison tonight, sir?”

He’d had a few different drinks at the party, and really didn’t know what he felt like. “Surprise me.”

“You got it.”

A martini glass is set down in front of him, amber liquid pouring into it after a few shakes in the martini shaker. “A bourbon martini, made with Magnanir.”

“Thank you, Prompto.” He puts two twenties down, and slides it to him. Putting the glass up to his lips, he stops, when he sees the man he’s been waiting for approach the bar.

“Good evening, Mr. Luke.” Specs smiles, Noctis’ body responding to just the sound of his voice. “It looks like you might not be ready to go yet. Shall I come back in five minutes?”

“Have a drink with me.” It comes out without any warning, Noctis just saying the first thing that comes to his mind. “My treat.”

Specs takes a seat next to him at the bar. “I can’t say no to a free drink.”

“Your usual, Specs?” Prompto asks, already reaching for a long-stemmed wine glass.

“Yes, please. Prompto.” Specs pushes his glasses back up onto his nose, before turning towards him. “I must say, you look quite ravishing tonight, Mr. Luke. The layered look suits you quite nicely.”

He hears the words that the escort says, and tries to tell his brain to read nothing into them. To accept them at face value, as this is someone whom he pays to do debaucherous things to his body. And yet, he can’t help but feel a small flip occur in his stomach, as he takes the man’s compliment to heart. “Thank you, Specs. You look pretty hot yourself.”

The man has on a pair of tight jeans, and a button up shirt that’s not tucked in, with a loosened tie around his neck. It seems the man has on a necklace he’s never noticed before - a small silver skull on a very thin chain. On anyone else, it might look completely sloppy. But on Specs? He looks downright _fuckable_ , but Noctis keeps these thoughts to himself, not wanting to risk another awkward exchange. Specs holds up his glass of wine, and taps it against his. “To a good evening.” Both take a sip of their drinks, Noctis almost too afraid to look at him, so instead keeps his eyes on the amber colored liquid in his glass, as he takes a sip.

They make idle chit chat, until Noctis finishes his glass. Once it’s empty, Specs stands up, finishes his own glass, and offers him his hand. “Are you ready to go, Mr. Luke?”

“I am, Specs.”

“Very well. Please follow me.”

Noctis wonders if he closes his eyes, he might be able to navigate the hallways without Specs’ help, having memorized how many turns it takes to get to Specs’ room. His escort opens the door, allowing him to enter first. The room is as inviting as ever, Noctis feeling both the effects of the liquor running through his system, and the nerves that seem to become more pronounced around this man. He takes off his shoes, slips out of his jacket, and hangs it up, then pulls his sweater over his head, leaving him in just his button up shirt and tie.

Arms wrap around his waist, fingerless gloved hands reaching up to undo the knot in his tie. “Are you interested in anything particular this evening, Mr. Luke?” Specs licks the shell of his ear, before biting down gently on his earlobe.

“N-Not really.” There are a myriad of things he wishes to do with Specs, but none that he can bring himself to ask, for a couple of different reasons. As bad as he wants to touch Specs, he knows that he can’t per the rules of Cauthess. And the other - wishing to know what it feels like to kiss him intimately - again, he can’t because of the rules. So, he gives complete control over to Specs, anticipation crawling up his spine, as he wonders what his escort will suggest.

Fingers deftly unbutton his shirt, the tie undone. It’s slowly pulled from under his collar, then flutters to the floor, pooling by his feet. Knuckles brush against his hard arousal, which causes him to lean his head back against his escort’s shoulder, a low groan leaving his throat. “Why don’t I help you become more comfortable, Mr Luke?”

“Mmmm…. Yes, please.” He nods, as he feels Specs undo his buckle, the touch of his hand on his zipper feeling strangely intimate. The pants fall to the ground, but he doesn’t notice, as Specs has begun to rub his hand over his groin. He can feel how stiff Specs is, his ass coming into contact with the man’s arousal, making him groan lower.

The recognizable abdication that Specs is able to pull from him the minute that door closes makes itself known. It’s almost as comforting as how inviting his room is. This game always begins with a few touches such as these, leading to something all too frightening. But it’s what brings Noctis back here - week after week - never being able to get his fill of this man, who he pays to enjoy the pleasure of his company - in more ways than one.

“You do like to be teased, don’t you, Mr. Luke?” Specs speaks low into his ear, causing an involuntary shudder to travel through his body.

He nods his head, as he thinks the words he wishes he could say out loud. _Only by your hands_. Yes, maybe he does need to try a different escort again, the next time he comes here. This is becoming too dangerous - he’s beginning to find himself thinking more about this man than he should. The hand that’s teasing his cock slips past the elastic waistband, and grips onto his thickened flesh, making him release a low groan.

Specs starts to slide his left arm up his side, Noctis humming low at the gentle touch. As it gets closer towards his neck, he starts to lean his head back, Specs’ fingers wandering towards the base of his throat. “Tell me, Mr Luke…” The low timbred voice sends another shiver to make its way through his body. “What would you do…” He feels Specs rest his hand at the base of his throat, his thumb on one side, his fingers on the other. “What would you do if I choked you?” The fingers apply a little bit of pressure to his neck.

“ _Moan_.” It comes out breathless, as a moan starts to sound from his throat, but quickly disappears, as Specs begins to squeeze his neck more. He feels the man’s hardness start to rub against his underwear, enhancing how good everything feels.

A soft grunt sounds near his ear. “You smell of cigars and cheap perfume, Mr. Luke.” The hand that’s on his cock grips him firmly, as the hand that’s around his throat tightens its grip. “Finding pleasure elsewhere, are we?”

“N-No.” He tries to shake his head, but the hand that’s wrapped tightly around his throat won’t allow him to do so. “A-Appearances.” Noctis knows it’s a feeble excuse, but it’s one he’ll cling onto, because it makes him feel a little better. He shouldn’t have let those girls get so close to him at the party. But then, it hits him. Specs knows his smell.

“Mmmm….” Lips begin to touch his jawline, as the hand that’s on his cock begins to stroke him slow. “What do you say we make our way over to the bed?”

Rolling his hips back, Noctis confirms the suggestion with a soft groan. His underwear is pulled off, Specs kneeling down on the ground to pull them off of his body. Noctis gasps, as he’s turned around quick, Specs pulling the tip of his cock into his mouth. A loud moan tears through his throat, as his hands land on the top of his chestnut colored hair. He had wanted to feel this man’s mouth back on his cock, so for him to initiate it without having to say it makes Noctis grateful that his escort seems to know him better than he knows himself. Each thrust of his hips is rewarded with a long suck on his cock, which almost brings him to his knees.

Noctis pulls his hips back, yanking his cock out of Specs’ mouth, as the stimulation becomes too much. “Bed.” He groans, as the escort keeps pressing long kisses to the tip of his overstimulated cock.

Specs stands up, and leads him to the bed, guiding him to lay on his back. “I’ll just be a moment, Mr. Luke.” Turning around, Noctis watches the man take off all of his clothes, appreciating how the man’s muscles seem to beg to be ripped out of the confines of his clothes. Noctis kneels on the edge of the bed, and helps to pull the shirt off of his body - a move he knows is far too bold, but he can’t seem to stop himself. Specs freezes for a split second, but then allows him to continue without a word, allowing Noctis’ lips to touch his shoulders with silent reverence.

As the shirt drops to the floor, Noctis realizes his mistake, and scoots back on the bed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It is of no mind, Mr. Luke.” Specs keeps his back turned towards him, as he starts to pull his pants off, moving with a delicate grace that makes Noctis’ cock become slightly harder.

Their conversation ceases, as his escort returns to the bed, holding a bottle of lube in his hands. Noctis places his feet on the bed, knees bent, as he spreads himself open to the man. Wet fingers thrust in and out of him, Specs staring into his eyes, forcing him to not look away as his hole is thoroughly prepped. He begins to push his hips downwards, wanting to feel of his fingers deep inside of him, but knows that when they’re gone, he’ll be able to feel something even more fulfilling. Specs doesn’t stop him, though, as he drives three fingers in as deep as he can, crooking his middle finger to hit that spot deep within him.

A powerful wave of lust cascades over him, as Noctis orgasms without any warning. Specs is quick to put his mouth over his sensitive organ, the suction of his lips, as he swallows down his release has Noctis’ vision clouding with stars. The fingers slip out of him slow, the sound of a wrapper tearing open music to his ears. Panting hard, he looks down the length of his body, and watches as Specs rolls the condom onto his thick flesh. He’s been denied once more, but it doesn’t bother him. No, watching Specs make sure that the rubber is on securely causes the blood to rush back into his cock, standing at full erection after less than two minutes passing after his orgasm.

Specs pushes into him, Noctis’ body welcoming the intrusion, after being so thoroughly prepared by his three fingers. He leans down towards him, and speaks low into his ear. “Touch yourself, Mr. Luke. I won’t be able to.”

“W-Why no-” The question dies on his throat, as he feels Specs press his hand against his neck. A low, guttural moan sounds from his throat, as the restriction on his windpipe causes his desire to flare like the sun in the sky.

His hand goes to his own cock, as he starts to touch himself with his right hand. He stares up into Specs’ eyes, as he lifts his left hand, fingers brushing against the necklace that clings to the base of his throat. He sees aquamarine eyes widen for just a split second, but it’s enough. His hand drops back down, as he arches his chest up. He pushes his hips down, Specs squeezing his fingers around his neck, which sends his lust into the stratosphere. This man pushes all of his buttons, whether he’s aware of it or not, Noctis isn’t sure, but he refuses to ask, and would rather be taken on a wonderful ride. As he gets closer and closer to his orgasm, the more difficult it becomes to breathe, as Specs squeezes his hand tight on the base of his neck.

“C-Coming…” Noctis gasps out, the asphyxiation that he’s experiencing causing him to become extremely light-headed. The orgasm that crashes over his body starts to make his vision turn black, rather than the white he’s used to - his lungs starving for air. But he’s not afraid - he knows that Specs is in control, and won’t allow something awful to happen. As the rush of his orgasm starts to subside, the grip on his neck begins to loosen, allowing him to take large gulping breaths.

The thickness that’s been penetrating him disappears, leaving him feeling empty for a few seconds, before his hips seize upwards. Knees press his chest back down, as the warmth of Specs’ release begins to shower his neck and chest, a few drops being flung up towards his mouth, which Noctis licks greedily, a low groan leaving his throat at the taste of Specs’ release. The hand that’s around his neck moves, fingers picking up the come that’s landed on his neck.

Those same fingers are pushed against Noctis’ lips, who readily accepts them into his mouth, sucking off all the salty fluid that he so loves to be covered in. He groans low, as he swallows it down. When it’s gone, Specs wipes some more off of his body, and puts his fingers back into Noctis’ mouth, who is more than willing to swallow more of his escort’s essence. It’s repeated a few more times, each time Noctis lets his tongue linger just a tad bit longer. He’s glad that Specs had taken off his gloves, because being able to lick all of his skin is something that Noctis thoroughly enjoys.

They look in each other’s eyes for a brief second, before Specs gets up off the bed, and begins to get dressed. A few tissue are passed to him, which Noctis uses, taking care to clean himself up. He sits on the edge of the bed, panting softly. Without a word, he gets up, and begins to get dressed, his knees wobbling far more than they normally do, thanks to his amazing escort. Fixing his tie, he puts his sweater back on, but drapes his jacket over his forearm.

“Time to head back to the bar?” He asks, beating Specs to the punch.

His escort nods his head. “Yes, Mr. Luke. I do believe it’s that time.”

It’s quiet at the bar, Noctis wondering if they’ve had any clients walk in through the door. He sits down at the bar, glad to not have to use his vocal chords, as they still feel a little raw. He’s got a feeling that there will be bruises around his neck in the morning - thank goodness for turtlenecks.

“Thanks for this evening, Specs.” Noctis raises his glass up to his escort, who bows his head politely. He hands him an envelope, which has fifteen hundred cash in it. Unlike the last time he’d been here, this had always been a planned visit.

“Do enjoy the rest of your week, Mr. Luke. I hope to see you again soon.” Specs gives him a small bow, then walks away, no doubt heading back to the area where there are no clientele waiting for a piece of action.

He finishes his drink, and sets another generous tip on the bar for his favorite bartender. “Prompto? Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“Thank you, Mr. Luke! You too!” Prompto smiles brightly.

Heading outside, he sees his driver is parked in his normal spot. He gets into the back of the Regalia, happy to be sitting down. “Where do you wish to go now, Your Highness?”

Noctis takes a few moments, replaying some of his favorite moments of the evening in his mind. ‘ _You smell like cigars and cheap perfume_.’ Specs’ voice ringing in his ears makes him feel far more hornier than he’d felt before getting into the car. Breathing deep, he looks out the window. “Take me back home, please.”

“You got it, Your Highness.”

His fingers touch the base of his throat, which is still slightly sore from their rough play. He’s hoping the bruises that he can feel bubbling up from under his skin will stay on his neck for a few days. Being marked by Specs makes him feel incredible, and he really hopes that he can carry the mark for as long as possible. At least, until he has the chance to see him again.


	4. Strung Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I needed this.”

* * *

***

Grabbing his keys out of his drawer, Noctis makes his way downstairs, and heads to the garage. He knows that his driver is busy this evening, his dear father reminding him for the last two days that he would not be able to use him on this night, as he has an engagement out in the country. He’s got too much energy, and needs to just get out of the empty house. Looking at the row of cars, he spots his blue beauty - a classic Leviathan roadster that had been custom built for him as a graduation gift. Hopping into the driver’s seat, he puts the key into the ignition, and heads out into the seasonally warm night.

He turns on the radio, and gets lost in the music, allowing him to keep his mind blank for a bit, as he just enjoys the drive. He had almost gotten onto the highway, wanting to head to downtown, but decides to head out to the country instead, where he knows he can open up his car without any danger. When he hits the outskirts, he floors it, laughing as the speed makes it feel like he’s flying, rather than sitting in a four-wheeled car. It’s everything that he could want, except he can’t get rid of one thought that continues to linger in his mind.

The fingertip-shaped bruises are finally disappearing on his neck, which is a good thing because he’s tired of listening to his father bitch to him about wearing turtlenecks. That had been another nitpicking session, where Noctis had finally just said that one of the girls had gotten a little too friendly. His father’s attitude changed almost immediately, and rather than continue his lecture, he poured him a drink, and began to reminisce about his youth, and how he had kept a bunch of turtlenecks for the same reason. Noctis laughs, the sound getting captured by the wind that rushes over the top of the car, as he pushes it to go faster. Yes, the bruises are finally going away, which means that his marks are fading. He begins to slow down, and then makes a U-Turn, heading back towards the city.

Stars dot the sky, not a cloud in sight, as he heads into the bevy of skyscrapers, wondering just where the hell he’s going to be able to park his car. He can’t remember there being a lot for Cauthess, and he doesn’t know the area well enough to know where there’s a structure to park. Rather than try and guess, he makes his way to the pleasure club, praying that an answer will come to him. He rolls up, and sees that his favorite bouncer is back at work, arms crossed over his chest, looking as stern as ever.

Honking his horn, he draws the bouncer’s attention over to him. “Yo! Gladio!”

“Evening, Mr. Luke! You need a place to park that beauty?” Gladio asks, keeping to his spot by the door. “Where’s your driver?”

“Had other obligations. And yeah, I need a place to park. Got any recommendations?”

The bouncer lifts his wrist up to his mouth, and then pushes his finger against the earpiece that Noctis had never noticed before. “Head around the block, make a right turn, and then circle back. You can park underneath Cauthess.”

“You sure??” He’s a little shocked, because he could have sworn there was no patron parking. Or, maybe there is for the high rollers, which he seems to fall into, given the amount of money he’s spent here.

Gladio nods his head, keeping his finger pressed against his earpiece. “Yes, Mr. Luke. They’ll be expecting you. You won’t need to park it. We’ll get it taken care of for you.”

“Thanks! I’ll get you before I leave, okay?” Noctis pats his jacket pocket, knowing that the man will understand what he means. He can’t hop out and give the man his normal tip, not wanting to risk getting his car stolen.

Laughter bubbles out of the bouncer’s mouth. “You enjoy your night, Mr. Luke.”

Following the bouncer’s instructions, he finds himself pulling up behind the establishment, surprised to see that there is underground parking. He heads down below, and sees the bouncer from the other night standing at what looks to be a back door entrance. He walks down and approaches the car, Noctis remembering that Gladio had said he wouldn’t have to find a spot on his own.

“Good evening, Mr. Luke.” The bouncer approaches his car. “Welcome back to Cauthess. I understand we’ll be taking care of your car for the duration of your stay?”

“Yes.” He watches as the bouncer gets into the driver’s seat, making the engine purr with a gentle tap on the gas pedal, as it stays in park. “I’m sorry, but what was your name? I seem to have forgotten.”

“I never gave it to you before, sir.” A gloved hand is extended, allowing Noctis to slip the man twenty dollars. “My name is Cor.”

“Appreciate your help, Cor. I’ll head back up to the front.” Grabbing the hoodie jacket he’d thrown onto the passenger seat, he slips it on, and makes his way back up the driveway, before turning around. “Be careful with her. She’s my most prized possession.”

“We’ll take good care of her, Mr. Luke.” Cor revs the engine once more, then puts it into drive, heading down to a place where Noctis can no longer see.

He heads back out to the street, and walks around the building. A group of people are trying to make their way inside, but it seems that the bouncer is having none of their shenanigans. “We’ve got money!” He hears one guy announce loudly. “It’s not like we can’t pay to have some fun!”

Noctis puts on the hood of his jacket, hoping that Gladio will remember just what he’d been wearing, or that Cor had told him he was heading up. He did _not_  need some randoms seeing him going into the club. He approaches the door, keeping his back turned to the group trying to gain access, and without a word, Gladio opens it for him, not bothering to say anything to him. He pulls his hood off as soon as the door closes, and then quickly turns his cellphone off, neglecting to do it while he’d been in the garage. The hostess that he’s grown accustomed to seeing is standing in her usual place, a cheerful smile on her face.

“Good evenin’, Mr. Luke! How ya doin’ this evenin’?”

“Pretty good, thank you.” He smiles, and steps closer to the podium. “Is Specs available this evening?” He looks around, and notices that it’s a bit busier than the last time he’d been here - but still not as busy as that one weekend night.

She looks down at her book, and gives a nod of her head. “It looks like he doesn’t have a client until a few hours from now. Shall I get you booked with him right now?”

“Yes, please.” Noctis places a tip on the book for her. “I’ll go wait at the bar?”

“Enjoy a drink on us!” She smiles, and nods her head.

Prompto stands behind the bar, already reaching for a glass when he takes a seat. “Good evening, Mr. Luke! Pleasure to see you!”

“It’s nice to see you too, Prompto.” He looks at the shelf of liquor. “How about you pour me a single shot of Deadeye.”

“Single, hmm? You feeling okay, Mr. Luke?” Prompto grabs the single malt scotch, and pours the shot for him.

Chuckling, he picks it up, and slides a tip on the bar towards him. “I drove myself here tonight, so I need to be good.”

“No way!” Prompto laughs. “Yeah, better to be safe than sorry, that’s for sure!”

Something warm touches the middle of his back, Noctis instantly feeling at ease, as he knows that touch. “Good evening, Mr. Luke. It’s wonderful to see you again.” Specs stands next to him, but doesn’t remove his hand. “I trust you are well?”

“I am, Specs.” He grins, and finishes his drink. His escort is dressed in all black attire - not unlike the outfit he’s wearing himself. Specs has on a three-piece suit, whereas he only has on slacks and his jacket. And now the hoodie, which is making him unbearably warm. “Prompto? I’ll see you on the way out, but I won’t be enjoying a drink.”

“You got it!”

Specs leads him towards the back of the establishment. “You won’t be enjoying another round? May I ask why not?” His velvet tone sends his stomach dipping, making it somewhat difficult to focus on what the man is saying.

“Can’t tonight, Specs.” He just leaves it at that, feeling a small thrill go through him, as his escort is aware of another mannerism of his.

“Understood, Mr. Luke.” They arrive at his bedroom, Specs holding the door open for him.

He takes off the hoodie, and sets it on the hook by the door, and then removes his jacket. His shoes slide off of his feet. Turning around, he sees Specs looking at him, but his face seems to be more guarded tonight. Was the mistake he’d made the last time he was here still bothering him? How does he even ask, when he knows that Specs has had many clients since then. It’s his job. It’s what he’s good at. Making everyone think that they’re a unique snowflake, when it’s really about the money. Noctis looks up at him, and feels his cheeks start to grow warm, as the two stare at one another.

The buttons on his shirt start to come undone, as Specs takes initiative, whatever moment they’d shared gone within a second. “Mr. Luke, would you be interested in trying something different tonight?” 

This is the one question he always enjoys hearing, because he knows what it means. He knows that whatever Specs has running through his mind, it’s going to be a very good session for him. Fingers brush subtly against the base of his neck, Noctis’ eyes closing as he knows exactly what his escort is touching. “You know that I am.”

“Before we do, we must agree on something.” Fingers touch his chin, lifting it up so that Specs is staring straight into his soul. “Is that alright?”

“Y-Yes, of course.” He nods, the finger still staying in place. “Is it about tonberry?”

“That’s correct.” Specs agrees, a small smirk on his lips, which causes Noctis to feel slightly weak in the knees. “Do you know why we have that word?” 

“Yes.”

“We must agree on something different for this evening.” Specs drops his hand, and begins to walk over to his closet. “Do you know how to snap your fingers, Mr. Luke?” Holding up his hand, Noctis snaps his  thumb against his ring finger. “Very good. Would you be able to manage to do that, if I were to put you in restraints again?”

Noctis nods his head, a mild touch of anxiety beginning to form in his brain. He begins to wonder just what it is that Specs is playing at, needing to come up with a nonverbal way to let him know that he’s not comfortable. Not that he ever sees himself using it to begin with, but it’s reassuring to have it in place, just in case. Without being told, he strips out of all of his clothes, and holds his hands out to him. The satin touches his skin, the cool fabric feeling nice on his heated wrists. Once his wrists are bound by the material, he snaps his fingers, using both of his hands to show that he can do it.

“Then, we agree? That will be our signal to stop?” Specs asks, a serious look on his face.

The question as to why remains on Noctis’ tongue, but then disappears when he sees another strip of cloth in his hands. It’s placed against his lips, Noctis opening his mouth to allow the gag in, the cloth rubbing against his teeth and tongue. Specs stands behind him, and ties it into place, giving a tug on it. It doesn’t move. Noctis looks down at his bound hands, the anticipation awakening a desire deep inside of him. It feels _good_  to be gagged and bound. He begins to turn his head, wanting to look at Specs, but then is halted by a gloved hand on the back of his head, holding it in place.

“No, Mr. Luke. Keep your eyes forward.”

He looks where he’s told, refusing to disobey his escort. Something begins to fill his vision, and then - it’s taken away from him altogether. Black covers his eyes, the blindfold that Specs places on him taking away all visibility. He whimpers, a tiny bit afraid of having everything taken away from him - no voice, no sight, no hands. But then he remembers, it’s Specs. This is why he was so adamant about being able to snap his fingers. Yes, he can do this. There’s nothing to be afraid of in here.

Lips touch his shoulder, his head falling forward as teeth sink into the meaty flesh. A muffled moan leaves his mouth, as he feels Specs bite down more. He balls his hands into fists, unable to do anything with them, as the silk restraints keep them locked together. He’s pulled backwards, stumbling a little at the sudden change. It seems that he can’t stand on his own two feet when he’s around Specs, and he doubts he’s the only one like this. Rather than the soft comforter against his back, he feels a cool sheet.

“Raise your hands above your head, Mr. Luke.” Specs speaks softly into his ear, startling him as he hadn’t expected him to be so close to him. He lifts up his arms, and feels his escort anchor his wrists to the small hook near the top of his headboard. “Tug your arms downwards, please.” He tugs, the strain on his arms feeling wonderful, the burn in his muscles flooding his body with heat. “Are you comfortable?” Noctis nods, whimpering more at the way his dulcet baritone voice caresses his ear canal. “Then, we’ll begin.”

Preparing himself, Noctis leans his head back, as Specs begins to kiss the underside of his arm. It’s a fine line between the sensation of being tickled, and it being erotic. He tries to push the gag out of his mouth, as he moans loud, the soft touch of Specs’ lips sending his mind spinning. It stops, only to be replaced by the tip of his tongue teasing his left nipple. He tugs hard on his restraints, arching up off the bed as Specs bites down hard on his nipple. Specs bites down harder, causing him to caterwaul. Noctis begins to hump the air, his body feeling like it’s on fire, every bite and lick that Specs makes on his hard nub pushing him towards a plateau he’s never been to before.

Fingers begin to tease his other nipple, as Specs continues to bite down hard on the one still in his mouth. Noctis releases a helpless moan; the way this man is playing with his body feels far too good. Cool air touches his wet nipple, but then is replaced by fingers, which begin to tease and pinch, while Specs bites down on his other nipple, showing it the same attention. Noctis starts to thrash around, but not because he wants to get out of his hold. No, he starts to thrash around because it feels so fucking _incredible_ , that he doesn’t know how else to handle the stimulation that is assaulting his body at this moment.

Specs pulls away, a low chuckle leaving his mouth. “Do I need to restrain your legs too, Mr. Luke?”

The noise that leaves Noctis’ throat is one that he never thought he could make. It sounded like a whimper, but then became choked, and then turned into a lusty moan. The bed shifts, and then, silk touches his ankles, as Specs ties him them to the end of the bed. He’s now strung up, and can’t do anything - he can’t even roll his hips the way he had been doing, which causes his libido to spike exponentially. He can already feel his muscles becoming sore, but he doesn’t care. This is worth the pain. This is worth every single penny that he spends here at Cauthess.

There are no barriers now. Noctis is spread wide, his body on full display for his escort to do with as he pleases. Sucking in his breath, he tries to anticipate where Specs will be, but can’t. His body is on fire, his cock leaking with pre-cum, which dribbles down his heated skin. A soft kiss touches his inner thigh, the sudden touch making Noctis whine loud. More kisses land on his inner thigh, the feel of bare arms wrapping around his thighs makes him ache to not have his feet tied. He wants to slam his thighs together, wants to know what it feels like to have Specs trapped there. Instead, his escort tortures him more, alternating between soft kitten licks on his thighs, to nipping at the soft flesh gently.

A low moan rumbles through his chest, as he feels Specs lick his cock, the tip of his tongue starting at the base, and sliding all the way up to the tip. The arms that are around his thighs tighten their grip, as Specs begins to suckle on the tip of his cock, Noctis tugging hard on his arm restraints - desperate to be able to touch Specs. But that isn’t part of this game. No, he’s being forced to endure this torture, which makes his cock grow harder at the thought.

“If I had known you were so receptive to this, I would have suggested this a lot sooner, Mr. Luke.” The encouraging words from his torturer make Noctis moan low, nodding his head in agreement. He _does_  like this, and hopes that they’ll be able to do this again, even though they’re nowhere near done yet. “Shall I make you come now?”

He bobs his head fast, as he tries to spread himself more, but can’t. The leg restraints won’t allow him to do much. The kitten licks return, but instead of happening on his inner thigh, they’re done across the flushed head of his cock. Specs makes a fist around his rigid flesh, and begins to move it up and down in an excruciatingly slow manner, to parallel the teasing licks. Noctis almost loses it when he feels the man start to guide the tip of his cock down, the overstimulated flesh tingling as he feels Specs rub his cock all over his lips. He whines low in his throat, as the teasing becomes too much for him to handle. Specs gives him relief by pulling his cock into his mouth, sucking hard on the entire length. A muffled scream leaves Noctis’ throat, as two oiled fingers push into his body, spreading him open without warning. That’s all it takes for him to lose control, his release being swallowed by Specs, as the man continues to work his fingers inside of him, prolonging his orgasm to a point where Noctis is afraid he’s going to break all of his restraints - the force at which his body spasms from the orgasm utterly drains him.

The wet heat doesn’t disappear from his cock. He leans his head back, muffled moans trying to push past the gag in his mouth, as he’s thoroughly fucked by Specs’ digits and mouth. His cock is pulsating, blood rushing back to bring it to full hardness. Everything disappears, Noctis dissolving into more soft whines. He doesn’t want it to stop - he wants to feel more of Specs’ tongue, more of his fingers, more of _everything_ , but has no way to tell him. And _that_  makes him incredibly horny, even though he’s just had an orgasm.

Teeth bite down again on his nipple, all thoughts flying out of Noctis’ head, as he just becomes absorbed by Specs’ mouth. Each rough bite has him whimpering for more - _mark me_. As if he can hear his thoughts, Specs’ lips return to the base of his neck - just below where the fading bruise marks are, and bites down hard. Noctis’ voice cracks, as the moan that erupts from his throat is far too powerful for his own vocal chords. The way that Specs presses his body against his, as he bites down harder on his flesh - it makes him want to scream. He tries to move his legs, but then remembers the restraints, and gives up, tears of frustration starting to slip out of the corner of his eyes, as all he wants to do is bring his body closer to Specs.

Gentle kisses touch the area that has just been bitten, as he tries desperately to breathe normally. But his heart speeds up again, when he hears the sound of something tearing. He can hear Specs rolling the condom onto his cock, the mental image causing him to salivate. He widens his legs as much as he can, wanting his escort to know that he’s ready, as he feels the bed begin to shift. The tip of Specs’ cock starts to rub against his entrance, the teasing touches increasing his desire tenfold.

“Should I give it to you, Mr. Luke…?” Specs hums low, rubbing the tip against him more. “Or, should I deny you a little longer?”

“Gsnmad mmhm.” The plea is muffled by his gag, and he only hopes that his escort can translate it. _Give it to me!_  He shouts over and over in his mind, as the tip slides up, teasing the underside of his sac, before slipping back down to his entrance.

Warm breath touches his ear. “Prepare yourself, Mr. Luke.” Specs whispers into his ear, the sound making Noctis become undone.

He inhales through his nose, then stops as a soft moan leaves his throat, the feel of Specs’ cock penetrating him slow causing him to forget to breathe. Their chests touch, Specs laying on top of him, as he thrusts his hips slow, creating an unhurried rhythm. Noctis cries out, rolling his hips as much as he can, as he feels the man stretch his inner walls with the thickness of his cock. The slow momentum only lasts for a few minutes, much to Noctis’ delight, as it seems Specs is in the same position as him. Or, maybe he’s giving it to him the way he knows he wants it - he will never know. Fast replaces slow, Specs’ cock slamming hard into him, the feel of his chest against his now gone. Hands grip his hips roughly, as Specs piledrives his cock hard into Noctis’ body.

His cock bounces against his stomach, the lack of touch making him alternate between whimpers and moans. He needs to be touched, needs to feel Specs hand on his cock, but knows that with this prolonged game, the minute he does, it will be over. Each rough thrust pushes him closer and closer to the edge, as his moans become more and more ragged. Without warning, the gag is ripped from his mouth, the muffled moans becoming frantic pleas.

“T-TOUCH ME!” He screams, voice dripping with hedonistic desire.

Listening to his plea, Specs makes a fist around his cock, and begins to jerk him off in the same rough manner that he thrusts his hips. Two harsh thrusts is all it takes for Noctis to lose his grip on reality, his voice breaking once more, as his second orgasm tears through his body. Each hard thrust pushes the tip of Specs’ cock against his bundle of nerves, which makes him strain against his bindings more, the pleasure washing over him in waves. The feel of his cock disappears, making him cry out, but then, he hears the familiar snap, and soon feels the warmth of his escort’s release begin to shoot all over his chest and neck, Noctis moaning low.

He tries to hang limply, but with his restraints, it’s a difficult challenge. The bed shifts, and soon, he feels his feet are free, hands massaging the area where he’d been strung up. He breathes deep, inhaling the sweat that clings to his body, and the familiar musk of his escort’s release. His arms are lowered, Specs using the same gentle care on his wrists as he’d just done with his feet. His blindfold is removed last, the soft light that fills the room making him temporarily blind. Tissues are then handed to him, allowing him to clean up his mess.

“Allow me to assist you this evening, Mr. Luke.” Specs helps him to stand up. He’s about to ask what he means, when he sees his escort kneeling down, holding his underwear. He steps into them, and tries not to feel embarrassed, as Specs pulls them up to his waist. His pants follow, and then his shirt is put on him. “Would you care for some water?”

Noctis gives a small nod of his head, as he tries to remember how to stay upright, his equilibrium wanting him to sit back down again. But he has to leave - Specs has another client soon. A bottle of water is handed to him, which he takes a few large gulps from, then hands it back to him. His throat still feels a little raw, but that’s to be expected, after the noises his escort had just made him make. “Thanks.” He manages to croak it out, with a small smile. “I needed this.”

“It is no problem, Mr. Luke.” Specs walks him over to the door, keeping a hand on him as he slips his shoes back on. “Shall I escort you back to the bar?”

“Yes, please.” He nods, resisting the urge to put his head on his shoulder, as the two make their way through the labyrinth.

When he gets to the bar, he sees Prompto is serving some patrons. He turns to look at Specs. “I guess I’ll be seeing you.”

“Do enjoy the rest of your week, Mr. Luke. It’s always a pleasure seeing you.” Specs bows his head, and then walks away, leaving Noctis alone.

After he’s finished serving the other patrons, Prompto makes his way over to him. “You said no drinks, right?”

“Right.” Noctis nods, smiling at the bartender. “But here. I owe this to you.” He pushes a tip towards him.

“But you didn’t-”

“Yes, I know. But I usually do. So, consider it a gift.” He pushes himself off the bar, and begins to walk towards the entrance.

“Thank you!” He hears the bartender call out, which makes him smile.

“You heading out, Mr. Luke?” Gladio asks, as he steps outside, the night air feeling quite refreshing on his skin after his session with Specs.

“I am.”

“I’ll make sure Cor has your car ready for you.”

“Thanks so much, Gladio. I’ll see you again soon.” He presses a generous tip into his hand, since he’d been unable to give him one earlier in the evening.

“Enjoy the rest of your night, Mr. Luke.”

He heads around the building, and walks down into the garage, where he sees his car, Cor sitting in the driver’s seat. “Here’s your car, Mr. Luke.” Cor gets out, and holds the door open for him. “I hope that you enjoyed your evening at Cauthess.”

“I always do, Cor.” He hands him a tip, and gets settled in. “See you.” He puts his car into drive, and leaves the garage.

Rather than head home, he decides to take another drive, this one more leisurely than the first. He’s too wired to sleep, and the night air feels good rushing through his hair. When the sun starts to rise, he realizes he’s been driving all night, and still has a full day of work to look forward to. With a groan, he turns his car around, and heads back into the city, making his way to his office. The tallest building on the outskirts of downtown is where his office is, ‘The Citadel’ glowing in fluorescent lights at the top of the building. For once, he’s glad he has a change of clothes stashed in his office, as he’s going to need them today.

Getting to his office, he heads into his private bathroom, where he turns on the shower. Looking in the mirror at his naked body, he can see all the bite marks that Specs has left behind, a warm feeling pooling in his stomach at his fresh bruises. A spectacular one is blooming at the base of his neck, where Specs had bit him hard. Guess he’ll have to wear ties for the next few days, until it fades enough. After washing off the evidence of the night before, he gets dressed in his three-piece suit, and heads to the coffee bar on his floor, where the baristas are already making drinks for his employees. Or rather, his father’s employees, so by extension, his.

“Good morning, Your Highness.” The barista says, as he walks up to her. “Your usual this morning?”

“Please.” He nods, hiding a yawn with the back of his hand. “Gonna be a long day.”

“Like it always is!” She smiles, and hands him his cup of coffee. “Enjoy!”

He puts a few bucks into the tip jar, and makes his way back to his office. When he gets there, he sees his father’s assistant already waiting for him. “Damn it, Clarus. It’s too early. Why are you already here?” He groans, as he goes and sits at his desk.

“We have a new employee starting today. Your new assistant.” Clarus stands in front of his desk, holding a tablet in his hand. “Or, did you forget?”

Rubbing his eyes, Noctis gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “What do you think?”

“Right.” Clarus nods. “I’ll be bringing them up to your office in a few hours. Do try and be awake when they arrive.”

“Yes, yes.” He picks up his coffee, and takes a sip. “So, I’ve got time to nap, is what you’re saying.”

His father’s assistant heads over to the door. “I’ll pretend I did not hear that.” He leaves his office, allowing Noctis some peace and quiet.

Three and a half hours later, his telephone rings. “Yes?” He asks, knowing that it’s his secretary.

“Mr. Clarus is here, sir. Want me to show them into your office?”

“I mean, I’d like to say no, but we both know that the old man won’t listen. So yeah, send them in.”

Her giggles come through the receiver. “Very well, Your Highness.”

The door opens, Clarus walking in first. “Nice to see you again, Your Highness. As I’ve told you, we’ve got your new assistant here. Do be sure to not make this one quit within a day.”

“I’m not _that_  bad.” Noctis turns around in his chair, and looks out at the skyline. “You saying things like that doesn’t help anyone, Clarus.”

“Very well. Your new assistant’s name is Ignis Scientia. Try and get along, please. There are only so many personal assistants available in the city.”

He’s gone through at least ten over the course of the past six months. It’s not his fault that they are incompetent fools. Usually his father hires girls to take care of him, which also doesn’t help because they wind up becoming more focused on who he is, rather than their job performance. It seems that his father may have finally picked up on that, as the name that Clarus gives him sounds masculine.  “Yes, yes.” Noctis sighs. He hears the door of his office close, leaving him alone with his new assistant. “Whatever Clarus has informed you, I can assure you that they are all lies. I’m not _that_  bad to work for, Mr. Scientia.” He starts to turn around in his chair, rubbing his tired eyes as he turns to face forward. Looking up, he feels his heart stop in his chest, his mouth dropping open in surprise, as the man that’s standing in front of him is the same man that had been the reason why he’s so thoroughly exhausted today.

“Good morning, Your Highness.” There’s a small smirk on his face, one that Noctis is all too familiar with. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

_Specs?!_


	5. Specs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Is this your first time?”

* * *

***

Pulling into the garage under the building of his work, Ignis parks his car on the second floor, and rather than take the elevator up to the club, he walks up the two flights of stairs, then heads to the back entrance. Dressed in warm-up sweats, and a plain white shirt, he holds his garment bag over his shoulder, and approaches the door. Looking at the stationary bodyguard, he gives the man a smile. “Evening, Marshal.”

“Same to you, Ignis. Get some rest last night?” Cor opens the door for him, allowing him into the club.

“As much as I could, given the night I had.” Both share a short chuckle, before the door closes, leaving Ignis alone.

It’s just after five in the evening, with the ‘night’ crew set to begin their shift in just under two hours. He heads to his room, ignoring the minor aches he can feel from the previous night’s clientele. Sometimes, he’d like it if a client would just ask for normal sex - missionary sounds like a dream to him. But, given that he works as a professional escort for a pleasure club, he knows that those requests will be few and far between. Heading into his private bathroom, he mentally preps himself for his twelve hour shift, as he gets ready for the night.

Dressing himself in a tailored grey suit with black pinstripes, he puts his silver cufflinks on, and takes a look at his reflection. Bangs are swept to the right side of his face, his glasses giving off a ‘boyish’ charm, as his boss likes to categorize his looks. Adjusting his tie to sit perfectly in the center of his chest, he hears someone begin to bang on his door, tapping their hands rapidly against the wood.

“Iiiiigniiiis!!” He hears the resident bartender whine through the door. “Iggy, open up! I know you’re not on yet!! You won’t believe what’s happening out there right now!”

He pinches the bridge of his nose, not yet ready for the tornado that is Prompto Argentum. Placing his hand on his doorknob, he yanks it open, and sees the freckled face of the youngest bartender at Cauthess. “Do you mind? I’m trying to get ready.”

“But Iggy-!”

His office phone begins to ring, which has him silencing Prompto with a stern look. He picks it up, and holds it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Looks like we’ve got yer first client for the evenin’ Specs!” The voice of the club’s hostess - Cindy, comes through his earpiece. “But this one’s kinda special.”

“Oh?” He looks over at Prompto, and can see that he’s bouncing on his heels, looking like he’s about to explode if he doesn’t say something soon. Perhaps it will teach him to respect the privacy of others. “And what do you mean by that, Cindy?”

“Yer first client is a man, but like - ya hafta call him by a certain name.”

Blinking, he tries to work out just what she means. “Oh? Care to elaborate a little more, please? And it’s not even seven. Why are you putting me with this client? Did they request me?”

“Because yer the only one I trust not to fuck this up.” Cindy speaks in an authoritative tone. “Yer client knows that yer not on for another hour. When it’s time, they’ll be at the bar.”

“So, how am I supposed to know which patron is paying for _my_  services?” He asks, becoming a little annoyed by how this conversation is going.

“You’ll know, Specs. In case you don’t, he’ll introduce himself to you as Mr. Luke. And Specs? Thanks. And that’s from me, and the higher ups.” Cindy hangs up the phone, leaving him to stand there, staring at the receiver. _What is going on?_

He looks over at where Prompto is still standing. “Alright. Now, what is it you were going to tell me?”

“You won’t BELIEVE who’s come to the club!!”

Before he can get the information out of the bartender, there’s a harsh knock on his door. “Yo, Ignis.” The door pushes open, revealing the head bouncer of the club, and his close friend. “Prompto? This is where you’ve been?” 

“S-Sorry, Gladio!” Prompto starts to cower a little, laughing nervously. “I just came back here to tell Ignis about-”

“You should go back out to the bar.” Gladio crosses his arms over his chest, a stern look on his face. “You know you’re really not allowed back here.”

“I knooooow.” The young bartender pouts. “But, Ignis is my friend!”

“Listen to Gladio, Prompto.” Ignis pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “We’ll talk in the morning, or between clients.”

“Okay, Iggy!” That seems to make him happy. “See you out there soon! Good luck tonight!”

The door closes, leaving Ignis alone with his close friend. “So, why are you back here?” Ignis asks, fiddling with his tie more. “Shouldn’t _you_  be out front?”

“Just wanted to check on you, and make sure you’re okay. I know last night was a little rough on you.” Gladio walks over to him, and bends down to his height. “You should have listened to the boss, and taken today off.”

Turning away from him, he pushes his glasses back up on his nose, even though they’re not really falling off. It’s more of a nervous tick than anything else. “Yes, well, if I had stayed home, I would have missed this important client that seems to have fallen into my lap.” He sighs, and looks back over at his friend, who has returned to his full height. “I don’t suppose you know who it is, do you?”

“I do.” The bouncer walks over to the door, and opens it. “We’ll talk in the morning. Take care of yourself tonight, Specs.” Gladio walks out, leaving him alone.

He heads into his bathroom, and brushes his teeth, taking a few deep breaths, again - to prepare himself for his shift. Gargling with some mouthwash, he spits it out in sink, wipes his mouth off, and fixes his bangs, sweeping them more to the side. Figuring he’s stalled long enough, he heads out of his room, and makes his way towards the front house, still trying to figure who this mystery client is. Putting on his leather fingerless gloves, he walks out, and sees someone sitting at the bar which makes him falter in his footsteps. _Is that the crowned Prince?_  He looks at Prompto, who is nodding his head, as if to answer his unvoiced question. With a deep breath, he slips into his role that the owners of Cauthess say he excels at, and according to his bank account, they’re right.

The seat next to the Prince is open, so he takes a chance and sits down in it. “Good evening,” his voice sounding more like a purr than anything else. He sees the Prince slosh the drink he’s holding onto the back of his hand, letting him know that he’s on edge. “Allow me.” He reaches for a cocktail napkin, and begins to wipe off the spilled liquor from his hand.

“T-Thank you.” The Prince coughs nervously into his hand, after setting the drink down.

“Is this your first time?” He asks, handing the damp napkin to Prompto, who throws it in the trash behind the bar.

“H-How could you tell?” A nervous laugh bubbles out of his mouth.

Turning towards him, he extends his hand out towards him. “I’m Specs.” He sees sapphire eyes widen, no doubt the Prince connecting the dots in his head. “You must be Mr. Luke, is that correct?” Clever, shortening the name of his title - Noctis Caelum, Crowned Prince of Lucis.

“Yes.” A clipped answer, but it seems that the Prince’s shoulders are beginning to drop.

“Would you care for another drink?” He signals Prompto, who is quick to grab the bottle of whatever it is he poured before. “It might help you relax a little bit.”

“Please?”

More liquor is poured. Ignis keeps the conversation light, wanting to assuage the Prince in any way that he can. Once the drink is finished, he stands up, and offers his hand to him. “Why don’t we head back now, Mr. Luke?” 

With slight reluctance, the crowned Prince offers him hand. He places his own on his forearm, and begins to lead him back to his room, keeping the grip on his arm secure. When they get to his room, he closes the door, and flips the switch next to it, which turns on a red light above his door letting the staff know that he has a client in his room. Taking an inaudible deep breath, he squares his shoulders back, and approaches the crowned Prince, who is examining the contents of his room.

“So, Mr. Luke - what brings you into Cauthess this evening?” He asks, resting his chin on his shoulder. Another nervous jump occurs, but rather than pull away, which is his instinct to do, he steps closer to him, and pulls his back to rest against his chest. “You do know what sort of place this is, do you not?”

“P-P-P-Pleasure house.”

The stutter is far too endearing, and one that makes Ignis wonder how in the world did he wind up in here. “Correct.” He slowly guides him to turn around and face him, but sapphire eyes will not meet his. “Mr. Luke?” That draws his gaze up towards him, making him feel slightly warm at the innocent look in the Prince’s eyes. “Why don’t we sit down, and we can discuss just what it is you’re looking for this evening.”

“On the bed?”

“You may sit, but if it makes you feel more comfortable, I do not have to sit next to you.”

“O-Okay.”

The crowned Prince sits on the edge of the bed, holding his hands tightly together in his lap. He could have come in here for a number of reasons - to be a voyeur, to have sex with a man, to enjoy rough sex. Ignis could not tell just what his desires are, when other clients are so easy to read. Kneeling down, he wants to make the crowned Prince feel like he’s in complete control of their conversation. “How about, before we discuss what sort of pleasure you’re looking for tonight,” Ignis ignores how a beautiful blush begins to appear on the Prince’s cheeks, “I inform you of the rules of Cauthess.”

“Yes, please.”

He points to a small black dome in the corner of the ceiling. “That is a security camera, which can see and hear everything that happens in this room.” The blush becomes darker on his cheeks. “What I mean to say is that we’re under surveillance, so if there’s ever something that goes wrong in here, security will know and come assist immediately. That goes for either you, or I.”

“I understand.”

“Now, Mr Luke.” He keeps his tone light, needing to keep his client at ease. “There are a few rules that we must abide by while in this room, or any other room you may visit.” If he does his job properly this evening, he knows that the crowned Prince will be back. “One - there is no kissing allowed. No matter the amount of money you spend, the escorts will not kiss their clientele.” Another nod of his head lets him know that he has the Prince’s complete attention. “Two - you may not touch your escort without permission. This is for our safety. You are here for a service, one which we provide to you for a nominal fee. This is merely business. It’s another reason why we have the camera.” He points up at the dome, and follows the Prince’s eyes, glad to see when he looks up at the object. “Third - escorts will never go without proper protection. This means, should you decide to bed a woman, you will wear a condom. Since you are with me tonight, and I am not sure what you would like to be done, one of us will be using one as well.”

A soft murmur comes from the prince’s mouth, but it’s difficult to understand what he’s saying. “…..stuff.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Luke. I didn’t quite catch what you just said.” Ignis doesn’t want to push him, but time is money, and money is time. They did not have all evening to draw this out. “Would you mind repeating what you just said?” 

“I said that I wanted to discuss with you the kind of stuff I’m interested in.” That comment has Ignis looking back up at him with a small smirk on his lips. “C-Can we talk about that now?” 

“We can.” He stands up, and leans against the wall, propping one foot up. “What sort of thing would you like to do here tonight?”

His client looks down at his lap, the nervousness almost palpable. “If you’re wondering, I’ve had sex with both men and women. But…..I tend to enjoy it more with men, which is why I requested a male escort this evening.”

“Go on.”

“You see….. I have this fantasy…..” He watches the crowned Prince take a deep breath. “I’ve had this fantasy where I can’t use my hands. I don’t want to use my hands at all. I….. Gosh, this is so embarrassing.” He lowers his head more.

“It might be embarrassing now, but if you tell me exactly what you want, then I will be able to give you pleasure like you’ve never experienced before, Mr. Luke.” Ignis can feel his thoughts churning, as he keeps his eyes on the Prince. Never did he think that someone of his status would need to come to the aide of a place like Cauthess, and now that he’s here, he wants to make sure he gets the same treatment that any of his other clientele receives.

Black tufts of hair move, as the Prince gives a small nod of his head. “I know that you have to use a condom.” _So, I’ll be taking him_. “But, when it comes time for you to finish, um….. I would like it if you finished on me. N-Not in me, but, you know….”

“I understand.” He won’t make him say it, as it seems that it might take him an eternity to spit it out. He pushes himself off the wall, and walks over to the bed. He offers his hands to the Prince, who takes them, allowing him to pull him off the mattress. “Why don’t you get undressed, and we’ll get started, alright?”

“Okay, Mr. Specs.”

Chuckling softly, he turns around, and walks to his cabinet, where he keeps all of his apparatus that he uses on his clientele. “You may just address me as Specs, Mr. Luke. There is no need for the formality.”

“Got it, Specs.”

He hears the rustle of clothing, and hopes that when he turns around it will be all off. _This person is the same as anyone else. There is nothing different about him_. He keeps repeating this in his head, as he pulls out the silk sash he uses for clients that wish to experience being bound. Holding it in his hand, he turns around and sees that the crowned Prince has done exactly as he’s told him - all of his clothes are off. Ignis repeats the phrase in his mind, as he takes in just how beautiful the man’s body is, his own arousal responding to his natural beauty - far faster than it’s done with any of his other clients. He walks over to him, and holds up the sash, the crowned Prince extending his arms out to him.

“Before we do this, should things begin to go in a direction you do not want, we must implement a safe word.” Ignis looks into his eyes, making sure he has his full attention. Even with his pupils dilated as much as they are, he can see that he has the Prince’s full attention. “Do you understand why a safe word is necessary, Mr. Luke?”

“Yes, Specs.” It seems that without all of his clothes on, the crowned Prince is more at ease, which is surprising to him, as he would have figured his nerves would skyrocket, being in this vulnerable position. “What’s your suggestion?”

Pushing his glasses up back onto his nose, he uses a word that he teaches most of his clientele. “Tonberry. It’s a word that neither of us would ever use in normal conversation.”

“T-Tonberry it is.” Arms are extended out towards him again. “So, if it’s too much, I say that?”

“Correct.” Happy that they’ve come to a mutual understanding, even if it took a lot longer than he would have liked, Ignis begins to tie the silk around the Prince’s wrists. When they’re bound, and he sees him try to pull them apart with no avail, he gives a sharp nod of his head.

“Very well, Mr. Luke. Shall we begin?”

***

An hour later, he guides the crowned Prince back to the bar. “H-Here.” An envelope is handed to him, as he helps him to sit down on one of the chairs. “Thank you for tonight.”

“It was my pleasure, Mr. Luke.” He takes his hand, and presses a soft kiss to it. “Do enjoy the rest of your evening.” He puts the envelope into his suit jacket. “Prompto? Make sure that Mr. Luke is taken care of.”

“Yes, Specs! Mr. Luke? Would you care for another round on us?” He hears Prompto engage the Prince, as he heads back to his room.

When he gets there, he pulls the envelope out, and almost drops it. One thousand dollars for a tip? He’s serviced high rollers before, but none have ever tipped him this well. He puts the money into his bag, and then heads into the bathroom. Time to make himself ready for his next client.

***

At the end of his shift, he grabs a cup of coffee, and sits down at the break room table, too exhausted to head down to his car. The two seats next to him quickly get filled by his two friends, who he knows have been dying to have a word with him since their celebrity guest had left for the evening. Taking a sip of coffee, he looks between the two of them, wondering who is going to ask the first question.

“Is he as handsome naked as he is with clothes on?” Prompto asks, causing him to sputter slightly, almost choking on the warm coffee he’d just decided to swallow.

“Prompto!” Gladio knocks him on the shoulder, admonishing him. “What the hell, man?”

“What??” Prompto leans on the table, resting his head on his hand. “You can’t deny that he’s attractive.”

“Yes, but what about confidence between the escorts and their clientele? We’re not supposed to ask him those sorts of questions.” Gladio shakes his head. “When are you going to learn?”

“I only ask Iggy these things! It’s not like I go asking Loqi about his conquests.”

“That’s because you know he’d be more than happy to share them with you.” Ignis interjects, a smirk on his face. “And, to answer your question - yes.”

“Wooooooooow.” Prompto sighs again, a dreamy look on his face. “Out of all the people, I never would have imagined he’d ever walk into this place.”

“I had those same thoughts,” Ignis takes another sip of his coffee. “Listen, I need to head home. I’ve got another shift tonight. Will you both be here?”

Gladio shakes his head. “I’ve got to help my father out with some stuff. I’ll be back day after tomorrow.”

“Prompto?” 

“I’ll be here.” Prompto nods, still staring off at nothing with a dreamy look in his eyes. “Do you think he’ll come back?”

“If Ignis did his job, yes.” Gladio says, chortling loud.

A small smirk starts to appear on his lips, as he stands up from the table. “I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” He finishes his coffee, and puts the cup in the dishwasher. “You two enjoy your day. Gladio? See you soon. Prompto? See you tonight.”

He leaves the break room and heads back to his room to grab his garment bag, and his personal bag. He’d had four clients on his shift, but the only one to tip him graciously had been his first client. As he heads down to his car, he finds himself thinking about the crowned Prince, and wondering just why he’d chosen to patronize Cauthess in the first place. He supposes he’ll never get his answer, as it’s not something one that works there can ever ask their clientele. Getting into his car, he hangs up his garment bag, and puts his personal bag on the back seat, then heads to his apartment in the heart of downtown.

Looking out at his window, he can see the tallest building looming high above the rest - The Citadel - where he knows the King sits, governing them all. He wonders if the Prince is there right now, or if he’s gone off somewhere else for the day. He might have been a little bit more rough with him than he’d meant, but it had seemed there had been no complaints about his treatment. Closing his eyes, he could see the Prince’s face, and how it looked as he’d done exactly as requested - finishing himself off on his body. Just thinking about it starts to make him aroused, which Ignis knows is not a good sign.

It’s not a good sign at all.

***

The phone in his bedroom rings, which he quickly walks over to and picks it up, forgoing tying his tie. “Yes?”

“Evenin’, Specs! You’ve got another request tonight!” Cindy’s cheerful voice comes over the phone.

“Do I?” He goes back to taking care of his tie. “Woman or man?” 

“Man! He’ll be waiting for you in the bar!”

“Thanks, Cindy.” He hangs up the phone, and goes to look in the mirror. This is his second request for the night - which wouldn’t be that bad, but the night before he hadn’t had anyone. When it rains it pours. Shaking off those thoughts, he gives himself one final look, and then heads out to meet his next request.

Prompto waves hello to him, and then nods his head towards the bar. Looking in the direction he’s nodding, he sees who his next client is. His stomach dips a little, as he takes in the sight. _I guess I did do my job correctly._  It had only been a week since his first visit, which makes Ignis feel desirable. He pushes his hair to the side, and takes a deep breath. Walking over to where his client sits, he places his hand on his shoulder, and offers him a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Luke.”

***

After two much needed nights off, Ignis returns to work thoroughly refreshed. After he drops his garment bag and personal bag off in his room, he heads to the break room to grab a fresh cup of coffee. He sees both Gladio and Prompto sitting at one of the tables, having a conversation about the game that had been on the night before.

“Oh! Iggy!” Prompto looks up, as he takes a seat to join them. “You won’t believe who came in here last night!”

 _Of course he would show up on my night off_. Taking a sip of his coffee, he leans back in the seat. “Mr. Luke?”

“Yep!” The bartender nods his head, that same dreamy look returning. “But, do you want to hear something funny?” Prompto leans forward, to speak in a soft voice.

Sighing, he leans forward too. “What is so funny about his returning, Prompto?”

“Well…….” He drops his voice to barely above a whisper. “He requested you, right? But Cindy had to tell him you weren’t here. And like, he said he didn’t care who else could take him, as long as he could see someone.”

Ignis doesn’t know if he should be happy or upset at this fact. Or rather, retelling of what Prompto no doubt heard from Cindy, who is almost as bad of a gossip as he is. “I see.” He pushes his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose, as he takes another sip. “Who was the lucky one to get Mr. Luke?”

“Loqi.”

His eyes widen, surprised by this information. “Is that so?”

“He could _not_  stop talking about it after our shifts ended this morning.” Prompto shakes his head. “But, let me tell you something else!”

“Go on with it.” He gives his full attention to Prompto, getting rather annoyed by all the dramatics.

The bartender speaks near his ear. “He didn’t have the same look about him as he does when he’s seen you.”

“I see.” Ignis doesn’t mind sharing clientele with other escorts, but knowing this information does make him feel a little bit better about his performance with the crowned Prince. “I appreciate you telling me this, Prompto.”

“No problem!” Finished with his coffee, he stands up from the table. “Oh?? Already leaving?”

He nods his head. “Yes. I’ve got to get ready for my shift. I’ll see you at some point tonight, I’m sure.” He smiles at his friends, and then starts to walk back to his room.

“Yo, Ignis. Wait up.” He starts to walk slower, as he hears Gladio try and catch up with him. “Listen, before you leave tonight, come and find me. I’ve got something I want to run by you.”

“Of course, Gladio.” Ignis opens the door to his room. “Have fun tonight.”

“Same to you, Specs.” A large grin appears on the bouncer’s face, as Ignis closes his door.

How unfortunate, that he now might have to share the Prince with that infernal idiot. He’s surprised Loqi hasn’t announced it to him yet. But, if what Prompto saw is true, then he has a feeling it’s not something he’s going to have to worry about happening too often. He picks up his garment bag, heads into the bathroom, and gets ready for his shift for the night.

***

“So, I want to run something by you,” Gladio says, as the two walk to their cars together, after saying goodnight to Prompto. “But, you gotta listen with an open mind.”

Throwing his bag into his car, he leans against it, and looks at his friend. “What is it with you and Prompto, always building up a story? Just have out with it.”

“I’ll forgive you for that attitude because I know you’re tired.” Gladio narrows his eyes for a split second, then returns to having a jovial smile on his face. “Listen, you know that my father works for the King, right?”

“Yes…? And….?” Ignis looks at him as if he’s grown a third eye. “Why are you mentioning it?”

“Well….” Gladio pushes some of the hair off of his face, and sighs. “He was bitching to me the other night that it seems the Royal Prince of Lucis can’t seem to keep any of his assistants around longer than a week, maybe two at most.”

His eyebrow raises up. “What are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting that maybe it’s time you tried working a day shift.” Gladio shrugs his shoulders. “My father knows you’re a loyal worker, and you’d no doubt have to go through a few rounds of interviews, but why not?”

“Can I take the day to think about it? Give you my answer later?” He asks. “That’s a major life change you’re suggesting, Gladio.”

“Yeah, but we both know that this life is only going to take us so far, huh?” Gladio grips his shoulder. “Think about it. Seriously think about it, Ignis.”

Nodding his head, he reaches up and removes his friend’s hand from his shoulder. “I shall. I appreciate you giving me this information. Like you said, I’m exhausted, so I think I’m going to head home now.”

“Take care of yourself, Specs. I’ll see you tonight?”

Ignis gets into his car, and rolls down the window. “Yes, Gladio. I’ll see you tonight.” He gives a wave, and then heads out of the parking structure.

When he gets home, he looks out at The Citadel building, and begins to think about his options. Maybe trying to be an assistant to the client he can’t stop thinking about might do him some good. Or, it could wind up being awful. Deciding that now wasn’t the time to think about it, he drags his ass to his bedroom, and falls on top of the bed, too tired to get under the sheets. He falls asleep within two minutes of his head hitting the pillow, as his mind shuts down for the day.

***

Friday nights are always the busiest night of the week, and Ignis wishes that this one would hurry up and end. He’s been going nonstop since his shift began at 7, and it’s now almost a quarter to twelve. As his client gets ready, he receives a text on his work phone. ” _You have another request. They know you’re busy, but said they’d wait. When you’re finished, get cleaned up and meet them in the bar._ ” He almost throws his phone against the wall after reading the message. Why do they keep triple booking him? It’s more frustrating than anything else, but remembering what his pay will look like at the end of the night keeps him grounded, and focused on the job.

It takes him longer to get cleaned up than he’d like, as his previous client happened to be someone with a dessert fetish. And that had gotten him rather messy, so instead of meeting his next client at the agreed time, he had been fifteen minutes late. But, as he walked into the bar, he saw just who it was that had waited for him for so long, and it made his heart leap out of his chest. _He’s completely bad for business_.

Approaching the bar, he presses his hand against the small of his back, and offers an apologetic smile. “I’m terribly sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, Mr. Luke.”

“It’s alright.” The Prince meets his eyes, and returns his smile. “I never bother to come here on the weekends, so if it’s anyone’s problem, it’s mine. Not yours.”

Pleased to hear how calm he is, as he’s had some clientele that have gone ballistic for making them wait an extra five minutes, he offers his hand to him. “Shall we head back now?” He looks over at Prompto. “Thank you for keeping Mr. Luke entertained, Prompto.”

“You’re welcome, Specs!” Prompto nods. “Enjoy your evening, Mr. Luke!’

“I think you mean morning.” The Prince says, under his breath, but loud enough that Ignis hears it. He chuckles, then quickly turns it into a soft cough, holding his fist up to his mouth, wondering why he let himself lapse for a second. He’s never done that before.

 _Definitely bad for business_.

***

Something changes for him during that session. Maybe it was how the crowned Prince kept toeing the line with him. When he’d begun to suck on his thumb, touching him with his tongue more intimately than anyone has done to him in a _long_  time, something inside of him had snapped. He had wanted _more_ , but knew that it was against the rules to allow something like that to happen. So instead, he had yanked his hand away, and somehow managed to take back control of the session. When he walks through the front door of his apartment, he pulls out his phone. It’s becoming far too dangerous for him, maintaining this ruse that this is strictly a business relationship, when he knows deep down that it’s anything but that.

“Gladio.” He calls the bouncer on his personal cell phone. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, not really.” Gladio yawns.

“Who is it??”

Ignis’ mouth drops open, when he hears the distinct voice of Prompto in the background. “Shhh.” He hears the phone receiver being covered. “Go back to sleep.” The sound of two people kissing makes Ignis rather envious, as he’s not allowed to do that with any of his clientele, and for good reason. “I’ll go to the other room.”

“Mmkay… Hurry back?”

“Of course.”

He sits down on his couch, and looks over at the looming shadow of The Citadel. “So, when did you and Prompto get together?”

“Ahh….” Gladio starts to laugh nervously. “You heard him?”

“How could I not?” Ignis shakes his head, smirking a little. “But, that’s not why I called.”

“What’s up? Did you just get home from work?”

“Yes.” Ignis leans back, and closes his eyes. “Is it too late to send in my resume for the assistant position? But-” He stops his friend from interrupting him, “I will still be working at Cauthess.”

“I don’t think you can, Iggy.” Hearing his friend call him by his nickname startles him a little. “But, I can talk to my dad, and see if they can make an exception for you.”

“Do they know that he goes there?”

“No, they don’t.”

“Good.” Ignis takes off his glasses, and rubs his eyes. “Talk to your father. If it takes a bit, fine. I will probably drop down to two nights at Cauthess.”

“You’re going to fuck up your sleep schedule.”

“So what else is new?” They both laugh. “Go back to Prompto. I cannot believe neither of you bothered to tell me.”

“Sorry, Specs. It just sorta happened.”

“I’m sure. Enjoy your day, Gladio. See you tonight?” 

“See you tonight.”

Their call disconnects, as Ignis puts his glasses back on. He doubts that he’ll even make it through the necessary interviews to be qualified to be the Prince’s assistant, but if he doesn’t try, he’ll never know. Not bothering to get up to go to his bedroom, he just lays down on his couch, and lets exhaustion take a hold of him, as he falls fast asleep.

***

“Finding pleasure elsewhere, are we?” He grips the Prince’s throat with a little bit more force.

He doesn’t know what possesses him to ask such a question, but having him pay for a session smelling like cheap perfume - it does something inside of him. He hears the Prince answer, and the way it’s said, it sounds apologetic in nature, as if he’s realized his mistake. But there is none, and Ignis doesn’t know what’s made him think he has the right to ask such a thing. Rather than dwell on it any longer, his lips start to graze along the crowned Prince’s jawline, the sweet smell of cigars and perfume causing that possessive beast to make itself known again.

Another shift occurs during this session, one he can’t quite put his hand on. But things are changing between them, and Ignis doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. He’s had regular clients before - _still_  has them, but no one has ever affected him the way that the Prince has. Maybe it was the touch on his necklace. He still hadn’t forgotten how his mouth had felt on his thumb the previous session, and then to feel how his lips felt against his shoulder? It had been too much. Maybe this is why there’s that rule that only escorts can touch, or have to give their clients permission. The Prince had ignored that rule, and it seems to be making his world fall apart because of it.

Saying goodbye to him doesn’t get any easier, even though he makes it seem that it’s not that way. Ignis always goes back to his room, and rather than take his shower, as he normally does with other clientele, he stands in his shower stall, and allows the Prince’s musk to stay on his skin for as long as he can.

_What the hell am I doing?_

***

“Well, Mr. Scientia.” Clarus Amicitia looks over at him, after meeting almost all the staff on the floor, as well as meeting with the King of Lucis himself. “It seems that everyone seems to rather like you. If you want the job, it’s yours.”

Lifting his hand to his face, he adjusts his glasses. “Well, you are aware that I wish to keep my current job, but will be cutting down to working only two days a week there.”

The King’s assistant nods his head, as he starts to set paperwork down in front of him. “Yes, I’m aware of that. You must know, though, if you’re to accomplish what no one else has been able to before, that you might be caught in the crosshairs when it comes to working for this family. Are you prepared to deal with that? And is your current employer prepared to deal with that, should that become a problem?”

Ignis nods his head. “Yes. All parties are aware of what may, or may not, transpire.”

“I realize the pay isn’t quite what you make for your current profession, but there are rewards that cannot be attained through monetary means.” Clarus extends his hand, holding out a pen to him. “What do you say, Mr. Scientia?”

He takes the pen from his hand, having made the decision already. “Where do I sign?”

***

He doesn’t expect the Prince to show up at Cauthess the night before he’s set to begin working as his assistant. True to Cauthess standards, he provides an evening to the crowned Prince that cannot be compared to other visits of his. Ignis feels good about it, and is pleased to see just how receptive the Prince is to his suggestions. They part from one another with a friendly exchange, as is always the case, and then Ignis takes his leave, needing to prepare for his next client that’s due to arrive within a half hour.

***

“Glad you could make it, Mr. Scienta.” Clarus extends his hand to him, after he’s been shown to his office upon his arrival to The Citadel. “I trust that parking wasn’t too much of a hassle for you?” 

“The pass that you provided with my paperwork made it much easier.” Ignis smiles politely, trying to keep his nerves calm. “I’m not late, am I, sir?” 

“You’re five minutes early, which means you’re right on time.” Clarus laughs, the sound vaguely familiar to how Gladio laughs. “Are you ready to meet your new boss?”

Breathing deeply, he nods. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” _Which is to say, not really_.

Clarus leads him to the crowned Prince’s office, where he stands behind him, as he makes the introduction. The Prince doesn’t bother to acknowledge them, and instead keeps his back turned towards them, admiring the view out the window instead. Ignis can feel his heart rate begin pick up, as he realizes that soon, he’s going to have to pretend that he doesn’t know this man as intimately as he does. _Maybe this was a bad idea_.

The door closes as Clarus leaves, trapping Ignis alone with the Prince. “Whatever Clarus has informed you, I can assure you that they are all lies. I’m not _that_  bad to work for, Mr. Scientia.” Hearing him say his name does something to him, the return of that possessiveness he’d felt when he’d smelled cigars and cheap perfume clinging to him begins to infiltrate his body.

Time stops, as he sees the Prince turn around, his eyes finally locking onto sapphire eyes. Those eyes that he’s seen in his dream more often than not since he’d begun to frequent Cauthess. Knowing that it’s up to him to keep this ruse going, he allows himself to feel like he does whenever he sees this man waiting at the bar for him. A small smirk starts to appear on his lips, as he takes in the shocked expression on the crowned Prince’s face.

“Good morning, Your Highness.” Saying it feels far too good, even better than when he says his fake name. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” _Finally_.


	6. Strictly Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I think we may have a problem…”

* * *

***

He hears him address him as ‘Your Highness’, and feels his cheeks flush at hearing this man call him by his title, and not by the name he’d given at Cauthess. It makes him feel like he’s in a dream - _maybe I’m asleep_. Yes, that must be it. He is still at home, laying in his bed, and all of this is some absurd dream that could never come to fruition. How in the _hell_  did Specs get a job as his assistant?! Is this man really Specs, or is he to the point after exhaustion, where everything is now a hallucination?

Setting his hands down on his desk, Noctis tries to act as nonchalant as possible, even though he can see those aquamarine eyes staring at him. “N-Nice to meet you too, Mr. Scienta.”

“Please, sir. Call me Ignis.” This stranger - _no, it’s Specs_  - says to him.

“I-Ignis.” The name tastes strange on his tongue. After spending so many intimate nights with him, he wants to just use the name he knows him by. Knowing his real name is causing him way too much stress. “It’s a pleasure to,” _know your real name_ , “meet you. As I stated, whatever Clarus has told you, please ignore.”

His new assistant nods his head. “Certainly, Your Highness.”

“I’m sure you’ve got things you need to attend to.” Noctis turns his attention back to his computer, even though his screen his dark. “If I need anything, I’ll give you a ring.”

“Very well, Your Highness.” Specs - _Ignis_  - replies. “I shall check in with you soon.” The man bows his head, and then leaves his office, closing the door behind him.

Noctis slaps his face a few times, just to make sure that he’s actually awake, and this isn’t some horrendous nightmare. Nightmare? Maybe it’s more like a dream. He isn’t sure, and doesn’t know how to process this information. The man that has he’s been paying a ridiculous amount of money to is now his personal assistant. How the hell did this even happen?? Grabbing his coffee, he finishes it, and throws the disposable cup into the wastebin. Looking at the calendar app on his phone, he sees he’s got a lunch downtown with one of the major tech companies in Lucis, who will no doubt be pitching their wares to him. A light work day, hopefully.

How is he supposed to concentrate, when Specs is just a few feet down the hall from him? He _can’t_ , so instead, he gets up from his desk, and grabs his coat. He leaves his office, and looks at his secretary, who gives her complete attention to him. “I’m going to go get another cup of coffee. Do you want anything?” 

“No, Your Highness. But, before you go!” He stops walking, and turns his attention back towards her. “Mister Clarus says he wants to see you in his office in twenty minutes. Shall I tell him you are otherwise engaged?” 

Sighing, he shakes his head. “Don’t bother, because he won’t believe you. Fine. Tell him I’m heading down in ten minutes. I just need to get my coffee.”

“Very well, sir!”

Walking down the hall, he looks at the door to the office that has been reserved for his personal assistant. He wants to go in there, wants to demand answers, but is too scared. Maybe the person behind the door isn’t really who he thinks it is, and it’s just his lack of sleep that’s affecting his brain on seeing just what he wants. Shaking it off, he heads back to the coffee bar, to grab another caffeinated beverage, which he knows he’s going to need at least two, maybe three more, before the work day is over.

He heads up to his father’s floor, balancing a pastry on top of his coffee cup. “Good morning, Your Highness!” His father’s secretary greets him. “Are you here to see your father?”

“For once, no.” Noctis shakes his head. “I believe Clarus is expecting me.”

“Very well, sir! I’ll make sure he knows you’re here. Would you mind taking a seat?” She gestures to the rather large reception area, where there are plenty of options to choose from.

“Not at all.” He plops down on one of the chairs, and starts to eat his pastry, still trying to make sense of just what is happening. Hopefully Clarus will be able to able to shed some light on this new assistant of his, or perhaps let him know that he’d just been imagining a man, and in fact, his real assistant is a woman. Becoming completely lost in thought, he doesn’t see his father’s assistant standing in front of him, until he’s snapping his fingers in front of his face. Which brings back the memory of what he’d done with his supposed assistant only a few short hours ago, pink beginning to stain his cheeks at the sound.

“Noctis, are you feeling alright?” Clarus asks, helping him up out of the chair. “My apologies for making you wait a bit longer than I had hoped. I was on the phone.”

“It’s alright.” He tries to shake the thoughts away, but all he can think of is how Specs had made sure he could snap his fingers. He can practically feel the man’s fingers massaging both his wrists and ankles. Taking a quick peek, he can see that his wrists are still slightly red, rubbed raw from how hard he had pulled on his restraints the night before. “You wanted to see me?” He cuts straight to business, because he knows if he keeps thinking these thoughts, he’s going to be in for a world of pain.

Clarus leads him to his office, where he takes a seat, sitting casually in the chair. “How is your assistant working out so far?”

“We only just met.” He shakes his head, and takes a sip of coffee, the lie sounding believable in his own ears when he knows that isn’t the truth. “How do you expect me to answer that question?”

“A good point.” Clarus starts to type something on his keyboard, before turning his attention back towards him. “Your father seems to really like him.” _When the hell did he meet with my father?? Not at Cauthess, I hope_. That thought makes him feel sick to his stomach. “He was thoroughly impressed with him when we did an extensive round of interviews.” _Oh, thank Etros_.

He clears his throat, and adjusts how he’s sitting on his chair. “So, my father approves? What are you trying to tell me, Clarus?”

“Don’t fuck this up.” The man says matter-of-factly. The crass language doesn’t bother him n the slightest, as he’s rather used to it. “Do you know what a nightmare it is for Human Resources to try and find someone that will work for you?”

“It’s my not fault!” Noctis’ rage simmers slightly. “If you keep hiring idiots, then they’re not going to cut it.”

“Mr. Scientia is not an idiot.”

_I know_. Noctis sips his coffee, and gives a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. “He’s literally worked here for two hours. How do we even know?”

“He’ll be accompanying you today to your lunch meeting.” Clarus ignores the comment. “May I see your phone, please?” 

Sighing, he hands the man his cell. “Here. What do you want it for?”

“I’m putting his number into your phone. I’m sure he has it memorized, but may not feel comfortable enough to inform you.”

_He’s comfortable enough to tie me up and fuck me senseless_. That thought brings a rush of heat to his cheeks, as he looks anywhere but his father’s assistant. “Fine. Thank you. I appreciate you doing that.”

“Alright.” Clarus hands him back his phone. “That’s all I really wished to discuss with you. I’ll check on you later today, to find out how things are going with him.”

“How did you even find him?” Noctis asks, as he stands up from his chair.

His father’s assistant pauses in what he’s typing, and gives his attention back to him. “He’s a close friend of my son’s.”

“Your son?” Noctis blinks.

“You remember Gladiolus?”

Noctis’ stomach drops towards the floor. _It can’t be_. “R-Right. Your son, Gladiolus.” Even saying it out loud makes him feel sick.

“If Your Highness doesn’t mind, I’ve got work that needs attending.” Clarus looks back at his monitor.

He gives a nod of his head. “Thank you for finding someone for me.” He takes his leave, and heads back down to his floor. Looking at his watch, he sees that he’s got an hour before his lunch meeting, which gives him enough time to process everything that has happened to him in the last hour.

The bodyguard at the place he goes and does things that his family isn’t supposed to know about is the son of his father’s personal assistant. His new assistant is the man who he goes to said venue to receive the treatment he can’t get anywhere else. If this was any other day, he would think that someone was trying to pull a fast one on him. For all he knows, the next time he walks into the coffee bar, he’s going to see the freckled face bartender standing there, pouring espressos and lattes. But it seems that he’s still horribly awake, the last time he had slept thirty-six hours ago. He can get through this day. He _has_  to.

A knock on his door brings him out of his thoughts. “You may enter.” He wonders where his secretary is, then realizes she’s probably gone to lunch. Which means he needs to leave soon.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness.” His new assistant stands in the path of the doorway. “I’ve come to get you, as it’s time we left for your meeting with the Magitek Corporation.”

Putting his computer to sleep, Noctis stands up, and grabs his suit jacket off the back of his chair. “Thank you, Ignis.” His heart beats a little faster, just saying his name. _Crap_. “Is my driver downstairs?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” His assistant nods his head. “He’s waiting for us out front.”

“Very well.”

The two take the elevator down to the lobby, having to share it with the lunch crowd, who all seem far too excited to be taking a break. Noctis tries not to let it bother him, but can’t help but think if these people are so miserable, they should just find another line of work. He storms towards the Regalia, which is waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, his driver standing next to the back passenger door.

“Good afternoon, sir.” His driver says, as Noctis moves past him, and sits in the back.

“Get in.” He looks at Specs - _Ignis_ , moving over so that the man takes the hint. “This is my new assistant - Mr. Scientia.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.” His driver shakes the man’s hand, as his assistant gets into the backseat with him.

“Please take us to Taelpar Tavern. And the pleasure is all mine.”  The door closes, as Noctis notices that the partition is up, allowing the two of them to have their privacy.

Noctis sits in his seat, holding his hands in a tight fist on his lap. He doesn’t know what to say. No, that’s not true - he’s got a lot of things that he wants to say, but he doesn’t know how to approach them. He still feels like this is a lucid dream, and everything that’s happening, he’s just a spectator of, rather than an actual player in the action. He stares at the black window, trying to keep his eyes on his own face, but can’t help but be drawn to the reflection of his new assistant, who seems to be staring right back at him.

He needs answers, and Noctis knows that the only way he’s going to get said answers is if he just comes right out and asks them. He rubs his eyes, the caffeine beginning to wear off, as he realizes just how long he’s been awake for. He turns his knees towards the man sitting next to him, but is almost too afraid to turn the upper half of his body towards him. “Okay, look.” Noctis starts, feeling like he wants to throw up. “I’ve got a _lot_  of questions, but first - is this real? Are you really sitting next to me right now??”

“I can assure you that I am indeed sitting next to you, _Mr. Luke_.”

If there was ever a confirmation he needed to hear, the fact that his assistant has just called him by the one name that only one establishment knows him by convinces him that the man sitting next to him is indeed who he thinks he is. “Specs??”

“We’re arriving at the tavern, Your Highness.” His assistant ignores the comment, in favor of trying to pull him back into the matter at hand.

“No. We need to talk.” Noctis shakes his head.

The Regalia comes to a stop, and the sound his driver getting out of the car makes the timing even more imperative. “We will talk.” His assistant looks at him, aquamarine eyes that he trusts more than any other meets his. “Let’s get through this lunch, and you have my word that we will discuss matters, Noctis.”

Tears starts to well up in his eyes, as he hears the one thing he’s yearned to hear since beginning his weekly visits to Cauthess. The door opens, his driver opening it for them. His advisor steps out first, allowing him a few seconds to wipe at his eyes, as he slides across the seat, and gets out of the car. They’re standing in front of Taelpar Tavern, and it looks like the lunch crowd has already arrived. “We shouldn’t be longer than an hour,” Noctis informs his driver.

“Understood, sir. I’ll be parked nearby, so send me a message when you’re ready to leave.” His driver smiles, and then heads back to the Regalia.

Not bothering to look at his assistant, Noctis approaches the front door, and walks through it, throwing it open with enough force so that his assistant can follow. Maybe he’s acting like a child, but after being hit with that comment, Noctis doesn’t want to be here right now. He’d rather be back in the Regalia, or even back at his office, getting more information from his new assistant. He hangs back, allowing Specs - _Ignis_  - to handle his affairs, as that’s what his job is. Already he’s miles above what the others had been, but that doesn’t mean too much. Unlike his other assistants, it seems that Specs - _Ignis_  - has a working brain.

The Magitek Corporation attempts to sway him, wanting the Kingdom of Lucis to sign a deal with them, to supply all of their weaponry to them. Noctis graciously informs them that he does not have that kind of power within the kingdom, but he will be more than happy to pass it along to the ones that did. It seemed to make them happy, as they paid for their meal in its entirety, including their drinks, which Noctis had partaken of a few. It’s the only thing that’s keeping him relaxed at the moment, as his assistant speaks on his behalf, even though this his first day in this position. Noctis can’t help but admire just how easily he fits into the role, but maybe he’s had good practice with it, being able to slip into a persona for his duties as an escort.

His driver is waiting for them outside. “Did everything go smoothly?” He asks the both of them.

“As well as they could.” Noctis informs him, and slides into the backseat. “Can you do me a favor?”

He scoots over, allowing his advisor to get into the back with him. “What can I do for you, sir?”

“Take us to the estate.”

“You got it, sir.”

The door closes, leaving the two of them alone in the backseat of the Regalia. Noctis doesn’t look at his assistant, and instead chooses to look at the window. Yes, they _should_  go back to The Citadel, but right now - he doesn’t want to be there. If they’re going to have this talk, then he wants to be someplace that he feels the most comfortable in. “You should let Clarus know that we’re taking a detour, and might not make it back to the office this afternoon.”

“Very well, Your Highness.”

Even hearing that name now does things to him, making the hair on his arms pebble. He listens to the one-sided conversation, knowing exactly how Clarus is no doubt responding to his new assistant, but what’s done is done. He watches as the city slowly fades into the countryside, as they head to the Lucis Caelum estate.

“Shall I wait around, sir?” His driver asks, as they pull up to his home.

“No. I’m sure you’re needed back at the office. I can drive us back from here.” He’s got plenty of options to choose from, should it come down to it.

“Very well. Enjoy your afternoon. Mr. Scientia? I look forward to working with you.”

“Likewise.” His assistant bows his head.

Taking out his keys, Noctis approaches the front door. “Welcome to the home of the Lucian King.” It feels surreal to be bringing the man he’s gone to seek asylum with from the humdrum boring life that he leads, to the place he calls home. He wants to make a quip about the rules of Cauthess, but lacks the energy to do so. He needs answers, and he needs them _now_.

“It’s quite remarkable, sir.” His assistant states, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “A very beautiful place to call home.”

“Follow me.” He doesn’t bother to say thanks, because it would seem too rehearsed. Too stilted. Instead, he leads him up a flight of stairs, and then down another, until they reach his home ‘office’. One that his father insisted he keep, but it really only gets used in the most dire times.

A large oakwood desk sits near the back of the room, two large bookcases flanking either side of the windows that look out at his family’s estate. There’s a couch to the side, as well as two large chairs that sit in front of his desk. The chair behind his desk is the tallest, letting everyone know through just a simple piece of furniture whose domain they are in. Rather than take a seat in that chair, Noctis goes over to the couch and takes a seat, glad to see that his assistant has enough sense to close the door behind them.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis concentrates on a spec of dirt he can see on his rug, rather than look at the man that is causing his heart to beat faster than a mile a minute. “Before I ask you the questions I really want to know, I need to know something first.”

“What is it, Your Highness?” 

Everytime he hears it, it makes his stomach roll. _Will I ever get used to hearing you call me by that name?_  He doubts it, but if this arrangement is to work, then maybe it might become easier to hear it, than his alternate name. “Does my family know of my visits to Cauthess?”

“No. Absolutely not.” His assistant shakes his head, speaking with confidence that Noctis seems to be lacking at the moment. “It is strict policy to maintain the confidentiality of patrons that visit.”

Noctis begins to breathe a little easier, as he takes to heart what he’s hearing. “H-How did you get this job?” He shakes his head, clutching his hands on his thighs. “I mean, why are you here? This can’t pay anywhere near what you make there.”

“It doesn’t, you’re right.” Even though he’s sitting on the couch, his assistant is staying close to desk, allowing him his personal space. “A friend informed me of the open position, and I thought it might be a nice change of pace.”

“The bodyguard at Cauthess, right?” Noctis asks. “Gladio?”

“That’s correct.”

“So, Clarus knows that you work with him?” Noctis wrings his hands in his lap. “And you’re certain he doesn’t know that I’ve…” He can’t bring himself to say it.

“Yes, he knows what my profession was, prior to taking this job as your assistant.” Glasses are pushed up onto the bridge of nose, as a calm look comes over his features. “Your secret is safe, Your Highness.”

“Then….why did you take this position?” Noctis asks, his ears ringing, as his heartbeat blocks out any noise from entering his ear canals. “It’s not for the pay.”

“Maybe I wish to see the sun rise and set, rather than watch it set, and then rise.” His assistant crosses his arm across his chest. “Are you worried that I’m going to compromise you, Your Highness? Because if you are, I can tell you that you have absolutely no reason to not trust me.”

He wants to believe him, and deep down inside, he _does_  believe him, but he can’t admit it. “If you say that my confidentiality is Cauthess’ policy, then I believe you. I trust you, Specs.”

“I’m happy to hear that, sir.”

“Are you working for me, and for them still?” Not that it would bother him, but it would be best to know if he begins to rely on his assistant as an actual assistant, to prepare him for knowing there will be times that he can’t get a hold of him.

His assistant nods his head. “I am, but only on the weekends. For now.”

“For now?” Noctis asks, feeling like his heart is beating too fast, the world beginning to spin sideways on its axis.

“Only as a courtesy to repeating clients of mine.”

Noctis stands up, and begins to approach where his assistant is standing. “I think we may have a problem….”

“What’s that, Your Highness?”

Keeping his eyes on aquamarine eyes that are hidden behind the lenses of his glasses, Noctis stands directly in front of him. “I’m not sure how I feel, knowing that you’ll be working there, while working by my side.”

“Would you prefer that I give my resignation to Cauthess?”

He bites his lip, looking away. “I can’t be the one to make that decision.”

“Will you not come there, and request time with me?”

Noctis feels himself slowly beginning to slip, as he hears the question that his assistant is asking. He wants to say yes, that it’s time he stopped throwing his money away to get the complete gratification that only this man has ever brought to him, but he can’t. Nor can he say no, because then it implies that he still wants him. Which he does. But, to hear him ask it so casually, it begins to confuse him. “So, it’s still strictly business, Specs?”

“I’m afraid so, Your Highness.”

It kills him to hear him say it, but it confirms what he’s always assumed to be true. He knew the man was good at his job, and could never develop the feelings that had begun to fester in his own heart. “Very well.” He begins to move away from him, and heads to the closed door, their discussion at an end.

“Wait, Noctis.” A gloved hand touches his wrist, the touch so intimately familiar, that it causes him to halt without even needing to hear the word. “We’re not finished.”

“You just said it was business,” Noctis reminds him, ignoring how his heart has started to pound harder, after hearing him say his first name. “What more is there to say?” 

“I took this position because I failed at my job.”

Looking up, he stares into aquamarine eyes. “What? You never failed at your job, Specs.”

“But I did.”

A gloved hand touches his cheek, Noctis’ eyes closing at the touch. It feels so strange, to have this man touching him in this manner, in his office at his home. “H-How have you failed?” He asks, keeping his eyes closed.

“Look at me, Noctis.” Eyelids fly open, as he stares into his assistant’s eyes. “I failed at my job because I got carried away.”

“W-What?” He blinks, but keeps his eyes on him. “Y-You never did anything that I-”

“I got carried away because the moment I took you as a client, I neglected everything that I had been taught by my mentor.” His assistant begins to rub his thumb against his cheek, his eyelids beginning to fall closed again, but he’s quick to stop it from happening, and instead keeps them locked onto his. “I knew that you were going to be bad for me, but I couldn’t stop myself.”

“W-What are you saying?”

“You are in my thoughts more often than you should be, for being a paid client of mine. That is the reason why I’ve failed at my job. I have this need to be around you, so when Gladio informed me of the opportunity, I decided to try, because maybe it would help me to understand why I’ve done what I have.”

His words continue to ring in his ears, Noctis now convinced that this is all some absurd dream, as these are words he’d always hoped to hear but knew that he never would, given their arrangement at the pleasure club. The hand that’s on his face slowly slides down his neck, and cups the back of his head. “W-We’re not in Cauthess right now.”

“How very astute of you, Prince.” Soft, teasing laughter leaves his assistant’s mouth causing a smile to bloom on his lips. “You’re correct, we are not there right now.”

“And if we’re not there, then that means that t-the r-rules at Cauthess no longer apply to this domain.” His nerves decide to kick in, as his heart begins to beat faster than it should.

“Which rules are you speaking of, Your Highness?”

Noctis closes his eyes. “You know which rule, Ignis.”

“Say it again.” The hand that’s on the back of his head tightens its grip, causing Noctis to moan softly. “Say my name again, Noctis.”

“Tell me that the rules can be broken, _Ignis_.”

“Which one?”

“D-Don’t make me say it.”

The fingers in his hair tighten more, causing a low moan to leave his throat. “What if I _want_  to hear you say it?”

“I-Ignis…. K-Kiss m-”

Lips crash down onto his, as arms wrap around him possessively, pulling him closer to Ignis’ body. Everything that has been swirling around in his mind stops, as it finally registers what’s happening.

_Goodbye, rule number one_.


	7. Intoxication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “There’s no stopping this.”

* * *

***

Noctis opens his mouth, a breathless moan leaving it, as he feels Ignis pull him towards the couch. He falls onto his lap, legs straddling his assistant’s thighs, as their kiss begins to deepen with an appetite that neither seem to be able to control. Each touch of Ignis’ tongue against his forces needy cries from his throat, each touch never enough. This is a kiss that carries the same passion as their sessions had, if not more so. Maybe it’s because he’d been denied being allowed to do it, that getting to do it causes it to be more passionate. No, that’s not it. It’s because he can hear Ignis groaning low in his throat, with every touch their tongues make. And _that_  is what increases Noctis’ thirst for more.

The tie that’s around his neck is quickly undone, Ignis pulling away from him. Noctis whines low, as he chases after his lips, needing to feel them back on his. Each time he moves his head forward, Ignis pulls back more, but then stops - allowing him to brush his lips against Noctis’, only to pull away again. Noctis rolls his hips, pushing himself up higher onto Ignis’ thighs, as he tries to create friction against the painful erection in his pants.

His arms are pulled behind his back, the silk tie now looping over his wrists, as lips dance upon his neck. “Are you alright, Your Highness…?” The dulcet voice that Noctis hears in his head caresses his ear, as the makeshift restraint is tightened around his wrists.

“Nnngh…” He can’t speak, afraid that if he does, then he’ll find himself waking up in his bed. This is far too good to be real. He leans his head back, as he tries to pull his wrists apart. “G-Good….”

“Good that your hands are tied?” Ignis’ lips touch his neck, just above where his collar sits. Fingers undo the buttons of his shirt, opening it so that his entire neck is now visible. “Mmm…” His lips drag across the large bruise that has only grown darker as the day as progressed.

“Y-Yes…” Noctis moans, arching his chest, as he feels Ignis nip his clavicle.

“It’s a shame,” Ignis whispers, as he starts to kiss up the column of his neck, and gently tugs on his earlobe, causing him to whimper low.

“W-What is?” He asks, enjoying how good it feels to be in this position at the moment, whatever tiredness he’d been feeling vanishing with the prospect of getting to feel Specs’ lips back on his. _Ignis_.

Lips move back down towards the base of his neck. “It’s shame that no one can see this…” His teeth tug gently on the mark.

“W-Why…?” Noctis can feel himself becoming more and more aroused, as Ignis continues to tease him with his lips, just barely grazing against his neck.

“Because I enjoy marking you, Your Highness.” Teeth bite down on the opposite side of his neck, Ignis’ hands squeezing tight on Noctis’ hips.

“YES!” He shouts, not caring if one of his household staff hears him. He tries to pull his arms apart, but can’t, which makes this even more electrifying. This man knows _everything_  about him - what it takes to make him scream, what it takes to make him whimper. And right now, he’s enjoying that, without having to pay a dime for it. And _that_  makes it more intense, as he presses his chest against Ignis’, having no other way to touch his body, needing an anchor of some sort to keep him grounded. “I-Ignis….”

Teeth bite down harder, causing him to release another loud moan. “You know, Your Highness…” Ignis speaks low into his ear, as he brings Noctis’ hips towards him, connecting their clothed arousals with a rough thrust. It’s becoming too much for Noctis - everything is on overdrive at the moment. “Noctis.” His head snaps forward, as he stares into Ignis’ eyes, the glasses removed from his face - _when?_  - allowing him to look into his eyes. “You can have this, whenever you want.”

“I w-want-”

A phone buzzing against his leg stops both of their movements. “Damn it,” Ignis swears under his breath, as he fishes for his phone in his pants pocket. “Scientia.”

Noctis ignores the conversation the man begins to have, moving so that his lips are now against his assistant’s skin. He kisses his neck with soft kisses, trying to remain silent, as he hears Ignis speaking into the phone, sounding completely professional. With a small smirk, he presses his lips against his taut skin, and then bites down just below the collar. The collar flies open, allowing him more access to his neck, which he gladly accepts. Noctis dips his tongue into the hollow of Ignis’ throat, feeling himself growing more and more aroused, as he kisses his body in a way he’d only ever dreamed of doing before. He bites down gently, and feels the hand that’s on his waist slide to his ass, Ignis using a firm grip as he squeezes it. Noctis _almost_  loses it right then, the force at which just the simple touch claims him is beyond gratifying. He feels Ignis squeeze his ass harder, guiding him up higher on his thighs, all the while keeping his mouth locked onto the base of his neck.

He starts to roll his hips, suppressing the groans that want to leave his throat, but with the phone so close, Noctis knows that it’s the kiss of death. Ignis is as hard as he is, Noctis rubbing himself more against his stiffness. His mouth pops off of Ignis’ neck, as the phone balances against Ignis’ other shoulder, the hand he’d been holding it with now gripping onto Noctis’ wrists tightly. He presses his face against his neck, humping him with brazen thrusts. He can feel the wetness increasing in his slacks, as his pre-come begins to rub on his boxers the more he thrusts his hips.

Vaguely aware that there’s a conversation still going on, Noctis starts to rub his chest against Ignis’, needing to feel _more_. He arches his chest, as his lower belly begins to groan warm. He hears the one word he’s been dying to hear for the past few minutes, as he rubs himself more against him. “Goodbye.” One simple word, and then, Noctis releases everything that he’s been holding back since the conversation began.

“I-Ignis…. Oh, god….” He cries out, the hand around his wrists gripping him tighter. “O-Oh….”

“Do it, Your Highness…” Ignis groans low into his ear, as he grips Noctis’ ass harder. “ _Come_ ….”

The simple command undoes him. Wetness floods against his front, as he comes, somehow managing to keep his noise to a minimum. Completely exhausted, all he can do is fall forward, his cheek hitting Ignis’ shoulder with a soft _thud_ , as he tries to remember how to breathe. His makeshift restraint falls away from his wrists, his arms flopping down to his sides. He groans softly, as he feels Ignis press soft kisses against his raw wrists - the leftover marks from the night before still on his skin, now joined by the fresh ones his tie had given to him.

“W-What about you?”

“I’m good for now, Your Highness.” Ignis presses a soft kiss against his cheek, the gesture feeling like the most intimate thing in the world.

Sliding off of his lap, Noctis leans his head back against the couch. “L-Let me guess.” He takes a deep breath, but his heart has yet to calm down. “You can’t, because they want you back at the office.”

“I’m afraid so.” His assistant stands up, and walks over to his his desk, picking up a box of tissues. He pulls a few out, and hands them to him. The fact that he can see the grounds of his estate from his office window helps him realize that this is actually happening. “Clarus is sending the driver back to pick me up.”

Noctis snorts, as he takes the offered tissues, and starts to clean up the mess in his pants. “He knows that I won’t return to the office.”

“That is what he said.” Ignis smiles, and takes the tissues from him, disposing of them in the wastebin by his desk. “Will you be alright?”

“I’m afraid that as soon as you leave, I’m going to wake up in my bed.” Noctis thinks about his bed, and sighs. “I haven’t slept in…..what time is it?”

“Just after 4, Your Highness.”

“Almost 40 hours? Yeah. This all has to be a weird dream.”

The sound of Ignis laughing makes his stomach dip, but this time, the man doesn’t hide behind his fist as he did that one night at Cauthess. “I will send you a text later on, just to make sure that you’re okay.”

“Are you working tonight?” It’s Friday, and based upon the conversation they’d just had, it’s a question he can’t help but ask.

Aquamarine eyes look into his. “No.”

“Okay.” He nods his head, feeling a little better knowing that he won’t be working after all of this madness. “I’m sure Clarus has informed you of my schedule, or you have access to my calendar.”

“Both, I’m afraid.” That playful smirk returns to his assistant’s lips, the one he’s far too receptive to. “You’ve got a busy evening. Perhaps you should go lay down, and pass out for a few hours.”

“And wake up, to find out this is all fake?” Noctis sighs, as he stands up from the couch, wobbling a little. Ignis is quick to grab onto his arm, helping steady him, which makes his heart beat in triple time. “Y-Yeah. I think I’m going to go lay down.”

His assistant walks out of the office with him. “Take care of yourself, Your Highness. I shall check in on you later.” Noctis walks Ignis to the front door, his driver already waiting out front.

“You too, Specs.” He sees the man’s cheeks turn slightly pink, which causes his stomach to dip again.

He waits until the car is gone, before closing the door. It takes him an eternity to get up to his bedroom, his body slowly beginning to shut down, as it realizes it’s out of caffeine, therefore it’s out of fuel. His head barely touches the pillow on his mattress, and he’s out cold, still dressed in his suit. Too much had happened in the past forty hours, that his body and mind have just given up completely. He falls fast asleep, his mind a complete blank.

***

Noctis wakes up to a pitch black bedroom, which makes it very difficult to open his eyes. His phone starts to buzz, which pulls him out of his twilight sleep, rubbing his eyes as he picks up his phone. “Hello?”

“Noct! Where are you?? The girls are asking about you!” One of his friends speaks rather loud into the phone, the noise of a club very apparent behind him. “You were supposed to be here a half hour ago!”

_Crap_. He sits up, his head protesting at the sudden movement, causing him to wince. “I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. I guess I took a nap when I got home.”

“Well, hurry up and get your ass down here! These girls aren’t going to wait around all night!”

He doesn’t have the energy to say ‘I don’t care’, and instead grunts in reply. “I’ll be there soon. If you guys bounce, text me where you’re going, and I’ll come meet you.”

“Nah, we’ll wait here for you! Just hurry your ass up!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He hangs up on his friend, and drops his phone on the bed.

He’d fallen asleep for six hours. Nowhere near long enough sleep, but he guesses it’ll have to do. Luckily it’s the weekend, so he doesn’t have to be at work in the morning, which means he could very well stay out all night again. Picking his phone up, he heads into his bathroom to freshen up. His boxers are still a little bit sticky, and he can see exactly where his spunk had soaked through to his pants. He strips out of his clothes, throws them into the basket to take for dry cleaning, and takes a shower, the water feeling heavenly on his body.

When he gets out of the shower, he sees he’s got a text on his phone from an unknown number. Wondering who the hell could have gotten his restricted number, he swipes to the right to unlock it, and pulls up the message. “ _This is my personal number. I know you have plans this evening. I think there are some things that we need to discuss. When you’re done - come to this address. I’ll be waiting for you_.” There’s an emoticon of a pair of glasses at the end of the message, which causes Noctis’ heart to beat a little quicker.

Yes, there are many, many things that the two of them need to discuss still. Suddenly feeling more alert, Noctis heads back into his bedroom, and looks for his best suit, wanting to look the best that he can. Not for his friends, but for the man he plans on seeing afterwards. His hair is behaving perfectly, the sleek black and grey pin-striped suit clinging to his body. Checking himself out in the mirror, he sees that his collar hides the fresh marks that were bestowed upon him earlier in the afternoon. His fingers touch the soft fabric of his shirt, a shy smile returning to his face. _Did that really happen?_  He shakes it off, knowing that it did, and if things go the way he hopes they will, it will probably happen again.

***

“Noctis!” His friends call out, as he arrives at the club. “Noctis, over here!”

Sunglasses cover his eyes, as the flashbulbs start to go off. It never fails. Of course, he does tend to hang around with the more flashier, wealthy twenty-somethings, mostly to appease his father. He knows that these friends will be photographed, just like him, which gives him excuses for his behavior. After the last time he’d been photographed, his father had sent him a rare bottle of bourbon, with a note that had simply said ‘Enjoy your youth’. Sometimes he thinks his old man wants to relive his glory days through him. He flashes his perfected photog smile, throwing his fingers up in a peace sign, before hopping up the steps to the club.

An arm gets thrown around his shoulder, as his friend pulls him into a half-hug. “Glad you could make it, buddy! Here.” He hands him a shot of what looks like vodka. Or maybe it’s gin. He didn’t know. “Drink up, my good man!”

“To another reckless night of wasted youth.” He lifts it up to his friend, who cheers him on, as he throws back the shot with a large smile on his face.

The evening becomes an alcoholic blur, as drink after drink are handed to him. Noctis regrets driving his car down here, but there’s nothing that can be done about it now. That’s two cars he’s left behind today. It must be a record. He’ll just have to hope it doesn’t get towed, and if it does, if he tells his father why it happened, he no doubt expects him to congratulate him on another fine night of drinking. The club becomes more packed as it grows later, which allows Noctis to slip around unnoticed, even though his friends are still up in the VIP area, throwing back more drinks.

He stumbles into a stall in the bathroom, and pulls out his phone. “ _Drunk. Can’t drvea. At Rasghia. Raschte. Fingers wrnt wonk. Crap_.” He hits send, and watches it disappear through the network.

“ _Rachsia? I can be there in ten minutes. Where can I find you?_ ”

“ _Veep. VIP? Veep veep. Stairs. Up. Did I menton druk?_ ”

“ _Yes, you did. I’ll see you in ten_.”

“ _Tnx Spex. Speck. Fck_.”

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he relieves himself. He washes his hands, and heads back up to the VIP area, which proves to be rather challenging, as there are more bodies that he knows should be in the club. He finally makes it back to his friends, who are all pouring another round of shots. He shakes his head, holding his hand up.

“You’re done? No way!” His friend shakes his head. “How can you already be done? We’re just getting started!”

“D-Didn’t get much sleep last night.” _Or, at all_. Noctis smiles, and pats his friend on the shoulder. “I’ll be more better next time.”

“More better.” His friend cracks up, and shakes his head. “You know, I’m glad you came out tonight, Noct.”

“M-Me too.” He reaches for an unopened bottle of water, and downs it in three gulps. He’s gotten used to being able to perform such a feat, thanks to another certain activity he likes to enjoy.

A hand touches his shoulder, his body seizing for just a brief second, before it recognizes that touch. _Oh, no_. Had it already been ten minutes? The hand that’s on his shoulder grips him firmly, as a hand touches his elbow, helping him up from his seat.

“Yo, man. What the hell is going on?” His friend stands up. “Get your hands off of him.”

“I-It’s okay.” Noctis shakes his head, instantly regretting it as it begins to throb painfully. “He’s my new assistant.” He gently pushes his friend away. “D-Don’t get like that with him.”

“Sorry! The last assistant he had, well - we all know why she ain’t here anymore.” His group of friends burst out laughing, which causes him to start giggling.

“Quite.” Now that he’s standing, he feels a hand on the small of his back, making his body respond in the same way it would when this same action was done at Cauthess. “Enjoy your evening. Your Highness?”

“See you.” He waves at his friends, who all raise their shot glasses to him, and take it, as he’s led down the crowded stairway.

His assistant stays close to him, guiding him towards the back of the nightclub. “My car is parked out back - where no photographers are allowed.”

“T-T-Thanks.” Noctis shakes his head, groaning again. “I drank too much.”

“If you feel sick, please let me know.” The car is parked a little ways away from the backdoor, none of the staff paying them mind. “I’ll drive you home.”

“No. W-We had plans.” He reminds him, as he gets put into the front passenger seat. Ignis leans over him, buckling him in, Noctis inhaling deeply. “You always smell so good.”

“And you smell like cheap booze.” A smirk is on the man’s lips, as another memory of the last time he’d been told that begins to infiltrate his mind.

He turns his head away, as the car door closes. “I appreciate you p-picking me up.” He hiccups a little, groaning at the bitter aftertaste of liquor. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Well, I’d like to say that I’m surprised by it, but I was told that this might become a thing.” The car turns on. “Remember, if you’re feeling sick, please let me know, Your Highness.”

“I will.” He hugs his stomach, and closes his eyes, turning his body towards the car door. He didn’t mean to get this drunk. He’d really wanted to enjoy a night out with his friends, and after everything that had happened over the past twenty-four hours, it had been his way of release.

Soft classical music fills the car, Noctis surprised by the refined music taste of his former escort. Assistant. Shit. What the hell is he? Shutting his thoughts down, he focuses on the piano that plays, and takes in the fact that Ignis came to get him without question. Was he really that predictable, when it came to his assistants? He was never this crazy with the last few - but that’s because they were always with him. Since it’s his first day on the job, how could he have suggested going with him? Especially after everything they’d done before he’d been so rudely taken away from him. He grunts, trying to stave off the anger that starts to bubble up. But then, he remembers the touch of his escort’s - _assistant_  - hand on the small of his back, which causes his body to grow a little heated. Having no idea where the hell they were going, he closes his eyes to shut down his head, and without realizing it, drifts to sleep, a smile on his face.

***

Something warm is touching him. He sits up, groaning loud, as his head starts to pound, the alcohol doing its job of severely dehydrating him. “You’re safe.” A voice that seems to be haunting him, following him around, sounds near him. “Let me get you some water.”

“P-Please.” He manages to croak out, as he looks down at himself. His jacket is gone, and the tie around his throat is loosened, his vest unbuttoned. Black socks remain on his feet, his shoes off. There’s a large blanket covering him, which explains the warmth. He pushes it off of him, groaning as his head begins to swim again.

A bottle of water is handed to him. “Drink this. You’ll feel better.”

“Thank you.” He takes his time, savoring how good the water tastes, making him feel almost like himself again. He caps the empty bottle, and puts it on a modest coffee table. “You brought me to your place.”

“Seeing as you didn’t want to go home, what choice did I have?” The blanket is pulled off of him, as Specs - _Ignis_  - begins to fold it.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” The blanket is set on an ottoman. “I’m just glad I sent that text to you. If I hadn’t, you could have…”

The words were left unsaid, as Noctis knows exactly what he’s thinking. And really, he probably would have found a way home, somehow. It’s not like he’s one to go home with somebody he doesn’t know. “I don’t sleep around.” He looks up, and sees something he never imagined he’d ever get to see.

Rather than the suit that he’s used to the man wearing, Ignis sports a pair of black sweats, and a plain white t shirt that hangs loose on his toned upper body. Noctis feels heat pooling in his lower stomach, as he can’t help but ogle. Glancing up, he sees that there’s a smirk on his assistant’s face, which makes his cheeks flame, embarrassed at being caught.

“What time is it?” He asks, too lazy to look at the watch he knows is on his wrist.

“Just after 3.” His assistant walks over to him, and hands him another water bottle. “Drink this one too.”

“You’re going to make me drown.” He whines, but takes the offered bottle, and sips this one just as slow as the last. Truth be told, he does feel immensely better, almost _normal_ , except there is still a slight blur to his vision. “Happy?” He asks, handing the empty bottle back to him.

“Like you would never believe.” Their fingers touch, a jolt racing up his spine.

He moves to sit on the couch, rather than stay stretched out. His socked feet hit the plush carpet, as he takes in what Ignis’ apartment looks like. He sees that they’re downtown somewhere, the looming shadow of The Citadel just outside his window. And they’re high up - how high, he’s not sure. The room is modest, but tastefully so - four large bookshelves that are filled to the brim with tomes, a decent sized television, and a rack full of Blu-Rays. The couch shifts, as Ignis sits down at the other end.

“You said there was more to discuss.” Noctis offers, wondering how in the hell this conversation is going to go. All he can think about is how good the man looks in his sweats and shirt, two things that he would shudder at the sight of. But on him?? On him, they make him more aroused than his naked body.

“We need to set rules.”

That makes the warm feeling start to disappear, as he’s not mentally ready for this topic. “R-Rules?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

He turns towards him, not wanting to seem that he’s not listening to him. “Very well. What are these rules that we need to set?”

“We can’t get careless.” Glasses are pushed back up onto the bridge of his nose. “What we did this afternoon, while I was on the phone-”

“It was reckless.” Noctis nods his head. “I got it.”

“I think it might be best if I join you on your excursions with your friends.”

Noctis’ stomach drops, as he gets trapped by aquamarine eyes. “Because you want to keep an eye on me?”

“In a matter of speaking, yes.” Ignis nods. “But not for the reason you may think.”

His shoulders drop. “Not because you’re jealous.”

“On the contrary.” His heart stops, as he looks back into his assistant’s eyes. “Because I _am_ jealous, and want to know every aspect of your life.”

Feeling his cheeks grow hot, Noctis forces himself to look away. “Have you ever done this with another one of your regulars?”

“No.” The firmness in his tone makes Noctis’ stomach churn pleasantly. “Again, it’s like I said before - I failed at my job when it came to you.”

“I want you to be around me.” Noctis moves towards him, finding that they’re too far apart for his liking. “I’m scared, though.”

“What are you afraid of?” Ignis guides him to sit on his lap, slacks touching sweats, as they gaze into each other’s eyes. “You’ve got no reason to be afraid, Noctis.”

He moans low, as his eyes close. “I can’t get over how good my name sounds in your voice. So much better than that stupid name.”

“I rather liked calling you Mr. Luke.” A hand touches his tie, bringing his head forward. “I don’t want you going to Cauthess, unless I’m there.” The words are whispered into his ear, making him moan low.

“I….” Noctis groans, and tries to find the right words to say. “I don’t want you to go back.”

A hand touches his face - _no gloves_  - cupping his cheek. “I’ll give my resignation tomorrow.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to survive,” Noctis whines, as he feels Ignis’ hands start to unbutton his shirt. “H-How am I ever going to be able to concentrate at work, when you’ll be right by my side?” 

“Because that’s how things have to be.” His thumb rubs against Noctis’ bottom lip, which he starts to kiss with soft kisses. “We’re going to have to agree to keep things to a minimum while at work.” He groans low, pushing his thumb into Noctis’ mouth.

Rolling his tongue along his thumb, Noctis looks up at him, and nods his head slow, but he knows that even though they’re saying that, they’re not going to be able to deny the strong urges they both seem to have for one another. Noctis just assumed it had been a part of what he paid for at Cauthess, but there’s no money involved with this right now. This is all him. Just the two of them.

“There’s no stopping this.” Noctis whispers. “You know that, right?” He licks his thumb more, staring into his eyes.

“I _know_ ….” Ignis moans low, as he starts to push his thumb against his tongue.

His knees come into contact with the floor, as he slides off of Ignis’ lap, his lips still suckling on the man’s digit. With trembling hands, he reaches for the drawstring on his sweats, and unties it clumsily. It takes a few tries, but the knot finally comes undone, allowing him to pull his pants down. Ignis’ thumb disappears from his mouth, as he drinks in the sight of his cock, seeing it in its full glory without anything hiding it. No rubber, no slacks - nothing.

“I’m clean. It’s policy to keep our health monitored at all times at Cauthess.” It’s said to appease him, and it does, but it also makes him become overly heated, as he realizes what this all means.

Noctis pushes any fears he has aside, and places a soft kiss on the top of Ignis’ cock. He moans low, as pre-come is already squeezing out of the small hole, painting his lips with the sticky fluid. It’s a taste he’s come to crave, since that night it had been fed to him on his escort’s fingers. He pulls the flushed head into his mouth, and begins to rub his tongue all over the crown, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit to get more of that salty fluid.

“N-Noctis….”

Hearing his name makes him moan, as he starts to rub his tongue down the length of Ignis’ cock. Just to touch his flesh without a condom feels so fucking _good_ , that he’s practically jizzing in his pants. Couple that with hearing his real name, and it’s a recipe for disaster, one he knows he won’t be able to halt. Spreading his knees wide, he lowers himself down further, sucking hard on the thick girth that fits so perfectly into his mouth.

“Suck on it harder, Noct. Don’t be afraid to tease it with your tongue.”

These guidances, they make his head spin. It’s even more erotic than any of the sessions he’s had with him. He follows his instructions, sucking hard on it, then teasing the tip with his tongue. Each time he does, the noises that Ignis makes has him moaning low in response. This is far more addicting than those nights he’d spent with him at Cauthess. He leans back on his knees, as Ignis stands up, his hand coming to rest on the top of Noctis’ head.

“I bet you want to swallow my come, don’t you, Mr. Luke?” Ignis begins to thrust his hips, forcing more of his cock into Noctis’ mouth.

All he can do is moan, as he hears that name, that name that grounds him in this activity of theirs. It turns him on far more than it ever did before. His hand wraps around the base of Ignis’ cock, as he begins to stroke it up and down, as his lips touch his own fingers. He sucks hard, and begins to feel warmth squirting onto the back of his tongue. He moves his mouth faster, sucking hard on his girth, his own arousal becoming quite strained, as he humps the air, seeking friction that he know won’t ever come.

Ignis pulls his cock from his mouth with a low moan. “Open wide, Noctis….”

Warm fluid begins to land on his tongue, as he opens his mouth wide to receive the gift of Ignis’ come. He reaches down, and rubs his hand on his crotch, coming within seconds of his hand touching his body. Each drop stays on his tongue, some flying onto his cheek, some dribbling onto his chin. The smell of Ignis’ release makes him lose himself, his pants becoming wet as he stains yet another pair of clothes with his release.

“Swallow.”

He obeys the command, swallowing everything that he’s been holding onto. It tastes so _good_ , making him groan low after each swallow, as some clings to his palette. His world spins, as he’s yanked up off the floor. Ignis’ lips crash against his, Noctis’ mouth dropping open with a loud moan, their tongues touching with a need that can only be conveyed through these depraved acts. Each stroke of his tongue against Ignis’ has him moaning more, trying to pass the way the man tastes back onto his own tongue, which further fuels his desire.

But, as good as everything feels, exhaustion begins to creep its way back into his body. “S-Specs.” He groans. “Ignis…. I think I need to lay down again.”

“Would you like to go lay in my bed with me?”

Everything stops, as the words ring in his ears. “Yes.”

Ignis takes him to his bedroom, and on any other night, Noctis would be ecstatic to see it. But as soon as he sees the pillow, it takes a monumental effort for him to not fall asleep standing up. The two lay in bed together, Ignis helping him out of his soiled pants, and putting on a pair of sweats that hang loose on his body. Ignis holds him close to his body, Noctis completely aware of how good it feels to be doing this, as it’s something he’s longed for for far too long. He drifts to sleep, curling up close to him, no thoughts of tomorrow on his mind. For once.


	8. Unknown Territory

* * *

***

“I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

Loud laughter booms in his ear, as he walks down the steps, and heads towards the Regalia, having pressed send as soon as he heard the front door shut. “You’ve been there for how long? Less than six hours? And you’re already saying that?” More laughter rings in his ear, as he acknowledges the Caelum’s driver, and gets into the back of the car, the door closing behind him.

“Would you stop laughing for just a second?” Ignis groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. The partition is still up, allowing him to have his conversation in peace. “I need to talk to you.”

His friend’s laughter slowly dies down. “You’re really upset right now.” Gladio’s teasing tone disappears, the words coming out more concerned than anything else. “What happened?”

“Well….” He takes a moment to compose his thoughts, but each time he does, all he can think about is how the Prince was writhing on his lap. “Do you want the long version, or the short one?”

“I guess we’ll start with short, and I’ll tell you if I need more.”

“We kissed.”

“Yep. I’m gonna need more information than that, Ignis.”

Sighing, he leans back in the seat, trying to will his hardness to go down, hating that he had to leave before they could do something together. Or, maybe it had been a blessing in disguise. Things had gotten way too heated, too fast. “I’m not sure how it happened. One minute, I was telling him how I had failed as an escort, and then the next, we were making out. And then, I - Oh, Etros.” He groans, leaning his elbow on his knee, as it all starts to replay in his head.

“What else happened? And where the hell did this happen? In his office? You know that there’s cameras all over that place, right?” The concern in Gladio’s voice helps to comfort him, even though he knows it’s unnecessary.

“I had to accompany him to a company lunch, and then rather than go back to the office, we went back to his estate.”

A groan sounds in his ear. “Iggy, you gotta have more control.”

“You think I don’t know this?” He sighs again, and sees The Citadel approaching. “Listen, I need to go. Are you working tonight?”

“Yes.”

They pull up to the front, Ignis getting out of the car, and heads into the building. “I’m not sure how long I’m going to be, but I can’t imagine that I should be any later than 6. Do you want to meet at Kenny Crow’s before your shift begins?”

“The one down the street from the club?”

“Correct.”

“Yeah, sounds good. See you in a little while.”

Their call disconnects, and just in time too, as Ignis gets on the elevator, and head’s up to the King’s floor. He pulls his work phone out, and sees that there are no missed calls, but quite a few new messages. His first day at Cauthess hadn’t been this chaotic. But, he supposes this is what he gets for making a complete life change, in order to spend more time with the Prince. It’s a sacrifice he’s willing to accept; he doesn’t need the money he earned at Cauthess. All he did was put it into a savings account, only drawing from it to pay for his bills. The shift to this job won’t hurt as bad as he thinks it will, but if it does, then so be it. He doesn’t have to drive - or so it would seem, if he’s going to be accompanying the Prince to most places. Adjusting his glasses, he steps off the elevator, and makes his way to Clarus’ office.

“Good afternoon, Sarah.” He greets the secretary who he’s had more interaction with today than anyone else, it would seem. “I believe Clarus is expecting me.”

“He is! Go on in, Mr. Scientia!”

Putting his phone back into his pocket, he gives a knock on the door, and then heads into the office. “Thank you for sending the car for me, sir. I appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing to thank me for.” Clarus looks up from his computer, and stops typing. “Here.” He stands up, and hands him a padfolio. “I meant to give this to you this morning, but it wasn’t ready by the time you’d gone to your lunch meeting. Which, by the way, how did it go?”

Taking the padfolio, he feels it has some weight to it. Opening it up, he sees a brand new tablet. Which makes sense, if he’s to be as mobile as he thinks he will be, this will definitely come in handy. “It went well. They wish for us to use them exclusively, but the Prince kept to his gumption, and said that he would need to discuss it with the right people.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it. I’m sure we’ll be briefed about it soon.” Clarus sits back down. “Now, that tablet I gave you - you now have complete access to both the King’s, and the Prince’s, calendar, as well as my schedule.”

“Why would I need the King’s, sir?” He asks, turning the device on. Sure enough, he can see everyone’s calendar, and not just Noctis’, whose he had received it earlier in the day. “Is it because you and I are to work together?”

“There will come times that I may need your assistance, yes. But, it’s mostly so that you can relay to the King directly what his son’s schedule is like. I was doing it before, but I’m confident you are more than capable of handling it, even though it’s your first day.”

He nods, pleased that his work ethic is shining through in a somewhat different light. Maybe being pushed as hard as he had been with his twelve hours shifts have done him well. “I appreciate your confidence, sir.”

“I’ve got some more business we should discuss, so you’re not surprised by anything.” Clarus gestures to the chair in front of his desk, which Ignis sits down in without complaint. “Your normal hours will be similar to mine, 8-5, but do know that because of who we work for, that we might be called at times we are least expecting.”

“So, what you’re saying is make sure to always have my phone charged, and my ringer on.”

“Correct.”

“Understood, sir. Is there anything else that I should know?”

“The King’s son tends to go out recreationally a few times a week. I’m sure you’ve seen the pictures?”

“I have, sir.” _And I can tell you that I know where he usually was at least one night during the week_. “Does this mean I am to be responsible for him?”

“No, he’s an adult. But, don’t be surprised if he calls on you.” Clarus shakes his head. “You do not have to do anything. You are under no obligation to help him out if he gets too….well…”

“I understand, sir.” Ignis feels his work phone vibrate. “This is a Monday through Friday job, correct?”

Clarus picks up his phone, as he’s not doubt received the same message as him. “For the most part, yes.”

“Got it.” Ignis nods. “Since it’s close to five now?”

“You’re free to go. Do you think you’ll be able to manage things with the Prince, Mr. Scientia?”

The immediate answer he wishes to reply with causes him to bite his tongue, as it’s not appropriate. “I should be fine, sir. If I need your assistance, I can send you a text.”

“Good to hear.”

Ignis stands up, and tucks his padfolio under his arm. “I hope you enjoy your weekend, sir. See you on Monday?”

“You too, Mr. Scientia.” Clarus nods his head, then turns his attention back to his work.

Due to his work ethic, rather than leave, he heads back to his office, wanting to take care of the emails that had come through before heading home for the night. Once they’re all taken care of, he pulls his personal cell from his pocket, and sees that it’s fifteen minutes to six. Plenty of time to get to Kenny Crow’s. He grabs his car, and heads further into downtown, his energy level high, as it had been the most unusual day. It’s going to be a difficult job, but nothing that he can’t handle. Especially if it means he won’t have to service some of the clientele he really just did not care for, but would do it anyway because how could anyone refuse money? Handling the Prince alone is a dream that only so many people are offered the chance to experience - including him.

He parks his car at the garage down the street, paying a nominal fee, even though he knows he could have parked at Cauthess for free. He just didn’t want to get roped into doing a session this evening, when all he wants to do is go home, relax, and study up more on the Lucis Caelum monarchy. Putting his padfolio in the glovebox, he makes sure both of his phones are on him, and then heads down the street to Kenny Crow’s.

Deep fried food assaults his nostrils, as he heads into the establishment. He looks around, and sees Gladio sitting alone at a booth, waiting for him. He walks over, and slides into the booth, setting both of his phones on the table. “Evening, Gladio.”

“Yo, Specs.” It doesn’t bother him to hear his friend refer to him by this name, as it’s the nickname that Gladio had given him years ago, and it sort of stuck. It had been the most logical choice, when he’d been hired at Cauthess, as to what his ‘persona’ would be. “Looks like you picked up some extra baggage with that new job of yours.” A loud, booming laugh leaves his friend’s mouth, as he gestures to the extra phone.

Rolling his eyes, Ignis shrugs his shoulders. “It’s not like I didn’t have a phone at Cauthess.”

“Yeah, but at least you could leave that at work. This?” Gladio waves at it. “You can’t get rid of that.”

“You seem to think that I want to.” Ignis sits back, trying to keep the grin off of his face.

“Don’t even.” His close friend shakes his head. “I know that look in your eye.”

“What look?”

His friend waves for the waitress. The two order their food, then Gladio side eyes him. “You’re already hung up on him, aren’t you?”

“I did decide to take this job specifically so that I could get to know him better.” Ignis reminds his friend, picking up the cup of coffee he ordered, the bitter taste of burnt coffee comforting him in a way that only this particular brand of shitty coffee could do. “So, it would be right to assume that yes, I’m already ‘hung up’ on him.”

“You know what I mean.” Gladio gives him a look, which brings back memories of a different time.

Pushing up his glasses, he decides to push back. “And how are things with Prompto?”

“He’s good.” The mood instantly shifts, allowing the past stays in the past, as it should. “He started at 5.”

“When did that happen?” Their food arrives, which both dig into with gusto.

“Not sure. Just sort of happened.”

“I know the feeling.”

Gladio looks over at him. “You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?”

“I think so.” He nods his head.

“Well, if you want to be safe, text him from your personal phone. Don’t use your work phone. That would be stupid.” Gladio goes back to eating.

Ignis picks up a fry, and looks at it before eating it. “I’m well aware of how I should act.”

“When will you be back at the club?”

“I’m not sure.”

He sees a scowl come over his friend’s face. “You know, I almost wish I hadn’t told you about the position.”

“Are you upset because we won’t get to spend time together?” He teases his friend, but deep down, he knows it’s partially true.

Gladio grunts, picking up a napkin to wipe his face off. “I know you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m his assistant. Not his lover.”

“Not _yet_.” Another annoyed look crosses his friend’s face.

“Says the man who is busy having relations with someone at the club, when you know that you’re not supposed to do that.” Ignis glares at him. “All we’ve done is kiss. I made a mistake. I let myself get carried away, when I shouldn’t have. I know how to prevent it now.” Except, he knows that he doesn’t want to, which terrifies him even more. He _wants_  to share more kisses with him. He’s been dying to do that since their first meeting, but per the rules, he couldn’t. Now that he’s had a taste? How is ever going to prevent it from happening again? He knows that his friend needs to hear that, even though he’s fairly sure he knows the words are as empty as he feels when he said them.

“Do you? I highly doubt that. I seem to remember that you have a tough time when it comes to things like that.” The annoyed look is replaced by a look that Ignis used to take for granted.

“Why don’t you work for them?” Ignis asks, trying to change the subject. “I’m sure your father would be more than-”

“No.” Gladio shakes his head. “I have no desire to work for them. I’m happy where I work now. It’s a decent paying job, and I’m needed there. _You’re_  needed there.”

“Then maybe you were correct with your earlier statement. Maybe you shouldn’t have told me about this position.” Ignis fires back at him. “Look, this isn’t how I intended this dinner to go. I wanted to talk to you about how I’m feeling, and if I should move forward or not.”

“What does it matter? You’re going to do what you want to do, regardless of my opinion.” Gladio starts to pick at the food on his plate.

He looks at his friend, understanding why this might be difficult. “I respect your opinion. Even though you didn’t tell me about Prompto.”

“I was gonna!” Gladio throws the fry he’s been playing with back onto his plate. “I just didn’t know how.”

Shaking his head, Ignis smiles. “I’m teasing you. But really, what do you think? Am I insane?”

“Yes.” Gladio nods, chuckling softly. “But, if you think you’ve got a control on it, then just go for it. What have you got to lose? A job? You still can go back to Cauthess.”

“Too true.” He agrees. “Alright, thank you.”

“Eh, no need to thank me.”

They finish the rest of their meal in silence, Ignis taking care of the bill, as he always does whenever the two of them head out for a meal. Gladio walks him back to his car, the two standing close to one another.

“Listen, Specs.” Gladio looks him in the eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Prompto. I should have. I’m glad you got this opportunity with the Prince. Just be careful, yeah? It’s one thing to be a paying customer, and it’s another to let this get involved.” He places his hand over Ignis’ heart.

Reaching up, he puts his hand over his friend’s. “I’m very well aware of what this involves.” His fingers brush against the back of his hand, a sad smile on his face. “But, sometimes, things go the way they go for reasons no one can explain. Yes, he was a client of mine, but we both know that he’s always been more than that.”

“I know.” His friend turns his hand over, the two of their palms joining together. “Call me later this weekend?”

“You know that I will.” They embrace one another, Gladio pressing a quick kiss against the corner of his mouth, before leaving him alone at his car.

Ignis heads home, deciding that perhaps his friend is right. Using his work phone to communicate with the Prince might not be the wisest idea. He sits on his couch, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He looks at his work phone, and pulls up the Prince’s contact information. He attempts to ignore how fast his heart is beating, when it shouldn’t be like this. This is just a friendly text, that’s all. Nothing more, nothing less. Except, he wants it to be more. It takes him a few tries, before settling on one that will convey what he wants the Prince to know. “ _This is my personal number. I know you have plans this evening. I think there are some things that we need to discuss. When you’re done - come to this address. I’ll be waiting for you_.” On a whim, he decides to put the ridiculous emoticon of a pair of glasses, since he neglected to say his name, and then hits send. Fifteen minutes later, he sees that the Prince has seen his text, which makes him glad that he sent it, even though he hadn’t replied back to it.

Too wired after the days’ events, and too used to sleeping during the day, Ignis decides to do some work around his apartment. The monotonous chores allows him to think about what he wants to say to the Prince, should he decide to take him up on his invitation. If it doesn’t happen tonight, he won’t be upset - but it’s definitely a conversation the two of them cannot put off for that long. It’s one thing to have a relationship as an escort and client, but it’s entirely different when you take away the guidelines they’ve been following together since their first encounter.

A few hours later, he receives a text at half past twelve. Pausing the movie he’s watching, he picks up his phone, and stares at it.  “ _Drunk. Can’t drvea. At Rasghia. Raschte. Fingers wrnt wonk. Crap_.”

Knowing that it’s the Prince replying puts his heart into a frenzy, as he tries to make sense of the message. Raschte? Oh. “ _Rachsia? I can be there in ten minutes. Where can I find you?_ ” He knows of that club. He just hopes that the Prince has enough sense to stay somewhat alert. How the hell can he go out without a bodyguard? Unless the King just chooses to let him do his own thing, and then, he supposes, he can’t really argue with that logic.

“ _Veep. VIP? Veep veep. Stairs. Up. Did I menton druk?_ ” If there was one thing he’d always wish to see, as it made his clientele a lot more fun, it was to see the Prince drunk. It seems now he might get his wish granted. But this isn’t how he anticipated the evening to go.

He types swiftly. “ _Yes, you did. I’ll see you in ten_.”

“ _Tnx Spex. Speck. Fck_.” _Specs_. It makes him smile, knowing that the Prince is holding onto what they both know; their own little secret. He gets up from the couch, turns the television off, and heads down to his car.

Deciding to try his luck, he parks his car behind the venue, and knocks loudly on the backdoor. A security guard opens it, giving him a disgruntled look. “You can’t come in this way. The entrance is around the front.” The door starts to close, and without giving it any thought, Ignis sticks his arm out, to stop it from shutting all the way.

“I understand, but you see - I’m here to pick up one of your patrons that we’d prefer to escort through the back.” He digs into his pocket, and pulls out a hundred dollars. He knows how to play this game. “There’s another one of these, if you’ll allow us to exit this same way.” 

The security guard takes it, and pockets it. “Who is it?”

“Does it matter?” Ignis asks, pushes up his glasses with one hand, staring at the man that probably made a fraction of what he makes, even at his current job.

“Not really.” The security guards moves to the side. “When will you be back?”

“I’m not sure. I’d like to say within the next twenty minutes, but it very well could be a little bit longer.”

“No problem. I’ll still be here.”

_Yes, can’t leave without the promise of another hundred dollars_. Ignis nods his head, and heads into the club. The raucous music, coupled with the hundreds of bodies that are gyrating together makes him thankful that he was never into this scene. No, he prefers to be behind closed doors, away from the prying eye of society with the deeds that he did with his clientele at Cauthess. Even though he complained at times, being the one to control how the evening went always gave him a thrill that he knows he can’t replicate anywhere else. Except now, with the Prince, in a manner of speaking. People are screaming, shouting to the music, as the song fades into the next one, the new track clearly a club favorite. Ignis looks up at the balcony, and sees just who he’s looking for. _Noctis_.

He takes the stairs, pushing past people, not caring if he’s rude. They’re all drunk, or perhaps under the influence of another recreational drug, so they won’t even notice. And they don’t. No one gives him grief, as he makes it up to the VIP section. He sees a bouncer walk towards him, and before he can even say a word, he’s putting a fifty dollar bill into his hand, allowing him to head towards where the Prince is standing with his group of friends.

They seem to all be doing shots, and it looks as if the Prince is trying to refuse. Glad that he’s got enough sense to know when to stop, Ignis approaches them, and presses his hand against his shoulder, giving him a non verbal confirmation that he’s here. He knows that Noctis knows this touch, how could he not, when he’d learned to do this on the Prince’s second visit to Cauthess? He feels him freeze, and then relaxes, Ignis pleased that he does know his touch.

“Yo, man! What the hell is going on?” One of Noctis’ friends stands up, clearly worried about his presence. _At least I know that he’s safe with them. For the most part_. “Get your hands off him!”

He feels Noctis speaking, through the vibration of his hand on his back, but can’t hear the words all that well, as the music has become deafening again. He reaches down, and holds onto his elbow with his other hand, Ignis keeping a firm grip on him. It doesn’t help that he’s facing Noctis’ back, so it makes it that much more difficult to understand what he’s saying.

“Sorry! The last assistant he had, well - we all know why she ain’t here anymore.” The prince’s group of friends burst out laughing, and if he’s not mistaken, he believes that Noctis is laughing as well.

Ignis guides Noctis to stand up, keeping a firm grip on his elbow, so that he doesn’t tip over. “Quite. Enjoy your evening.” He looks at Noctis, whose eyes are glassy, clearly too much liquor in his system. “Your Highness?” He listens to the Prince say his goodbyes, and leads him towards the stairs.

He stays close to him, guiding him towards the back of the nightclub. He refuses to let go of him, afraid that he might stumble if he does. “My car is parked out back - where no photographers are allowed.”

“T-T-Thanks.” The Prince shakes his head, a groan leaving his mouth. “I drank too much.”

Not wanting to deal with the aftermath, he keeps talking to him, hoping that he can understand what he’s saying. “If you feel sick, please let me know.” He guides him over towards his car, feeling a little reluctant. “I’ll drive you home.”

“No. W-We had plans.” Guiding him to sit down in the passenger seat, Ignis leans over him, buckling him in. The hair on the back of his neck begins to stand up, as he hearts Noctis inhale deeply, causing a small shiver to dance its way up his spine. “You always smell so good.”

_Not half as good as you do, Prince_. Unable to resist, he buckles him, and looks up at him. “And you smell like cheap booze.” A smirk tugs on his lips, as he enjoys watching the Prince act out of sorts, thanks to the liquor running through his system.

Ignis closes the car door, and makes his way to the driver’s side. He sees Noctis has turned to face the window, rather than look at him, which causes a slight pain in his chest. “I appreciate you p-picking me up.” Noctis hiccups a little, the pain disappearing in an instant. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“Well, I’d like to say that I’m surprised by it, but I was told that this might become a thing.” The car turns on. Clarus had pretty much told him that this might be a thing, and for it to actually come to fruition, it was a little bit unsettling. How often does he partake in this kind of recreation?  “Remember, if you’re feeling sick, please let me know, Your Highness.”

“I will.” The prince hugs his stomach, and closes his eyes, turning his body towards the car door.

The streets are practically empty, as he heads back towards his place. Seeing that the Prince doesn’t want to go home, it’s the most logical place for him to take him to. He doubts the Prince would like to wake up in his office, which is the only other place he can think of to take him. A soft snore sounds in the car, over the classical music he’s left on, bringing a smile to his lips. Noctis is asleep. He looks over at him at a stoplight, and pushes some of the hair off of his face, admiring how peaceful he looks as he slumbers. A car honks, alerting him that the light is no longer red. He puts his foot on the gas, and heads to his apartment building.

Noctis snores fill the car, as Ignis turns the car off. He gets out, heads to the passenger side, and unbuckles his seatbelt. Sliding one arm to be underneath his legs, and the other to be behind his back, Ignis lifts him up gently, being careful to not jostle him too much. The Prince groans in his sleep, but as soon as he’s securely in his arms, his head rests against his shoulder. Ignis can feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, as he closes the door as firmly as possible, without making a lot of noise. The Prince groans again, but as soon as his other arm is secured around him, he quiets down, even though it’s causing Ignis to feel more things that he knows he shouldn’t.

It doesn’t take long to get up to his apartment. He lays Noctis down on the couch, and decides that he will probably be more comfortable without his shoes and jacket on. Moving carefully, he pulls the Prince’s shoes off, and then pulls his jacket off of him. Grabbing the blanket off of the back of his couch, he lays it over the Prince’s body, and hopes that when he wakes up, it won’t be too jarring for him. Looking at the time, Ignis decides that maybe now would be a good time to shower.

He takes a long shower, the events of the night berating his mind, as he tries to piece together just what has happened to him today. He knew that taking this position meant that his life was going to change, but never did he think it would go this much into his favor. It’s going to be quite the challenge when Noctis wakes up. Maybe he’ll get lucky, and he’ll stay asleep until the morning. But, if he falls asleep, and the Prince wakes up, then he’ll never forgive himself for not being there.

After dressing in a pair of sweats, and a tee shirt, he brews some coffee, as he knows that he won’t be sleeping again. He sits down on his oversized chair, and turns his phone on. “ _Are you busy?_ ”

“ _It’s 2 in the morning. Everyone that’s gonna show up tonight is already inside. Why aren’t you asleep?”_

“ _Because I had to go pick him up from a nightclub_.”

He can almost hear his friend’s booming laughter in his ear. “ _You still glad you took that job?_ ”

“ _Without a doubt. Thanks for coming out to dinner tonight_.”

“ _No prob, Specs. Have fun with Sleeping Beauty._ ”

His phone falls asleep, Ignis watching Noctis sleeping peacefully on his couch. He takes a sip of his coffee, and settles in for a long night.

***

_Rule two is now broken_. Ignis can’t help but think that, as he feels Noctis’ mouth work on his cock. It had been so long since he’s had someone do this to him, without the protection of a prophylactic. What they had done earlier in the afternoon had been good. This? This is utterly divine. He now knows why condoms were a necessity at Cauthess. It’s too addicting. This intimate touch is far more powerful than anything he’s ever experienced, including with his last real lover, prior to becoming an escort.

He alternates between using Noctis’ real name, and the name he’d chosen for himself while visiting Cauthess. Now that it’s been decided he won’t be returning, he plans on using it more often, reminding the both of them just how they met. Pulling his cock out of his mouth, he squirts his cum directly onto his tongue, then flings some onto his face, covering the Prince in his semen, the opaque fluid dripping out of his mouth.

“Swallow.”

Watching the Prince do as he’s told makes his cock start to throb, but he knows that it won’t be long before he passes out. And he’s feeling the effects of being awake for too long begin to take hold of his body. Rather than just be done, he’s about to suggest they go lay down, when Noctis informs him that he needs to do just that. He suggests to go lay down in his bed together, which doesn’t seem to phase the Prince at all. They go lay down together, Noctis fitting perfectly into his arms. Ignis listens to him snore for a half hour, before he allows himself to fall asleep, hoping that nothing will change when they wake up together.


	9. The Morning After

* * *

***

Rolling over, Noctis collides with something solid, which he knows that shouldn’t be possible, as there’s nothing solid like that in his bed. He groans, his head pounding from too much liquor the night before - or maybe it’s pounding because his body is still trying to catch up on sleep. He’s not sure. He just knows he feels like death at the moment, and his mouth feels like there are twenty cotton balls in it, and swallowing doesn’t seem to help at all. That’s when he tastes it.

There’s a certain tang still clinging to his palette, as the previous night’s events slowly begin to make their way back into his mind. He stops moving, his vision finally coming into focus, as he realizes what it is he’s collided into. Or rather, _who_  he’s collided into. He starts to move a little, but then, an arm falls over his waist, pinning him into place.

“Get some more rest, Your Highness.” Ignis mumbles quietly, moving to press his cheek against the top of his head. “It’s still very early.”

“I need some water.” Noctis croaks out, trying to clear his throat.

His assistant reaches over him, and grabs a bottle off the nightstand. “Here. Do you need me to move?” 

“N-No, I think I can manage.” He unscrews the cap, and takes a long drink, the water doing the trick. He recaps it, but before he can put it back himself, Ignis takes the bottle from his hands, and sets it back on the nightstand. “Sorry to wake you up.”

“It’s not a problem.” Ignis yawns, and moves to lay on his back. “If you don’t mind, though, I’d like to get a little more sleep. Yesterday was incredibly long for me as well.”

“Right. Because you worked the night before.” Noctis feels his cheeks begin to grow warm, and he turns to lay on his side, watching Ignis’ chest rise and fall. “Y-You don’t have any plans today?”

“Sleep.” Ignis places his hand over Noctis’ eyes, putting him into darkness. “Go back to sleep. We can talk more after we sleep a little more.”

He chuckles quietly, and nods his head. “Okay, Specs.”

“Mmmm…..” His assistant rolls over, and presses his body against Noctis’, their foreheads coming together. “I must admit, it’s quite nice to have you in my bed, Noctis.” Lips start to ghost over his, as a hint of a kiss is brushed against his lips.

Hearing his name, rather than his formal title, makes his stomach twist pleasantly. “T-Thought we were going back to sleep…?” He leans forward, brushes his lips back against Ignis’, the throbbing of his head slowing down some, as blood begins to circulate elsewhere in his body.

“An excellent point.” A soft yawn escapes Ignis’ mouth, Noctis following suit. “Let’s sleep just a little more?”

Noctis presses his forehead back against Ignis’, and gives a small nod of his head. “Okay.”

The exhaustion begins to seep back in, almost unwillingly so, but Noctis succumbs to it. He moves his head down, tucking it underneath Ignis’ chin, quiet snores sounding from his mouth. The warmth that Ignis provides him, combined with the warmth from the blankets they’re under, allows him to slip into another deep sleep.

When he wakes up again, the distinct aroma of bacon cooking fills his nostrils. Yawning, he rubs his eyes, and sits up, noticing that he’s alone in the modest bedroom. There isn’t too much to it - a closet, a tall dresser, and then the two nightstands that flank the bed. Noctis smiles, fingers going to the pillow that Ignis had been using, noticing that the pillow is slightly cool to the touch. Deciding it was time to join the land of the living, he pushes the blankets off, and gets out bed, then walks out, the smell of bacon becoming much stronger.

“Good…. Afternoon, Your Highness.” Ignis looks at the clock, before greeting him. “How do you feel?”

“Starving.” He rubs his stomach, as he goes to sit at the small breakfast counter. “I don’t think I ate dinner last night.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Ignis turns around, and sets a plate full of breakfast items down in front of him. Eggs, bacon, toast, and potatoes crowd the plate. “I know it’s 12:30, but-”

“Who would ever turn down breakfast food?” Noctis asks, picking up his fork. “Thank you. This is very generous of you. Will you be eating too?”

His assistant nods, and then sets his plate down next to him. “Would you care for some coffee? Or, a Bloody Mary?”

“No alcohol.” He groans, his stomach hurting at just the thought of it. “I’m good on drinking for a few days.”

“Coffee it is, then.”

The two eat their food in silence, Noctis finding everything that’s happening to be very surreal. Maybe he’s still in his lucid dream, and Friday/Friday night never happened, and he’s actually still in bed, dreaming his life away. But, the bacon tastes real, and the way the pants he’s wearing don’t fit very well - he knows that this is no dream. Clearing his throat, he looks over at his gracious host, and sees that he seems to be deep in thought.

“What’s on your mind, I-Ignis?” It still feels strange to say his real name.

“We should probably go and collect your car from the club, sooner rather than later.”

_I’m not ready to leave_. Too shy to say these words, Noctis gives a small nod of his head. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

“Do you want to go?”

Turning to look at him, Noctis looks into his aquamarine eyes. “No.”

“If you wish to stay a little longer, I can clean up in here, and meet you back in the bedroom?” Their eyes stay locked on to each other, Noctis’ heart beginning to beat in double time, as he realizes what Ignis is suggesting.

He gets up from the stool he’s sitting on. “Will you be long?”

“I don’t anticipate it taking me longer than ten, maybe fifteen minutes at most.”

“Okay. I’m going to apologize right now, as I’m still a little tired.” Noctis blushes, running a hand through his hair.

Ignis chuckles softly, the sound making Noctis slightly weak in his knees. “Go ahead and sleep some more, Your Highness. I really don’t mind. I know that the past forty-eight hours have probably been overwhelming for you.”

“You have _no_  idea.” He agrees. “You sure I can’t help you with cleaning up?”

“Positive, Your Highness.”

He walks back to the bedroom, and deciding that maybe it’s time for him to be a little bold, he removes all of his clothes, then lays down on the bed. His heart begins to pound hard in his chest, as he waits for Ignis to walk into the room, the tiredness disappearing in favor of the lust and desire that are coursing through his body. It’s keeping him alert, slightly nervous as to how his gracious host is going to react to seeing him in such a manner.

_What am I talking about? He’s ordered me to do worse_. That thought makes his arousal grow, as he shifts a little on the bed. He’s about to turn to lay on his side, when the bedroom door opens. Ignis stops just as he enters the room, a pleased look on his face. “I was hoping to find you like this.”

“You could have just ordered me to do it.” Noctis feels his cheeks burn, as he admits something that they haven’t really spoken about since his first visit to Cauthess.

The white shirt is pulled over his head, Noctis marveling at the beauty that’s presented to him. “Do you wish for that to continue, Mr. Luke?”

“ _Yes_.” He groans low, and watches as Ignis pulls his pants off. “Is that bad? Do you think I’m horrible for wanting that sort of thing still?”

“No.” Ignis lays down next to him, but keeps a little space between them so that a certain part of their bodies don’t come into contact with one another. “But, I think that if you wish to engage in that sort of play - since we’re no longer working under the pretense of you visiting me at Cauthess… Why don’t we agree that it needs to be communicated?”

Noctis nods his head, watching as Ignis removes his glasses, and sets them on the nightstand. “Like….If I want to do that sort of thing, send you a text?”

“That would work.” His assistant nods his head. His hand settles on Noctis’ hip, digging gently into his skin. “But now…?” 

“I’m happy with how things are already going.” He admits, with a shy smile on his face. “W-What is it that _you_  wish to do with me, Ignis?”

“Have you ever taken a man before?”

The question causes his heart to stop in his chest. “I d-d-don’t think I can do that.”

“How about we ease you into it?” The encouraging smile on his assistant’s face helps the fear begin to subside from his chest. “What I’d really like to do is this.”

“W-Wha-” His voice stops working, as Ignis pulls him to sit up, then moves him so that he’s straddling his chest. Lips start to touch the flushed head of his cock, making him moan low. “I-Ignis….”

A low groan leaves his assistant’s throat. “You don’t know how good it feels to hear you say that…” Another kiss lands on the crown. “Say it once more, Noctis.”

“Ig….. Ignis….” He spreads his knees more, as he grips onto the headboard with both of his hands, pushing the tip of his cock into Ignis’ mouth.

Each time he rolls his hips, Ignis accommodates for his thickened flesh. He’s glad that they didn’t do this together the night before, because he knows that even though he would have enjoyed it, being sober for this makes it feel that much better. “I want you to touch me, Noct.”

“W-Where?” He moans, as lips begin to tease him, soft kisses being delivered to the underside of his cock.

“You know where.” Looking down, he sees that Ignis’ aquamarine eyes are now a much darker shade. “Use the lube. It’s in that drawer.” He nods his head towards the left, his hands resting on top of Noctis’ thighs, as his mouth goes back to pull Noctis’ cock back into his mouth.

Groaning loud, it takes him a few tries to open the drawer, grabbing the small bottle. He pours some onto his right fingers, but then freezes, anxiety beginning to creep its way inside of him. “I c-can’t, Specs.”

The cool air of the room kisses his wet cock, as Ignis pulls his mouth away. “What’s wrong? Have you never been the one in charge?”

“No.” He hangs his head, so that his assistant can’t see how badly he’s blushing.

“Then I’m honored that I get to be your first.” Ignis grabs onto his shoulders, and pulls him down, kissing him softly on the lips. “Just give it a try. If you don’t like it, we will stop.”

“T-Tonberry?”

His assistant nods his head. “Absolutely.”

“O-Okay.” Noctis nods his head. He kisses him one last time, before moving to sit back up, his knees flanking Ignis’ chest, the top of his thighs practically touching his armpits. He pours a little bit more oil onto his fingers, and then angles himself in such a way that his fingers are close to Ignis’ entrance. He can feel heat radiating towards his fingers, but the only thing that his eyes can see is the man’s beautiful cock. His own hole starts to pucker, then loosen, as his body remembers how good Ignis’ cock feels inside of his body.

He sees Ignis spread his legs open, as his fingers start to get closer to his entrance. Warm, wet heat surrounds his cock, causing Noctis to moan low, his own eyes closing as he just enjoys how good it feels to have this man suck on him. After a few skillful sucks, he decides that it’s time to quit stalling, and brushes his fingertips against the soft, velvety flesh that surrounds Ignis’ entrance. With a deep breath, he keeps himself turned, afraid of watching Ignis’ reaction to what he’s doing to his body. Instead, he keeps his eyes on his hand, focusing on how, when he pushes against the soft skin, it seems to want to pull his finger in.

Rubbing his finger against the opening, Noctis bites his lip, and pushes it into his body. The low muffled moan that leaves Ignis’ throat makes him groan, pushing his finger into the tight warmth. The gentle suction on his cock stops, as Ignis pulls his mouth off of him, the low guttural moans increasing in frequency, as Noctis begins to roll his finger around, rubbing against his inner walls.

“ _Noctis_ ….” Another low moan leaves Ignis’ throat, causing him to shudder involuntarily.

Each time he hears his name repeated in such a fashion, it feels like his stomach drops down to a place where he can’t reach. He pushes a second finger into him, still too scared to look at his assistant’s face. The way that Ignis’ body squeezes around him makes him ache in all the right places. Pushing his fingers further into his body, he sees Ignis begin to spread his legs apart. Moving purely on instinct, he pulls his fingers out of Ignis, the man protesting with a low moan. He turns himself around, so that his mouth is in line with Ignis’ girthy cock, and is quick to pull the tip into his mouth, as his fingers push back inside of him.

“Nnngh…. _Yes_ ….” Ignis moans. “M-More of that, Noct….”

The short version of his name sounds far too good, reassuring him that what he’s doing is right. As he pulls more of Ignis’ cock into his mouth, he moves his fingers, spreading them slightly apart, allowing him to push a third finger inside of him. The moan he expects to hear from his assistant never sounds, as his own cock is pulled into Ignis’ mouth, the guttural moan that leaves Ignis’ throat tickles his cock, making him whine softly. He feels his cheeks spread, then feels two wet fingers touch his entrance. He pushes his hips back, forcing the two probing fingers to be inside of him, making him feel perfect.

He crooks his middle finger, and begins to root around inside of Ignis’ inner walls, knowing that there’s something he can touch that will make the man go wild, just as he’s done to him many times. It takes a few tries, but the moment he finds it, utter bliss controls his body. The heady moans that Ignis begins to make, even though Ignis is still sucking on his cock, makes Noctis feel empowered. The fingers that are inside of him begin to mimic what he’s doing to Ignis’ body, the two of them pleasuring one another in the same manner.

Ignis begins to tease the tip of his cock with just his lips, as his fingers fuck him senseless. The only way that Noctis knows how to respond is by doing the same exact thing to him. The way that his assistant’s hips lift up off the bed, as his fingers plunge deeper into his body, makes his cock extremely hard. Another husky moan leaves Ignis’ throat, and soon, the warmth of his release begins to shoot down his throat, as Noctis thrusts his fingers in and out of the tight grip Ignis’ inner walls have on them. He comes only moments later, Ignis sucking hard on his cock; the stimulation from the moan, coupled with the fingers that are thrusting in and out of him, pushes him into the abyss, his entire body going numb as his orgasm cascades over his body.

Noctis can hear Ignis breathing hard through his nose, just as he’s doing. He gives a few more licks, and then pulls his mouth off of Ignis’ softening cock. He feels him do the same to his own appendage, the two of them still struggling to regain their breath. He rests his cheek against Ignis’ thigh, breathing deeply, his arms hugging his thighs in the easiest way possible.

“W-Was that okay?” He asks, his cheeks still feeling slightly enflamed, as it sinks into his mind what the two of them had just done. They had sucked each other off until completion.

He pulls his fingers out, and feels Ignis do the same to his body. He tries to move, but has no energy to do anything. His assistant is quick to help him, pulling Noctis off of him, and laying him next to him on the bed. Their eyes meet, both of their pupils still completely dilated, their intense session manifesting itself through their heaving chests, and bright eyes. “You did perfect, Noctis.”

“I’m glad, Ignis.” It’s becoming easier to say his name without stuttering, and without sounding like a complete idiot.

“Do you wish to take another nap? Or do you wish to get dressed, so that we can go get your car, before it becomes impounded?”

Sighing, he leans forward, and rests his forehead against Ignis’. “I want to stay here, but I think we should probably go and get my car.”

“That was going to be my suggestion, had you not agreed to it without me having to say so.” Ignis smiles, then presses a kiss to his lips. “It’s getting late.”

Unlike their time together at Cauthess, Ignis seems to be more receptive to him, knowing when he needs help dressing. Of course, it seemed that that habit began just two nights ago - _the longest 48 hours of my life_. Noctis doesn’t mind, though. It feels so nice, having Ignis help him in this manner, when it’s his fault he’s like this in the first place. Not that he’d ever say that, because he’s glad it’s his fault - the way that his body feels after everything they do together is a euphoric high, that he loves chasing after.

Neither really say much to one another, as they finish getting dressed. Noctis wants to ask if Ignis has plans this evening, but he thinks it might be best if he just drives home after getting his car. He’s still very exhausted, and the thought of spending the majority of Sunday in his bed sounds amazing. Once he’s all dressed, Ignis leads him down to the parking garage, where the two of them get into Ignis’ car, Noctis buckling himself in.

“I never took you for someone that enjoys classical.” Noctis remarks, as they pull out of the garage.

“Oh? And what sort of music did you think I listened to?” Ignis asks, a smile on his face.

He shrugs his shoulders. “I guess I never really thought about it? But, even if I had, that wouldn’t have been my first assumption. I would have guess rhythm and blues, before classical.”

“I do enjoy that genre as well.” His assistant nods his head. “What sort of music do you enjoy, Your Highness?”

“Everything, I suppose.” He looks out the window, noticing that Ignis has turned his head towards him, as they sit idling at a stoplight. He feels butterflies start to flutter around in his stomach, as he meets Ignis’ gaze through the reflection. “It depends on my mood.”

“What’s your mood feel like right now?”

“What’s playing seems to fit pretty perfectly.”

A loud laugh that leaves Ignis’ mouth, which sounds so good in his ears, as he realizes the piece that’s playing is quite…. dramatic. “My, I do have my work cut out for me.”

Noctis looks out the window, feeling far too embarrassed to look anywhere else. “Can I ask you something, Specs?” The name slips out, and he doesn’t bother to correct himself.

“Of course, Your Highness. What is on your mind?”

Noctis keeps his eyes on the window, but stares at the reflection, where he can see Ignis’ face. “Did you get many clients that wanted to do things to you? Or were you always the one in charge?”

He sees him push his glasses back up onto his nose, the color in his cheeks quite apparent, even through the reflection. “The clientele I tended to book enjoyed when I was in charge of them.”

“When is the last time you were in the position I prefer to be in?” He can’t bring himself to say ‘on the bottom’, so uses words that he knows will convey the same sentiment.

“A very long time.”

“I see.”

Their conversation ceases, as they pull into the parking garage that Noctis had left his car in overnight. It’s still in tact, without any visible markings on it. Ignis pulls into the spot next to it, allowing him to get out, and not have to walk too far.

He turns to look at him, a shy smile on his lips. “Thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no trouble, Your Highness.” Ignis nods his head. “Do you need me to follow you home? Or will you be alright?”

Noctis never would have expected him to follow him. He’s afraid that if he asks, that they’ll just wind up in the same predicament they’d been in the night before. He doesn’t want him to get bored of him, or feel like he’s too clingy, even though he really wants to be. He shakes his head, knowing that it’s for the best that they spend some time apart. “The offer is very much appreciated, but unnecessary. I can make it home on my own.” Taking a quick look around, he leans over, and presses a quick kiss against his lips. “Enjoy the rest of your weekend, Specs. I’ll see you on Monday?”

“That you will, Your Highness.”

Getting out of the car, he gets into his own, and turns it on, it purring like a dream. He leaves the garage, and waves goodbye to Ignis through his rearview mirror, before taking off in the opposite direction, hightailing it back to his estate out in the country.

He gets home, and manages to make his way back to his room. When he lays down on his bed, he realizes that he’s still wearing Ignis’ sweats. And _that_  makes it far more easier to sleep, as he can imagine his assistant’s arms around him, hugging him close to his body. He wishes he was there right now, but space apart is good. It’s only been two days, but still - he wishes that they were still together. With a soft sigh, he rolls over, and allows sleep to claim him, praying for a fitful night of sleep, as his body needs it. Bad.


	10. Tonberry

* * *

***

Noctis’ work week starts off like every other one does, except with one small minor change. And by minor, it’s actually major, as it isn’t something he’s mentally prepared himself for. After spending the rest of Saturday, and most of Sunday, asleep, he’d spent the remainder of his weekend just relaxing around his family’s estate. On Monday morning, he goes through his normal routine - showering, then dressing in a simple black suit - accessorising it with a dark grey vest, and red tie, looking the part of the Prince of Lucis. Since his car is still at The Citadel, he has his driver pick him up. When he gets into the backseat, he sees that he won’t be riding alone. The man that he’s been thinking about nonstop all weekend is sitting there, his padfolio open on his lap, the phone to his ear.

“Yes, understood, sir. Very well. I’ll make sure that he’s aware of the change.” The door shuts, as Noctis listens to his assistant finish his conversation. A few more things are typed onto the padfolio, before he turns towards him. “Good morning, Your Highness. I trust you had a pleasant weekend?”

He’s about to remark on how he knows how it went, when he sees that the partition is not up in the Regalia. “Yes, thank you. And I trust yours was nice?”

“Considerably so.” The two share a look, Noctis looking away first, afraid that if he looks any longer, he might do something inappropriate. “I apologize for not informing you that I would be here this morning, but it seems that rather than go to your office, we’re headed to a meeting in Cleigne. The King cannot break off the engagement that’s run too long this morning, so you are going in his stead.”

Noctis unbuttons his jacket, and sits back, absorbing the information. “Very well. Is it to be an all day excursion?”

“Not to my knowledge.” Ignis pulls up a report on his padfolio, and then hands it to him. “Please review this, as I’ve got a few more phone calls to make.”

Their fingers touch, Noctis’ body growing warm at the casual touch. He lets his finger linger a little bit longer than necessary, but he doesn’t see Ignis pulling away either. “Thank you, Ignis.” He says in his ‘business’ voice, looking down at the report, the padfolio now seated on his lap.

“You’re quite welcome, Your Highness.”

The drive out to Cleigne is more informative than any of his other trips he’s ever taken with his former assistants. Even though they share something together that he never did with them, Ignis is a far better matched assistant than anyone else ever was. Everything that Noctis is instructed on he believes, without question.  Throughout the meeting, he did not hesitate at all to bring him into the dialogue, as it makes the process flow so much easier. Usually, he feels like a fish out of water at these meetings that his father sends him to. But with Ignis by his side, he feels confidence in a way he’s never really felt before.

Tuesday and Wednesday, it’s the same. Ignis is in the car, ready to brief him on his appointments for the day. Rather than have to wait to get coffee at work, which he’d made a small complaint about on Monday, as they had been traveling back to The Citadel from Cleigne, Ignis now greets him with a caffeinated beverage from the coffee bar, along with a pastry. The two of them have refrained from touching each other too much during the work day, and rather than try their luck, Noctis ends up going back home alone. Each day, his assistant has on a different suit, and each day, Noctis finds himself admiring him far more openly than he should.

He’s tired of the game that the two of them are continuing to play with one another. It’s becoming mentally exhausting. All he wants to do is have the same sort of intimacy they had together over the weekend, but it seems that work is preventing them from doing so. Or, maybe it’s just in his mind, and the reason Ignis isn’t proceeding forward is because he’s allowing him to call the shots. And he’s too shy to actually come out and say what he’s thinking, because things are going so well, workwise. For once, his father isn’t harping on him every chance that he gets. Instead, he’s treating him like an adult, something that Noctis has only experienced in very limited terms.

Noctis reaches his breaking point on Thursday, the day he’s been going to Cauthess for the past few weeks, if not longer. He’s out to dinner with his father, and the mayor of Lestallum, the three of them discussing plans on how Insomnia and Lestallum can be a sister city to one another. Noctis can’t seem to concentrate on anything that’s being said, as his eyes keep wandering to his assistant, who is seated at the table with them, along with Clarus and the mayor’s assistant. The three assistants are carrying on their own conversation, and he keeps paying more attention to their conversation, than the one he’s actually a part of.

“Noctis? Are you listening?” His father draws his attention back, after being caught. “What did you miss?”

_Everything?_  He can’t say that. He looks to the side, and can feel his assistant watching him, guilt beginning to seep into him. Clearing his throat, he leans forward, and picks up his glass of wine. “My apologies, father. What was the last thing you had said?”

And just like that, the dinner conversation is back on track, even though he keeps picking up snippets of the conversation going on next to him. He excuses himself, and heads to the bathroom, locking himself in one of the stalls. Ignis said over the weekend that if he’s feeling like he needs to partake in how they were with one another at Cauthess, to send him a text. He pulls his phone out, and pulls up Ignis’ personal cell phone contact - appropriately named ‘Specs’, hoping that his assistant will understand just what he means with one simple word. “ _Tonberry_.” He pushes send, and takes a deep breath.

“ _Come to my apartment after we’re through here. You can park in the garage beneath my building. I’ll text you the code_.”

It seems that he does. Just reading the words makes him feel a hundred times better. He freshens up, and heads back out to their table, a smile now plastered on his face, replacing the stoic look he knows he had been wearing for most of the dinner. He glances over at Ignis, who meets his eyes for just a split second, but it’s enough to cause his heart rate to increase. He turns his attention back to his father, who is still droning on and on, but now he doesn’t seem to mind so much. Not when he knows that as soon as this dinner meeting is finished, he’s going to get to appease the desire that’s been building up for most of the week.

The dinner _finally_  wraps up two hours later, each minute that passed feeling like an eternity to Noctis. He heads to the Regalia, which he shares with his father, Clarus, and Ignis. It’s complete torture, sitting so close to his assistant, yet he can’t touch him. It’s even worse than how it feels during the normal work day, since he knows what they’ll be doing in just a little while. He tries to engage himself as much as possible, as his father and Clarus begin to discuss how the meeting went, but knowing that Ignis is so close to him, it makes it very difficult.

“We’ll see you two in the morning.” His father remarks, as the two of them get out at their estate. “Have a good night.”

“Good night.” He replies automatically. His eyes meet Ignis’, and he sees him give the smallest nod of his head, which causes his body to react in a way it shouldn’t, especially in the presence of his father. “Tonight was a good meeting.”

“Yes, it was.” Regis places his hand on his shoulder. “I must say, your new assistant is quite remarkable. Where has he been hiding all these years?”

_I wish I knew_. Noctis shrugs his shoulders, as he walks into their house. “Who knows. But, he seems to be working out nicely. I’ve got no complaints.”

“Nor do I. Which we both know is a miracle.” His father laughs, patting him on the back. “Are you off to meet with your friends? Perhaps one of the pretty ladies I saw in the papers earlier this week?”

He nods his head. “Yes, I’m going out to meet with my friends, but I’m not sure if she’ll be there.” What’s a few more white lies to his father, if it helps to keep him off of his back.

“Enjoy your night, son. Feel free to show up at work after lunch, if you’re out too late.”

“Good night, father.” Bowing at the waist, he smiles at his father, and then heads down to the garage. His phone vibrates, a rush of excitement rushing through him. It’s the gate code for Ignis’ apartment. He gets into his Leviathan, revs the engine, and then takes off into the night - glad that he’d stopped drinking two hours ago, and even then - he hadn’t had that much to drink at dinner. He programs Ignis’ address into his GPS, and follows the directions on how to get there, anticipation building as he pulls into the garage twenty minutes later. He inputs the code, and then heads down to the lower level, pulling into one of the first visitor spots he sees available. Mentally preparing himself for what’s about to happen, he takes a few deep breaths, gets out of his car, and proceeds to the elevator.

Noctis raps his knuckles against the front door of Ignis’ apartment, his heart pounding fast. The door opens, revealing his assistant, who has discarded his jacket that he’d worn to dinner, black arm garters gripping onto his biceps to keep his shirt from riding up. A black vest clings to his torso, the tie he’d been wearing now gone, the first few buttons on his shirt open, revealing his small skull necklace. A glass of bourbon is in his hand, Noctis taking it from him, as he steps inside his apartment.

“Good evening, Mr. Luke.” _Fuck_. “I trust you’re well, this evening?”

“Y-Yeah, Specs.” He nods, taking a much needed sip of the bourbon. “You? You’ve been well?”

“I have, sir, thank you for asking.” Specs - _Ignis_  - flashes a smile at him. “Would you care for another drink? Or shall we head to my room?”

He swallows the last drop with a long sip, then hands him the empty glass. “I think I’m good, Specs.” It’s so easy to slip back into this routine, as it’s something they’re both comfortable with. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up, his body relishing in this role play of theirs. “W-We can go to your room, if that’s okay?”

“It’s perfect, Mr. Luke.”

A hand touches the small of his back, as Ignis leads him to his bedroom, even though he knows exactly where it is. It’s a much shorter walk than what the two of them would normally take when Noctis visited Cauthess. He’s show into the room, and the moment the door closes, he feels another rush of lust flood through him. His jacket is pulled off of him, leaving him in just his shirt, vest, and tie, making him feel exposed. Hands touch his waist, lips brushing against the nape of his neck, his head falling forward with a soft moan.

“It’s very nice to see you again, Mr. Luke.” The words are spoken softly into his ear, as the hands on his hips grip him with a little more force.

“N-Nngh…” He moans, leaning his head back against his shoulder, Ignis’ lips now traveling down the column of his neck, as one of the hands on his waist slips downwards, and caresses the hardness straining to be released from his slacks. “I-It’s really good to see you too, Specs…”

One more kiss is pressed against his jawline, before the warmth of his assistant’s body disappears. “Are you interested in trying something new this evening, Mr. Luke?”

“ _Yes_.” He nods his head quickly, mouth beginning to water, as he knows that question always holds a promise of something amazing.

“Take your pants off. Leave your shirt on.”

He quickly toes off his shoes, and removes his slacks and underwear from the lower half of his body. He rolls up his sleeves, then stands still, waiting for his next command.

Ignis points to the bed, Noctis following his silent command. He sits down on the bed, then looks up at him. “Get on your hands and knees, Mr. Luke.” He moves into the position, keeping his head down to appease his assistant. “Very good, Mr. Luke. Always so responsive to my requests.”

Fingers run through his hair, the gentle petting causing Noctis to moan low in his throat. He’s yearned to feel this man touch him for the last five days. For _this_  to be the type of touch he receives, after being starved of it for so long, he knows that he’s going to be in for a very fervent session. The gentle touch causes him to roll his hips a little, not sure how to communicate with him that he’s ready to receive their new thing.

Noctis gasps hard, as he feels Ignis’ hand strike his ass. His fingers curl into the comforter that he’s kneeling upon, the gasp slowly turning into a low groan. His skin stings, but it doesn’t feel bad. It feels _amazing_ , and knowing how this is Ignis’ way of easing into a new thing, it turns him on so much. He can feel his cock throbbing, his knees beginning to spread, trying to seek relief from the stiffness of his own arousal.

“I’ve come to understand that you’ve been a very naughty man this week, Mr. Luke.” Another hard strike of Ignis’ hand stings his other ass cheek, a choked out moan leaving his throat. “Is that right? Have you been naughty?”

Hanging his head, he groans low. “Y-Yes, Specs. I-I’ve been very bad.”

“Do you know what is done to those that are naughty, Mr. Luke?”

“P-Punished?”

Another hard smack causes him to arch his back, a low groan leaving his throat, as his ass continues to sting. “That’s correct.” His thigh begins to sting, as another harsh smack is given to him. “We punish those that can’t seem to stop being naughty.”

He pushes his ass back, as he waits for the next blow to land on his cheeks. Fingers curl tight into the comforter, Noctis straining his ears, trying to recognize when the air shifts, to prepare himself for the slap he knows he’s about to receive. “I’m s-sorry!” He cries out, as another blow is delivered to his ass cheek, his skin stinging in the most erotic way possible.

“Are you truly sorry, Mr. Luke?” Another harsh smack stings his other cheek, his cock now dripping pre-cum down his arousal, and a few drops sprinkling down onto the comforter. “Or are you saying that because you believe that’s what I wish to hear?” 

“I…..I don’t know!” He cries out, as his ass begins to sting with the remnants of another slap. “I don’t know!”

“Apologize sincerely, Mr. Luke, and _maybe_  I’ll relent on your punishment.” One more harsh smack hits the center of his ass, the sting traveling all the way down to his balls. “I said _apologize_.”

The sound of Ignis’ hand slapping his ass repeatedly has Noctis whining loud. “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being naughty!” He writhes back and forth on his hands and knees, the stinging on his ass feeling amazing.

“You don’t sound sincere.” The words are spoken into his ear, as he feels Ignis’ body right next to him. Fingers are shoved into his hair, his follicles pulled roughly, as Ignis brings his head down lower. “Do I need to make you get on the floor, and show me how sorry you truly are?”

Without complaining, Noctis slides off the bed, and prostrates himself down on the floor, his chest hitting the soft carpet. His ass is stuck out high, pushing it up so that his assistant can continue to smack his ass, should he need more punishment. “P-Please forgive me, Specs!” His voice wavers just a little, as he tries to keep his composure.

“One more time, Mr Luke.”

A rough slap has him falling forward, his cheek hitting the carpet. “F-FORGIVE ME!” He shouts, his cock throbbing so hard, that he knows the second something touches it, he’s going to be  coming.

Fingers rub against the tender flesh, trying to soothe away the pain that Noctis can’t seem to get rid of. “Will you not be a naughty man next week, Mr, Luke?”

“Nnnngh….” He can’t reply, because if this is the punishment he is to receive for being bad, then he might just have to zone out on meetings more often than he does. “Y-Yes, Specs. I will not be naughty next week.”

“I’m pleased to hear that.” His head is pulled up by the hair on the back of his head, another low groan leaving his mouth at being manhandled. “Now, for being so good, would you like your reward?” Biting his lip, Noctis nods his head. “Very good. Close your eyes, Mr. Luke, and sit up on your knees.”

He does as he’s instructed to do, keeping himself upright on his knees. Something warm touches his lips, the musky smell of Ignis’ body permeating his nose. He groans, but doesn’t open his mouth, as he knows that when he’s ready, he’ll be told what to do. He inhales more, drowning himself in the heady scent of his assistant’s musk, the smell beginning to infiltrate his mouth with each deep breath that he takes.

“Keep your eyes closed, Mr. Luke, and…. open wide.”

His jaw drops open, as he extends it down as far as he can. The thick flesh of his assistant’s cock touches his tongue, making Noctis moan low. To be fed his cock in such a manner, rather than take it for himself - this lewd act drives the lust he has for this man skyhigh. He wants to close his mouth, wants to suck on his reward, but he knows that if he moves too fast, that it might be taken away from him. He keeps his jaw locked, fingers pushing through his hair, as Ignis starts to rub himself against the thick flesh of his tongue. He moans lower, keeping his hands curled at his side, even though he’s itching to grab onto Ignis’ waist.

“Now _suck_  on it, Mr. Luke.”

Not needing to be told twice, he wraps his lips around the thick flesh, and pulls it fully into his mouth, sucking greedily on it. The fingers that are tangled in his hair pull hard, bringing tears to his eyes, but the pleasure outweighs the initial pain. _This_  is the touch he’s been aching for - this roughness. He’s not going to break, and Specs - _Ignis_  - knows it. The tip of his cock rubs against the back of Noctis’ throat, making him gag slightly, but he’s quick to recover, accepting more of him into his mouth.

The low moans that he hears Ignis make causes him to release his own wanton noises, which are muted due to the man’s thick girth rubbing against his tongue. He bobs his head more, alternating between sucking hard, and barely keeping his lips wrapped around him. It seems to be working, as Ignis starts to hump his mouth. “Take control from me, Noctis.” The words are released as a soft moan, the fingers in his hair relaxing their grip.

His fingers unfurl from the fists he’s been making, and quickly grabs onto Ignis’ hips, just as he’s been aching to do since being fed his cock. His fingers dig into Ignis’ flesh, as he starts to control the motion of his movements, moaning low as he listens to the needy moans his assistant makes. _Has he always held these noises back?_  Perhaps being an escort meant that even if you were enjoying the ‘work’ that you did, you still had to keep aloof about it. But now, those restrictions are gone, and the noises that Ignis keeps making will ring in Noctis’ ears for hours, maybe even days.

He flicks his tongue rapidly over the tip, before pulling it back into his mouth, by forcing Ignis to thrust his hips forward. The fingers in his hair tighten, as louder moans begin to spill from his assistant’s mouth. He knows that if he keeps this up, he’ll bring him to an orgasm, which makes him moan. He shoves his mouth all the way down his length, pressing the tip of his nose against the dark curls of hair that surround the base of his cock. Sucking hard on it, he starts to feel Ignis throbbing against his tongue.

“Do you wish to taste my cum?” Ignis looks down at him, the look of lust in his eyes causes Noctis’ cock to throb painfully, the tip rubbing against the hem of his shirt. “Shall I reward you with it?”

Groaning low, Noctis has trouble keeping his eyes on his assistant, as he keeps rubbing his tongue all over his cock. He gives a nod of his head, dropping his hands from Ignis’ waist, giving the control back to him. Ignis rolls his hips faster, shoving his cock in and out of Noctis’ mouth, as he just lets the man fuck his face, relishing in how he gets to see the man that’s always so calm and collected in the bedroom become a man who has just as much thirst as Noctis does, when it comes to engaging in these types of acts with each other.

Ignis starts to pull out of his mouth, but Noctis is quick to grab back onto his hips, keeping him right where he is. A strangled cry sounds above him, as Noctis feels the hot liquid of Ignis’ cum begin to shoot against the back of his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallows every single drop. The moans haven’t stopped, Ignis’ cries sounding sweeter than anything he’s heard. Had he made this kind of noise the first time he’d done this to him? He hates that he was barely coherent for it, but he can’t change the past, so why even bother worrying about it. Instead, he keeps his mouth secure on his cock, sucking every last drop of his release down his throat.

Refusing to pull away, he keeps his mouth on him, Ignis’ flaccid cock slowly filling with blood, making it girthy once more. As soon as it’s back to full hardness, Noctis’ head is yanked back roughly by his hair, the thick flesh pulling out of his mouth with a low groan. He yanks his tie off, then quickly unbuttons his shirt and vest, throwing the garments across the room. He watches his assistant take off the rest of his clothes, lithe fingers removing the arm garters first, then removes the rest. A hand is extended to him, helping him up off the floor. Their naked chests collide together, as mouths start to play a game of catch; each time Noctis gets close to his assistant’s lips, Ignis pulls away, leaving him gasping.

“K-Kiss me, Specs….” Noctis moans, trying to close the gap between them. “K-Kiss me right no-”

He’s cut off by Ignis’ tongue thrusting into his opened mouth, his lips creating a seal over Noctis’ mouth. He moans into the kiss, pushing his tongue back with equal force, as the two of them make their way back towards the bed. He rolls his tongue all over Ignis’, his hands clinging to his shoulders, trying to make his legs work, but they don’t seem to want to cooperate. Their mouths break apart, as Ignis sits on the edge of the bed, a condom in his hand.

Noctis kneels down on the floor between his legs, and takes the rubber from him. Their eyes meet, both silently agreeing that this isn’t the time to go bareback, Noctis’ stomach dipping a little at the idea that there _will_  be a time in the future, but for now - this is okay. Rather than put it in his mouth, as he’s done in the past, he uses his hand, staring up into Ignis’ aquamarine eyes, no longer hidden by his glasses, having taken them off at some point during the night. He strokes his cock nice and slow, rolling the rubber all the way down to the base, then makes a fist at the base, guiding it back up to the tip, squeezing every so often.

“Sit on my lap, facing the wall.” Ignis’ eyes linger on his, making it extremely difficult for Noctis to breathe properly. “Do I need to _order_  you, Mr. Luke?” The smirk that he’s come to enjoy begins to manifest on his lips.

Standing up, he turns himself around, and as he’s about to sit down, he stops, as two oiled fingers begin to tease his entrance. Moaning low, he reaches behind him, and spreads his cheeks apart, bending at the waist. One finger pushes into him, a raspy moan leaving his throat at the sudden penetration.

“Look at your greedy hole,” Ignis’ voice is coated with desire, his finger pushing further into him. “Pulling me in like it needs something to fill it up.”

Noctis bites his lip, as he moans lower, the comment making his body spasm. Not wanting to break the spell, he keeps his mouth closed, and instead, spreads himself open more. He lost any ounce of shame after his first visit to Cauthess, Specs - _Ignis_  - making him feel more human than anyone had ever had. It feels _good_  to be this submissive. All he deals with are people looking up to him, wanting to know how to proceed forward. With Specs - _Ignis_  - he can be who he truly wants to be; just a nobody, that only wants the best pleasure.

He keeps himself spread open, his cock jutting outward, as three fingers make him ready. They’re pulled out of him, his hands dropping to his side, as he slowly lifts himself back up, the blood rushing to his head, causing him to feel slightly dizzy. But it passes in the blink of an eye, strong hands now guiding him to sit down on Ignis’ lap, his legs coming to rest on either side of his assistant’s legs. Noctis places his hands on Ignis’ knees, and gently lifts himself up, the covered tip of Ignis’ cock beginning to rub against his entrance, teasing him.

“S-Specs….” He moans, arching his back, wanting to feel more of his cock, and not just the awful teasing.  

Hands grip his waist, forcing him to stay still, as lips brush against his ear. “No more play, Noctis.” He moans low, starting to writhe on Ignis’ lap, teasing himself with the tip, instead of the other way around. “Say my name. _Scream_  it….”

“I-IGNIS!” He shouts, as his cock pushes into Noctis’ body with one hard thrust. “OH, FUCK!”

The force at which Ignis’ cock slams deep into him has him seeing white, his vision blurring so much that he closes his eyes tight, fingernails digging crescents into his kneecaps. He’s pulled backwards, his back connecting with Ignis’ chest, as his cock drives deeper into his body, Noctis whining low at how good it feels. One hand remains on his hip, and the other - the other begins to slide up the planes of his chest, fingers beginning to tease his nipples.

“Noctis,” Ignis moans low into his ear. “Does my cock feel good…?”

“S-So….nnngh…..” Noctis can barely keep it together. Everything is too much - his entire body feels like it’s about to explode. “S-So…. Good….”

“It’s been aching to be inside of you again.” Teeth bite down on his earlobe, making his voice crack with the loud moan that tears through from his throat.

“I’ve….. I’ve….” He can’t find the words he wants to say, and instead starts to grind himself down onto the thick flesh that’s buried deep inside of him. Spreading his legs more, he feels it push deeper, the tip striking that spot deep inside of him. “IGNIS!” He screams, as his assistant begins to bounce him roughly on his lap.

“Touch yourself, Noctis.” Ignis moans low into his ear. “Let me watch you make yourself come, as you ride my cock….”

He tosses his head back, arching his chest, as he manages to grab onto his cock. It takes three, maybe four, strokes of his fist, and then, his cum is flying; seeping through his fingers, touching his stomach, chest and lower neck. It doesn’t register that the noises he can hear are his own hedonistic moans, the loudness of his cries sounding far more primal than they normally do. He’s lifted up off of Ignis’ lap, and thrown down onto the bed, his back hitting the comforter, as he hears the familiar snap of the rubber coming off. Warm liquid begins to cover his chest and abs, as Ignis comes all over him, Noctis feeling complete. He turns his face towards Ignis, some flinging up to his lips, coating them with more of his spunk, that he licks off with a low moan, satisfaction flowing through him.

Tissue begins to touch his body, as Ignis takes the initiative to clean him up. “I c-can do it…” He manages to croak out, even though he can barely move a muscle.

“I know, but I want to do this.” A kiss is pressed against his leg, as Ignis continues to wipe him off. “I’ll be right back. Feel free to get under the covers, Your Highness.”

Nodding his head, he struggles to move up onto the mattress. Somehow, he manages to get under the blankets, laying on the same side that he had woken up on the past weekend. True to his word, Ignis comes back into the room, and gets under the covers with him. Noctis turns on his side, and moves to lay against his shoulder, pressing his body close to his assistant’s.

“Mmm….” He hums softly, a smile tugging on his lips.

“What is it?” Ignis asks, his fingers running through Noctis’ hair, as he pulls him a little closer to his body.

Turning his head to look up at him, a shy smile begins to appear. “As much as I enjoyed my time with you at Cauthess, getting to enjoy post-coitus snuggles with you is probably the best thing ever.”

Ignis laughs, the sound making the hair on his arms to stand up a little. “Unlike at Cauthess, I have no one else to serve but you, Your Highness.”

He smiles, and nods his head, then lays it back down on his chest. “And I am glad to hear that, Ignis.”

“Do you need to leave?”

A soft yawn escapes his mouth. “No. My father has given me his blessing to return to work after noon, if I have too much fun tonight.” He chuckles. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

Rather than worry about it, he decides the best approach his thoughts is to just be blunt. “What are we? Are we just two people that get to enjoy a good fuck?”

Noctis shifts, as Ignis moves him off of his chest, so that the two of them can look each other in the eyes. “I suppose it depends on what you want.”

“I want all of this.” He feels a blush threatening to appear on his cheeks, but he wills it away. “I don’t want to wait until Thursdays to satisfy my sexual appetite.”

The familiar smirk appears on Ignis’ lips. “Have you been hungry for what we just did all week?”

“Practically.” Noctis nods his head. “You don’t know how difficult it’s been, sitting next to you in the Regalia, and all I want to do is get on the floor, and rub my face all of your crotch.”

A low groan leaves Ignis’ throat. “Don’t tease me like that, Noct.”

“Likewise, _Ignis_.”

“You are the one that has to call the shots,” Ignis reminds him.

“Are you going to say no, if I ask to be your lover? Exclusively?”

“Why don’t you ask me?”

He stares into Ignis’ eyes. “Can we be mutually exclusive with one another? No other fuck buddies - escorts - etc. Just you and me. No one else.”

“So, lovers?” Ignis asks, pressing his forehead against his. “Are you asking to be my lover, Noct?”

Groaning low, he nods his head. “Yes. I’m asking you to be my lover.”

“I gladly accept.”

“Thank goodness.” Noctis leans forward, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Have you been waiting for me to make the first move, all this week?”

“Perhaps.”

“Don’t wait, Specs.” He teases him, enjoying the blush he sees start to appear on Ignis’ cheeks. He wraps his arms around his neck, and pulls him towards him. “So, that’s it? We’re lovers?”

“Haven’t we always been?” Ignis teases, but nods his head.

They share a slow, sensual kiss with one another, before pulling apart with the need to breathe. Noctis rests his head on his shoulder, and snuggles closer to him. “Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?”

“I was hoping that you would.”

“Good, because I still can barely move.”

A soft chuckle sounds near his ear. “Get some sleep, Your Highness.”

“Okay, Ignis.” He closes his eyes, and is out like a light within two minutes. He snores softly, keeping himself close to Ignis for the duration of the night.

***

The two head to The Citadel together, Noctis driving them into work. They make it up to their floor without incident, but as soon as they step off the elevator, Noctis almost dashes back inside of it.

“Ah, there’s my boy!” His father walks over to him, a friendly smile on his face. “I didn’t expect to see you in here so early! Wasn’t that good of a night?”

“It was one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time, father.” He smiles, enjoying the blush on Ignis’ cheeks far too much. “What brings you down here?”

“Well, it seems like I’ve got a meeting, but I’ve been double booked. Clarus isn’t sure how it happened, but what’s done is done.” Regis shrugs his shoulders. “I hope you two weren’t about to get comfortable?”

“No, sir.” Ignis replies, joining their conversation. “And where are we to be heading?”

“A brunch with the minister of Galdin Quay. So, I hope neither of you have had breakfast yet.”

_Does sucking on my assistant’s cock count?_  Memories of their early morning petting/kissing session begins to fill his mind. “No, father. Is the Regalia downstairs?”

“It is.” Regis nods his head. “Thank you, both. I’ll expect a full report later this afternoon.”

Noctis watches his father head to the elevator. He looks at his assistant, and smiles. “I guess we’re going to brunch.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“I’m glad, because having just sausage for breakfast doesn’t seem to be enough for my appetite.”

He hears Ignis choke, which makes him laugh, as he heads back to the elevator bay. “Aren’t you _coming_ , Ignis?”

The look of death that his assistant shoots at him makes the joke worth it. Noctis can’t help but grin. He just hopes that the brunch isn’t too terrible, and if it is - then he’ll just have his driver take them back to his estate, where they can unwind again.


	11. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I need you gasping and panting in bed right now.”

* * *

***

Noctis’ back slams hard against the bathroom wall, forcing a loud groan to leave his throat, which is quickly muted by a gloved palm touching his mouth. He jumps up, legs wrapping tight around Ignis’ waist, as he feels his lips start to kiss his neck, as the lower halves of their bodies grind against each other. His back starts to slide down the wall, as Ignis’ one arm underneath him doesn’t seem to be enough support. The sound of club music vibrates the wall, the noise from the club seeping into the bathroom each time the door swings open.

“Can’t make that much noise, Your Highness…” Ignis whispers into his ear, keeping his hand firm against Noctis’ lips, as their hips grind against each other.

He licks the heel of Ignis’ hand, the small opening on his glove that he can reach, staring defiantly into his eyes. The expression changes on his assistant’s face, the lust that was in his eyes turning into something far more carnal. Keeping his eyes locked onto his, he grinds his hips down, releasing a low groan, his teeth locking on to the small opening. He tugs on it hard, and hears the distinct sound of a seam ripping, both of their eyes widening at the noise. Ignis’ eyes narrow, his hand disappearing from Noctis’ mouth, which joins his other arm, hoisting him up higher against the wall.

Closing his eyes, he moans, as he feels Ignis’ cock rub against his, the roughness of his thrusts pushing him towards delirium. Lips touch the shell of his ear. “Let’s not forget, you’re _mine_.”

“Y-Yes….” Noctis moans, clinging to him, as he’s slammed against the wall again, this possessive side that has been bubbling for most of the night coming to fruition. “Y-Yours…”

“And I’m _yours_.” Ignis groans low into his ear. “Say it, Noctis.”

“Y-You’re….nngh…. I-Ignis…”

A hand squeezes his cock hard, making him gasp loud, the pleasure he’s been feeling tripling at the rough touch. “Say it.”

Staring him dead in the eyes, he flexes his cock, groaning at how good the grip of Ignis’ hand feels. “You’re mine.”

The squeezing stops, as Ignis drops his hand, in favor of kissing him hard, their bodies rolling together in a more frenzied manner. Noctis can’t help but feel gleeful, as he knows exactly how the events of earlier in the evening have manifested into a side of Ignis he’s never seen before, and quite frankly, is ecstatic about. His arms tighten around Ignis’ neck, as they start to grind against each other more, as his mind wanders back to how they wound up in this situation.

***

“Do you have a pair of sunglasses?” Noctis asks him, as they walk out to the Regalia, Ignis having come over to his place after work on Friday. “Because if you don’t, I’ll need to go get you a pair.”

“What? Why on earth would you need to get me a pair of sunglasses, Your Highness?” Ignis asks. “And are you sure this is appropriate dress attire for this function we’re heading to?”

He looks at Ignis, who is wearing the same suit he’d worn to work, but is wearing a solid dark blue button up shirt, foregoing the tie in order to have the first few buttons unbuttoned, revealing the small skull necklace that he wears. He’s also wearing the fingerless gloves that Noctis had grown so accustomed to at Cauthess. To see them return to his attire does something to his body, preventing him from even looking at his hands. They had stopped at Ignis’ residence, before heading back to his estate, as Noctis knew that they would be going out in the evening, and had wanted to make sure that his assistant was dressed accordingly.

“Just answer the question, Ignis. Do you have a pair of sunglasses, or not?”

Another sigh leaves his assistant’s mouth. “I’ve got a pair on my car. They’re prescription, though. Will that be a problem, Your Highness?”

“No.” He smirks, trying not to laugh at how put out his assistant sounds. “Go grab them. We won’t leave until you’re in the car.”

“Very well.”

He gets into the Regalia, and sees that the partition is down. “Good evening, Your Highness. Are we ready to go?” His driver asks, looking at him in the rearview mirror. “Are we heading downtown tonight?” 

“We’re not ready to go, and yes, we’re heading downtown. But, not to where you think.” He shakes his head, hoping that his driver has enough sense to not bring up his visits to Cauthess when there are others around. “We’ll be heading to Coernix.”

“Understood, sir. Shall I put the divider up?”

“Yes, please. I’ll tap on the glass when we’re ready to go. I’m just waiting for my assistant.”

“Yes, sir.” The partition rolls up, leaving Noctis alone in the backseat.

The door to the back opens, Ignis holding up his pair of sunglasses. “Will these do, Your Highness?” The exasperation is written all over his face, which makes Noctis laugh, as he scoots over on the seat.

“Perfect, Ignis.” He nods, and then taps the partition, as the door closes. “Trust me, you’re going to be glad that you went and got them.”

“Why would I need to wear sunglasses? It’s the evening. The sun has gone down for the day.” Ignis shakes his head, putting them into his breast pocket.

Noctis smirks, settling back against the plush leather interior of the Regalia. “You do know that most of the reasons I go to these clubs is because I know my father reads the gossip columns, yes?”

“Is that so?” His assistant raises his eyebrow. “I just assumed you were going out because you’re young, single, incredibly attractive, and very rich.”

His cheeks grow warm, as he looks away. “You think I’m incredibly attractive?” 

“Is that really a question you think warrants an answer?” His favorite playful smirk appears on his assistant’s lips. “It’s yes, by the way.”

Turning his body away, he tries to compose himself. “Y-You’re very attractive too. But, I’m sure you’re aware of that. No doubt the amount of clients that requested you at Cauthess should be a good indicator of how handsome you are.”

“But there was only one that I ever cared about seeing again.”

He lifts his head, and looks at their reflections on the partition. “Oh?”

“A young, very rich, incredibly attractive man.”

“S-Specs…”

A gloved hand touches his thigh. “Yes, Mr. Luke?”

“D-Don’t tempt me right now.” He shakes his head, blushing deeply, as the hand that’s on his thigh starts to move up higher, fingers dipping down towards his inner thigh.

Ignis pulls his hand away, but not before Noctis sees a satisfied smirk on his lips. “Understood, Your Highness.”

“Before we go into the club, there’s something I think I need to tell you.” Noctis tries to calm his racing heart, but it’s becoming difficult, as he realizes he’s about to tell Ignis he’s never told anyone before.

Another raised eyebrow appears, as Ignis looks at him. “Oh? What is it, Your Highness?”

“So….um….” He breathes deep, trying to figure out the best way to admit something that he knows is going to sound awful, but he has to tell him, otherwise it might make things terribly awkward at the club. “You never really look at the gossip magazines, do you?”

“Not really.” His assistant shakes his head. “Why? Is what you’re trying to tell me something one would find there?” 

“It’s another reason why I go out.” Noctis nods his head. “I’m not a Lothario, but kinda sorta have the reputation as one? Especially if you get enough drinks in me?”

He watches him push his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, a pointed look on his face. “So, you go to be seen with women. Am I understanding correctly?”

“Yes.” A sigh of relief escapes his mouth, as he’s glad that Ignis could understand him without having to say so much. “Which means….”

It seems a lightbulb turns on over his assistant’s head. “Cheap perfume.”

“Exactly.” The embarrassment returns, as he feels like a complete idiot. “So, you might see a side of me tonight that you have yet to see.”

“I understand, Your Highness. I won’t say a word. I’m there, more or less, for your protection. And for peace of mind.”

_Yes, but if you see how I act with these girls…_. The thought goes unfinished, as he gives a small nod of his head. “The reason I asked you to get your sunglasses?” The Regalia rolls up to Coernix. He points to the ever present photographers. “It’ll help. Trust me.” He knocks on the window, his driver rolling it down. “I’ll send you a text when we’re ready to head back tonight. It might be a few hours.”

“Got it, sir. Enjoy your time at the club.”

Noctis slips his sunglasses on, reaching over to open the door. Ignis steps out first, his regular glasses put into his coat pocket, his sunglasses now on his face. Noctis can’t help but admire how attractive he looks, the shades looking really good on him. He slips out after him, Ignis closing the door for him. As soon as he begins to walk up to the club, the flashbulbs begin to go off, as the photogs take his picture. Part of him wishes that Ignis would push them away, and keep him close to his body, but to keep up the appearances he’s set up for himself, he knows that that cannot happen.

“Noctis!” His friends shout his name, waving at him, as he enters the club, not having to pay for the entrance fee for either him or Ignis. The place is slammed with people, a good turnout for a Friday night. He looks back at Ignis, who gives a simple nod of his head, letting him know that he’s close by. Even if they get separated, he knows that Ignis won’t be far away.

He heads up to the bar, and takes a shot that his friend offers to him. “Hey everyone.” He raises up his shot, and throws it back without thinking, happy that he’d remembered to eat dinner this time, unlike the prior week. He should be able to pace himself properly this evening.

“Hi Prince!” A girl throws herself at him, her breasts pressing against his back. “I didn’t think you’d be here tonight!” She giggles loud next to his ear, and it takes all of his effort to not wince at the sound. “Will you buy me a drink~?”

“C-Course.” He nods, and pries her arms from around his neck. Except, it seems she’s going to be the clingy type tonight, as her arms immediately go to his waist. He looks at his friends. “Are we heading upstairs, or what?”

“Upstairs!” His friend nods. “Why? You gonna buy a bottle?”

“Only way to roll, right?” He smiles. “Cockatrice vodka?”

“Cockatrice, and make sure that they send cola up to us!” His friend pats him on the shoulder, and then corrals everyone out of the bar - including the girl that hadn’t detached herself from his body, all of them heading up to the VIP section of the club, where only the elite get to hang out. It’s the same everywhere they go - they only spend time in the VIP area, because it’s easier to control who gets to be around you.

Noctis motions to the bartender, and instructs him that they’re heading upstairs, and what they’d like. He pays in cash, tipping generously, as he always does. Once it’s squared away, he makes his way over to the area that leads up to the VIP lounge. He feels Ignis’ hand on the small of his back, making him feel flushed, as it’s a comforting touch - one that he knows he’s got no business paying attention to, when he’s here to make impressions on the right people. Maybe having Ignis join him at these meetups might not have been the best idea.

As soon as he sits down on one of the couches they’ve commandeered in their area, the girl that had thrown herself on him sits down on his lap, as if she already owns him. And being too nice of a guy, he just slings his arm around her waist, and decides to make the best of the situation, engaging in stories with his friends, who all live more exciting lives than him. Before he knows it, another girl sits herself down next to him, and he starts to pour shots for all of his friends. Looking at their other couch, he sees Ignis is watching him, and there seems to be a look in his eyes that he’s never seen before. _Am I doing something wrong?_  Brushing it away, he laughs at what one of the girls says, his cheek resting on her breast. The alcohol that’s swirling through him causes him to be a little bit more liberal with the way he acts around these girls. But, as the night drags on, he begins to think that it might be something else pushing him in this direction.

Ignis hasn’t said a single word to him. Not since they were in the Regalia. He’s not sure why his assistant has become a mute - maybe he’s allowing him his space? Or, maybe it’s because he’s really just observing how he acts with his ‘friends’. But really, these people aren’t his friends. He doesn’t call them to come and hang out at his house. They’re merely a means to keep everyone happy. Yes, he enjoys hanging out with them, but really - the one place he wishes to be right now would be back at his place, with Ignis still with him.

The girls are becoming more flirtatious with him, rubbing themselves against him in a way that he just doesn’t find appealing, but can’t say the words to make them stop. He takes a shot of Cockatrice from one of the girls’ cleavage, his friends cheering him on, as the alcohol burns down his throat. He spits the shot glass out of his mouth, and sees Ignis’ eyes are narrowed. _Shit_. He sets the glass down, and gets up from the couch, the liquor hitting his body full force, as he realizes he’s had quite a bit to drink.

“Awwww! Where’re you going??” The girl he’d just taken the shot from asks, shoving her tits towards his face. “Don’t you want another shot??”

“I-I’m good for right now.” He grins, running a hand through his hair. “I just need to go to the restroom.”

“Well, hurry back!” She giggles, sitting back down on the couch, making sure to lean forward so that her cleavage allows nothing to the imagination.

He starts to walk towards the bathroom, his heart pounding as he sees Ignis stand up from his couch, knowing that his assistant is following him. They enter the bathroom together, and see that there’s no one in it. Noctis is about to turn and ask Ignis what his problem is, when he feels his gloved hand wrap around his wrist, and the next thing he knows, he’s in the end bathroom stall, his back slamming hard against the wall, as Ignis shuts the door quick, then begins to attack him.

***

He breaks off the kiss with a low groan, trying to thrust his hips more, but it’s not enough. “I-Ignis…” He moans, clinging to him as much as possible, trying to scratch the itch that just doesn’t want to stop.

“I need you gasping and panting in bed right now.” Ignis moans low into his ear. “Text your driver. We’re leaving.”

His legs drop to the ground, but his mouth refuses to be apart from his assistant’s, the need to keep kissing him outweighing the need to get out of the club. Ignis’ hands go back to his ass, grabbing a handful as he thrusts his tongue further into Noctis’ mouth. He can taste the hint of cola on his tongue - choosing to stay sober tonight to no doubt witness the spectacle that Noctis knows he’s a part of. After a few needy moans are transferred between both of their mouths, Noctis ends the kiss with a grunt, and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

As he tries to find the ongoing text with his driver, he feels Ignis’ hot breath against his neck, his mouth leaving sloppy kisses along his jugular vein. “I want to mark you…” More words are spoken into his ear, as the two of them continue to rub against each other.

“S-Soon….” Noctis moans, wishing he had chosen to wear a shirt, rather than the button up shirt that seems to be choking his neck at the moment. He finally finds the text he’s looking for, his fingers flying over the virtual keyboard. Keeping it open, he receives a reply back within thirty seconds. “H-He’s just around the corner.”

Their mouths come back together, one final passionate kiss exchanged between the two of them, before his assistant pulls away. “I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.” Ignis brushes his lips over Noctis’. “Do try and hurry.”

“Y-Yeah.” He nods, and leaves the stall first, thankful to see that no one is waiting to use it. He washes his hands, then makes his way back into the club, glad that his jacket is long enough to cover his full blown erection.

“Yo, man! What took you so long?” His friend asks, as he pours another round of shots. “Everything okay?”

One of the girls starts to approach him, but decides that now is the time for him to be a bit more forceful at saying no. He looks at her, and shakes his head. “Sorry. I’ve got to head out now. Seems like there’s something that requires my attention immediately.”

“But it’s the weekend!” The girl pours, trying to look cute. “We were supposed to stay up all night!”

_I plan on it_. “I’ll have to rain check for now.” He throws some money down on the table. “In case you guys want another bottle.” The cheers that his friends make eases his guilt at leaving unexpectedly. “See you guys later.”

He heads towards the entrance, and steps outside. Putting his sunglasses on, he ignores the cameras that begin to flash again. Always starving for more pictures, hoping they’ll catch him doing something he shouldn’t be doing. He sees Ignis standing by the Regalia, ready to open the door for him. He flashes a smile to the photogs, and then gets into the back. When the door closes, without his assistant sitting next to him, his jaw drops down. _What the hell?_

The car takes off, and his pocket begins to vibrate. “ _I didn’t want to risk the cameras taking a picture of the two of us. I’m sorry_.” Specs’ name comes up on his phone.

“ _No, don’t be. Thank you for thinking ahead. I didn’t even think about that_.”

“ _It’s my job, Your Highness. ;)_ ”

“ _Are you going to come upstairs with me when we get back to my estate?_ ”

He waits for him to reply, his eyes looking forward, noticing how his assistant’s head is down. “ _I don’t think that’s a good idea_.” His stomach drops, not at all pleased to see those words on his screen, but then, he notices another message being typed. “ _We’ll take my car back to my place_.”

“ _Good_.”

Shutting his phone off, he looks out at the night sky. He’s so focused on the stars, that he doesn’t realize they’re back at his estate until he feels the car come to a complete stop. The back passenger door opens, as the partition goes down. “Have a good evening, sir.” His driver wishes to him, as Ignis offers him his gloved hand, helping him to get out of the car.

“Thank you. Enjoy your night as well.” He lets Ignis close the door, but doesn’t take his hand away, their palms touching, fingers locking together. They both walk towards where Ignis’ car is, keeping their hand holding discreet, as they both watch the Caelum family driver leave the estate, no doubt going off to pick up his father from an event.

Ignis looks at him, giving his hand a squeeze. “Do you wish to go with me still?”

“Are you kidding?” Noctis turns his gaze away from their joined hands, looking up into his eyes. “I thought the reason why you didn’t sit in the back with me was because of what we _could_  have done back there.”

A smirk appears on his assistant’s face. “Well, there was that too.” He lifts Noctis’ hand up to his lips, and kisses the back of his hand. “Come on. Let’s go, before anyone else comes and disrupts us.”

He sits down in the passenger seat, already feeling like it’s second nature to be in his car. He straps himself in, and turns to look over at Ignis, who is adjusting his gloves, before putting the key into the ignition, and setting both hands on the wheel. Rock music blares through the speakers, Noctis’ eyes widening, but doesn’t fail to notice the smirk that’s back on his assistant’s face. “You did that on purpose.” He remarks, glaring at him for all of two seconds, before smiling.

“Guilty as charged.” Ignis replies, turning the music down, but doesn’t change the station. “It shouldn’t take us long to get back into the city, Your Highness. Do you want some water?”

“Do you have some?”

Reaching behind, he opens a compartment on the back of the center console, and pulls out a bottle. “Here you go. Drink that. Sober up a little.” He doesn’t fail to hear the teasing tone in his assistant’s voice.

“I’m not that drunk.” He opens the bottle, and starts to drink it, the cool water doing little to lessen the heat he can feel on his face.

“Not as bad as last week.” Ignis teases him more. “Please finish it before we get back to my place.”

Just hearing him say that they’re going back to his place makes his stomach dip pleasantly. He swallows more water, and then finds himself relaxing more, as Ignis turns the station to classical music, the orchestral tunes putting him into a calm trance.

It takes them twenty minutes to get to Ignis’ apartment, Noctis happy to be able to make the journey there still awake, unlike last week. He doesn’t even feel that drunk anymore. No, the only thing he feels is how he felt back in the bathroom stall at Coernix. And with each step taking him closer to Ignis’ apartment, he knows it won’t be much longer to tap back into those emotions, which have been bubbling under the surface since they made their escape.

The door to the apartment closes, and just as he’s hoped, his back slams against the door, Ignis pushing him against it, as their mouths come together - but it’s not enough. Noctis moans into the kiss, pulling Ignis closer to him, needing to feel more of him. He hears the sound of his gloves being removed, the second his naked palms touch his face, he releases a loud whine into Ignis’ mouth.

“You prefer them off, don’t you…?” Their kiss breaks off, as Ignis speaks into his ear. His fingers begin to stroke Noctis’ jawline, causing another soft whimper to leave his mouth. “Does it really feel that good?”

“Y-You have no idea.” He nods his head, turning his head to press a kiss into the center of his palm. “Any touch, though - and….”

“And, what…?” Ignis walks his fingers down towards his chin, and tilts it upwards, forcing him to look up into his eyes. “Any touch of mine, and…?”

“I’m a mess.” Noctis admits, refusing to look away, even though he can feel how the heat is returning to his cheeks. “I can’t concentrate.”

“Good thing we don’t touch each other that much while at work.”

“Don’t remind me.” He starts to bite his lip, as he rolls his hips forward, brushing his hardness against Ignis’ own. “L-Let’s go somewhere more comfortable…?” 

Aquamarine eyes turn a darker shade of blue, as Ignis nods his head. “A capital idea, Your Highness.”

He laughs, shaking his head. “Are you going to make me take _you_  to your own bedroom, Specs?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Mr. Luke.”

Their hands come together, as their lips find each other, exchanging soft kisses as they walk towards Ignis’ bedroom. Noctis lets go of his hand, allowing him to untie his own tie, and begins to undo the buttons of his shirt, not wanting to waste time getting undressed in the room. He pulls his jacket and shirt off, dropping it near the dresser, as they finally make their way into the room, neither making a move to close the door. Ignis steps behind him, and wraps his arms around Noctis’ waist, his upper body as naked as his own. He groans low, tilting his head to the side, as he feels Ignis’ hands begin to unbuckle his belt.

“I seem to recall, s-someone saying something…” He groans low, as Ignis takes him up on his silent invitation, scattering soft kisses against his neck. “S-Saying they wanted to _mark_  me.”

A low chuckle sounds near his ear, causing his pants to become painfully tight, as his cock becomes rigid. “Will you repeat what was said in the bathroom, Your Highness?”

“I-I’m yours…” He moans, as teeth begin to sink down into his neck. “A-And you’re….nnngh….mine….” He moans louder, as the bite becomes rougher, Ignis groaning low in his throat, his mouth gently sucking at the same time. “ _Ignis_ …”

His belt is yanked out of the loops on his slacks, the button being popped open with nimble fingers. Another wanton moan leaves Noctis’ mouth, as he feels Ignis’ hand push down the front of his underwear, his hand closing into a fist around Noctis’ cock. His mouth pops off of Noctis’ neck, and then bites down on his lower neck, placing another mark on his pale skin. Reaching down, Noctis shimmies out of his pants as best he can, without having to make his assistant release the grip he still has on his cock. As soon as they’re gone, Ignis other hand goes to his ass, and starts to tease his entrance with his fingertips.

“Go lay down on the bed, Noct.” Ignis speaks softly into his ear. “Lay on your back for me.”

Nodding, he moves towards the bed, and pulls the covers back. He can still hear Ignis’ voice in his head, saying ‘Noct’ over and over, as he lays down on the bed. Trying to compose himself, it’s a losing effort, as he watches Ignis take off his glasses, and sets them on the nightstand. He picks up the bottle of lube, and then kneels on the bed between Noctis’ thighs. “Do you know how bothersome it was, having to sit in that nightclub?”

“W-Why was it bothersome?” He groans low, as he feels a wet finger tease his entrance, his hips lifting up to feel more of his assistant’s finger inside of him. “Because they play such shitty music?”

His leg is brought up, so that it’s bent at the knee. Ignis places his hand on his kneecap, as he adds a second finger into Noctis’ body. “The music wasn’t the issue.”

‘W-What was…?” He moans, as he feels the two fingers that are inside of him spreading apart. “F-Fuck….” His breath hitches, as the fingers inside of him begin to rub against his inner walls, feeling so damn good. Even though it had been less than twenty-four hours since their last round, it still feels as good as the very first time that Specs had prepped him. “T-Tell me, Specs… I want to hear it….”

A third finger slips inside of him. “Having to watch those girls throw themselves at you, for just a little bit of attention.”

“Why d-does it….mmmm…..” He loses his thoughts, as the tip of Ignis’ finger rubs against that spot deep inside of him. “B-Bother you…? Jealous?”

All three fingers are shoved up into him roughly, his head tossing backwards as his pleasure spikes. “Why do you think I behaved the way I did in that bathroom?” The fingers push deeper, then are pulled out until just the tips of his fingers are inside, and then are shoved back in, Noctis’ stomach twisting in a pleasing manner. “Yes, Noctis. I was _extremely_  jealous.”

“D-Don’t be.” He whines, as the fingers are pulled out of him. He hears the sound of a wrapper tearing, and looks down to watch as his assistant rolls it onto his thick flesh. “You’re the only one that I want, Ignis.”

“I want to watch you tonight.” Aquamarine eyes look down at him, as the tip of Ignis’ cock pushes against his loosened entrance. “I want to watch as you come, because of what _I_  do to your body.”

“Y-Yes!” Noctis moans loud, as Ignis’ cock pushes into him, the stretch burning for only a few seconds, before quickly turning into the pleasure he’s becoming dependent on. “I-Ignis!!” 

He’s trapped by his gaze, as the man’s cock drives deeper into him with each rough thrust of his hips. He can’t look away, he doesn’t _want_  to. He wants to stay here - forever. This man, this man that he’d met through abnormal circumstances, has become so much to him. He almost wishes that the condom wasn’t there - but maybe they’re not ready for that. _Soon_. He gasps, as the tip of Ignis’ cock hits that spot inside of him. The look on his assistant’s face changes, a pleased look appearing, as he begins to thrust in the same manner, so that he keeps striking against that spot.

Noctis starts to touch himself, moaning low when he feels Ignis’ hand wrap over his. He gets rid of all the tension in his hand, and lets Ignis move it for him. Each stroke feels better than the last, as Ignis squeezes his hand tight around Noctis’. He writhes underneath him, moaning helplessly, as Ignis takes him on a journey.

“I said I wanted you gasping….” A soft groan leaves Ignis’ throat, as Noctis gasps again, pleasure flooding through him with each pump of his assistant’s hand on his cock.

“I’ll g-gasp…and moan….for you….” He cries out, as he feels tightness in his lower belly. “I’m…..I’m gonna….”

His ears start to ring, as he feels the rush of his orgasm wash over his entire body. When his hearing returns, he hears a noise he’s never heard before - only to realize that it’s himself making that noise - low, guttural moans that burn his throat, but he can’t stop making the noise. Ignis pulls out of him after a few more rough thrusts, and then, the warmth of his release begins to splatter onto his chest, Noctis watching the tip of Ignis’ cock ejaculate his spunk, more of those guttural moans tearing from his throat, as he’s showered with the opaque liquid.

Panting hard, his body goes limp, but quickly comes back to life as he feels Ignis’ tongue drag over his chest. He moans low, looking down to watch him lick up all of the mess he’d put onto his body. When there’s enough on his tongue, he pulls him up towards him, and kisses him hard, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, Ignis pushing his cum onto Noctis’. He swallows with a low moan, and then rolls them so that Ignis is now on his back, a position he thinks he looks rather nice in.

“W-Where are your condoms?” He asks, straddling his waist, resisting the urge to rub himself against Ignis’ naked flesh.

“In the drawer.” Noctis turns his head to the left.

Grabbing another one, he gets on his knees, and starts to move backwards. Ignis’ tip is still slowly leaking, as it becomes hard again. He feels the wetness touch his entrance, making him stop for a second, the skin on skin contact feeling far too good.

“Do you wish to know what it feels like without protection, Noct?” Ignis’ hands grip onto his hips, a low moan sounding from his throat.

He lowers his chin to his chest, as the tip begins to tease him more. “Nnngh…. Y-Yes, I do…. B-But….” 

He’s lifted up by his assistant’s hands, and is placed to sit on his thighs. “Not yet.” The two stare at one another, both taking laborious breaths.  

“N-Not yet.” Noctis nods his head, as he tears open the package. He reaches down, and starts to touch Ignis, watching his face as he pumps his hand slow on his cock. His eyelids fall closed, allowing Noctis to stare at him, committing this intimate moment to his memory, so that when he’s taking a shower, it might help alleviate some of the pressure he sometimes gets. The way Ignis’ mouth drops open, as a soft moan escapes past his lips, or how his eyes scrunch up when he squeezes just a little too tight. A low moan leaves his own throat, Ignis’ eyes snapping open as the two stare at each other.

“Put it on, Noctis, and ride me.” 

Rolling the condom onto his cock, Noctis can feel himself growing more excited, as his own cock is standing fully erect once more. He scoots back up, and reaches behind him, placing the tip of Ignis’ cock against his entrance. With a deep breath, he puts both of his hands onto his assistant’s chest, and begins to lower himself down onto his thick arousal. This position - the way his cock slides into his body, the burning returns - as his body tries to accommodate for his thickness at this angle. His nails dig deep into Ignis’ chest, as his ass finally touches the top of his thighs, his cock pushing deep inside of him. With a low moan, Noctis starts to roll his hips slow, allowing his body to finalize adjusting to him.

“Move, Noct…” Ignis encourages him, his hands gripping onto his hips tight. “Let my cock do the work for you…”

A shallow thrust of his hips as Noctis seeing stars, the tip of his cock rubbing against that spot deep within him. His fingers dig harder into his chest, and then, he gives up, his chest slamming down hard onto Ignis’, his arms wrapping tight around him. He moans loud, as Ignis pushes himself deeper into his body, the rough thrusts feeling so good. Lowering his head, he bites down on Ignis’ lower neck, savoring the low moan that leaves his throat, as he continues to bite him.

“Yes, Your Highness…” Another low groan leaves Noctis’ throat, at being addressed in such a fashion during this intimate act. “ _Mark_  me…”

He bites down harder, as he starts to take the control back from Ignis, rolling his hips at the pace _he_  wants. He pulls back, and sees a mark beginning to bloom there, pleased with his handiwork. He leans down, and leaves another one - this one much larger than the last, as he starts to bounce himself hard on Ignis’ cock. A hand wraps around his swollen flesh, Ignis jerking him off with each bounce he makes, his fist squeezing tight at the tip.

“I-Ignis…. Ignis…..” He moans, staring into his eyes. “W-Watch….. Me….”

“ _Always_ , Noct.”

He tries to keep his eyes open for as long as he can, but as soon as he starts to come, they fall closed, as another wave of pleasure descends over his body. All that matters is that Ignis sees him the second it starts, bringing another strong wave of desire through him. Just as he’s finishing, he’s lifted up, Ignis moving them so that their cocks touch against each other, the condom removed with a _snap_. He moans loud, as he feels the warmth of Ignis’ release begin to coat his own cock, the feeling of their bodies touching in such a way gives him a heady feeling. He keeps his eyes on their arousals, watching as the liquid finally stops leaking from Ignis’ tip, but doesn’t stop moving his hand. He looks up, and sees his assistant is watching him, his entire face flushed.

“Y-You okay, Ignis?” He asks, struggling to breathe normally.

“Perfect, Noctis.” His hand lets go of their cocks, allowing Noctis to move to lay down next to him on the bed, being careful to not get their mess on the sheets. “Can you grab the tissue behind you?”

Reaching backwards, he finds the box blindly, and sets it on the bed. Ignis pulls a few out, and begins to wipe off Noctis first, always being so courteous to him, and then takes care of his own body. Noctis moves to lay on his side, scooting closer to his body. “Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?”

“That’s what I wanted.” Ignis nods his head, the two of their lips coming together, as they kiss each other softly. “I do enjoy waking up to you in my bed.”

“I enjoy it too.” He smiles, suddenly feeling shy. “We should be careful, otherwise it might become a bad habit.”

“I would welcome such a devious practice.” A low chuckle sounds from Ignis’ mouth, before the two of them share another kiss. “Get some rest, Your Highness.”

Yes, he could get used to this habit, but he won’t admit to that just yet. Instead, he closes his eyes, and falls asleep, loving how nice it feels to sleep in this arrangement with him.

***

The sound of a door opening starts to pull Noctis from his sleep. He tries to lift his head, but can’t seem to be bothered, as he inhales deeply, and smells Ignis’ scent right next to him. He curls closer to him, basking in the warmth that his body provides. The arms that are around him tighten possessively, as a soft hum leaves Ignis’ throat.

A door slams hard. “Yo! Specs! Get the fuck up, man!” A loud booming voice sounds, the arms that are around him squeezing him in a death-like grip. He lifts his head, and sees a look of panic on his assistant’s face. “We’ve got plans, you lazy- Oh, fuck.”

“What is it?” Another voice joins the booming voice. “Is Iggy still asleep? I thought you told him we were coming over after our shift! Why’d you stop??”

“ _That’s_  why.”

He can only imagine that whoever is standing there has gestured to the two of them. Noctis blinks a few times, but doesn’t move, as Ignis is gripping onto him too tight.

“I knew it was a mistake to give you a key to my apartment.” Ignis sighs, keeping Noctis close to his chest. “Close the door, would you? We’ll be right out.”

“I’ll make some coffee. Come on, Prompto. Let’s leave them be.” The door to the bedroom closes.

His stomach drops, as he stares into Ignis’ eyes. “Did he just say what I think he said?”

“If by he, you mean Gladio?” _The bouncer_. “Then, yes. He did say exactly what you heard.”

“He has a _key_  to your place?” Whatever sleep had still been in his system is now gone, as his brain tries to process everything that’s happening.

Lips touch his with a calming kiss. “Let’s get dressed. I’ll explain everything soon. I’m sorry - I had forgotten that they were going to be coming over here this morning.”

“You forgot??”

“Sometimes I can forget things, yes. It isn’t often that it happens, though.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, Specs.” He nods, and gets out of bed. “Mind if I borrow some clothes again? I don’t really feel like dressing in a suit at the moment.”

“Not at all.”

The two of them get dressed, Noctis in his borrowed pajama pants and tank top, all hanging loose off of his body. Ignis pulls him close, hugging him. “Please, don’t be upset. I promise I’ll explain, Noct.”

“I’m not upset, Ignis.” It’s true. He’s not. He’s more confused than anything. “Come on, I guess we need to go out there.”

They kiss one last time, before looking at one another. “Let’s go.” Ignis opens the bedroom door, and walks out of the room.

Noctis stands there for a moment, and then takes a few deep breaths. This can’t be that bad, can it? With a determined look on his face, he follows Ignis, and hopes that this won’t be the most awkward conversation of his life.


	12. New Friendships

* * *

***

Noctis leaves the bedroom, and can see that Ignis is already engaged in a somewhat heated discussion with Gladio, even though the two are keeping their voices down. Rather than go and interrupt them, he sees Prompto sitting on the couch, his phone in his hand. It’s strange, seeing these two men without the clothes he’s used to seeing them - especially Prompto. The bartender outfit is gone, replaced by a fitted band shirt and tight skinny jeans. He can hear Gladio start to raise his voice, making him wonder what it’s about - but Ignis said he would tell him later, so he’ll just have to trust him.

He sits down on the couch, and looks over at Prompto. “King’s Knight? I play that game too.”

“You do??” Prompto looks over at him, his eyes bright. “Do you have a lot of high level support? I’m so stuck on this level!” He shows his phone to Noctis, who takes it from him.

“You have to make sure you’ve got this guy equipped.” He pulls up one of the characters that isn’t in his rotation, and then hands back to the phone to him. “Here. Try it now.” He watches Prompto start to play the level, his hand going to his hair. “Do you like that band a lot?” He asks, gesturing to his shirt.

“I do! I’ve seen them live a few times.” Prompto nods his head. “Do you like them too, Your Highness?”

All the tension in the room is gone, Gladio and Ignis no longer talking to one another. He grins, and nods his head. “I do. I’ve only gotten to see them perform once, though. I don’t really have the time to go out to concerts like that.”

“Aw, man. That really blows.” Prompto cheers, as he holds up his phone. “Look! Gladio! I did it!”

“You can finally stop bitching about it.” Gladio chuckles.

Without missing a beat, Noctis looks up and sees Ignis is standing in front of him, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. “Here you go. Gladio was kind enough to brew some for us.”

“Thank you.” He looks over at Gladio, and sees that he isn’t meeting his eyes. “The coffee is appreciated, Gladio.” The bouncer of Cauthess looks over at him, and gives him a shrug of his shoulders. “So, the two of you just finished your shift?” He asks, hoping to break the tension he can feel returning to the room.

Prompto groans, nodding his head. “Last night was _rough_.” He starts to roll his wrists, the joints cracking. “It’ll be nice to have tonight off. Working double shifts on the weekend is pretty much the worst.”

“I’m sure.” He takes a sip of his coffee. “Mmm. This is good coffee.”

“If it’s too strong-” Ignis addresses him, but stops as Noctis shakes his head.

“I like strong coffee. And I’m sure you need it.” He looks at Gladio, who has taken a seat on the armrest, his arm around Prompto’s shoulder. _What is his deal?_  Figuring it might be best if he takes his leave, as he can tell that there’s no winning, he stands up from the couch. “Since I wasn’t aware that you had plans this early in the day, I will contact my driver, and have him pick me up, so that the three of you can enjoy your morning.”

The look that crosses over Ignis’ face causes his chest to ache. “No, you don’t have to do that.” His attention is drawn over to the man that has been giving him attitude since he came out to the living room. Gladio stands up from the couch, and crosses his arms over his chest. “Did Specs bring you to his place?”

“Yes.” He tries not to let it bother him to Gladio’s addressing him by the name he uses at Cauthess, but there’s a tiny bit inside of him that seems to grow slightly angry.

“Then, he can take you home.”

“We can go with you!” Prompto jumps up, a smile on his face. “Can’t we, Gladio?”

“Tsch.” More anger seems to roll off of the larger man. “Whatever Specs wants.”

“Yes, we can all go.” Ignis speaks up, clearing his throat. “Give us a few minutes?”

“Take your time, Iggy.” Prompto smiles. “And, I mean, of course - Your Highness, as well.”

Noctis smiles at the bartender, and shakes his head. He walks over to him, and extends his hand out to him. “I know you know who I am, but let’s make this official. My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Not Mr. Luke, as I’m sure you knew when I came to Cauthess.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Noctis. My name is Prompto Argentum.” They shake hands, Prompto’s smile contagious. “And yeah, I knew it was you, but policy says that we’re supposed to treat everyone the same - no matter who walks through the doors.”

“A policy I’m grateful for.” He nods his head, letting go of Prompto’s hand. “Your real name is Prompto?”

A nervous leaves the bartender’s mouth. “A-Ah, yeah.” He nods. “Only the escorts go by different names. The rest of us get to just use our actual name, isn’t that right, big guy?” He nudges his elbow against Gladio’s arm.

“Hmph.”

Noctis stands in front of Gladio, standing up as tall as he can, even though he barely reaches the man’s shoulders. “You’re Gladio Amicitia, aren’t you? Your father works for my father.”

“What’s your point?” The man hasn’t uncrossed his arms.

“I guess I don’t really have one.” Shoulders drop, as he turns around, and looks at Ignis. “I’ll go and get ready, then we can leave.”

“W-Why don’t you come with us!” Prompto moves to be close to him. “I mean, we were just gonna go grab some breakfast, and fill Iggy in on what’s been happening since he officially quit Cauthess last weekend.”

Hearing the confirmation that Ignis had stayed true to his word, Noctis feels the dip in his stomach return. “I appreciate the invitation, but you had planned on just Ignis being there. I have no right to intrude.”

“He just invited you.” Gladio snaps at him. “I’d say that isn’t really an intrusion.”

He takes a few moments before responding. “Very well. I still need to change, and maybe even freshen up a bit. Are you in a rush, or can I have a half hour?”

“Take as much time as you need!” The bartender is quick to reply, cutting off whatever it is that Gladio was about to say. “In fact, why don’t we come back in an hour. We were supposed to be here at that time anyway. We just came after work.”

Ignis clears his throat. “Yes, I believe that would be best. We’ll be ready upon your return.”

“Okay, Iggy!” Prompto grabs onto Gladio’s arm. “Come on, Gladio. Let’s go.”

Gladio grabs the jacket he’d slung over the back of the couch, and picks it up. “One hour.” The door to the apartment opens, then slams shut, leaving Noctis alone with the owner of the apartment.

“That was….” Noctis sighs softly, as he feels arms wrap around his waist, the pressure of Ignis’ chest pushing against his back causing him to release whatever tension he’s been carrying since walking out to the living room.

His chin rests on his shoulder, the arms wrapping tighter around him. “I apologize, Your Highness. I had forgotten that I had made plans with them. This is my fault.”

“It’s not your fault.” He shakes his head, placing his hand over Ignis’. “I’m the one that should apologize. If I hadn’t gone out last night-”

“Enough.” The pressure is removed, as hands land on his shoulders, turning him around to look into his assistant’s aquamarine eyes. “I chose to be there with you last night, just as I chose to bring you back to my place. I think that I need to explain a few things, so you can have a better understanding of what just occurred.”

Too scared to look away, he simply nods his head. “I think I can already guess.”

“Oh? And what is your guess?”

“You and Gladio are very close with one another. Right?” Noctis looks up at him, hoping that he won’t turn away with what he’s about to say. “I know that he’s the one that told you about the assistant job, but it’s more than that, isn’t it? Was….” He takes a deep breath. “He’s your ex, isn’t he.”

Ignis averts his eyes, giving Noctis all the confirmation he needs. “Please understand that I have no feelings for him in that regard any longer, but we are very close. He’s concerned that I’m acting irrationally, and behaving poorly, given the nature of what our relationship is.”

“Our relationship?” Noctis asks. “Do you mean, because you’re now working for me?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” He attempts to swallow, his throat parched of any moisture.

“He wants to make sure that I’m not making a mistake, by acting this way with you, when I _should_  be maintaining a professional relationship with you.”

“But, that isn’t what I want.” Noctis can feel his eyes beginning to sting, as he realizes what Ignis is suggesting. _He’s only stating what Gladio thinks. That’s why he’s upset_. “If I could, I’d have you by my side at all hours of the day - at work, and at home. I _enjoy_  spending time with you.”

When no reply comes from his assistant, he continues on. “I know that how we met is probably what makes all of this strange. But, listen - even if we hadn’t met, the way that we work together - professionally - I’ve never felt a connection to someone like that so fast. Maybe it’s because of our time together at Cauthess. Maybe it’s because I know that I can trust you, I know that what you’re doing is what’s best for me.” He rubs his eyes, ignoring the wetness he can now feel on his knuckles, as the words continue to vomit from his mouth. “But given what we were, prior to you coming to work from me - that’s really the issue, right? Because I paid you to sleep with me. Because that’s what I get off on. Well, that’s not true. If it was - why the hell would I keep requesting you? Why did I wait for almost four hours for you?”

His chest hurts, as more emotion seems to pour out of him from nowhere. “I get that he wants to protect you, wants to make sure you’re making the right decision, but what about me? I’ve been good this entire week while we were at work. Do you know how difficult that was? Do you know how bad I just wanted to do things to you in the car, whenever we were heading somewhere? Or we’re at a restaurant, or in a meeting? Do you know how good it felt, to come here on Thursday, and be able to act just like we were at Cauthess? Even though I didn’t pay you?”

Noctis begins to pace, as he continues. “I don’t know what the hell we are to one another.” He sees Ignis open his mouth, but he holds up his hand to stop him. “I know we said that we’re lovers, but have we really acted like that? No, we haven’t. All I know is that it feels really good to wake up in your arms, and it feels really good to see you each morning, waiting to brief me on what my day looks like.” He stares at him, his chest heaving, as he tries to calm himself down. “Whether you like it or not, you owned me the minute you approached me in Cauthess.”

It feels like an eternity passes, the silence in the room deafening. He feels his palms begin to sweat - from the strong coffee, or from his confession, he isn’t sure. He wants to erase the last five minutes, wants to take it all back, for it seems that it’s too much for the other man to accept. Or so he thinks, until one second he’s staring blankly at the floor, and the next, his eyes are closed, as lips touch his with a fierce passion that causes all the worry to disappear.

They wind up on the couch, clinging to each other, kissing clearly not enough for either of them. _Is it ever enough?_  Noctis lays down on the couch, pulling Ignis on top of him, as their tongues continue to tease each other - soft flicks, then forcefully pushing against each other. Each touch makes Noctis moan, as he pulls Ignis closer to him, wrapping his legs tight around his waist, as the two of them begin to grind against each other. 

“I thought…” Ignis groans against his neck, lips sprinkling kisses on his skin, making him cling to him harder. “That I told you….” Lips move away from his neck, now brushing against the shell of his ear. “You’re _mine_ …”

“Y-Yes!” He nods his head, rolling his hips to feel more of Ignis’ girth against his.

“I don’t care how we met, I’m just grateful that we did.” Ignis groans lower, as their hips begin to move at a frantic pace.

“Nnngh….” Noctis cries, as he feels the friction beginning to work to his advantage. “I-Ignis!!”

He starts to come, teeth biting down hard on Ignis’ shoulder, as the pleasure races through him. The low, wanton moan that sounds next to his ear, as he feels the wetness start to spread, makes the hair on his body stand up, Noctis desperate to hear Ignis make that noise again. Ignis wraps his arms tight around his body, holding him close, as the two of them regain their senses, Noctis releasing the grip he has on his shoulder. He presses his face against Ignis’ neck, blushing deeply, as he realizes what he’s just done.

“I made a mess in your sweats.” Noctis admits, keeping his face hidden.

Laughter tickles his ear, as Ignis hugs him tight. “Do you really think that bothers me, Noct? It’s fine. I can wash them later. Now, we should probably get cleaned up and get ready.”

“Y-Yeah, you’re right.” Noctis moves his head, resting it on the armrest, as he looks up into Ignis’ eyes. “So, what are we, Specs? Do I still need to control myself around you?” 

“During business hours, it might be best - for now. But, when it’s not during work hours?” His lips touch his, kissing him softly. “Off hours - I’m yours to do with, as you please, Mr. Luke.”

Groaning low, Noctis hides his face back against his neck. “Be careful with what you say, Specs.”

“I don’t think that will be possible, Noctis.” Another low chuckle sounds next to his ear.

He pushes against his shoulders. “Quit it, or we’re just going to make your ex even more upset by not being ready when they come back here.”

“Point taken.” Ignis agrees, and sits up. “And he’s not just my ex. Please do not label him as such.”

Noctis takes Ignis’ offered hand, and stands up. “Fine, he’s your best friend. How am I supposed to make him like me, when it seems like all I do is piss him off?”

“Just be yourself. He’ll figure it out - he’ll see that I’m not wrong in feeling the way I do.” Lips touch his jawline, causing him to bite his lower lip.

“W-We need to get ready.” Noctis groans, but tilts his head so that Ignis can continue to kiss his neck, should he want to.

“You’ll need to wear a collared shirt to breakfast,” Ignis remarks, snorting softly.

Reaching up, Noctis slams a hand on his lower neck. “Don’t tell me.”

“You told me to mark you.” A smirk appears on his assistant’s face. “So, I did as you asked.”

He jumps up off the couch, and heads into the bathroom. Flipping the switch, he illuminates the room, and groans loud, as his eyes lock onto the mirror. “Holy shit, Ignis. Why didn’t you tell me it was this bad??” 

“Honestly, I hadn’t looked at it. I suppose this explains why Gladio was as standoffish as he was.”

Groaning, he pulls down on the collar of the tank top that he’s wearing. “This is ridiculous. I’m going to be dressed in a suit and tie, while the three of you are going to be dressed down.” He shakes his head. “Can you please drive me back home, so I can put on a proper pair of clothes?”

“Yes, I can do that. Do you wish to take a quick shower?” Ignis stands at the door of the bathroom.

“Would you mind?”

“Not at all, Your Highness.” He walks over to where the bathtub/shower combo is, and turns the water on. “It takes a few minutes for the water to get warm. Once you see steam, you should be able to get in without it being too cold.”

“Thank you.” He lifts his head, and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’d invite you to join me, but if you do that-”

“We’ll never be ready. I know.” Ignis kisses his cheek in return. “Enjoy your shower.” Ignis leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Noctis quickly gets undressed, and hops into the shower. Picking up the bottle of shampoo, he starts to wash his hair, his heart racing a mile a minute as it dawns on him that he’s using all of Ignis’ bathroom toiletries. He’s going to smell like _Ignis_. He’s quick to rinse off the shampoo, and then lathers himself with the body wash that he uses, each smell what he equates to how Ignis smells. He rinses off, and then grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist, feeling very refreshed.

A soft tap sounds on the door. “Come in?” He says, as he looks at himself in the mirror. The bruise on his neck is blooming nicely.

“I brought your clothes.” Ignis sets down the suit he’d worn the night before on top of the sink. “Gladio and Prompto are back. But, do not feel the need to rush. They know they’re back a little early.”

Noctis sees that Ignis is dressed in a pair of jeans, and fitted plain grey shirt. “Yeah, we’re definitely going to need to stop by my place first.” He goes over to him, and speaks softly into his ear. “How do I smell…?” 

“Amazing.” Ignis takes a whiff against the nape of his neck. “You smelling like how I smell is doing things to me that I never thought would ever happen.”

A smirk tugs on his lips, as he pushes Ignis away, before they get too carried away. “I’ll be out in five minutes.”

“Very well, Your Highness.” His assistant nods his head, and then leaves the bathroom, but not before he takes another quick whiff, then leaves him with his skin tingling.

He dresses in his suit, putting on his underwear inside out - as if that makes any difference, and then heads out of the bathroom, the mark on his neck now conveniently covered by his collar. “Sorry to keep everyone waiting.”

“It’s okay, Your Highness!” Prompto says, who waves at him. “We weren’t waiting that long.”

“You don’t have to refer to me so formally, Prompto.” Noctis smiles, slipping on his shoes. “You can call me Noctis. I don’t mind.”

“Really?!”

“Be careful what you tell him, Noctis.” Ignis teases, standing next to him.

“Iggy!!” Prompto whines. “Don’t be mean to me!”

“Who’s hungry?” Gladio interrupts. “I know we gotta take His Highness back home, and _some_  of us have to be at work tonight, so the sooner we get going, the sooner we can call it a day.”

Noctis fixes his tie, and looks over at his assistant. “I’m ready, if you are.”

“I am.” Ignis nods. “We’ll take my car.”

“Shotgun!” Prompto calls out, as they exit the elevator, and start to walk where Ignis’ car is parked.

“Prompto, you do realize that Ignis’ toy is with us, yeah?”

Ignoring the comment about being a toy, Noctis looks over at the bartender. “You can sit up front. I don’t mind.”

“Probably because you enjoy being chauffeured around.” Gladio remarks in a low voice, but not low enough that he couldn’t hear it.

“Or, maybe it’s because I can abide by the rules. When someone calls shotgun, they get to sit in that spot in the car.” He doesn’t offer any apologies, and instead stares at Gladio, who won’t look in his direction, no doubt upset at being called out in such a manner. He stands by the passenger door, choosing to sit behind Ignis, rather than behind the passenger’s side. He opens the door on his own, and gets into the car, buckling himself in before anyone else can remark on the ridiculousness of needing to sit in the front seat.

Gladio sits next to him in the backseat, spreading his knees wide, making it clear who has the most room in the backseat. He sighs, wondering what the hell it’s going to take to make this guy even give him a little bit of credit. Even though he’d made an ass of himself to Ignis, the man still hasn’t told him just what happened between him and the beefcake that he’s sitting next to. Not that it should matter that much, as it’s pretty clear that Gladio and Prompto are in their own relationship, but still.

It doesn’t take them that long to get to the Caelum estate. As Noctis gets out of the car, both his father and his assistant are making their way down the stairs. “Good morning.” He greets the two of them, surprised to see them.

“Noctis!” His father exclaims, clearly just as surprised as he is to see him. “Are you just getting home?” He gestures to the attire that he’s wearing.

Scratching the back of his neck, Noctis chuckles, and gives a nod of his head. “Y-Yeah. Listen, father -”

“Is that Gladio?” Clarus walks over to the car, and taps on the back passenger window. “Gladio? What in the world are you doing here?”

Ignoring what’s happening in the car, Noctis gives his attention back to his father. “I had too much to drink last night, and rather than make a complete ass of myself, Ignis allowed me to crash on his couch last night. I’m just home to change, and then we’re going to go grab some breakfast. Are you and Clarus heading out for a meeting?”

“We have to go check on on our properties out in the Duscae region. I don’t expect to be home until late this evening.” Regis looks over at the car. “So, you’ve met Clarus’ son, hmm?”

“I guess Gladio and Ignis are good friends.” Noctis nods his head. “I hope that the two of you don’t run into any problems checking out the property, father. I’ll see you in the morning? In case we don’t cross paths tonight?”

“That you will.” His father agrees. “Enjoy your day, son. Tell Ignis thank you, for allowing you to sleep on his couch like that. He truly is a blessing to this family.”

_You have no idea_. Noctis bows his head, then heads into the house, racing up the stairs to his bedroom. He strips out of his suit, grabs a turtleneck from his closet, a pair of jeans from his dresser, and then gets dressed in his ‘dressed down’ attire. As casual as one can be in his position. He puts his sunglasses back on, and grabs a black silk bomber jacket, putting it on to complete his outfit. He takes the stairs two at a time, rushing to get back outside. He sees his father is standing next to the car with Clarus, both talking to all three men sitting in the car. _Oh, crap_.

“Really?” Noctis says, as he walks back over to the car. “I thought you were leaving, Father.” He opens the door, and looks across the hood of the car at his father. “Isn’t there somewhere you have to be?” 

“It’s my fault, Noctis.” Clarus looks over at him. “It’s not often that I get to see my son during the daylight hours, so I thought I would take advantage of it while I could.”

“Is it okay if we go now, then? Because I’m pretty hungry, and I’m sure that these fellows are too.” Noctis takes a peek in the car, watching Prompto nod his head.

Regis places his hand around Clarus’ shoulder. “Come on, old man. Let’s go, before the yougins show us who truly run this world.”

“Fine. Take care of yourselves.” Clarus looks over his shoulder, Noctis climbing into the backseat of the car.

He shuts the door, and doesn’t fail to hear the collective sigh of relief from everyone in the car. He starts to laugh, shaking his head, as three heads turn his way. “Y-You should have just heard yourselves! Are those two men that awful?”

“When one is your father?” Gladio groans, and shakes his head. “Specs, let’s go get some breakfast. Preferably a place that serves Bloody Marys.”

“Try being the son of the King.” Noctis fires back at him, a look of understanding crossing over Gladio’s features. “And yes. Bloody Marys are a necessity. If not, then mimosas are a close second.”

“As my Prince commands it.” Ignis meets his eyes through the rearview mirror, Noctis smiling in return.

They make it back downtown in thirty minutes, some minor traffic occurring on the way. The four get a booth at one of the hottest spots in Insomnia for brunch, the wait nonexistent thanks to his lineage. Noctis takes off his sunglasses, and looks at his companions, wondering if it bothers them that they were able to get seated right away because of who he is.

“Can we go everywhere with Noctis? Please?” Prompto asks. “This is amazing.”

He bursts out laughing, shaking his head, as their waiter comes over to them to take their order. Three orders of mimosas, and one Americano, is ordered for the table. Noctis looks over at Prompto, and grins. “I mean, if you want to hang out more - I don’t think I’d object to it too much.”

“Really??” Prompto asks, clearly surprised by this request. “Does that mean we can exchange numbers? Can we play King’s Knight together?”

“I don’t see why not.” Noctis pulls out his phone. “What’s your number?” He inputs what Prompto tells him, and then sends him a text. “There’s mine.” He looks over at Gladio, who is seated next to Prompto. “Do you want my number as well?”

“Why would I need it?”

He refuses to be as petty as this man seems to be, shrugging his shoulders. “I guess you’re right. You really have no reason to need it.” His knee bumps against Ignis’ under the table, the simple touch grounding him in a way he didn’t think would ever happen to him.

“No, give it to me.” Gladio grumbles. “Because if you’re gonna play King’s Knight with him, I’m going to need to know your stats, so I can help when I’m able.”

“Very well. What’s your number?” He inputs Gladio’s number into his phone, and then sends him a text. “There. That’s me. You can save it, delete it, do whatever with it. I don’t care.” A small part of him does, though, but refuses to tell him.

“Got it.”

Dropping his hand below the table, he rests it on Ignis’ thigh, pleased when the man takes his invitation, their palms coming together, fingers clamping down on the back of his palm. He resists the urge to rest his head against Ignis’ shoulder, even though every cell in his body is screaming at him to do just that. The drinks are delivered to their table, and Noctis lifts up his champagne flute, looking at both Prompto and Gladio.

“To new friendships.”

“New friendships!”

“Cheers.”

He doesn’t let it bother him, even though it does slightly irk him that Gladio refuses to play nice, when he’s doing everything that he can to appease the man. Deciding it’s no longer worth it, he just goes with the flow, and listens to Prompto and Gladio talk, filling in Ignis about everything that has gone on at Cauthess for the last week. Noctis never imagined that so much drama happened there, but when he stops to think about it, it doesn’t surprise him all that much.

“I bet your clients are missing you,” Noctis remarks to Ignis, who huffs indignantly. “What?”

“Even if you were right, I don’t really care. The only one that I cared about is sitting next to me, as my employer.” The playful smirk returns to his lover’s face, which makes Noctis’ heart beat in triple time.

Looking down at his empty plate of food, Noctis shakes his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Specs.” A pleased smile begins to tug on his lips, as he thinks about what Ignis has just said, making him feel rather good.

The rest of brunch goes without a hitch. The three getting drunk on the all you can drink mimosas, while Ignis continues to enjoy his black coffee. Noctis pays for the meal, ignoring the razzing from all three men, and instead just joyfully leaves a rather nice cash tip for their server, as the four of them head to where Ignis parked his car.

“I will say this.” Gladio announces, as the four of them get into the car, Noctis keeping to his spot behind Ignis, allowing Prompto to sit in the front seat, while Gladio sits behind where Prompto is sitting. “The Prince sure does know how to tip well. Thanks for breakfast.”

“I’ll say.” Prompto nods his head enthusiastically, then follows it up with a round of giggles. “Thank you, Noctis!”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles. “It’s the least I can do. I appreciate all the kindness you’ve shown to me over the past few weeks, and I hope that now - with circumstances being the way they are, you’ll continue to feel that way towards me.”

“Don’t worry, Noctis!” Prompto smiles brightly. “I won’t change my opinion about you. I think you’re really cool. I’m really, really happy that we’ll get to play King’s Knight together.”

“You can call me anytime, Prompto.” Noctis says, smiling. “I don’t mind.”

“Okay, Your Highness!”

They drive back to Ignis’ place, where both Gladio and Prompto have left their car. “Thanks again for breakfast.” Prompto says, as he unbuckles his belt. “I really appreciate it. Don’t you, Gladio?” 

“Hmph.” The bodyguard grunts, as he gets out of the car. “What, are you just gonna make him drive you back home like that?”

Even as the words are coming out of his mouth, Noctis is unbuckling his belt and opening the car door. “Look - whatever problem you have with me, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’ve done to make you this rude towards me. I had planned on sitting where Prompto was sitting. I didn’t realize that I had to make it obvious to you.”

“Whatever, _Prince_.” Gladio scoffs at him.

He slams the back door, and makes his way over to the front passenger door. “You’re welcome for breakfast, by the way.” He gets into the car, slamming the door shut. He hears Gladio groan, and prepares himself for the impact he knows is about to come, as the rage in Gladio is no doubt being pushed to the extreme. “Why the hell does he dislike me so much?” He asks Ignis, as they make their way back onto the highway.

“I’m sure he’ll get better soon.” Ignis replies. “At least, I hope he does, otherwise this is not going to go well for anyone.”

“How long were the two of you together?”

“Three years. And that was….two years ago?”

“Oh, wow.” Noctis watches the scenery fly by at a fast speed. “Okay, I guess that makes a little bit more sense. Were you together when you began to work at Cauthess?”

Ignis shakes his head. “No. We’d broken up a little bit before that. I knew he was working there. I decided I needed a lifestyle change, and gave being an escort a try. I didn’t think I’d do as well as I did.”

“So modest about it too.” Noctis teases him, enjoying a blush that begins to appear on his assistant’s cheeks. “So, wow. You guys break up, you decide to work at the place he works, but instead of a normal job, you take the job that allows you to have sex with strangers.”

The blush begins to darken on his cheeks. “It’s not that simple, Noct. Yes, the job I took allowed me certain liberties that other roles in the club do not, but that doesn’t mean that’s why I took the position.”

“Why did you decide to become an escort?”

“The money was very, very lucrative. My apartment - I bought it in cash after my first year of working there.” They exit off the highway, and make their way back to Noctis’ estate. “After time, though, that money becomes nothing. Was I looking for the right reason to leave? Maybe. The day that Cindy called me, and told me that there was highroller in the building, and that I was the only one she trusted to do the job professionally - I could have been at home. In fact, I _should_  have been at home, as the night before had been horrendous, but my work ethic won’t allow me to take a break.”

“So, you forced yourself to go into work that day, only to meet me.” Noctis finishes for him.

“I didn’t meet you. I met Mr. Luke.” Ignis turns to look at him, winking. He bursts out laughing, glad to see that his assistant could make light of such a heavy subject. “Don’t misunderstand me. I enjoyed my job. Yes, there were times when I would question why I was doing what I do, but for the most part, it was something that I was rather happy with.”

“Are you happy with the job you’ve taken now?” They pull up to the Caelum estate, Ignis stopping right at the front door.

The two look at each other, Ignis’ aquamarine eyes staring at him with an expression he isn’t sure is really there. “This is the happiest I’ve been in my entire life. So, to answer your question - yes. I’m very happy I decided to make the change, even if some of my friends are not.”

“I wish we didn’t have to say goodbye.” Noctis mumbles, unbuckling his seatbelt.

A hand touches his shoulder, drawing his attention back to his assistant. “I’m glad that we got to enjoy brunch together. I apologize for Gladio’s behavior. He’ll warm up to you soon enough.”

“I doubt it.” He sighs. “But, I’ll keep being nice. I know he means a lot to you.”

“And I appreciate that. Very much.” Ignis reaches for his hand, and brings it up to his lips, kissing the back of it. “Enjoy the rest of your weekend, Your Highness. I’ll see you, Monday morning?” 

Noctis nods his head, a warm smile on his face. “You will. Enjoy the rest of your weekend, Ignis. See you later!” He gets out of the car, and closes the door.

He heads up to the front door, and stands in front of it, until he sees Ignis’ car leave his property. Once it’s gone, he heads inside, and makes a beeline for his bedroom, just the thought of sleeping on it making his eyelids far too heavy to keep open. He manages to get there without any missteps, tearing off his coat, and then drops down on his mattress. The mimosas are hitting him full force, and rather than resist it, he lets his eyelids fall closed, allowing sleep to claim him for mid-afternoon nap.

***

Sunday night arrives, Noctis trying not to check his phone every minute, even though he wants to. He knows that Ignis is doing stuff with his own family this evening, having traded texts back and forth with him for most of the day, speaking verbally to each other the other times that they’re not texting. It’s already late, that he knows he should think about going to sleep soon, but wanting to know that Ignis is back home is keeping him awake.

There’s a sharp knock on his door. “Noctis. Come downstairs, and make sure that you’re dressed in nice attire.” His father orders him through the thick mahogany wood.

_Nice attire? What the hell for?_  He looks at himself - already dressed in a nice button up shirt, and loose fitting slacks. Slipping on a pair of shoes, he opens the door, and heads downstairs, about to question why his father is acting in such a manner, when his foot falters, almost causing him to fall down the rest of the stairs.

Standing at the base of the stairs is the one person he does not expect to be standing there. Not after he’d rejected their sister’s advances towards him. He’d tried - tried so _much_  to have feelings for his younger sister, but Noctis just couldn’t see her in that light. Maybe it’s because he just doesn’t really feel anything for girls, or maybe it’s something else entirely. Regardless, he knows that he had hurt her with his rejection, so to see her brother standing at the base of the stairs, it makes him wonder just what the hell is going on.

“Good evening, Ravus.” Noctis bows his head towards him. “I wasn’t aware that it was you waiting for me. What brings you to our estate?”

“I’ve come to take you out.” There’s a wolfish grin on his face, Noctis trying to ignore the sense of trepidation that begins to seep into him. “Your father has agreed that it’s a good idea, and has given us his blessing. The car is waiting outside for us.”

He looks over at his father, who nods his head. “Go out with him, Noctis. I think it will be good for the both of you.”

“Very well.” Seeing as he has no choice, he decides to give in to the request. “Are we leaving now?”

“If you’re ready?” Ravus nods his head.

“I am.”

“Then, there’s no time like the present.” Ravus smiles, that wolfish grin staying on his face.

“I’ll be home later, Father.” He addresses Regis, bowing his head towards him. He walks out the door, and sees the Nox Fleuret’s custom car parked out front, rather than the Regalia. “We’re taking your car?”

“If it pleases the Prince.” Ravus opens the back passenger door for him. He gets inside, and looks around, noticing how roomy the cabin in. Ravus gets in after him, instructs the driver where to go, and then reaches for two glasses, and a bottle of Mesmenir. “Care for a pre-game drink?”

Noctis nods, reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. He takes a look at it, listening as the liquid is poured into the glasses. No new texts. Trying not to be bothered too much by that, he puts his phone back into his pocket, and takes the glass that Ravus offers him. “To a fun night out on the town.”

“Cheers.” He clinks his glass against Ravus’, and takes a long drink. The alcohol hits him far faster than it normally does, making him feel extremely mellow. Taking a few more sips, he finishes what’s in his glass, and sits back, a goofy smile beginning to manifest on his lips. No matter what he does, he can’t seem to make it go away, and every time he tries, he starts to giggle to himself, the absurdity of trying to remove a smile making him laugh.

The car comes to a stop. “Looks like we’re here, Your Highness. If you’d follow me, please? I think you’re really going to love this place. I know that I do. Oh, but first.” He takes the phone that Noctis has just pulled from his pocket, and shuts it off. He’s in such a daze that he doesn’t object to it, and instead takes it back, and puts it in his pocket. Ravus opens the door, and steps out.

Almost falling on his face, Noctis starts to laugh again, shaking off how drunk he seems to feel at the moment. Glancing up, his heart stops in his chest, as he realizes where they are. Looking over at the door, the smile that he can’t seem to get rid of stays on his face, as he looks into the eyes of the man he’d just shared breakfast with the day before.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” A deep, baritone voice resonates in his ears. “Welcome to Cauthess.”

All Noctis can do is laugh, as he greets the bodyguard. _Why am I laughing? Why the hell are we here??_  He looks over at Ravus, who has a pleased look on his face. “Come along, Noctis. Let’s go inside, and have ourselves a good time, what do you say?”

As he walks inside, he realizes that the reason why he’s been feeling so good isn’t because of the alcohol. No, Ravus has put something into his drink. As a last ditch effort, he looks over his shoulder, and stares into Gladio’s eyes. He mouths one word, praying that the man understands him, because if he doesn’t, he’s seriously screwed. The one word he mouths?

Specs.


	13. Assurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Lie back and let me take care of you.”

* * *

***

A noise that doesn’t seem to stop brings Ignis out of sleep, as he reaches blindly for the object making the horrendous racket. Who the hell would be calling him at this time of night? Rolling onto his back, he blinks a few times, his eyes trying to adjust to the light that emits from the screen. He misses the call, taking too long to answer, but then, it begins to ring again. His eyes begin to focus, as he sees the contact name, and notices that this isn’t the second call from them. Quickly swiping to the right, he answers the call, his voice still thick with sleep. “G-Gladio?”

“Fucking _finally_. Jesus, Ignis. Did you take a sleeping pill or something?” He hears Gladio mutter something that he can’t make out.

Rubbing his eyes, he keeps the phone pressed to his ear. “W-Why are you….” he yawns softly, “why are you calling me at midnight? Aren’t you working?”

“That’s why I’m calling you.” Another sentence comes across as mumbled, Ignis wondering just what is going on that his best friend felt it necessary to rouse him from his sleep, when he knows that he needs to keep normal hours. “You gotta wake up and get down here, Ignis.”

“What?” He yawns again. “Are you mad? I don’t work there anymore. Why on earth would I get out of bed, and come there?”

“Because your lover just walked in with someone that I don’t know, and it looked like he was high as a kite.”

Ignis sits up, shock flooding through his system, his stomach clenching painfully. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I heard you correctly. What did you just say?” 

“I said get your fucking ass here right now, or shit’s going to happen that I’m not going to be able to control!” Gladio growls into the phone. “Just park in the garage. If I can manage it- Damn it, Prompto! I know!” Gladio shouts. “Sorry, Specs.” Gladio comes back on the call. “I’m trying to get everyone alerted to what’s going on. Get here ASAP.”

The call disconnects, leaving Ignis staring blankly at the phone. Noctis? High? At Cauthess? What the hell?? His fight or flight mode kicks in, as he tears the blankets off of him, practically falling off the bed, as he tries to remember how to function, his heart rate escalating as panic begins to sink in. What if he’d gone there on his own, and hadn’t wanted to tell him about it? They’d specifically told one another that they didn’t want them returning there, so that can’t be it. Struggling to pull his pants on, he grabs the first shirt in his dresser, and throws it on over his head, his shoulder crashing into his bedroom door, as he races out to the living room.

His phone starts to vibrate again in his hand, his finger swiping to answer it without looking at who is calling. “What’s going on?” He asks, knowing that only one of two people would be calling him right now. He’d like to think that a third might, but given what’s just been told to him, he knows he can rule out that one person.

“I-Ignis, are you coming here?” Prompto’s voice comes through loud and clear. Ignis sits down on the couch, quickly pulling his shoes on. “You need to get here quick. Cindy is stalling as much as she can, but it looks like the dude that you know who came in with seems to not be that pleased, and keeps throwing money at her.”

He adjusts his glasses, and grabs his wallet and car keys, shoving his wallet in the back pocket of his pants. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Keep him at the bar if you have to, but don’t serve him.”

“I won’t. He doesn’t look that good, Iggy.” He can hear the worry in the bartender’s voice. “I think Gladio is gonna come and get him a few minutes, but I’m not sure how his friend is gonna react to that.”

“Cauthess policy states that they do not have to serve anyone that is under the influence.” Ignis recites, the rule instilled in him after working there for almost two years. “If he’s as drugged out as Gladio says he is, then that’s enough to stop him from meeting with any escort - alone and/or with his supposed friend. I’m about to go into the garage, so I’m going to lose you. Keep him safe, Prompto. Please.”

“I will, Ignis!”

Ending the call, he pushes the door open to the stairwell, and takes the steps two at a time, not wanting to wait for the elevator. His adrenaline is pumping through him, his fingers shaking badly as he tries to unlock his car door. “Damn it!” He swears loud, dropping his keys, ignoring the strong urge of wanting to break down. He picks them up, and successfully opens his door. He shoves the key into the ignition, and quickly turns it. He’s out on the street less than a minute later, driving with urgency, but keeping safe about it. He doesn’t need to wind up in an accident because of a careless mistake.

The minutes tick by, each turn he makes bringing him closer to the one place he didn’t dream he’d be returning to so soon after leaving. Especially under these circumstances. Whoever has brought Noctis here, and in such a condition, is no friend to the Prince. And someone that clearly doesn’t visit the venue regularly, as they would know the strict policy on inebriation. He finally sees the building come into view, making the necessary turns that allows him to make his way down the ramp, and into the parking garage underneath the building.

Standing in front of the back entrance, he sees Gladio holding Noctis in his arms, the Prince clearly not himself. He pulls up to the entrance, and gets out of the car, not bothering to turn the engine off. “Where’s Cor?” He asks Gladio, walking over to him, to grab Noctis from him.

“He’s out front.” The weight of the Prince’s body transfers to his arms, his head lolling to the side. “I don’t know what’s been given to him, but it’s clear he’s under something.”

Ignis looks down at the Prince’s face, and can see that his eyes are glassy. “And he didn’t see anyone, right?”

“No. We made damn sure of that.” Gladio shakes his head. “You owe a gift to Cindy. She had to do a lot of sweet talking, to get the guy that he came in with pleased.”

“I understand.” The Prince begins to giggle incoherently in his arms, his head coming to rest against his shoulder. Ignis ignores the pain in his stomach, hating to see Noctis behave in such a fashion. “I owe both you and Prompto as well. Thank you for calling me.”

“If he’d gone into a room with someone, I know you’d never forgive him, and I know you’d never forgive me.” Gladio shakes his head. “Take care of him. He’s not going to be feeling very good in a few hours. I’ll call you when I’m off.”

Ignis nods, putting Noctis in the backseat of his car, allowing him to stretch across the seats. He puts a blanket over him, one he keeps in his car. More laughter leaves the Prince’s mouth, as he cuddles the fabric up to his chin, a goofy smile on his face. “Hi.” The Prince says, staring up at him, pupils completely blown out.

“Hi.” Ignis replies, keeping his tone light, even though deep down he’s filled with worry. “Close your eyes, Your Highness. Can you do that for me?”

“Mmm…. I can do anything for you.” Noctis laughs, closing his eyes real tight. “Like this, right?”

“Just like that.” Ignis nods his head, blinking away the tears that are threatening to fall. He closes the door, and turns his attention to Gladio. “Again, I don’t know how else to say thanks.”

“Get him in bed.” Gladio rubs a hand over his face. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

“I can.” Ignis pats his friend on the shoulder. “Give Prompto and Cindy my thanks.” He walks back over to the driver’s side, and gets into the car. “Are you okay back there, Noct?”

“Mmmm.” More laughter leaves the Prince’s mouth. “Is it really you? Or am I dreaming??”

“Who do you think I am?” He asks, as he turns the car around, and heads out of the garage.

“Speeeeeeeeecs.” The drawn out name dissolves the Prince into another fit of laughter.

If it had been any other time, Ignis would have smiled at the way he’d said his name. But this - this isn’t right. “Yes, I’m Specs. And you are?”

“Mr. Luke.” Another nod. “But, not tonight.” The Prince shakes his head. “Not tonight. Not there. I couldn’t be Mr. Luke then. Had to be new. Had to be me. No Mr. Luke.”

Breathing deep, Ignis tries to piece together what the Prince is saying. Couldn’t say who he was, because the person that had taken him there didn’t know that he’d visited there? That had to be it. He pulls into the parking garage of his apartment building, and parks his car. Getting out, he opens the back passenger door, and pulls Noctis up, situating him in his arms, keeping the blanket covering him. “We’ll be upstairs soon, Your Highness.”

“I’m glad.” The Prince sighs, resting his head against his shoulder. “I’m so glad you came. I told him. I told him.”

Raising his eyebrow up, he pushes the button to call the elevator. “Who did you tell, Your Highness?”

“The one who hates me. Bouncer.”

He sighs, and enters the elevator, being careful to not jostle him around too much. “Well, he called me. Do you remember what happened?”

“Drunk.”

“You’re drunk?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” The Prince whines, pressing his face hard against his shoulder. “I don’t know!”

His hand gravitates towards the back of his neck, running his fingers through his hair. “Shhh. It’s okay, Your Highness. Don’t let it bother you too much.”

Ignis fishes his keys out of his pocket, balancing Noctis as much as he can with his one arm, successfully grabbing them. He unlocks the front door, and carries him into his apartment, heading straight for his bedroom. His bed looks a mess - having not bothered to make it before going to pick up the Prince from Cauthess. He lays him down gently, deciding that it might be in his best interest to keep his clothes on, as he’s not sure what sort of effects the drugs have that are running through his system.

He begins to walk away, but stops when a hand grabs onto his wrist. “W-Where are you going?” The meek voice that leaves the Prince’s mouth makes his chest ache. “Y-You’re not leaving me alone, are you?” 

“I’m going to go and get you some water. Lots of it, so we can flush whatever is in your system out of it.” Ignis reaches up, cupping his palm against the side of Noctis’ face. “Try and get some sleep. I’ll be right back. You have my word.”

“Okay, Specs. Ignis. Specs?” Confused laughter leaves the Prince’s mouth.

“I answer to all.” Ignis nods his head, smiling as he rubs his thumb against his cheek. “Close your eyes for me, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Noctis’ eyelids fall closed, the goofy smile returning to his face. He pulls his hand away, and leaves the bedroom, keeping the door open. He heads to the kitchen, where he grabs a few bottles of water. Pulling his work phone from his pocket, he sends a message to Clarus. “ _It seems that there was some incident this evening with the Prince. He’s fine, but he will not be making it to work tomorrow. Nor will I. If there are urgent matters that cannot be rescheduled for him, I will go in his stead. We’ll return to work on Tuesday_.” He presses send, and makes his way back to the bedroom.

Soft snores drift through the air, the Prince having fallen asleep in the few minutes he’d left the room. He opens one bottle of water, and sits down next to him. Hating that he has to do this, he gently shakes him awake, the groans of protest breaking his heart. He puts his hand behind Noctis’ back, and guides him to sit up. “You can lay back down, after you’ve had this to drink.” He holds the bottle up to his lips. “Drink it all, Noctis.”

Tilting the bottle back, he watches as the Prince swallows every last drop with a grimace on his face. The empty bottle finds a home on the nightstand, as he lowers the Prince back down to rest his head on the pillow. “Y-You stay now….?” Noctis whispers, his eyes still far too glassy.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Ignis toes off his shoes, and crawls into bed with him, staying fully clothed as he brings Noctis to rest against him. “No matter what happens, I’ll keep you safe. You have my word, Noctis.”

“I know.” Black tufts of hair tickle the side of his neck, as the Prince tucks himself under his chin.

The phone in his pocket begins to vibrate, Ignis being careful not to jostle the slumbering Prince too much as he pulls it out. It’s his work phone. “ _Appreciate the head’s up. I will inform His Majesty. Take care of the Prince. See you Tuesday._ ” He didn’t expect Clarus to reply to him this late in the evening. Maybe it’s the curse of this position - always needing to be alert. He sets his phone down next to the water bottles, then pulls his personal phone out, and sets it down next to his other phone. Finally free of all devices, he places his arms around Noctis, sighing softly.

There are still so many questions he has, as to who would do this to the Prince. It doesn’t seem like normal behavior for him, especially after witnessing how he acts with his friends at the nightclubs. This recreational drug use doesn’t seem to fit Noctis’ lifestyle, so whoever he’d gone out with this evening had to be the responsible party. The last time the two of them had texted one another, he had been under the assumption that Noctis was going to bed, which is why he hadn’t bothered to text him when he got back home. To be woken up by Gladio, telling him that Noctis is in trouble - his stomach starts to twist painfully, as he realizes that this could have gone very differently, had neither of them been at work tonight.

Lips start to peck against his neck, bringing him out of his thoughts. “S-Stop, Your Highness.” Igins pulls away, resisting the urge to just let the man continue, as it’s doing nobody any harm. But, he knows that he’s not in his right mind right now, and if he accepts these affections, then he’s no better than one of the escorts back at Cauthess, who were no doubt upset at losing a potential client. “Please, stop.” He asks again, as more kisses touch his neck.

“Mmm…. You smell so nice, Specs. I always love how good you smell.” Noctis murmurs against his ear. “Why do you smell so good?”

“I bathe.” He keeps his voice dry, even though he can feel his body responding to the aggressive touches. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to have to resort to something I don’t wish to do.”

“Like tie me up?” The Prince moans low, causing a shiver to skate up Ignis’ spine. “If you tie me up, will you make me beg for your cock?”

Closing his eyes tight, Ignis counts to ten. “You are under the influence of drugs. I cannot abide by this behavior, Your Highness.” He pulls away, trying not let the look of sadness he sees on Noctis’ face affect him in any manner. “Just go back to sleep. Let’s let these drugs get through your system. Once they’re out, then you and I can do whatever you wish.”

“Whatever I want?” Noctis asks, moving to lay back down on the pillow.

Ignis nods his head, pushing some of the hair off of Noctis’ brow. “You have my word. For now, please sleep?”

“Okay, Specs.” The happy smile returns to the Prince’s face, as he presses his cheek against the pillow. “I’ll get some sleep. Even though I’m very horny right now. My pants are too tight. See?” He points down to his crotch.

Looking down, he does see that Noctis is sporting quite the erection. “Another side effect of the drugs you are on.” He presses a kiss to his temple. “Please, just go to sleep. It will go down.”

“M-Maybe I want _you_  to make it go down for me.”

He knows he’s treading through a field of landmines. “In the morning. Remember what we just discussed? I will do anything you want. In the morning.”

“Right. Morning.” A yawn leaves the Prince’s mouth. He opens his mouth to say something, but instead, a snore comes out.

Breathing easier, Ignis moves himself to lay on top of the sheets, knowing that if Noctis wakes up in the middle of the night, and he’s fallen asleep, there’s a possibility that something could happen. But this prevents it, at least on his side. With a deep sigh, he turns to lay on his side, and watches as the Prince breathes in and out, snores occurring every few breaths. He debates on waking him up again, forcing him to drink more water, but the snores start to come out more steadily, which means his body is finally giving up on whatever drug has been controlling it.

Loud whining sounds near his ear, startling him awake as he realizes that Noctis is awake. He’s alert within seconds, grabbing one of the full water bottles off the nightstand. “Shhh. It’s okay.” He speaks softly, helping him to sit up a little. “Drink this, please.”

“M-My head…” Noctis whines.

“I know.” He presses a kiss to his temple. “Please. Just drink this. It will help take that pain away.” He places the bottle against his lips. “Drink, Noctis.”

The Prince listens to his request, swallowing the water with a grimace on his face. Some dribbles out of the corner of his mouth, eliciting another whine to leave his throat. Ignis shakes his head, wanting to comfort him, but doesn’t in favor to get him to drink the rest of the water without a fight. He can see his eyes are still slightly glassy, the few times he opens his eyes, the pupils still blown out. He tips the bottle all the way back, the last few drops going into his mouth, then pulls it away, guiding Noctis to lay back down.

“D-Don’t leave me.” Noctis whispers, clinging to him.

He drops the bottle to the floor, and puts his arms back around his body. “I’m not going anywhere. Go back to sleep.” His hand goes to the back of Noctis’ head, cradling him against his neck, as the whines begin to soften, changing to slow breaths, and then, to soft snores. Even though his eyes are tired, _very_  tired, he stays awake, wanting to be alert should Noctis have another episode. After three hours of peace, he allows himself to drift to sleep, praying that this will be the last stretch.

His phone pulls him out of his sleep, which rings and vibrates near his head on the nightstand. Noctis seems to be passed out still, resting against his shoulder. He reaches over and grabs it, putting the phone to his ear. “Hello?” He clears his throat.

“How is he?” Gladio’s voice comes through loud and clear.

“He’s asleep.” Ignis keeps his arm around him, as Noctis shifts a little, his eyes wincing in his sleep. “It’s been a very long night.”

“I can imagine.” A nervous chuckle sounds in his ear. “Do you need anything?”

“Besides sleep, and an understanding of what happened last night?” He closes his eyes. “No, I think I’m alright. You know that he thinks you hate him, right? At least, that’s what he said to me, when I tried to get information out of him.”

An exasperated sigh comes over the speaker. “I don’t hate him. I called you, didn’t I? As soon as he said your name to me, and he went inside, I pulled out my phone and called you.”

“Is that what happened?” He asks, becoming more alert. “He specifically asked for me?”

“I wouldn’t say it was ‘ask’, but the look of terror in his eyes when he realized where his friend had brought him seemed to register.”

Looking down at the slumbering Prince, Ignis feels a sense of relief come over him. “I know I said it last night, or this morning, or whenever it was, but thank you.”

“You two didn’t do anything, right?” Gladio asks. “You know he’s not going to remember anything.”

“I put a stop to it before anything could happen.” Ignis replies. “Tell Prompto he’s okay. I’ll call you both later.”

“Take care of yourself too, Specs.”

“I always do, Gladio.” He ends the call, and puts it back on the nightstand. The Prince begins to shift a little more, then starts to yawn, his eyelids slowly opening. “Did I wake you up?” Ignis keeps his voice quiet.

A small shake of his head causes the Prince to release a low groan. “N-No. I was already waking up.” He starts to move, and then stops. “Why are you on top of the sheets like that?”

“Oh, um…” Ignis releases the hold he has on Noctis, as he sits all the way up, the covers falling off of him.

“Why am I dressed? And why am I at your place?” Noctis’ eyes widen. “I have to get to work.”

Grabbing his glasses off the nightstand, Ignis sits up, and looks at him. “You’re in no shape to go to work. I’ve already told Clarus that neither of us will be coming in today.” He grabs the last bottle of water, and hands it to him. “Drink this.”

“What happened last night?” Noctis asks, unscrewing the cap. “Why is my mouth so dry?” He takes a large gulp of water.

“What’s the last thing that you remember?”

The Prince drops his head, groaning again. “I remember checking my phone, to see if you were home yet, and then my father knocked on the door. And then….” He rubs his temple. “Ravus.”

“Ravus?” Ignis asks, tilting his head. “You don’t mean Ravus Nox Fleuret, do you?” After becoming the Prince’s assistant, he’d read up on all of the different regions, and learned of their leadership, as he knows that it’s something important that he should know. And, if he can recall correctly, Ravus is another young Prince. Of course they would know one another.

Noctis finishes the bottle of water, and hands it to him. “Yeah.” He clears his throat. “Oh, Etros.” He looks up at Ignis, with genuine fear in his eyes. “We went-”

“I know where he took you.” Ignis tries to ease the fear that he can feel now coming off of him in waves. “He drugged you?” 

“I didn’t think he would. He handed me a drink, and I drank it without question.” Noctis sighs. “I remember getting out of the car, and seeing that we were outside of Cauthess.” There are tears in his eyes, as he looks back up at him. “Ignis - I don’t remember anything else. I’m so sorry. I think that I might have-”

He reaches down, and takes the Prince’s hands into his. “I know you don’t remember anything, but I can assure you - you did not sleep with anyone last night. The moment you went inside, Gladio called me, and I raced to get to you before anything could happen.”

Noctis bursts into tears, the sound making Ignis’ chest hurt. “I can’t remember. I don’t remember anything. What if you’re lying? What if I _did_  do something?”

“You didn’t.” Ignis drops his hands, and puts both of his palms against Noctis’ cheeks. “Listen to me. Your friends took care of you last night.” He stares into his eyes, wishing that he could stop the flow of tears that seem to have no end, his sapphire eyes becoming a brighter shade of blue. “Prompto, Gladio - they both did their part to make sure that nothing bad happened to you. And besides, the way you were acting - no escort would have serviced you. There are very strict rules when it comes to a patron being under the influence - whether it is by choice, or not - as in your case.”

More tears trickle from the sides of his eyes. “H-How can you be sure? What if-”

“Even if you did do something, it would have been done safely.” Ignis wipes away the tears with the pads of his thumbs. “You just have to trust me. Gladio had you, I picked you up, and brought you back here. I had you sleep under the covers, because I knew that whatever drug you were on - it was going to make you think you wanted to do something with me.”

“I didn’t…..did I?” Noctis whispers, the tears subsiding. “Oh, no.”

“You did.” Ignis smiles, lifting his head up gently, so that he can look directly into his eyes. “But it’s okay. I made a promise to you last night.”

“W-What was it?”

“I said that you could do whatever you wanted with me this morning.” He lowers his hands, his chest no longer aching, as Noctis grips his hands onto his.

“Does that offer still stand?”

“I wouldn’t have offered it last night, just to tell you no.” He smirks, lacing his fingers with the Prince’s.

He leans his head forward, their foreheads connecting together. “D-Do you mind if I take a shower? I feel….gross.”

“Of course. I’ll go get the shower ready for you.” He kisses his cheek, the saltiness of his tears sticking to his lips. “I’ll be right back.”

Ignis slips off the bed, and heads into the bathroom, where he turns the water on, allowing it to get quite warm. “Alright, Your Highness.” Ignis says, walking back into the bedroom. “I’ll put some clean clothes in there for you, so you won’t need to worry about that.”

“Th-Thanks.” Noctis gets up out of the bed, and groans. “Maybe I need some coffee and food.”

“I will have both ready for you by the time you finish up.” Ignis grabs the clothes, and hands them to him. “Here you go. We might want to keep some of your clothes here, as this seems to be happening more as of late.” He teases the Prince, who looks away shyly.

“Y-Yeah. Good idea.” A quick kiss startles him, Noctis turning to go into the bathroom. “Thank you, Ignis.” The door to the bathroom closes, leaving him alone in the bedroom.

He doesn’t move until he hears the distinct sound of water splashing, knowing that the Prince has gotten into the shower. He brews coffee, and begins to cook a light breakfast of scrambled eggs, and toast. He grabs two bananas from his counter, and sets them next to the plates that he’s set out on the counter. As he finishes toasting the bread, Noctis comes out of his bedroom, a small towel wrapped around his neck, dressed in a plain black t-shirt and black sweats.

“How do you feel now?” He asks, putting the eggs onto the plate, then sets two pieces of toast down.

“Much better.” Noctis takes a seat at the counter. “This looks perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles, and pours them some coffee. “Please, go ahead and eat. I’m going to go freshen up myself. I won’t be gone too long.”

“You sure?” Noctis asks, picking up a piece of toast. “I don’t mind waiting.”

“Eat it while it’s hot, please.” Ignis replies. “Enjoy it.” He heads back into his bedroom, and grabs a fresh pair of clothes to put on, then heads into the bathroom.

His glasses instantly fog up, the steam from Noctis’ shower still clouding the room. He turns the water on, happy that he doesn’t have to wait for it to be warm, then gets in. All he needs is a quick rinse-off, washing away the stickiness that comes with sleeping in clothes overnight. He gets dressed in a fitted grey shirt, and plaid pajama pants, then heads back out to the living room, where Noctis is just finishing eating his food.

“Was it good?” He asks, going to sit next to him. “I can make more, if you’d like.”

“It was perfect, Ignis. Thank you.” Noctis leans over, resting his head on his shoulder. “Would you mind if I go and lay back down? I’m still feeling very sleepy.”

“Not at all.” Ignis looks over at him. “Go and get some more rest. I’ll be in in a little while.”

“Good.” Sapphire eyes look up at him, a content smile on the Prince’s face. “Enjoy your breakfast.”

He waits for him to head back into his bedroom before he resumes eating. Once he finishes, he cleans up the kitchen, then makes his way back to the bedroom. Noctis is laying on his side, fast asleep. Smiling, Ignis gets under the covers, and lays down next to him, closing his own eyes, falling asleep within minutes.

They wake up a few hours later, Noctis’ body pressed close to his, their positions somehow shifting during the course of their nap. Blinking a few times, he sees Noctis is staring up at him, a serene look in his eyes. “What is it?” Ignis asks, yawning a little.

“You look so peaceful when you sleep.” Noctis smiles.

“I could say the same thing about you.” He returns his smile, as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“I know what I want to do, Ignis.”

Butterflies awaken in his stomach, nervousness beginning to manifest out of nowhere. “And what is it you would like to do?” He asks, keeping his eyes on him.

“M-Make….” The Prince stops, then takes a deep breath. “Make love to me.”

The request is one that Ignis has been dying to hear. He lifts his hand up, rubbing his thumb against Noctis’ cheekbone. “Are you certain that’s what you want? You know that when we cross this line, that’s it. There will be no going back.”

“I know.” Noctis nods his head. “I want this. Unless…. Do you not?”

Ignis shakes his head, as his eyes move to look at Noctis’ lips. “I want this. You’re not put off, given what I did before becoming your assistant?”

“You said you were tested regularly. I trust you.” His eyes are drawn back up, becoming somewhat lost in the Prince’s sapphire eyes. Noctis leans forward, pressing his forehead against his. “Make love to me, Ignis.”

“Lie back, and let me take care of you.” Ignis whispers against his lips, before kissing him softly.

He guides him to lay on his back, moving them so that Noctis is laying in the center of the bed. He reaches into the drawer, and pulls the bottle of lube out, setting it down on the bed, so that it’s close by for when they need it. The trembling returns to Ignis’ hands, as he tries to push up the shirt that the Prince is wearing, fumbling at first, but then manages to get a firm grip on the hem. He pulls it up, pulling it over his head, before dropping it on the side of the bed. His lips gravitate towards the bite mark he’d left on him two nights ago, the bruise still deepening in color. He hears Noctis moan, as he tilts his head towards the side, allowing him to kiss further up, until his lips touch his earlobe.

“You’re _stunning_ , Noctis.” He whispers into his ear, as he slides his hand down Noctis’ body, watching how he arches upwards.

“I-Ignis…” The way he stutters on his name, it brings satisfaction to him in a way no other word uttered by him can.

His lips traverse back down the plane of his neck, heading towards his nipple, as he breathes unspoken words onto his skin with soft kisses. _You will never know what you do to me when you say my name in such a way._  He sweeps his tongue over his nipple, biting down gently, as he uses the heel of his hand to push down the sweats that are already sliding off of his slim hips. He kisses his way down Noctis’ body, using both of his hands to pull the sweats off of his frame, in favor of removing them faster. He lifts his head, and sees Noctis staring down at him.

“What is it?” He asks, dropping the pants onto the floor, in the same spot he’d dropped his shirt. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No.” Noctis shakes his head. He sits up, Ignis holding his hand out to stop him, but drops it when he sees an unreadable expression cross his eyes. The Prince places his hands on the shirt he’s wearing, and gives a small tug on it. “Let me help you undress too?”

Words fail him, as he allows Noctis to do as he wishes, the shirt lifting up over his head. Just as the hem is pushed up over his nose, it stops. He’s about to question just what is happening, when he feels Noctis’ lips touch his with a hesitant touch, then grows with confidence, as Ignis gives the control over to him. He moans into his mouth, thoroughly enjoying being on the other side of their familiar game. It feels _good_  to be teased in this manner, as Noctis denies him the use of his tongue, as their lips become kiss swollen. He tugs his teeth on Noctis’ bottom lip, the Prince emitting the most wonderful noise, which allows him to thrust his tongue into his mouth, a low moan leaving his own as their tongues rub together with languid strokes.

He pulls the shirt all the way off of his head, his arms circling around Noctis’ body, lifting him up to sit in between his legs. Ignis deepens the kiss, as he feels Noctis’ chest touch his, his naked erection rubbing against his clothed mound. “P-Pants,” Noctis murmurs against his lips, as his hands start to tug on the waistband of Ignis’ pajama pants.

Ignis brings his legs together, allowing the Prince to pull them off of his body. A few more kisses are shared, as Noctis returns to controlling the kiss. When they’re finally off of his body, he moves them back into the position they’d just been in, Noctis’ thighs slung over his own thighs, their cocks touching. A wanton moan leaves the Prince’s mouth, as he lifts himself up, resting his arms on the top of Ignis’ shoulders. Reaching for the bottle of lube, Ignis pours some onto his fingers, then drops it back on the bed, as Noctis continues to grind himself against his hardened length.

Spreading his cheeks apart with his right hand, Ignis starts to rub his left index finger against the Prince’s entrance, groaning low as he starts to tease him with his fingertip. Noctis lifts himself up higher onto his thighs, as he rubs his finger more against his entrance, even though the Prince is trying to push it into him. His lips start to kiss Noctis’ chest, and as he bites down gently on his nipple, he pushes his finger into his body.

“O-oh!” Noctis moans, wrapping his arms tight around Ignis’ neck, keeping his head pressed against his chest.

A low groan leaves his throat, as he adds a second finger to his first. The way the Prince writhes on his lap, it encourages him to pump his fingers further into his body. Releasing the grip he has on his nipple, he lifts up his head, and begins to kiss the base of his neck. “Noct….” He groans, spreading his fingers apart, making him loosen up with scissoring his fingers. “Do you wish to come right now…?”

“Nnngh….” The writhing continues, clear to Ignis that the answer is yes, whether or not the Prince can verbalize it.

One final finger is inserted into his body, as he twists his wrist. His palm rubs against Noctis’ sac, as he crooks his middle finger, finding that spot deep inside of him on the first try. “Come for me, Noct…”

“I-I-Igniiiiiiis….” A loud cry echoes in his ear, as he feels Noctis’ body squeeze tight around his three fingers. The warmth of his release splashes onto his chest, Noctis humping himself against his body. He groans low, feeling his own cock beginning to throb as he listens to the Prince make more noises, as he falls from his high.

He slips his fingers out, and lifts Noctis up, laying him back down on the bed. His face is completely flushed, his chest rising and falling with rapid breaths, his cock still semi-hard, semen continuing to dribble from the tip. Ignis grabs the lube, and coats his palm with it. He looks up, and sees Noctis is staring at his hand. “Are you sure, Your Highness?”

“Y-Yes.” Noctis speaks with a breathless voice. “I want to feel you, Ignis. _All_  of you.”

Making a fist around his girth, he transfers the lube that’s on his palm to his cock, moving his hand up and down in a slow manner. He sees Noctis watching him, licking his lips, as his legs spread apart more. Ignis can see that his cock is already hard, the look of want and desire in his eyes reflected in his own. He settles between his legs, and begins to rub the tip of his cock against his loosened hole, the tip slipping in with no resistance. He hangs his head forward, moaning low as he tries to remember to breathe. Memories of the other night, when Noctis had teased himself just like this, come back to his mind, driving his desire up.

Ignis pulls his hips back, so that just the flushed head is rubbing against the soft skin surrounding Noctis’ entrance. He teases him for as long as he can, before moving so that his hands are now resting above his shoulders on the bed. “Keep your eyes on me, Noctis.” He speaks low, voice thick with the desire that courses through his veins. “One last chance.” He stares into his eyes, waiting for him to change his mind. When it doesn’t come, he rolls his hips slow, pushing the tip of his cock back into his entrance, and then rolls his hips again, allowing his cock to slide all the way into his body.

The warmth of Noctis’ body, the way that his inner walls clamp down around his cock feels _powerful_. Ignis stares into his eyes, never wavering, as he rolls his hips again, the Prince’s body pulling his cock in, rather than trying to push the intrusion out. A choked off moan leaves Noctis’ mouth, Ignis pausing his movements, afraid that he’d just hurt him in some way. He can feel his inner walls spasming, still trying to get used to his girth, so rather than move, he stays perfectly still, allowing his body to adjust to him accordingly.

When he feels Noctis’ inner walls start to relax around him, he begins to roll his hips experimentally. “That’s it, Noct….” Ignis whispers, continuing to stare into his eyes. “Keep yourself open for me, just like that.”

“I-Ignis…” Noctis moans, his eyes closing, as he leans his head back against the wall. “S-So….full….”

He lowers his head, and starts to kiss the base of his neck. “Just breathe, Noct. The more you breathe, the easier it will be for me. It’s going to feel good soon.”

“F-Feels…. So good….right now….” The low moans that Noctis sending a jolt racing down his back, as he starts to roll his hips more. “N-No condom… Feels so….much….”

“ _Better_.” He finishes for him, with a low groan of his own. “Shall I move a little faster now?”

“Please…!”

A few slow thrusts bring their bodies closer together, Ignis’ cock pushing deeper into his body. He pulls back, and then slams hard into him, a loud, caterwaul-like noise leaving the Prince’s mouth. Ignis moans low, locking his wrists, as he begins to thrust his hips faster, his cock rubbing against Noctis’ inner walls with each rough thrust.

“E-Eyes on me, Noct.” Ignis whispers, Noctis’ eyelids snapping open, his pupils blown out, but this time due to the endorphins that are being released into his body. “Keep them on me…”

“Y-Yes!” Noctis moans, arching his chest up.

He reaches between their bodies, and makes a fist around his cock. He knows how sensitive the Prince is to his touches. He can feel him throbbing against the palm of his hand, as he strokes his cock in time with his rough thrusts. Keeping his eyes on him, he hears Noctis’ breathing begin to change, low guttural moans now tumbling from his mouth, as Ignis pushes his cock hard into his body. He sees the Prince’s eyes widen, and then his expression changes - his mouth drops open with a loud scream, his inner walls gripping tight around Ignis’ girth. The warmth of his release begins to coat Ignis’ hand, as he tries to thrust his hips a little faster, but the tight grip that Noctis’ body has on his cock won’t allow him to do much of anything. So, with one last thrust, he finds his own sweet surrender, staring into Noctis’ eyes as he comes hard, his release shooting deep inside of him, a low moan leaving his throat as the pleasure crashes over him.

They stare at one another, both breathing erratically, but neither seem to notice. Ignis leans down, and starts to kiss him - soft kisses that quickly turn into messy, sloppy kisses, as their tongues collide against one another. He slips out of him, and grabs the tissue box from the nightstand, pressing a few against Noctis’ entrance, then gently begins to clean up the rest of his body.

“D-Do you wanna hear something funny?” Noctis asks, as they lay together, his head now resting on top of Ignis’ chest.

“I do.” Ignis nods his head, keeping Noctis close to him.

“That was the first time you came inside of me.”

Blinking a few times, Ignis chuckles softly. “I do believe you’re right.”

“It felt really good.” Noctis lifts his head, his cheeks slightly pink. “Do you think so?”

“I do indeed.” He smiles, touching Noctis’ face with his clean hand.

“I’m glad.” The Prince moves up, and places a soft kiss against his lips.

Their talking ceases, as they bask in the glow of what they’ve just done with one another. Soon, the both of them fall asleep, holding on to each other with smiles on their faces.

***

“Will you be picking me up in the morning?” Noctis asks, as they pull up to his estate.

Ignis nods his head. “I believe I will be. I have to go into the office rather early. Shall I come by around 9?”

“Yes, please.” Noctis nods his head. “Thank you, for last night - and for today.” He unbuckles his seatbelt, as Ignis pulls to a stop out front of his estate. “I’m really lucky to have you around, Specs.”

“The feeling is mutual, Mr. Luke.” He grins, as Noctis starts to get out of the car. “Wait.” He reaches forward, bringing their heads close together. He does a quick look around, and then presses a goodbye kiss to his lips. “See you tomorrow, Noct.”

“G-Good night, Ignis.” Noctis smiles, then gets out of the car.

Ignis takes off when he sees Noctis has gotten inside safely. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he dials Gladio’s cell, hoping that the man hasn’t left for work yet, as he knows it’s close to his shift. “Yo, Specs.” Gladio’s voice comes through the speaker. “How’s it going? Is the Prince okay?”

“Yes, he is. It’s me that’s not.” He says, his voice trembling a little, as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

“Oh, shit. What’s wrong, Ignis? Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“We had sex, Gladio.”

“And? You guys have had sex quite a bit, haven’t you?”

Ignis grips the steering wheel tighter. “We had sex without protection.”

The silence fills him with dread. He almost is about to see if their call had been disconnected, when he hears Gladio sigh. “You gotta be careful, Specs. What did I tell you? I said to not let your heart get involved in this.”

“I know you’re worried, and I’m worried too. But, what’s done is done. We’re lovers. That’s it.”

“Have you said those three words to him yet?”

“No.”

“Are you going to?”

“I don’t know.” Ignis sighs. “Listen, I just felt like I should tell you. I don’t know why.”

“Because of our past. And don’t worry - I’ve been banging Prompto pretty regularly.”

He laughs, feeling the tension begin to dissolve. “Well, that’s good. Look, just - I may need to call you sometimes, because this is going to be very difficult for me. Please - just be my friend. Don’t lecture me, okay?”

“I’ll do my best.” Gladio replies gruffly. “Listen, I gotta get ready for work. We’ll talk soon, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay. Enjoy your night. I hope that it’s drama-free, unlike last night.”

A loud laugh comes through the speaker. “Me too, Specs. Me too. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

The call disconnects, just as he pulls up to his apartment building. Yes, things are going to be different now. How different, he isn’t sure. He just hopes that he can maintain his professionalism, but he’s got a feeling that Noctis is going to test him, without even realizing he’s doing it.


	14. Courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “I look forward to holding you close in bed soon.”

* * *

***

Noctis walks into his house, and sees his father sitting in his study. Hoping to just move by him without being noticed, he treads lightly towards the staircase. “Where do you think you’re going?” He hears Regis call out, just as he passes by the door. Sighing, he turns around, and walks into the room, the sound of his father standing up causing him to look down at the floor, not wanting to meet the man’s eyes. “What happened last night? Clarus said that there was a problem?”

“If you call getting way too drunk too fast, then yes. There was a problem.” Noctis replies, keeping the anger out of his voice. It pains him to lie to his father, but he doesn’t want to worry him, when he should be more than capable of taking care of himself.

He sees his father’s eyes flash with something that surprises him. _Is he upset?_  “Ravus.”

“Seeing as he’s the only person that I left with last night, that would be an excellent guess, Your Majesty.” He sighs, rubbing his temple. “If it’s all the same to you, I would like to go and lay down. It’s been a very long day for me.”

“I understand. If you need to take another day off, I’m sure that we can manage.” Regis puts his hand on his shoulder, and gives it a gentle squeeze. “In fact, I insist on it. Your assistant is more than capable of handling your affairs in your stead.”

“What I think I need the most is a break. Are you entertaining anyone at our Duscae residence in the woods this coming weekend?” Noctis asks.

His father hums, pulling his phone from his pocket. “No, I don’t believe that I am, but allow me to check.” He looks at his phone. “We’ll be heading to Narcie Haven for a summit meeting. So, no. Go ahead and feel to use it. Do you want to invite anyone, or just attend by yourself? I can make sure that our driver is available to take you, so you don’t have to worry about driving.”

“I _like_  driving out there, Father.” He crosses his arms. “Those cars in the garage will not drive themselves.”

A hand pats the top of his head. “Yes, I know. But, I also know that you tend to drive reckless at times.”

“I suppose I could invite my assistant to join me, seeing as you seem to have the utmost trust in him at the moment.” Noctis drops casually, wondering how his father would react to such a suggestion.

Another thoughtful hum leaves his father’s mouth. “You know, that might not be a bad idea. Take tomorrow off, and then on Wednesday, the two of you can head out there. Make it a work retreat. I’m sure Clarus can find someone for you to visit in the area. Come back to work on Friday.”

“You’re just trying to torture me, aren’t you, Your Majesty?” He holds his hand over his heart, playing the guilty card.

His father smirks. “Fine. But you have to be back by Friday evening. Don’t forget - we’re hosting another dinner here, and I need you in attendance.”

“Deal.” Noctis smiles. “Now, I’d like to go upstairs and take a long, hot bath.”

“Enjoy your evening, son.” Regis pats him on the shoulder, then heads back into the study.

Moving with care, he makes his way up the stairs, and heads to his bedroom. His body aches, but not because of what Ravus had done to him the night before - even though he still can’t seem to wrap his mind around why he would do something like that. No, his body aches because of what he had done just a few hours ago with his lover. _Lover_. He starts the water for a bath, and slowly gets undressed, his muscles protesting at being moved in such a manner. He sinks down into the warmth, groaning low as the water does its job of healing his aching muscles. He sits still for twenty minutes, his eyes falling closed, as he breathes deep. He can feel Ignis’ hands touching his body, phantom touches of his lips that have marked him rather possessively cause his neck to pulsate, the blood slowly moving towards the lower half of his body.

He drains the tub, and stands up, the shock of cool air doing the trick to get his hormones under control. Grabbing his towel, he wraps it around his body, and heads back into his bedroom. Picking up his phone, he scrolls through his contacts, and debates on sending a text, or just making a phone call. His finger hits the phone button, moving on its own, making the decision for him. His heart begins to beat faster, as he pushes the button to make his phone be on speaker, rather than hold it up to his ear.

“This is a nice surprise.” Ignis’ voice comes through after two short rings. “Didn’t I just drop you off?”

Noctis can feel his cheeks heating up, as he lays down on the bed, taking the phone with him. “You did. But, I wanted to talk to you. Should I not have called?”

“I’m glad that you did.” Noctis quickly takes it off of speaker, and holds the phone against his ear, wanting to hear his voice more clearly. “Is everything alright, Your Highness?”

“Mmm. Yeah.” He smiles, wishing that it wasn’t just the sound of his voice. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m under house arrest.”

“You’re what?” The surprise in his lover’s voice causes him to laugh. “Oh. You’re joking.”

“Yes, I’m joking. However, I won’t be coming into work tomorrow. My father is insisting that I take another day off. I guess I looked a lot worse than I felt when I got home.” He lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “My guess is because _someone_  decided to have their way with me.”

A low chuckle sounds in his ear. “I was only following my liege’s orders.”

“I may be sore, but I’m glad that you did.” Noctis closes his eyes, sighing softly. “So, enjoy your work day tomorrow. How do you feel about the forest?”

“Forest?” The confusion in his voice causes another smile to tug on Noctis’ lips. “As in, a heavily wooded area, Your Highness?”

“That is the definition of a forest. Well done, Specs.” He laughs.

“You teasing me is much too enjoyable for you, Mr. Luke.” Ignis’ voice drops an octave, causing Noctis’ laughter to die in his throat, as it turns into a soft moan. “Now, why are you asking me about the forest?”

“My father has also agreed with me that I need a personal vacation, and is entrusting you with my care. We’re going to my family’s cabin in the Duscae woods Wednesday morning. I have to return by Friday-”

“The dinner. Yes, I know. It’s on my schedule.” The seductive voice has disappeared, and is now the familiar tone of his assistant. “Very well. I shall pack my bags accordingly. Get some rest, Your Highness. I will see you on Wednesday.”

The butterflies begin to manifest in his stomach. “Good night, Ignis.”

“And to you as well, Noct.”

Their call ends, Noctis grabbing the pillow next to him to put it over his face. He breathes deep, trying to find the motivation to get out of bed and get some clothes on. Putting the pillow back down, he opens his text messaging app, and pulls up the contact he’d just been speaking to. “ _Thank you again, for being my protector last night. And for everything you did for me today. I wish I was still with you_.” His finger hovers over the send button, then quickly pushes it down.

“ _There is no need to thank me, but it’s appreciated. I wish you were still here as well. I look forward to holding you close in bed soon. Good night, my sweet Prince_.”

Closing his eyes, he can feel them already around him. With a goofy smile on his face, he tosses his towel to the side of the bed, gets under the covers, and carries the thought of being in Ignis’ arms again soon as he drifts to sleep.

***

Tuesday evening, Noctis holds the phone to his ear, as he throws more items into a suitcase. “What do you mean by that comment?” He asks, a smile on his face.

“I am merely suggesting that maybe, in your infinite wisdom, might find the time to actually check your emails.” Ignis repeats, Noctis able to see the annoyed look on his lover’s face by just how he sounds. “Yes, you were off today - but would it kill you to reply to one or two?”

“Why should I?” He laughs, putting another set of clothes into his suitcase. He doesn’t know why he’s packing - he’s got enough clothes at their Duscae residence to keep him dressed for at least three months. “You seemed to be able to handle yourself just fine.”

“Perhaps I should just not reply then. Will that get you to do some actual work?”

He sits down on the bed, still laughing. “Do I need to remind you that I was ordered, by the _King_ , to take today off?”

“I swear to Etros, the day you become King and have to deal with your own son, I will make you eat these words.” Ignis replies.

Noctis laughs so hard, he almost drops his phone on the ground, but is quick to catch it before it falls. “Well, I’m happy that you’re seeing yourself in my future like that. A very, very distant future.” His laughter subsides, as he hears the unmistakable laughter from his assistant on the other side of the line. “Have you got your bags packed?”

“I’m doing that now. Are you to pick me up? Am I to drive to your estate?” He hears the rustling of clothes, wondering what sort of fancy attire he might be packing. “Is it going to be a vacation of sorts? Or will we be working?”

“My father said that Clarus would arrange for us to do some work in the area, but if you don’t have it yet, maybe it won’t happen.” He flops backwards on the bed, letting his feet dangle off the end. “Whatever you pack will be fine, Specs. Are you nervous about this?”

“Could you tell?”

Smiling, he holds the phone with his hand. “You afraid of spending two whole days alone with me? I’d say three, but we have to attend that stupid dinner.”

“On the contrary. I’m looking forward to spending all that time with you.” Ignis’ voice cuts through him like butter on a knife. “And you didn’t answer my question. Is your driver taking us? Or are you picking me up? Or am I to chauffer you around?”

“It’s whatever you prefer, I guess. We can pick you up. Or, you can be here around 8, and then we’ll head out to Duscae.”

He almost checks the phone, to see if he’d dropped the call by accident, when Ignis finally speaks. “I’ll be at your place at 8. Oh, and Noct?”

“Yes, Ignis?”  

“You’d better get a lot of sleep.” The call disconnects, leaving him with a stuttering heart, the phone dropping onto the mattress.

Resisting the urge to send a text to him, Noctis resumes packing, even though he hopes that the minute they get up to his cabin that clothing will be optional. He only hopes that Ignis will have the same idea. With his last comment to him, Noctis is almost sure that will be the case.

***

At exactly 8 in the morning, the doorbell rings. Noctis opens the front door, his mouth dropping open as he stares at his lover. Ignis is standing on the front doorstep, a bag in his right hand, his left hand resting at his side. Light blue jeans, a plain grey tee-shirt, a black cardigan, and black boots leave Noctis with his mouth continuing to stay open. “Cat got your tongue?” Ignis teases him, as Noctis’ eyes finally meet his.

“Hah. Um….” He looks away, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. “Oh, look. Here’s our ride.” Not having to think about how he was going to cover his tracks, he instead points out the obvious, as the Regalia rolls up the driveway.

“How do you intend we get around for the next couple of days, if your driver is to drop us off?” Ignis asks, as the two of them head towards the waiting car.

Noctis hands his bag to his driver, and looks over at Ignis. “There are cars that we keep there, so we have transportation.”

“Right. How foolish of me.” Ignis pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose with a pointed sigh.

He decides to ignore the comment, rather than draw attention to it, as he knows it sounds ostentatious. And, being the Prince of Lucis - having far too much money to burn, he knows what ostentatious is. But, it’s also the way he grew up, so he has nothing else to judge it by. He gets into the back of the car, and keeps the door open, hoping that this time Ignis will actually join him in the back.

Two minutes later, and the door closes, with Ignis sitting in the back with him. “I will have the two of you out there in about an hour.” His driver informs them, before raising the divider up.

Noctis looks over at Ignis, and sees him holding his padfolio on his lap. “Come _on_. I know I said this was a working vacation, but you didn’t have to take me so literally.”

“And _someone_  still hasn’t replied to their emails. So, rather than wait for you, we will be going over them, you dictating your answers to me, as I send off your replies.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, he sits back, a pout on his face. “This is _not_  how I expected our trip to begin.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Your Highness. But we are technically working right now, and we had discussed this before.” His lover gives him a pointed look.

“Fine.” With a huff, Noctis gives his full attention to his assistant. “What’s the first email?”

It takes them just under an hour to get there, and the entire time is spent working on replying to emails. Noctis feels _exhausted_  by the time they arrive at their home in the woods that he almost suggests taking a nap to his lover, but then decides against it when he sees just how happy Ignis is to be out in the woods. Noctis shows him to a guest room - which they both know he won’t be staying in, but rather than presume the two of them will be in his room - he’d rather offer the option to him. Ignis doesn’t seem to mind, but he doesn’t drop his bag, as Noctis expects him to.

They walk up to the second floor of the cabin, where the master suite is, and his own bedroom. He opens the door, and pushes it all the way open. “My room.” He states without any pomp and circumstance, dropping his bag on the bench situated at the end of the bed. He sees Ignis set his bag down next to his, and watches him start to take off his gloves, which Noctis had been conscious of the entire time they’d been working together in the car.

“Are you hungry?” Ignis asks, setting his gloves down on top of his bag. “I hope that the fridge here is stocked?”

Noctis nods his head. “I hope you know how to cook, because I don’t.”

“They didn’t train you to fend for yourself growing up?” Ignis teases him. “How surprising.”

“My father tried. It didn’t stick very well. I can make toast without burning it to a crisp. That’s about my range in the kitchen.”

His lover starts to laugh, the sound causing a slight shiver to race down Noctis’ spine. “Well, then. Why don’t we get more comfortable, and I will make us something to eat.”

“More comfortable?”

Hands touch his waist, the first real physical contact the two of them have shared since Monday. “We’re alone, correct?”

“Y-Yes.” Noctis nods, Ignis gently pulling him to be closer to his body. “If we were to have servants here, we would have brought them up with us.”

“So, it’s just you and me, _alone_ , for the next couple of days?”

The button on the jeans he’s wearing is snapped open, lithe fingers brushing against the growing mound in his pants, as Ignis begins to pull the zipper down with ease. “Y-Yes, Specs.”

“I’ve been dying to touch you since you left me on Monday.” Lips touch his ear, Ingis’ sonorous voice causing Noctis to visibly shiver. “Your turtleneck is very nice - but it’s in the way of where I wish to be. Take it off for me.”

Noctis throws the jacket he’s wearing off, his hands going to the hem of his shirt. “I-It’s necessary, although - it won’t be soon.” The marks on his neck have almost disappeared completely. He yanks the shirt over his head, and stares up at his lover, the look in his aquamarine eyes making his stomach dip, as he presents his naked torso to him.

“We’ll just have to see about that, won’t we?” Ignis’ hand goes to his throat, Noctis’ neck stretching as he leans his head backwards. A breathy moan leaves Noctis’ mouth, as the pressure of his thumb on one side, and his fingers on the other bring a heightened sense to him. “You want me to squeeze, don’t you?”

Toes curl inside of his shoes, Noctis’ face and neck becoming flushed. “I w-want a lot of things right now.”

“Is that so?” The hand that’s on his neck drops, then goes to his waist, joining his other hand. He releases another moan, as his lover is quick to turn him around, Noctis’ back now to Ignis’ chest. “Do you have an itch that needs scratching, Noct?”

His low voice brings a soft moan from Noctis’ throat, as he leans his head back against his shoulder. “ _Yes_.”

Hands push his pants all the way off of his hips, Noctis quick to toe off his shoes, so that he can kick his pants off of his legs. The warmth behind him disappears, but the sound of a bag opening calms his fears. He goes over to the bed, and lays across it, his hips touching the edge of the bed, his chest barely towards the middle. The bed shifts a little, as he feels Ignis behind him. Reaching behind, he spreads his cheeks apart, wanting to make it perfectly clear just what he wants Ignis to do to him.

“Spreading yourself open for me?” Wet fingers touch his entrance, teasing him with just the tips. “Your itch must be _very_  bad.”

Moaning low, Noctis pushes his hips up, as one finger pushes into him slow. “S-So bad, Ignis…”

“Then why don’t you let me scratch it for you?” He’s pulled up off the bed, his arms locking behind Ignis’ neck, as a second finger is pushed into him.

He rolls his hips, pushing himself back more onto Ignis’ fingers, the noises coming from his own mouth surprising him. Each thrust of Ignis’ fingers has him gasping, then a low groan follows each gasp, as his body is stretched. “Need….” He moans, rolls his hips a little faster.

“What is it that you need?” Ignis’ breath caresses his ear. Fingers push deeper into him, making Noctis release a loud moan.

“Y-Your…”

“My  _what_ , Noctis?”

“Cock!” The strain on his deltoids burns, but not as bad as the need to feel more than just Ignis’ fingers inside of him.

The familiar touch of his lover’s hand on his lower back causes his knees to buckle, Noctis collapsing on the bed. He pushes himself up, keeping his hips elevated off the bed, struggling to keep his wrists locked. He hears Ignis squirt more lube onto his hand, his stomach dipping, as he starts to spread his legs apart. The tip of his lover’s cock begins to rub against him, teasing him to the point where he starts to caterwaul. He tries to move his hips back, but Ignis has a firm grip on his waist, keeping him exactly where he wants him. With one swift thrust, the tip of Ignis’ cock sinks into him, Noctis releasing a low satisfied moan at finally getting what he wants.

No condom feels so much better than anything Noctis could ever dream of. He’s been dying to know what it feels like for too long, and now that he finally has it, he doesn’t think that they’ll ever go back to using them. He trusts Ignis - he knows that he’s not going out and doing this with anyone else, and vice versa. The trust that he shares with him - it sometimes frightens him. To give this much control over someone he barely knows - it’s terrifying. But these next couple of days in isolation should hopefully help assuage those fears that keep prickling in the back of his mind. One rough thrust sends him sprawling on the bed, bringing him back into the moment.

“Nnngh…” He moans into the mattress, as he jerks his hips back, dying for Ignis to push his cock deeper into his body. It seems that his lover has other ideas, and keeps barely thrusting his hips, letting his cock glide inside of him at a slow pace.

A hand grabs onto the back of his hair, forcing him to arch his chest off the bed. “Is this what you prefer?” Ignis’ voice is low, the tone in his voice going straight to Noctis’ cock. “Do you wish for me to treat you roughly?”

“I-If I say yes…?” He moans, rolling his hips more, but stops with the hand that’s holding his hips squeezes him hard. “Aaah….”

His position changes, his back now against the comforter on the bed, Ignis keeping his right knee elevated as he starts to give him the roughness that he craves. He starts to touch himself, lifting his other leg to make Ignis go deeper into his body. Each time he thrusts his hips, Noctis moans, his body still not used to the lack of protection. It feels _amazing_ , knowing how Ignis’ cock actually feels, rather than what his body is used to. He sees Ignis watching him, alternating between looking at his face, and at what his hand is doing. The low moans that keep coming from his throat push Noctis closer to the edge, as he squeezes his own cock.

It takes him just a few more strokes, the warmth of his orgasm spreading throughout his body. He feels Ignis pump his hips a few more times, and then, the thickness is gone from inside of him. “Watch me…” Ignis commands him, his eyes immediately going to his lover’s cock, watching how his hand moves up and down his girthy flesh. Ignis aims his cock towards him, Noctis moaning low, his eyelids beginning to fall closed, as he prepares himself for what his lover is about to do for him. The minute he sees white begin to shoot from the tip, his eyelids close tight, as the warmth of Ignis’ release begins to paint his body. A low moan leaves his throat, as he feels Ignis’ load cover his stomach and chest, making him feel complete.

Tissues touch his stomach, his eyes slowly opening as he watches Ignis clean him up. “Y-You know, you don’t have to do that.”

“I suppose that I don’t, and yet, I find myself doing it anyway.” Ignis wipes up the rest of their combined releases, and puts the tissues in the nearby trash. “Now, are you still hungry? Would you like for me to make us some brunch?”

“Food sounds like a good idea to me.” Noctis nods, and sits up. “Do you mind if I put on my underwear, and some lounge pants?”

“Why would I mind?” Ignis hands him his underwear. “Would you mind if I did the same?”

“Not at all.” Noctis pulls his underwear back on, then gets up off the bed, and pulls a pair of plain black lounge pants from his bag, and puts them on. “I suppose we should do a tour of the house, hmm?”

Ignis wraps his arms around him, pulling him close, as the two share an embrace. “The only two places I need to know are the kitchen, and where you’ll be sleeping.”

“Why? So you can feed me, and then watch over me?”

His lover’s hand touches his face, pulling his attention up towards his aquamarine eyes. “No. So that I can feed you, and then keep you safe in my arms.”

“You are way too smooth, Specs.” Noctis feels like his cheeks are on fire, as he looks away. “You must use that line a lot.”

A snort leaves Ignis’ mouth. “I’ll have you know that I’ve never said such an appalling line to anyone but you, Your Highness.”

“I’m not sure how to respond to that.” He lets go of the hold he has on his lover, and starts to walk out of the room. “If you’d like to follow me?”

“How could I ever say no?”

The two wind up in the kitchen, Noctis brewing some coffee for the two of them, while Ignis utilizes the kitchen to its full extent. They eat their brunch, and enjoy their coffee, in the dining room, and then find themselves in the living room. Noctis watches Ignis, as he peruses through the bookshelves, happy that the old musty books could provide entertainment to someone, as he always just figured they were there for decoration. He takes a seat on the couch, holding his fresh cup of coffee in his hand, as he alternates looking out the window, and looking at Ignis’ backside.

“What’s your favorite color?” Noctis asks, holding the cup up to his lips, hoping that it hides the expression on his face, as he sees his lover falter for just a split second at the random question.

Looking over his shoulder, Ignis has one eyebrow raised. “My favorite color?”

“Yes, Ignis. Your favorite color. Is it black? Grey? Fuschia?” Noctis lowers his mug, a small smile on his face. “My favorite color happens to be purple.”

“Because of your royal blood?” His lover teases him, going back to looking at the bookshelf.

He rolls his eyes, and drinks more of his coffee. “No, I just happen to like that color. I think it’s because my favorite time of day is that little window between day and night. When the sky turns a really nice shade of indigo.”

“Dusk is your favorite time of day?” Ignis grabs a book, and sits down on the couch near him. “It’s a rather nice time of day. I think my favorite is a toss up between dusk, and the pre-dawn hours. The world is so peaceful at that time, that I can’t help but find solace in the that peace.”

“Yes, but how often have you gotten to see that?” Noctis asks, genuinely curious. “Did you have day shifts at Cauthess? Or were you more of a night shift type of person?”

Noctis stretches out his legs on the couch, resting his bare feet on Ignis’ lap, who doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest. “I generally worked the night shifts. 7pm to 7am.”

“Holy shit.” Noctis sits up, and stares at him. “You worked twelve hour days? Did you service a lot of clients??”

“I think the most that I ever allowed them to book me was four in one night. And _that_  is three too many, if you want my honest opinion.” He can see the weariness on his lover’s face.

Just thinking about how his lover would guide him in his sessions, imagining him doing that for four different people? “No wonder you decided to take the job as my assistant.”

Laughter rings out, a pleasant smile on Ignis’ face. “I mean, the perks are quite nice.” He gestures to the room. “I never thought I’d be on a break from work this early in my service to you.”

“I think my father is more or less amazed that I’m actually giving a damn about work.” He sets his coffee mug down on the table.

“What’s caused this change?” His lover asks, as Ignis begins to rub his ankles.

Smirking, Noctis shakes his head. “As if you even need to guess.”

“Perhaps I enjoy hearing you say it’s because of me. It helps me realize that not everything needs to be about money.” Ignis teases him.

He feels his face become slightly flushed. “It _is_  because of you. I’m sorry that the money my father has offered to you as compensation isn’t anywhere near what you made at Cauthess.”

“I don’t care about that.” His legs move, as Ignis moves to lay next to him on the couch. “Spending as much time with you is more than enough compensation for me, Your Highness.”

Lips brush against his, as they kiss one another softly. “May I ask you something, Ignis?”  

“What would you like to ask me, Noct?”

Their foreheads rest against each other, as Noctis just basks in the warmth that his lover provides to him. “What made you start working there?”

“At Cauthess?” Ignis moves them so that now Ignis is resting on the couch, Noctis’ head coming to rest in the crook of his neck. “That’s a long story.”

“I suppose it’ll tie into what happened between you and Gladio.” Noctis offers a guess, which he wonders if Ignis will admit to or not.

A drawn out sigh leaves his lover’s mouth. “Yes, they would indeed go hand in hand.”

“If it makes you feel awkward to talk to me about it, I understand. I won’t press you on any issue you’re not comfortable with.”

Lips touch the top of his head, as the arm that’s wrapped around him gives him a gentle squeeze. “I appreciate that. Before I get into that, though - when was the last time you were in a committed relationship?”

Noctis hides his face against Ignis’ neck. “I mean, I guess it’s been a few years? And even then, that relationship didn’t last very long.”

“You grew bored?”

“More like they didn’t enjoy the responsibility that came with being on my arm.” He shakes his head, sighing. “People say that they want the fame, they can handle the gossip. But when it starts to become judgements, and how people will stress their opinion on whether or not that person is ‘right’ for me can destroy a person.”

Both of Ignis’ arms secure around him tight, as he envelops him in an embrace. “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing that I’m your assistant, hmm?”

“It might be best to remain that way.” Noctis sighs, resting his cheek against Ignis’ shoulder. “The world doesn’t need to know. I actually prefer that, but again - they had said they could handle it. When they couldn’t.”

“Don’t worry, Your Highness.” He looks up, and sees a smile on his lover’s face. “I don’t need any of that. All I need is this.”

“And that’s all I need.” Lifting himself up, he kisses Ignis softly. “Now, tell me why you went to work at Cauthess. How long did you work there for?” Scooting down, he slips to be between Ignis’ legs, placing his hands on his stomach. He puts his chin on top of his hands, and gives his complete attention to his lover.

“By the time I quit to come work for your family, I had been there for just over two years.”

“Two years?!”

Ignis nods his head, his fingers brushing through Noctis’ hair. His eyes fall closed, as he hums softly, thoroughly enjoying having his hair played with. “Two very long years. How I wound up there - well…”

***

The door to his apartment slams, startling Ignis awake at half past seven in the morning. He groans, flopping back down on his pillow, as he grabs the one next to him, and presses it over his face. He starts to move, as the bed dips down with additional weight, the pressure of a large muscular body coming to rest on top of him.

“Morning, Specs.” The pillow is lifted off of his face, as he sees a scarred, scruffy face just a few centimeters away from his. “Miss me?”

“Quite.” The two share a quick kiss, before Ignis rolls away from him. “I’m not sure I like these hours you’re beginning to keep.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you got laid off from your job, huh?” Gladio rests behind him, pulling him close to his body. “You should just adjust your hours to my schedule.”

Snorting, he shakes his head. “Why on earth would I do that? What sort of job could I find that would allow me to keep the hours you keep? And why do you even like working there? Isn’t it gross?”

“Gross?” Gladio shakes the bed with his laughter. “Ignis, Cauthess is a classy establishment. Do you know what it costs to pay one of the hosts for a good time?”

“I have a vague idea.”

“Well, I can tell you. It costs - at minimum - $4,000. How many people do you think have that kind of cash lying around? Not the type that one would consider ‘gross’.”

“You’re not sleeping with any of them, are you?” Ignis asks, the thought having never crossed his mind before. He turns around to face his lover. “They don’t pay you extra to do that, right? You’d tell me?”

“Course I’d tell you.” A large palm rests on his cheek. “No, I don’t get paid to do that shit. I’m just their security. It’s not a bad gig. I kind of like it. It makes me feel important.”

“I’m sure your family is _thrilled_  with your choice of profession.”

A low chuckle leaves his lover’s mouth. “Well, you know my father would rather I work for the King. But this makes me happy, so I’m going to do this for now.”

“Right.” Ignis nods, yawning a little. “I guess I have nothing to say, since I don’t have a job myself.”

“Yeah, but at least you’ve got that nice severance package.” Gladio smiles. “I mean, working at Cauthess isn’t all that bad, you know.”

“I don’t have the skill to be a security guard, if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“Just come in with me tonight? Talk to the boss. I’m sure there might be an open position for bartending. That can’t be _that_  difficult of a job.”

“Since this is the tenth time you’ve begged me, and I’m going to wager that you won’t stop until I say yes, then fine. I’ll go in with you this evening.” Ignis looks up into his eyes, a small smile on his lips. “Now, are you going to give me a proper good morning kiss now?”

“Mmm…. How can I say no to that, when you ask me so sweetly, Specs?” The smirk on his lover’s face draws him in, the two cease their talking in favor of using their mouths in other ways.

_-xxx-_

“Maybe I shouldn’t have worn this suit.” Ignis adjust the tie tack, looking at his reflection, as he waits to be seen by the owner of Cauthess.

“You look sharp, Specs.” Gladio stands next to him, looking threatening in his all black muscle shirt, and black jeans. “I gotta go outside. You gonna be okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Ignis adjusts his glasses. “I’ll see you when I’m done.”

“Good luck.”

He waits around, and then a beautiful woman in a short cocktail dress comes over to him. “Are ya Mr. Scientia?”

“I am.” He extends his hand out to her.

“So formal!” She giggles, and takes his hand. “I’m Cindy. I’m the gal that runs the front. Yer here to meet th’ boss, that right?”

“It is, indeed.” He shakes her hand. “I believe I have an appointment with him.”

“Ya do. He was just finishin’ up on a phone call. Ya wanna follow me?”

Starting to feel somewhat nervous, he calms his nerves by breathing deep a few times, and then follows her to the back of the establishment. He can’t help but notice all the rooms that are available, wondering if there’s a time when every single room is occupied. _They must make so much money_. Cindy knocks on a door, and then opens it. “Here you are, sir. Good luck, Mr. Scientia!”

He bows his head towards her, and walks into the lavish office. “Good evening, sir. I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me tonight.”

“No need to thank me!” The man is much younger than Ignis expects, dressed in a pair of jeans, a plain black button up shirt with a green tie, a vest and a muted silver jacket. “Gladio has spoken highly of you. And if Gladio thinks I should meet with you, then how can I say no?” He extends his hand out towards him. “Name’s Dino. Dino Ghiranze.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” He offers his hand to him. “I must say, I didn’t expect someone so-”

“Young?” Dino laughs. “Yeah, I get that a lot. I just saw an opportunity, and took it.” He sits back down, gesturing for Ignis to take a seat. “So, I understand you’re looking for work.”

Adjusting his glasses, he leans back in the chair, trying his best to appear relaxed. “I am. I recently was let go from my company due to cutbacks. Not because of my work ethic.”

“Gotcha. Any particular work you’re looking for?”

He shakes his head. “No. I’m open to whatever is available.”

“Even if that means becoming an escort?”

Ignis feels his anxiety begin to make his stomach ache. “I’ve never been in that sort of position, so I’m not sure how I would be able to add to your current rotation.”

“You’re gorgeous.” Dino kicks his feet up onto the desk, leaning back as he puts his hands behind his head. “We could use a guy like you. We’ve gotten requests for the ‘smart’ type, and you buddy - you fit that bill, and are quite the looker.”

To be openly admired by someone, and to be so blunt about it isn’t something he’s used to at all. Looking down at his lap, Ignis tries to remain calm. “What would it entail? Becoming an escort?”

“First thing’s first. You don’t mind sleeping with either sex, right?”

“No, I don’t mind.”

“Do you have a preference?”

“I prefer men, but I’m not opposed to having sexual relations with a woman.” He’s had sex with them in the past, but never has had a meaningful relationship with one.

Dino drops his feet, and leans on his desk. “I see. You got a guy in your life right now?”

“I do.”

“It wouldn’t happen to be Gladio, would it?”

Feeling it’s a far too personal question to ask, Ignis lowers his head. “May I ask why you are inquiring?”

“Because Cauthess has a strict policy, Mr. Scientia. We don’t allow employees to date one another.”

His stomach drops. “I see. In that case, yes - I do happen to be in a relationship with Gladio.”

“Well, if you take the job here, you’re gonna have to just be friends. Is that something you want?”

He doesn’t answer right away, which causes him to have a minor crisis. _Why am I hesitating?_

“How about I tell you what escorts earn, and then you can decide if that’s something you’re willing to deal with. I don’t know how close the two of you are, so I don’t want to sway you in any direction. I’ll give it to you in black and white terms.”

Ignis nods his head. “Very well.”

“Escorts make anywhere between four and ten thousand dollars.”

“A month?”

“A week.”

His stomach clenches tight. “I’m sorry, but did you say a week?”

“If you’re good at your job, you can make even more than that.” Dino grins. “I think you’d be a good fit here as an escort. It ain’t easy though. People think that having sex is easy. It ain’t. You’re gonna be pushed in ways you’ve never been pushed before. But that all that scratch at the end?”

He can feel his heart palpitating in his chest. Pushing his glasses back up onto his nose, Ignis clears his throat. “What you’re offering is highly lucrative. What’s the catch?”

“You gotta work twelve hour shifts. Some nights, you’ll be dry. Some nights, you’ll have to send clients to other escorts. Escorts don’t go by their real name, so your identity will be protected. However, you gotta think up a name for yourself.” The proprietor sits back in his chair, the grin still on his face. “And, you can’t be in a relationship with anyone that works here.”

“May I take the night to think about it?” Ignis asks, starting to stand up.

Dino follows suit, as he nods his head. “Take the night. Take a couple of nights. Just know I’m only offering this because I just had a kid leave without any warning, so I’m in a bit of a pinch. Also, if you decide to take the job, I’d gladly front you some cash to get more shit like that.” He points to the suit that he’s wearing. “Real classy.”

“And escorts don’t use their real name, correct?”

“You got it. You’d have to come up with a name, should you decide to take my offer.”

He extends his hand over the desk. “I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me, Mr. Ghiranze. I shall inform you of my decision soon.”

“Good luck on the job hunt.” Dino shakes his hand. “No hard feelings, if you decide to do something else.”

“Thank you.” He nods, then walks out of the office.

Ignis moves through the club, taking notice of all the areas. He heads down to where he’s parked his car, and sees his lover standing guard at the back entrance. “How’d it go?” Gladio asks.

“How could you recommend me for a job here, when you know their policy?”

It seems that maybe his lover hadn’t considered that, as the look of surprise on his face makes Ignis think that it might have been glossed over for him. “Are you talking about how employees can’t date one another? Eh. I figured that just applied to the ones having sex.”

“No, it’s for everyone.” Ignis sighs. “And even if it wasn’t, if it was for the ones having sex - then I still wouldn’t be able to be in a relationship with you.”

That news brings a hard look to his lover’s face. “You sayin’ that Dino offered you a job as an escort?”

“Apparently there is a need for a new escort, and he thinks with my looks, that I might fit the bill.” Ignis feels like he’s going to be sick. “I don’t want to discuss this right now. I need time to think about all of this.”

“The fact that you’re thinking about it makes me think you’ve already made your decision.” The anger he hears in his lover’s voice is completely warranted.

“We’ll talk later. Come over to my place when you’re done here.” Ignis rubs his temple.

“Fine.”

He gets in his car, and rather than go home, he takes a long drive. He can hear the words Gladio had said replaying in his mind, as he drives to the ocean. The sickness in his stomach begins to become too much, so he pulls over, gets out of the car, and loses what little is in his stomach to the side of the road. Wiping his mouth off, feeling only slightly better, he gets back into his car, and makes it to the shore. He gets out, and sits on the hood of his car, watching the waves crash onto the beach.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, just as the sun is starting to rise. “You’re not at home.” Gladio remarks in his ear. Ignis can’t tell what sort of mood he’s in, as it’s becoming more and more difficult for him to pick up on the signals.

“I took a drive.”

“That lasted all night?”

“I had a lot of thinking to do.” He can feel the queasiness returning to his stomach.

“Where are you?”

“I’m at the beach.”

“The….beach? Shit, you did drive far. Look - are you where we normally go?”

He eyes start to prickle. “Yes.”

“Stay there. It might take me a bit to get to you. I’ll see you soon.”

“I won’t leave.” He hangs up the phone, as the first tears begin to fall from his eyes, a sad sigh leaving his mouth.

He sees headlights approaching where he’s parked thirty minutes later. Wiping his eyes, he takes a deep breath, the smell of the ocean bringing anything but peace to him at the moment. He hears the car door slam, and then the familiar gait of his lover’s walk. Gladio walks up and stands in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest, a sweater covering the tank top.

“You’re going to take the job, aren’t you?” Gladio asks, the pain that had been in his voice earlier in the evening now gone.

Ignis sighs. “We both know that things haven’t been the same for a few months now. Maybe even longer. When Dino offered it to me, after telling me of the strict policy - I already knew it was a done deal. And I think _that_  is what upsets me the most right now.”

“Not the fact that we have to break up, but the fact that you had already decided it was going to happen anyway?” Large hands touch his shoulders, drawing his attention up. “I know that things have been changing, but I just figured we’d get over it.”

“So did I.” He can feel the tears starting again. “I don’t want us to not be friends.”

“Are you kidding?” One hand touches his cheek, Gladio using his thumb to wipe away the tears that just don’t seem to stop. “You’re stuck with me for a long time, Specs. Just because we don’t have sex anymore doesn’t mean that my feelings for you will stop.”

“Likewise.” A soft sob leaves his throat, as he feels Gladio pull him into his arms. He clings to him, hugging him tight. All he can do is cry - cry because something he’s been meaning to do for awhile now is here, and now he’s scared that he’s making the wrong choice. They hug each other, until the sun is in the sky, shining its light down on the two of them, causing the waves to sparkle.

Gladio pulls away from him first, wiping off his nose with the sleeve of his sweater. “So, when do you start?”

“I guess when I tell him I accept.” Ignis smiles. “And, if it’s okay with you? I know that these escorts don’t give their real names. I was thinking of going by the handle ‘Specs’.”

The man in front of him turns away, as what sounds like a choked cry leaves his mouth. Gladio turns to look at him, the smile back on his face. “I think that’s a great idea.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that.”

***

“Holy shit.” Noctis sits up. “So, that’s why he calls you that.”

“Yes.” His lover nods his head, dabbing at his eyes. “Forgive me. It’s been a long time since I’ve had to speak about these memories.”

He leans over, and wraps his arms tight around Ignis’ neck. “It’s okay. I’m glad that you told me. Now I understand where his animosity is coming from.”

“He’ll get over it.” Ignis whispers, hugging him back with just as much strength.

“If you guys can’t date anyone, how’d he and Prompto end up together?” He asks, as he sits down on the edge of the couch, keeping his arms draped over his lover’s body. “Isn’t that a big no-no?”

“I guess some people are worth breaking the rules for.”

Noctis lowers his head, pressing his lips against Ignis’, keeping the kiss chaste, as he tries to convey through this small gesture how much this all means to him. He feels his lover’s hand touch the back of his head, holding him in place, as their lips part, their kisses becoming longer and longer, until he opens his mouth, and feels Ignis’ tongue push into his. There’s no urgency with these kisses though, these kisses are soft and sweet, the passion that they’d shared a few hours earlier simmering quietly.

He rests his forehead against Ignis’, breathing deeply. “Do you want to know how I wound up at Cauthess?”

“If you are willing to tell me, then yes. But, if you’d rather not, I understand, and will never make you share something with me that you’re not comfortable with.”

Chuckling softly, Noctis presses a quick kiss to his lips. “You’re too much, Specs.” He sits up, and rests his hands on Ignis’ chest. “The reason I wound up at Cauthess is because I had begun to feel these urges that I knew I couldn’t really get anywhere else.”

“You don’t seem to run with the crowds that usually come there.”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Noctis starts to play with the fine hair on his chest. “I had to do research online through an incognito window. I stumbled onto a forum that raved about Cauthess, and how everything about it was great - from the hospitality, to the hosts. I decided on a whim one night to just go and see if it could be exactly what I needed it to be.”

“And, was it?” Warm hands touch his, drawing his eyes up.

“I never knew that I could find something there that I never realized was missing from my life.” Noctis feels his palms begin to sweat, as he keeps his eyes locked onto Ignis’.

“And what was that?”

“You, Ignis.” Noctis feels his heart beginning to beat fast. “Yes, that first night - I was scared, I didn’t know what to do, but it became easier to accept this side of me. Especially when you gave it to me, exactly how I wanted it. But then, something changed.”

“I know.”

He takes a deep breath, and stares into his eyes. “Let’s go back to the bedroom, Ignis.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 


	15. Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "I want you to come on my face."

* * *

***

Noctis can feel his heart beating fast, his body feeling feverish, as they get closer to their designated room. It doesn’t take them very long to get there, and he honestly wishes that he had had more time, but he can’t chicken out now. The door to the room closes - even though he knows that they’re alone, and will be alone for the duration of their trip, but after what happened over the weekend, he can see why Ignis would close the door. He turns around, and looks at him, trying to calm his nerves down, as the words he’s hoping to say begin to run through his mind.

He looks up into his lover’s eyes. “Ignis?”

“Yes, Noctis?”

“H-How would you feel….” He takes another deep breath. “How would you feel if we tried something different?”

It’s a phrase he knows that his lover knows, as it’s the same one that Ignis would use on him whenever he would visit Cauthess. He sees his eyes grow wide behind the lenses of his glasses, and then, a curious expression appears on his face. “Such as what, Your Highness?”

“I…..” He runs his hand through his hair, trying not to fidget too much. “I want to know what your desires are. You know mine.” He keeps his eyes on his, not wanting to shy away from this topic, even though he wants to shut down, as he has a difficult time already with these sorts of feelings. “You know what I really love - in fact, I think you’re the only one that does.” He blushes at his own comment, feeling very self-conscious, remembering the first time the two of them had been behind closed doors. “But, I’m not sure what you like.”

He lays down on the bed, leaving enough room for Ignis to join him, which he does after setting his glasses down next to the bed. “Are you asking me what sort of sexual desires I have?”

“More or less.” Noctis tries not to blush, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t shy away from Ignis’ gaze though, knowing full well that his lover can see his shyness manifesting on his cheeks. “What is it that you really want to experience in the bedroom?”

His lover closes his eyes, Ignis’ cheeks becoming slightly pink. “If I tell you, I want you to know that you’re under no obligation to make it happen. You’re asking me, and I wish to be honest with you. But,” his aquamarine eyes reappear, “I know that you and I enjoy our…. Roles.”

“And _that’s_  why I’m asking you.” Noctis scoots a little closer to him. “What’s a fantasy of yours? Is there something that you really enjoy, but we haven’t done it?”

A nervous chuckle leaves his lover’s mouth. “I mean, besides the obvious?” 

“Tell me what that obvious is, Ignis. I have a thousand different ideas in my mind, but I won’t know which one is the right one until you say it.” Noctis moves closer to him, brushes his lips against Ignis’ mouth. “Tell me…? Please…?” 

“You’re not playing fair, Your Highness.” Ignis releases a shaky breath.

He brushes his lips against his again, teasing him with the hint of a kiss. “No one said I had to.”

“One fantasy of mine…”

“Yes?” Noctis starts to kiss along his jawline, groaning softly at how nice it feels to be in this position. His heart is hammering fast, but not for the same reason it had been before. No, it’s now hammering because of the sudden shift between their two roles, as Ignis had commented. His lover leans his head back, a soft groan leaving his mouth, as Noctis continues to kiss along his jawline. “I’m waiting, Ignis…”

Nails dig into his shoulder, as Ignis releases another groan. “C-Come…”

“What about come?” Noctis’ lips touch just below his earlobe. “Do you want to come right now?” 

His lover shakes his head, another low groan penetrating his ears. “I want _you_  to come…”

“That’s all you want?” He brushes his lips against his ear, hoping that he’s not doing something incorrectly. He tries to remember the things that Ignis does to him, to help him relax, and it doesn’t seem to be going over as well as it does when it’s done to him. “You want me to come?”

Another shake of his head, then a low groan follows. “I want you to come on my face.”

“Mmm…” Noctis hums low, as they start to kiss each other with feverish kisses. His tongue sweeps along the seam of Ignis’ lips, who parts his lips to allow Noctis’ tongue to enter his mouth. Rubbing the tip against the roof of his mouth, Noctis brushes his tongue against Ignis’, the two touching in such a way that brings him the utmost pleasure. “Do you want me to come on your face right now?” Noctis brushes his lips against Ignis’ ear, trying to ignore the embarrassment he begins to feel at such an absurd question, and instead tries to maintain this pseudo-control he has.

A low moan from Ignis’ throat causes the hairs on his arm to stand up. “You have _no_  idea how much I would love for that to happen, Noct. “

“T-Tell me what to do.” He’s too scared to make the first move - unsure if what he attempts will not work. “If you help me get started…” He leaves the rest unsaid, hoping that his lover will understand how much of a challenge this is for him.

Ignis looks into his eyes, nodding his head. “Stand next to the bed.” He moves without thinking, just listening to what his instructions are. “Take off your clothes, Mr. Luke.”

“Y-Yes, Specs.” Hearing him say that name brings him comfort in a way that helps negate the anxiety that seems to be right on the edge of his mind. He takes off all of his clothes, dropping them into a pile on the floor, standing naked next to the bed.

He scoots back, as Ignis slides off the bed, removing his own clothes. “Control me.” Ignis’ voice is low, as his lips begin to tease the tip of Noctis’ cock. The tip of his tongue rubs against the flushed head, before pulling back to look up at him. “Do it, Noctis.”

“Nnnngh….” He releases a low moan, as his hands grip onto Ignis’ head. He shoves his cock into his mouth, closing his eyes tight as he feels Ignis’ tongue slide against the underside of his cock, a satisfied hum from his lover’s mouth causing him to groan lower.

His fingers tighten on the soft strands of hairs trapped between each digit, as he begins to roll his hips. He pulls back, Ignis’ mouth moving with him, his lips staying wrapped around the tip. Noctis stares down at him, another low moan leaving his throat, as he sees Ignis is watching him. He stares at the way his cock looks in his mouth, savoring each suckle that squeezes his cock. He yanks roughly on his hair, and pushes his cock back into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. The expression on Ignis’ face changes, his eyes shutting tight as a muffled moan causes the tip of his cock to tingle.

“L-Like that….” Noctis moans, as he rolls his hips more. “K-Keep sucking on me like that, Ignis…”

He rolls his hips back and forth, thrusting his cock against Ignis’ tongue, as his lover obeys his wish, continuing to suck on him at the same time. Thrusting his hips back and forth, he begins to hump his face, loosening the grip he has on his hair. His head falls forward, as he stares down, groaning when he sees drool begin to spill out of the side of Ignis’ mouth. He reaches down, and wipes it away, rubbing his thumb against his cheek, as his fingers grip just below Ignis’ ear. He holds his lover’s head in place, taking back the control.

Biting his lip, Noctis looks into Ignis’ eyes, who is staring back up at him, rubbing his tongue along his length. “Do you want it?” A muffled groan reverberates against his cock, making him moan low. “Do you want it right _now_ …?” He pulls his cock out of Ignis’ mouth, and starts to jerk himself off, using the spit that stays on his skin to help him move his hand faster. “L-Let me hear you beg for it, Specs….”

“Give it to me, Noct.” The lustful moan that leaves his lover’s mouth makes his cock start to throb, the familiar coil in his lower stomach letting him know that he’s close.

Rubbing his thumb across the tip, he moans low. “Ignis….” He starts to come, aiming the tip of his cock towards his lover’s face. He watches, as cum begins to land on his cheeks, then chin. And just as his lover has done for him, he begins to shoot some into his mouth, a low moan leaving both of their mouths as the perverseness of this act. A few more drops land on Ignis’ chin, as his lover closes his mouth to swallow what had landed on his tongue.

Noctis drops to his knees, and starts to lick up the mess he’s put onto his lover’s cheeks, transferring it to his mouth with a needy kiss. Ignis clings to him, as their tongues rub together, both moaning at different pitches, the need for more consuming the both of them. Noctis breaks off the kiss, licking up the rest of his cum off of Ignis’ face, but rather than transfer it to him, he swallows, the tang of his own spunk not bothering him in the slightest.

“I want to touch you.” He wipes his mouth off, looking into Ignis’ eyes.

“I’m yours to do with as you please, Your Highness.”

Ignis stands up, and offers his hand to him. Taking it, he’s lifted up off the ground, as the two of them get settled back on the bed. He sees the bottle of lube that Ignis had used earlier in the day, grabbing it off the nightstand. Settling between his legs, Noctis can see his lover breathing deep, his eyes watching his every move. Pouring some lube onto his fingers, he guides Ignis to spread his legs a little, ignoring the racing of his heartbeat, as his hand moves towards his lover’s entrance.

His index finger rubs against the soft skin, excitement beginning to course through him, as he gets to see just what it looks like. He hadn’t been in the position to see just what he was doing the last time, so seeing it clearly is bringing his arousal back into hardness. He pushes his finger into him, and watches as Ignis clenches, then relaxes. “Wow…” He whispers, fascinated by how it looks, as he pushes his finger further into the tight heat.

“M-More, Noct…” A breathless moan leaves his lover’s throat, Noctis continuing to push his finger into him. “A-Add a second one…”

Hearing the neediness in Ignis’ voice has him obeying his request, pushing a second finger into the tightness, the two fingers rubbing against his inner walls. He keeps watching his fingers, Ignis lifting his hips up so that they slip finger inside of him. The pitchy moan that leaves his throat when he pushes a third finger into him has Noctis moaning low.

“Is this good, Specs?” He asks, surprised by how deep his voice sounds, as he pushes all three fingers deeper inside of him. He crooks his middle finger, blindly searching for the spot he knows is somewhere inside of him. It takes a few tries, but the moment he touches it, Ignis makes the most wonderful noise.

“N-Noct…..Oh, Noct….” Ignis moans, pushing his hips down, so that his fingers continue to strike that spot deep inside of him.

Without hesitating, he lowers his head, and pulls Ignis’ cock into his mouth, as he sucks on the tip hard, thrusting his fingers deeper into his lover’s body. Hands touch his head, trying to pull him away, but he moves of his own volition, his lips going down to the base of his lover’s cock, sucking hard on the appendage.

“S-Stop…” Ignis groans low, but the fingers in his hair do little to support the words that leave his mouth. “I’m not….clean….”

Sucking harder on him, Noctis pulls back, keeping just the tip in his mouth, as he pushes his three fingers deeper inside of him. His mouth pops off of his cock with a soft _pop_ , as he pumps his fingers in a slow motion. “I don’t care.” Noctis flicks his tongue across the tip. “Do you really want me to stop, Ignis?”

“ _No_.” The low, wanton moan that leaves his lover’s mouth makes him groan low in response.

He slips his fingers out of the tight heat, and grabs the bottle of lube. He moves to lay next to Ignis, guiding him to lay on his side, which he follows without question. Trembling, he pours some lube onto his palm, and starts to coat his girth, his knuckles rubbing against Ignis’ entrance, as he coats his cock liberally with the viscous liquid.

“T-Tell me you want this, Ignis…” Noctis moans low, as he starts to push the tip of his cock against his entrance. The lube left behind by his fingers helps him rub against it, the strong desire to take him becoming overwhelming.  

“I want it _bad_ …” Ignis pushes his hips back, needy moans returning as he tries to force Noctis into his body, the noises tumbling from his mouth at a rapid rate.

He presses his forehead against the back of Ignis’ head. “W-What if I’m not good…?” He whispers his fears, his cock still just barely teasing his lover’s body.  

“Don’t be afraid, Noctis.” His lover moans low. Ignis places his left hand over Noctis’ right, their fingers lacing against Ignis’ right hip.

Gripping tight to his lover’s hand, he begins to push his cock into his body, biting his lip as the slick walls bring him into the tight heat, squeezing hard around his flesh. He keeps pushing forward, until he feels his entire length is inside of him, Ignis’ hand clutching back with equal strength. He rests his head against Ignis’, his lips kissing the top of his ear. “I’m inside of you, Ignis…”

“Nnngh….” His lover makes a noise halfway between a moan and a cry, one he’s well-versed in, as the man he’s taking for a ride has forced the same from his own throat.

Rolling his hips, he pushes deeper into his body, the warmth that surrounds his cock feeling incredible. Each small thrust of his hips, he feels Ignis’ walls clench tighter around him. The tightness begins to loosen with his gentle thrusts, coaxing Ignis’ body to respond to his movements. He releases the grip he has on Ignis’ hip, and slides his hand up towards his chest, keeping him pressed close to his body. He kisses the side of his neck, drinking in each cry that he causes Ignis to make with how his cock stretches his body to its limit. Noctis moans low, craving to hear his love become more vocal. After a few shallow thrusts, he pulls his cock out, and guides Ignis to lay on his back. Their mouths come together, tongues rolling out to rub against each other with ardent fervor, as Ignis wraps his legs around Noctis’ waist, his arms locking around his neck. Reaching between their bodies, Noctis grabs onto his own cock, and finds his lover’s entrance, missing the first few tries. As soon as the tip rubs against his entrance, their kiss breaks off, Ignis whining low into his mouth.

“P-Put it back in me, Noct…”

“Y-You like to tease me…” He brushes his lips against Ignis’, as he rubs the tip against his entrance more. “L-Let me return the favor to you…”

With one quick thrust, his cock is back inside of him, Ignis’ legs squeezing tight around his waist, as he pushes his length in as far as he can. “ _Yes_ ….” His lover cries, hands going to his back, nails digging into his shoulders.

He clings to Ignis, as he begins to thrust his hips at a brisk pace, the noises he continues to make letting Noctis know that what he’s doing is good. A sharp gasp sounds near his ear, as Ignis clings tighter to him, the tip of his cock striking that spot he’d had trouble finding earlier with his fingers. “Did that feel good?” He whispers against his ear, feeling his face becoming flushed.

“A-Again….” Ignis moans, pushing his hips down to meet each thrust of Noctis’ hips. “D-Do it again…”

Pulling back, he thrusts his hips forward, and hits that spot again, another sharp gasp leaving his lover’s throat. Noctis reaches between their bodies, and finds Ignis’ cock, wrapping his fist around it tight. “Come for me, Ignis…” He moans low into his ear, as he begins to pump his hand fast on his lover’s arousal.

A loud moan leaves his lover’s throat, Ignis’ inner walls clamping tight around his cock, the warmth of his release beginning to spill over his fist. Noctis moans low, thrusting his hips a few more times, then begins to pull out. “N-No…. C-Come inside!” Ignis moans, pushing his hips down. “Come inside me, Noctis….”

One hard thrust is all he gets, before Ignis’ body begins to milk his cock of its essence, his release shooting deep inside of his body. Noctis goes deaf, as his orgasm depletes his body of all the nervous energy that’s been carrying him through this entire moment. Breathing hard, he stills his hips, pressing his face against Ignis’ neck, happiness flooding through him. The grip of his lover’s legs around his waist disappears, as Ignis drops them off of his body. The sudden shift has him falling out of him with a soft grunt, Noctis moving as Ignis shifts with him.

“W-Would you mind grabbing a few tissues?” Ignis asks, panting softly, his hair mussed, sweat clinging to his brow.

Noctis reaches over, and grabs the box of tissues. “Do you want me to clean you up?” He asks, feeling suddenly shy.

“I can take care of it.” Lips touch his with a soft kiss. “Thank you for offering.”

He closes his eyes, giving his lover privacy, knowing how it feels. He starts to kiss his shoulder, still breathing shallow, his body trying to get back into its natural state. “I love you.” He breathes deeply, lost in a daze of what had just happened, his nose rubbing against the side of his neck. Ignis stops moving, bringing Noctis’ attention up to him. “Ignis?” He asks, staring into his lover’s eyes.

“Did you just…”

Blinking a few times, he replays the last few minutes in his mind, and feels his stomach drop. “I…”

The sound of his phone ringing draws both of their attention to the device. Groaning, Noctis reaches for it, and swipes to answer it, without looking to see who is calling him. “Hello?”

“Noctis!” The voice of the bartender comes through his ear. “Hey, man! I hope this isn’t weird for me to call you. I just…. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after what happened on Sunday.”

He stares up at Ignis, who gives a nod of his head. A kiss is pressed to his forehead, and then, his lover leaves the bed, and heads into the bathroom. “H-Hey, Prompto!” He stares at the closed bathroom door, hearing the sound of the shower turning on. “Yes, it’s okay for you to call. I did give you my number, didn’t I?”

“True!” Laughter rings in his ear. “So, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Noctis smiles. “Thanks for taking care of me. I mean, I don’t remember any of it, but Ignis told me that both you and Gladio were doing everything you could to make sure I was safe.”

“It’s true.” Prompto replies. “We knew something wasn’t right. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I owe you guys.” Noctis says, standing up. “Listen, I’m a little busy at the moment. Can I give you a call back later?”

“Sure! Right! You’re probably at work, huh? Sorry for disturbing you!”

“Prompto - it’s okay.” He chuckles, feeling his nerves beginning to kick back up, as he continues to stare at the bathroom door. “I’ll call you back in a little bit. Or are you working tonight?”

“I am, but I don’t start for another few hours. If I don’t pick up, just leave a message, and I’ll call you back when I can.”

“You got it. Talk to you soon.” He ends the call, sets his phone on the nightstand, and then knocks on the door to the bathroom. When he doesn’t hear a reply, he enters, and sees Ignis standing in the shower stall, the frosted glass obscuring his naked form. He taps on the glass. “M-Mind if I join you?” 

“Not at all, Your Highness.” Ignis pushes the door open, allowing him to enter the stall with him. “What did Prompto want?”

“Just wanted to check up on me.” Noctis smiles, as he stares up at his lover. “Listen, I-”

His lover places his hand on his chest, pushing him so that his back connects the tiled wall. “You don’t need to say anything.”

“Ignis, I-”

“Noctis-”

Closing his eyes, he sighs softly. “Fine. Be that way.”

“Don’t ruin the moment.” Lips caress his ear. “I heard you. Don’t say it again because you feel you need to admit it to me.”

Moaning softly, he nods his head. “I u-understand.” Turning his head, he finds Ignis’ lips, and kisses him softly. “Would you like my help, washing up?”

“That sounds wonderful, Your Highness.” Ignis grabs a clean washcloth, and lathers it up with soap.

Both assist each other in the shower, Noctis resisting the urge to go further. He can feel his body begging to be back in the bedroom, as his energy still has yet to come back. And he can see the same tiredness in Ignis’ eyes, it becoming clear that they need their rest. Finishing up in the shower, they dry off together, and head back into the bedroom, both making a move to lay down at the same time.

“A nap?” Ignis asks, as Noctis moves to lay next to him, fitting against his side as if it’s the only place he belongs.

“A question first.” He remarks, looking up at his lover’s face.

“I await with baited breath, my liege.”

Smirking, Noctis shakes his head. “You’re too serious, Specs.” He laughs, as he sees a pout appear on Ignis’ face. “Fine, fine. My question - w-was I okay…?” 

“You were perfect.” His lover’s palm touches his face, Noctis turning in towards the touch. “You made me feel something that I haven’t experienced in a very, _very_  long time.”

“S-So, you want to do it again like that?” He presses a kiss to his palm.

Their foreheads come together, as Ignis brings him closer to his body. “I want to do whatever you want.”

“I liked it, but I also like it when you-” Noctis isn’t sure how to phrase what he wants to say. “When we-”

A low chuckle leaves his lover’s mouth. “I understand. Then, how about we just see where things go?”

“Did you ever rough play with anyone, like how you would treat your clients at Cauthess?”

“Yes.”

“Do you miss being on the receiving end?” 

“Yes, and no.”

Resting his head against his chest, Noctis wraps his arm around his waist. “How can it be both?”

“Yes, I miss being the one to receive, but I don’t mind because I enjoy bringing pleasure to my lover in whatever form they prefer.”

Noctis yawns, nodding his head. “I get it. Thanks, Specs.” He kisses his chest.

“You’re welcome, Noct. Will you be sleeping now?”

He rubs his cheek against Ignis’ chest, as he nods his head. “Yes. Then, when we wake up, how about we take a walk in the woods? It’s really pretty here at night.”

“Sounds wonderful, Your Highness.”

***

They walk through the woods around the Caelum property, Noctis holding onto Ignis’ hand. Ignis had cooked them a meal that Noctis could barely finish. The walk had become a necessity, to burn off the weight of the food that is jostling inside of him. Smiling, he looks over at his lover, and sees him staring up at the sky, a peaceful look on his face.

“Do you not leave the city that often?” Noctis asks, the moonlight reflecting off of Ignis’ glasses, as he turns his head to look down at him.

“Not as often as I would like.” Ignis agrees. “I’ve seen more of our country these last two weeks than ever in my life.”

“A perk of the job?” He teases him.

“One of many.” Ignis pulls him into his embrace, his arms naturally going around his neck, as the two hug each other close. “You, though - you’re the best perk of all.”

“I-Ignis…” He blushes, hiding his face against his shoulder.

A soft chuckle sounds near his ear. “Would you like to head back to the cabin now, Your Highness?” 

“Yes, okay.”

Ignis had started a fire in the fireplace prior to them heading out for their walk, the cabin nice and toasty when they walk back in. Noctis peels off his jacket, then removes his shoes, and goes to sit on the loveseat near the roaring blaze. “Did Clarus ever get back to you about meeting with people on Friday?”

“He did.” Ignis joins him on the loveseat. Rather, he helps Noctis to stand up, sits down in his place, and pulls Noctis to sit on his lap, his back now resting against his lover’s chest. “We’re set to meet with one of the dignitaries from Daurell late Friday morning. I had planned on informing you tomorrow afternoon.”

“How very nice of you.” Noctis leans back against him. “So, tomorrow is completely free?”

“As far as I’m aware, Your Highness. Why do you ask?”

Looking at the fire, Noctis mulls over what he’s been thinking about since dinner. “Well, I was thinking - I owe both Gladio and Prompto for what they did for me on Sunday. What if I invited the both of them up here tomorrow? I mean, if they’re working, then maybe we can arrange it for another time.”

“I think that would be a very nice gesture. I don’t have any problem with that.”

“Are you sure?” He turns around to look into his eyes. He can see the fire burning behind him through the reflection on Ignis’ glasses, as he stares into aquamarine eyes. “I know I said it would be just the two of us for the next two days…”

“Yes, but we’ll be together Friday working, then I shall be in attendance on Friday night.”

Noctis nods. “Right. I had forgotten about the dinner.”

“I don’t mind if you invite them up here. If they’re working, then we’ll figure out a different time when the four of us can come up here.” Ignis smiles. “Why don’t you text them now?”

He turns back to face the fire, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He pulls up Gladio’s number first, and begins to type a text. “ _Hey. This is Noctis. Listen, if you and Prompto aren’t working tomorrow, I’d like to invite the two of you out to my family’s cabin in the Duscae woods. Would you like to head up here?_ ”  

“ _I have your number, Prince. Yeah - we’re off. Let me ask Prompto. Is Specs with you?_ ” The text comes through two minutes after he’d sent his.

Trying not to get a little jealous over the nickname, now knowing just how Ignis came up with it at Cauthess, he types his response. “ _Yes, he’s here. You guys can head up after you get off of work, if it’s easier for you. There’s plenty of empty rooms to sleep in here. We can entertain ourselves while you sleep_.”

“ _Thanks. I’ll let you know soon_.”

Noctis breathes deep, not realizing how bad his nerves are until he becomes aware that Ignis has been combing his fingers through his hair. “G-Guess we’ll know in a little bit if they’re coming up here or not.”

“I saw.” Fingers continue to comb through his hair, soothing him. “Would you like to head back upstairs now?”

“Let’s wait until he texts me back?” Noctis asks, leaning his head forward, as he feels Ignis’ lips start to kiss the nape of his neck. “Mmm…. That feels really nice…”

“I might not be able to wait that long, Noct.” Teeth graze against his neck, Noctis moaning softly.

He can feel his lover’s arousal beginning to push against the cleft of his ass, strong hands holding onto his hips. “T-Try….” He groans, grinding his ass down onto his lover’s hardness.

“When you’re making me this aroused?” Ignis speaks low into his ear. “You wish for me to try and wait?”

“Y-Yes.”

His phone begins to vibrate in his hand. “ _We’re good. What’s the address? My guess is we’ll be there around 8:30/9. You guys gonna be awake?_ ”

“ _Here’s the address. And yes, we’ll be awake. We’ll wait to eat breakfast. See you two tomorrow_.” He sends the address, as Ignis bites down hard on his shoulder, a groan falling from his lips. As soon as he finishes the text, he drops the device on the couch, putting his attention back on his lover. “U-Upstairs, Ignis. Now.”

He’s swept up into his lover’s arms, his lips kissing the base of Ignis’ neck, as they head upstairs. Noctis is dropped onto the bed, groaning low as hands touch his bare stomach, his shirt riding up towards his chest. Ignis pulls his shirt off of him, his lips reconnecting to the base of Noctis’ neck. He releases a low moan, as he struggles to pull Ignis’ shirt off of him from the back. He stops, as he feels him bite down hard, drawing a loud moan from his throat, as a fresh mark is placed on his skin.

The shirt Ignis is wearing is practically torn off by Noctis, his hands going to his chest, as he rubs his fingers over his lover’s nipples. The way Ignis arches, combined with the low moan he emits, has Noctis’ cock aching to be touched. Pants and underwear are discarded, leaving both men naked. He watches Ignis grab the lube, lifting his hips up so that he’s at a better angle for his lover to prep him.

Once the tip of his cock is pushing into him, Noctis lifts one leg up, and wraps it around his lover’s waist, curious to see how this feels. Ignis slips into him fast, making him moan low at the quick penetration. “O-Oh…”

“Noctis.” Eyes half-lidded, he looks up into his lover’s eyes, pleased to see his glasses are still on. He feels Ignis’ cock pushing further into his body, the fullness making him whine low. “Is that too much for you…?”

“N-Not…enough…” He moans, pushing himself down further onto his lover’s girth. “N-Never enough…” 

“I know what you mean.” The words are spoken directly into his ear. “I love you too…”

Tears spring into his eyes, as he clings to his lover’s body. “S-Say it again, Ignis…” He moans, their hips moving at a faster pace. “S-Say it for me…”

“I love you, Noctis.” Ignis stares into his eyes, as he slows down his thrusts.

“I l-love you….too!” He cries out, the sound becoming muted as his lover’s lips claim his own with a passionate kiss.

He touches himself, Ignis’ hand wrapping around his own, as he guides his hand up and down his cock. The slow pace disappears, as Ignis begins to pound his cock hard into Noctis’ body. He screams into his mouth, as he starts to come, the low moans his lover has been making since their fast pace began pushing him over the edge. The rush of Ignis’ own orgasm deep inside of him makes him become flushed from head to toe, as he begins to come down from his full body orgasm.

Tissues touch his backside, as their mouths refuse to part from each other, the need to be constantly touching resonating within them both. Once they’re both clean, or as clean as they can be, more gentle kisses are exchanged, as their bodies wind down together. Noctis looks up into his lover’s eyes, a soft smile on his face.

“Do you think I’m crazy?” He asks, blushing slightly. “I mean, I know that we’ve only known each other for a short time, but-”

“Sometimes you know within the first five minutes if you’re going to fall in love with someone.” Ignis pushes some of his hair behind his ear. “I don’t think you’re crazy, because if I did - then I would be in the same position.”

“Then, I guess it’s a good thing we’re together.” Noctis smiles, resting his head against his lover’s shoulder. “Did you remember to set the alarm for 8? I’d hate for them to show up, and we’re asleep when I told him we’d be up.”

A soft chuckle sends a shiver down his spine. “I did. Please get some rest, Noct.”

“You too, Specs.” He yawns, snuggling close to him. He drifts to sleep, all thoughts leaving his mind as he falls into a dreamless sleep. The warm embrace that Ignis keeps him in keeps a smile on his face for the duration of the night.

***

A car honks its horn at 8:30 the next morning, both Noctis and Ignis holding cups of coffee in their hands. “Did he honk the horn?” He raises his eyebrow up, looking at his lover.

“Perhaps he’s concerned we’re not decent.” Ignis holds the cup up to his lips, taking a sip.

Noctis smirks. “Should I take my shirt off?”

“I wouldn’t say no to that.” His lover returns his smirk.

“No, I’m trying to be nice, and want them to like me. Although, it is tempting.” He laughs, and walks over to the front door. He pulls it open, and sees both Prompto and Gladio standing there, Prompto reaching for the doorbell. “Good morning, you two. Glad you found this place with no problem.”

“Hi, Noct!” Prompto grins. “Thanks for inviting us!”

Gladio holds up a twenty-four case of beer. “This is heavy.”

“Right.” He steps to the side, allowing them to enter. “Come on in.”

The two employees of Cauthess enter the cabin, Noctis hoping that today will go well - as he wants these two to like him. Ignis had called them his friends, but it still doesn’t feel that way. Inviting them out to his cabin will hopefully help him to discover this himself.


	16. Cabin Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Don't hold your voice back."

* * *

***

Noctis sees Ignis handing both Gladio and Prompto mugs full of fresh coffee. “Are you both hungry?” Noctis asks, as he moves to stand next to Prompto. “What do you guys usually do after a shift at work?”

“I could eat.” Prompto nods his head. “Usually, we just head back to Gladio’s, and pass out for the day.”

“Then I’ll make some breakfast, so you can go to sleep with a full stomach.” Ignis pushes his glasses back up onto his nose, a smile on his face. “Where should Gladio put these beers, Your Highness?”

Scratching the back of his neck, he takes a moment. “I guess we can put them in the fridge in the garage. I can show you where it’s at.” Noctis sets his mug down.

“Thanks.”

He walks past his lover, who smiles at him, which helps to alleviate some of the anxiety that has begun to manifest again. He heads towards the back of the cabin, where the detached garage is. He pushes the door open, and holds it open for Gladio, who he knows has been following him out. “It’s over this way.” He heads over to where a metal door is - the walk-in refrigerator hardly stocked. “We usually use this for when we go hunting, and fishing.”

“You hunt?” Gladio asks, the surprise in his voice causing Noctis to hide a smile on his face. “Never took you to be someone that enjoyed the outdoors.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Noctis remarks. “And while I know how to hunt, I prefer to fish. There’s lots of good game up here, as well as a lake nearby.”

“Well, I don’t need that much sleep. If you’re interested in going out this afternoon, I would be up for it.” Gladio remarks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Okay. I think that sounds like a good idea. We didn’t have very much planned today.” He opens the door, and heads out of the walk-in fridge.

The door slams shut behind them. “Yeah, I bet Specs is loving this whole day shift business.” Gladio chuckles. “He never really cared for having to switch to becoming a night owl.”

“It must be difficult.” Treading lightly, Noctis doesn’t want to accidentally say the wrong thing. “Do you ever get days off in a row? Or do you have to take them separate?”

“Usually we get them back to back, but we’re short staffed on all fronts right now, so both Prompto and I have been picking up extra shifts.” The two walk at a leisurely pace as they head back to the main cabin. “Even though we’re off tonight, we’re back to work on Friday night.”

“So, does that mean Ignis and I should stay up for the night with you two?” He pushes the door open, holding it open. “Or does that not matter? I invited the two of you up here to hang out with us, so if that means we need to adjust, we can.”

The larger man shakes his head. “No need to do that, Prince. Like I said, I don’t need a lot of sleep, and if the hunting is as good as you say it is, then I’m good to go. Prompto will probably need lots of caffeine, but he’ll manage.”

“I know that feeling.” Noctis rubs his eyes, a loud, booming laughter startling him.

A hand lands on his shoulder, the bouncer giving it a rough squeeze. “I have no doubt that you do, Prince.” There’s a large smile on Gladio’s face, surprising Noctis. “Come on. Let’s see if Specs has finished making breakfast. Sure smells like it.” He inhales deeply. “Mmm. I sure do love when he cooks.”

“It is pretty good.” Noctis smiles, as the two walk back into the kitchen, Gladio’s hand still on his shoulder.  

“We decided to have some mimosas!” Prompto holds up a champagne flute filled with orange juice, and no doubt champagne. “Do you two want one?”

“Yes, please.” Noctis looks over at Ignis, who has a white apron tied around his waist, beating what looks like pancake mix in a bowl. “Do you need any help, Ignis?”

“No, I think I’m managing.” His lover offers him a smile, which causes his heart to beat quick. “Grab a mimosa from Prompto.”

“Okay. Did you already grab one?”

“I did.” Ignis nods his head towards the half-filled glass.

Smiling, he presses a kiss against Ignis’ shoulder, then turns around and goes over to where both Gladio and Prompto are now standing. He sees a glass waiting for him, which he takes for himself. “Thanks, Prompto.” He holds up the flute.

“Want to toast??” Prompto asks, holding up his glass. “To new friends!”

“To new friends.” Noctis smiles, and clinks his glass against the bartender’s, taking a swallow of the beverage after their toast. “How was your shift last night?”

“So deeeeeeead.” Prompto sighs, the three of them sitting down at the dining table. “I think we had a total of maybe…. Four? Five? Clients that came in last night? Do you remember, big guy?” Prompto asks, turning to look at the bouncer.

“Five.” Gladio nods. “It’s just a slow night. Should enjoy it while you can.” He teases the bartender, who has a passive look on his face. “Those busy nights can be brutal.”

“One of the many things I do not miss about that place.” Ignis says, setting a plate full of pancakes down. “Eat them while they’re hot.”

“Are you going to join us?” Noctis asks, as he watches both Gladio and Prompto take their own share, no doubt used to Ignis feeding them in such a manner.

His lover nods. “I’ve got a few more cooking, as well as some sausages. Go ahead and eat, Noct. I don’t mind.”

“Alright.” He reaches for the last of the pancakes, and puts them on his plate.

The three remain silent as they eat, each grabbing what they can when Ignis joins them with his own breakfast. Prompto pours more drinks for the four of them, no one objecting when they run out of orange juice, and just settle on drinking the champagne by itself. Noctis is feeling good by the time their meal is over, and he can see the same smiles on his new friends’ faces as well. The four of them leave their plates in the sink, Noctis letting them know he’ll take care of them later, as they head to living room, Gladio putting more logs in the fireplace.

Thunder cracks, the unmistakable sound of pouring rain beginning to pound on the roof. “Well, there goes our plans for the afternoon.” Gladio comments, as another round of champagne is poured.

“Oh?” Ignis asks, sitting on the sofa, Noctis at his side, as Gladio and Prompto share the loveseat. “What were your plans?”

“The Prince and I had talked about going out hunting and fishing later.”

“Is that so?” Ignis turns to look at him, Noctis feeling his cheeks beginning to grow warm. “I wasn’t aware of this.”

“Relax, Specs.” Gladio laughs, the sound so much nicer than when he was acting hostile towards him. Noctis wonders just what’s changed since between Saturday, and today. _Is it because of what happened on Sunday?_  Rather than dwell on it, he listens to the man finish his attempt to quell whatever fear might have crept up inside of Ignis. “We talked about it when we were putting the beer away.”

“He’s right.” Noctis looks at his lover. “I had planned on talking about it with you after they’re ready to start their day, after getting some sleep.”

“Mmmm. Sleep.” Prompto giggles, resting his head against Gladio’s arm. “I’m not really tired, though. Are you?”

“Says the man who has just rested their head on my arm.” Another jovial laugh leaves the bouncer’s mouth, as he places his arm around Prompto’s shoulder.

“What?” A yawn leaves his mouth. “I’m not tired. Drunk. Not tired.”

Noctis laughs. “I don’t have a problem showing you where you’ll be sleeping. Want to go there now?”

“We just got comfortable.” Prompto yawns, his head now falling towards Gladio’s chest.

His lover smirks. “And soon, your face will be in his lap, and then we’ll have a whole different set of complications on our hands.” He stands up, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “Come on, Prompto. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Noooo.” Prompto shakes his head, the goofy smile still on his face. “I want to hang out with the Prince!”

“You are staying here tonight,” Noctis casually reminds him. “We’ll hang out after you’ve gotten some sleep.” He looks at Gladio. “Is he always this stubborn?”

“You have no idea.” Gladio chuckles, his fingers beginning to comb through Prompto’s hair. Noctis remembers Ignis doing that exact thing to him the night before, no doubt picking up the habit from his former lover. And just like him, he can see Prompto slowly drifting to sleep the more Gladio plays with it. “Come on, babe. Let’s get you to bed.”

The bouncer lifts up Prompto in his arms, transferring him to rest on his back like it’s the most natural position in the world. Noctis can’t help but smile, as he watches Prompto’s chin drape over the larger man’s shoulder. He exchanges a quick look with Ignis, then shows Gladio to one of the guest rooms on the first floor. “Will this be okay?” He asks, as he pushes the door to the room open. “It’s got an en suite bathroom, so you won’t have to worry about leaving it. And it’s far enough away from both where we’re sleeping, and the living room, should the two of you decide to-”

“It’s fine, Your Highness.” Gladio stops him from continuing his sentence, which he’s slightly grateful for. “If we’re not out of this room by, say - 3? You’ve got permission to disturb us.”

He nods, and puts his hand on the doorknob. “Get some rest. Hopefully it won’t be raining when you wake up, so we can head outside. Otherwise, it might be a scary movie and ghost story type of night.”

“I’m sure Prompto will _love_  that.” Gladio says, as he slides the man off of his back to lay on the bed, chuckling softly. “Thanks, Your Highness.”

“Please, call me Noctis.”

The man who had been in a relationship with his lover looks over at him, a genuine smile on his face, surprising Noctis. “Thanks, Noctis.”

Closing the door, he heads back down the hall, and hears the water running. He sees Ignis standing in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Noctis approaches him, and rests his head against his back. “What should we do? Gladio said to wake them up by 3. That’s four hours from now.”

“Well….” Ignis finishes washing the last dish, then turns around to face him. “What would _you_  like to do, Your Highness?”

“I think I’d like to sit by the fire, and learn more about you.” Noctis replies, a small smile on his face. “That is, if you feel like doing that with me? I suppose the alternative would be to open that padfolio of yours, and get some work done.”

A shocked look appears on his lover’s face, making him laugh. “Did you just suggest we work, Your Highness?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t been glued to your phone since we woke up.” Noctis teases, reaching around Ignis’ body to untie the apron that he’s still wearing. “I would have thought that you would be glued to it, since the last time you looked at it was when we were heading up here.”

Silence causes him to start to laugh more, as he knows exactly why his lover is being quiet. “It is not my fault that my work ethic won’t allow me to take a break.” Ignis pulls his work phone out. “I left my personal one upstairs.”

“Why? Because the three people that would call you on that are all under the same roof?” Noctis teases, the blush on his lover’s face too adorable to resist teasing more. “That’s it, isn’t it?”

“I have other friends.” Ignis huffs out, clearly embarrassed by what Noctis has just suggested. “I left it upstairs because it needs to charge.”

More laughter fills the space, as he begins to walk away, heading towards the loveseat by the fire. “Specs, I don’t have _any_  friends. So, you should be so lucky to have all of yours in one place. Even if two of them are sleeping, or doing other stuff to get to sleep.” He smirks, sitting down on the couch.

“You have me.” His lover surprises him, by kneeling down on the floor between his feet. “And you know that Prompto adores you.”

“And yet, I’m most concerned about being liked by Gladio.” Noctis reaches down, fixing Ignis’ glasses, as he can see them beginning to slide down his nose. “He seemed to be rather nice to me this morning. Maybe I was just imagining it.”

“No, I noticed it too.” Ignis moves forward, resting his head against Noctis’ knee. “If it does stop raining, maybe it would be a good idea for the two of you to go out together. Prompto and I can find something to do here.”

Blushing, Noctis tries to control his body, as his lover’s face is close to his crotch. “Y-Yeah. Maybe we could do that.” His fingers start to slide down towards the nape of Ignis’ neck, dragging his nails lightly over the raised bump. The soft moan he hears leave his lover’s mouth causes him to shift a little on the couch.

Lips begin to kiss his clothed inner thigh, as Ignis spreads his knees apart, his cock growing fuller by the second. Leaning his head back against the couch, Noctis moans low, as he feels the waistband of his pants being pulled down. The cool air of the room, mixed with both the heat of the fire and the warmth from his lover’s breath elicits another low moan, his hands curling into fists on his thighs. Wetness begins to coat his cock, Ignis dragging his tongue from the base, up to the tip. He bites down on his lip, gripping his knees tight, his lover teasing the tip of his cock with featherlight kisses.

“S-Stop…” He barely can form the word, as he begins to spread his legs more, his pants being pulled down to be around his ankles. He can’t spread them apart anymore, with the accidental binding.

Ignis’ tongue sweeps across the flushed head of his cock, a low chuckle tickling his sensitive skin. “Your mouth says one thing, but your body is saying another.” Darkened aquamarine eyes look up at him, his glasses no longer on his face. “Which is it, Your Highness?” Cool air blows against the wet tip, Noctis breaking off their eye contact as he leans his head back against the couch, a low groan spilling from his throat.

He’s lifted up, his pants dropping to the ground, knees now draped over Ignis’ shoulders, his face pushing against the back cushions of the loveseat. He releases a loud moan, as Ignis’ tongue begins to rub against his entrance, fingers keeping him spread open to allow his tongue to torture his hole. Noctis’ hands grip the edges of the loveseat, as he arches his back, screaming into the cushions, Ignis’ tongue pushing into his body. One finger pushes into him, the tip of Ignis’ tongue helping to guide it in. The double stimulation forces more wanton moans to leave Noctis’ throat, as he pushes his hips down. Ignis’ tongue slides up, licking the underside of his sac, a trail of wetness following in its wake as his mouth closes over the tip of Noctis’ cock. Noctis is practically bent in half, his face shoving further into the cushions, as Ignis gets the best grip on his body, the wet heat of his mouth and tongue pushing against his cock sending Noctis towards delirium.

Two fingers pump inside of him, as Ignis’ mouth works on his cock. He’s losing his grip on reality, as he’s pushed closer and closer to an orgasm. His hips roll back and forth, as he humps Ignis’ mouth, the low moans his lover makes spurring him on. Noctis’ body goes rigid; a loud, visceral scream is muted by the cushions as he reaches his peak, his release shooting into his lover’s throat, as the fingers that are inside of him keep pushing against that spot deep inside of him, prolonging the pleasure for as long as possible.

The warmth of his lover’s mouth disappears, the two digits slowly sliding out of him, as Ignis lowers his body back down. The lower half of his body is now on the floor, his back sliding against the cushions. Before he falls to the floor, Ignis lifts him up, and lays him down on the longer couch. Noctis holds onto him, his grip lacking its usual strength as he’s still trying to make his way back down from the intense orgasm he’s just had. Kisses land on his cheek, forehead, temple, jaw - anywhere that Ignis can touch.

“Breathe, Noct,” his lover whispers into his ear. “Take one deep, slow breath for me.” Nodding feebly, Noctis inhales slow, then exhales for three counts. “That’s very good. One more, please.” He takes another deep breath, exhaling for the same amount of counts, reality beginning to creep its way back into his being. “Perfect, Your Highness.”

Resting his forehead against Ignis’ shoulder, a breathless chuckle leaves his mouth. “H-Hardly, Specs.” It takes him a few more times before his breathing returns to normal, his body still thrumming with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He lifts his head, and stares into his lover’s eyes, who is watching him. Blushing a little, he doesn’t shy away from his gaze. “What about you?”

“The only pleasure I need is to see what I’ve done to you.” Ignis’ hand touches his cheek, a smile on his face.

Noctis closes his eyes, resting against his lover’s hand. “I really hope that I wasn’t as loud as I think I was.”

“I’m pretty sure the two of them are asleep, so I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” His lover teases him. “Now, would you like to go for a walk? The rain has stopped.”

He turns his head towards the window, and sees sunlight streaming in. “A walk sounds wonderful. Except, you’ve sapped me of all my energy.”

“Then I shall keep a close eye on you, my liege.”

Turning his head, his lips touch Ignis’, the tang of his release transferring to his tongue, as their kisses become heated. He shifts on the couch, pulling Ignis to lay on top of him, one leg wrapping around his waist to keep him locked in place, as their mouths stay connected, different pitched moans traveling back and forth. His hand slips down Ignis’ lounge pants, fingertips brushing against his thick length. A soft moan sounds near his ear, as Ignis lifts his hips up a little, allowing his hand to slip further down his pants.

“I t-thought we were going to go for a walk…” Another soft moan hits his ear, breathless words causing his stomach to dip.

“I want to make you come.” Noctis hums low, as the noise his lover makes pushes his desire high. He moves his head, so that his lips are close to Ignis’ ear. “Don’t hold your voice back.”

A low, drawn-out moan sends a shiver down his back, as he starts to pump his hand slow on Ignis’ cock. “T-Tighter, Noct…” Ignis moans, as he rolls his hips. “Squeeze it tighter…”

“Like this?” He uses a firm grip on his lover’s cock, using the pad of his thumb to rub against the tip, which brings another low moan to fruition.

“Nnngh….” Ignis drops his head to rest on his shoulder, Noctis moving his hand up and down, squeezing at the base, before slipping back up to the tip. “ _Again_ …”

He repeats the motion, his hand beginning to move on its own, as his lover rolls his hips. “I want to see.”

The pressure on top of his body disappears, as Ignis moves to sit between his legs, pulling his pants down. Noctis moans low, his head moving down to have a taste of his lover’s cock. He licks it a few times, before wrapping his hand back around Ignis’ girth, Ignis’ back now presses against the armrest of the couch. His lips touch the base of Ignis’ throat, lips kissing the small skull that never leaves his lover’s neck, before brushing it to the side with his nose, his teeth clamping down on his lover’s taut flesh.

“Noctis….” The low moan his lover releases pushes him to bite down hard. Fingers clamp onto the back of his neck, as he sucks a mark onto his skin, a small thrill going through him as he realizes that he can now mark this man in any way that he wants. His hand starts to move faster, as the moans from his lover’s mouth begin to grow louder. “I can’t…” Ignis moans, turning his head to be against his neck, muting the noises that just don’t seem to stop.

Moaning low, Noctis squeezes Ignis’ cock hard, as he begins to jerk him off faster. “They’re asleep… Let me hear you…”

Ignis tosses his head back, as a loud moan rips from his throat, warmth beginning to spill over Noctis’ closed fist. He alternates between looking up at his lover’s face, and watching as his cock erupts with the milky white fluid of his release, dripping between his fingers, as he keeps pumping his cock until it leaks no more. He sees his lover’s body tremble, gratification spreading through him as he realizes he’s done this to him. No one else.

Eyes meet, the two sharing a moment, before Noctis gets up from the couch, and grabs the box of tissues off the nearby table. “How do you feel?” He asks, handing a few to Ignis, using a few on his own hand, resisting the urge to just lick it all up with his tongue.

“Spent.”

Laughing, Noctis nods. “How about we go take a nap? We’ll go walking when the others are awake.”

“An excellent suggestion.”

They both pick up their pants, pulling them back on, allowing them to walk up the stairs without worrying of being caught naked. When they get upstairs, they don’t bother removing their clothes. Instead, they lay next to one another, Noctis resting his head on Ignis’ shoulder, becoming way too accustomed to sleeping next to him. But rather than dwell on that, he shuts his mind off, and allows sleep to claim him.

***

He wakes up a few hours later, mouth full of cotton, completely parched from lack of hydration. Licking his lips, he lifts his head, and sees aquamarine eyes looking down at him, a soft expression in them. He smiles, stretching a little, still nestled in Ignis’ arms. “Mm….How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to watch you have a dream.” Ignis replies, his hand cupping his cheek. “You resting peacefully in my arms is my favorite thing to watch.”

Noctis presses his face against Ignis’ chest, hiding away as he hears his lover laugh softly. “Do you think the other two are awake yet?”

“I believe they are.” His lover’s fingers start to comb through his hair, instantly relaxing him. “I thought I heard some movement downstairs, but that could have just been something else.”

Lifting himself up, Noctis rubs his eyes, Ignis’ arm falling to his waist, but doesn’t let go. “I guess we should go and see.”

“Alright, Your Highness.”

The two get up from the bed together, exchanging a few kisses before heading downstairs. Noctis sees Prompto sitting on the floor, Gladio stretched out on the couch, reading a novel with a green binding. _Huh_. “Good afternoon.” He announces their presence, both men turning their heads towards him. “Did you two sleep okay?”

“Oh, yes!” Prompto nods his head. “That bed is so soft.”

“Too soft.” Gladio grunts, before looking back at his book. “I prefer sleeping on a firm mattress.” 

It seems that the grumpy version of Ignis’ best friend has returned. _It was nice while it lasted_. “Well, there might be a more firm bed in one of the other rooms. I thought the two of you would like that one, because it has a rather nice view of the woods.”

“Don’t worry, Noctis!” Prompto pushes his lover’s leg. “He’s just grumpy because I wouldn’t-”

“Yes, that’s quite nice.” Ignis interrupts him, saving them all from something embarrassing. “I believe that the rain has stopped. Didn’t you say something about possibly going out to hunt?”

He nods his head, as they make their way over to where the other two are sitting. “If you’re up for it?” He looks at Gladio, who has a stern look on his face. “Or, if you’d prefer we just hang out here, we can go grab that case of beer you brought, and just start drinking.”

“I want to go look outside!” Prompto jumps up. “Come on, big guy! Let’s go explore!”

“Tsch.” The bouncer drops his book on the couch. “You gonna hunt, Your Highness?”

Noctis shakes his head. “No, I think I’m going to go fish some. There’s plenty of game around the area I’ll be fishing, so feel free to come over when you want.” He looks over at Ignis. “Did you want to come with us?”

“As thrilling as it sounds, I believe I have some work to take care.” Ignis pulls his work phone out of his pocket. “I need to go over some things before we go to our meeting in the morning.”

He knows that the work can wait, but it seems that this is his lover’s way of guiding him to spend time with these two alone. “Okay.” He looks over at Prompto. “Do you guys want to go out now?”

“Yes!” Prompto nods.

“Gladio?”

“Whatever.” The man shrugs his shoulders.

“Okay. Let me go put on some proper clothes, and then we’ll head out?” Noctis sees Ignis is already sitting at the dining room table, his padfolio open.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

It doesn’t take him that long to get dressed. He wears a long sleeved shirt, and a tan puffy vest over it, a pair of dark blue jeans covering his legs. Rather than deal with styling his hair, he puts a baseball cap on, effectively hiding his horrendous bedhead. Heading back downstairs, he sees both Gladio and Prompto are ready, Ignis now utilizing most of the table.

“You work too much, Specs.” Gladio remarks. “I thought this was supposed to be a working vacation.”

“You’ve just proved your point.” Ignis huffs out, adjusting his glasses. “I’m doing just that.” Noctis sees him look in his direction. “You all set to go, Your Highness?”

The other two men turn around, and give them his attention. “A-Ah, yeah.” Noctis nods. “Let me just go grab keys, and then we’ll be off.”

“Keys?” Gladio asks. “I thought you said this was nearby.”

“It is. But, it’ll take us about an hour to walk there, whereas it’ll take us 20 minutes if we go by car.” He grabs the keys to the sports utility vehicle, which will allow them to go off road. “So, if you want to walk, by all means, feel free to. I’ll be driving.” He goes over to Ignis, and places a hand on his shoulder. “See you in a few hours?”

“Take care of yourself.” Ignis pulls on his vest, bringing him down towards him. He kisses his lover, pressing his lips against his with a chaste kiss. “I love you.” Ignis whispers into his ear, so that only he can hear.

Cheeks inflamed, he stands up, and nods his head. He looks over at Prompto and Gladio, adjusting his hat to sit a little better on his head. “You want to drive, or walk?”

“Drive, please.” Prompto says.

“Whatever.”

Sighing, Noctis leads the way out to the garage. “Let me just pack some gear. Gladio - you don’t have any equipment in your car, do you?”

“I do. I’ll go get it.” Gladio leaves the garage, heading back to the front of the cabin.

Noctis grabs his fishing gear, and puts it into the trunk. “You know, I’m beginning to think that your lover doesn’t like me too much.” He remarks to Prompto, who laughs nervously.

“D-Don’t mind him, okay? He’s tough around the edges, but once you get to know him, you’ll see that he’s not that bad.” Prompto nods his head. “I think it’s more or less….um….”

He leans against the car, not bothering to close the trunk, as he knows that Gladio will need it open to put his stuff away. “I know about him and Ignis.”

“Oh, good.” Prompto exhales. “Whew. I thought I was gonna have to tell you something bad!”

Chuckling, he shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. But, why does it bother him so much?”

“We’re both very protective of Iggy.” The bartender crosses his arms over his chest, a replica of how his lover stands. “We know you’re the Prince, and with that comes a lot of responsibility. For him to leave his job for you - well, that took the both of us by surprise.”

“Do you think he made the wrong decision?”

Prompto shakes his head. “No, I don’t. He was _miserable_  at Cauthess the last few months he worked there. The owner worked him too hard, but he never complained. There were some nights where it would just be the two of us, sitting at the bar, talking for most of the night.” His arms drop, as he begins to open up to Noctis. “When he was going through his interviews, he still came into work and stayed for his entire shift.”

“Shit.” Noctis knows exactly what that meant.

“Yeah. As soon as you became his regular client, I knew that it was going to be a matter of time before he resigned from Cauthess.”

“That’s enough, Prompto.” Gladio returns, holding his gear in his hand. “Here.” He thrusts it into Noctis’ hand.

Deciding now would not be the time to argue with him, Noctis drops it into the back, and then slams the door shut. “Right.” He goes and gets into the driver’s seat, and sees Prompto sitting in the front passenger seat, buckling in. Gladio sits behind him, Prompto moving his seat forward a little to give the man more room. “Let’s go, before we lose too much light.”

The car ride is quiet, Noctis wanting to find something to talk to the two of them about. Deciding that it might be better to say something now, rather than risk a fight later on for no apparent reason, he turns down the music so that he doesn’t have to speak too loud. He sees Prompto turn and look at him, and notices that he’s got Gladio’s attention as well.

“So, um…. I just wanted to say thank you.” Noctis says, keeping his eyes on the road, his heart pounding in his chest.

“For what?” The hostility is gone from Gladio’s voice, making him feel somewhat better.

Noctis pulls over to the side of the road, turning off the car. He sees Prompto sit up, and can see Gladio leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, the defensiveness seeming to disappear completely. “I wanted to say thanks for taking care of me on Sunday night.” He holds up his hand when Prompto starts to speak. “I don’t remember anything. The only thing that I can clearly remember is realizing where I had been taken to,” he looks over at Gladio, “and I vaguely remember seeing you, and saying Ignis’ name.”

“Yeah.” Gladio nods his head, running a hand through his hair, sitting back. “You did. Soon as you went inside, I called him.”

“That’s what he told me.” Noctis sighs, and looks down at his lap. “Look - I know you guys are somewhat of a package deal with Ignis. And I’m beyond grateful for what the two of you did for me on Sunday.” He takes a deep breath, and looks up, looking at Prompto, and then at Gladio. “But, I’m hoping that I might eventually be able to call you my friends, without needing Ignis to be around.”

A meaty hand lands on his shoulder, a jovial laugh leaving the bouncer’s mouth. “Prince - you’re already stuck with us. And _not_  because my father works for yours. No, you’re a good guy. And we protect our friends in any way that we can. Isn’t that right, Prompto?”

“Yes!”

Tearing up, Noctis turns to look at the man who still hasn’t let go of his shoulder. “I know about you and Ignis. I just want you to know that I’m not planning on hurting him maliciously, or doing something to make him regret quitting the comfortable lifestyle he had before.”

“I know that, Your Highness.” Gladio squeezes his shoulder. “And if you do, I know where you live. I can kick your fucking ass.”

“Gladio!” Prompto gasps.

He starts to laugh, the tears he’s kept in check beginning to fall down his cheeks. “I appreciate the sentiment, Gladio. I know you can kick my ass. Pretty sure you might be able to kill me, if you really wanted to. Don’t worry, he’s safe.”

“And if he hurts you?” The hand on his shoulder loosens its grip. “Then I’ll fucking kick _his_  ass.”

Noctis’ head falls forward, Prompto reaching over to hug him tight. He clings to him, as Gladio’s hand moves from his shoulder, and starts to rub his back. “T-Thank you. I don’t….” He sniffles. “I don’t have very many friends.”

“Like I  said, you’re stuck with us, Your Highness.” Gladio pats his back.

“We’ll take care of you.” Prompto nods his head. “Even if you keep kicking my butt in King’s Knight.”

Wiping his eyes, he sits back, and turns the car back on. “So, do you guys want to go hunt now?”

“Let’s go bring back something for Iggy to cook!” Prompto nods his head, as Noctis pulls back onto the highway. “Meat or fish. Or both!”

“Okay.” Noctis smiles, as he drives them to his favorite spot to hunt.

The three make good use of the last few hours of light left. Gladio manages to kill a few pheasants, the bigger game staying in hiding in the dense forest. Noctis manages to catch four different kinds of fish, each ranging in size. Their haul is bountiful, Noctis realizing that they’ll probably have to freeze some, or just hope that they’re hungry enough to finish it all over the course of the night. He drives them back to the cabin, both Gladio and Prompto chattering away nonstop, Noctis enjoying listening to them retell the tales of how Gladio had shot his birds, or how he’d caught his fish. When they get to the cabin, he sees Ignis is outside, a large fire going in the fire pit just behind the cabin.

“Yo, Specs!” Gladio calls out, as they all get out of the car. “Did you grow bored, and decide to just burn the house down instead?”

Even with the glare of the fire on his lenses, Noctis knows he’s shooting Gladio a glare. “Hah hah. No, I saw this fire pit, and thought it might be nice to enjoy dinner out here this evening, since it’s such a pleasant night.”

“Well, that’s good, because we brought back some good stuff!” Gladio holds up his kills in his hands. “The Prince caught some fish too.”

“I’ll leave it to the both of you to clean the food?” Ignis asks, holding up one of the beers that Gladio had brought. “Oh, and I brought these inside. They’re stacked neatly in the fridge.”

“Okay. Prompto? How’s your stomach? Can you handle defeathering some birds with me?”

The gag that leaves the bartender’s mouth has the three men laughing. “I can help you, Gladio.” Noctis remarks. “I’ll meet you inside.”

“You got it, Prince.”

He walks over to where Ignis is sitting, feeling his heart begin to beat a little faster. “It shouldn’t take us too long to get things cleaned up.” He leans down, and presses a soft kiss to his lover’s lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Noct.”

Smiling, he stands back up. “Prompto? Why don’t you grab a beer, and spend some time with Specs?”

“Sounds good to me, Prince!” Both Gladio and Prompto had somehow fallen into the habit of calling him by his title. Strangely, it doesn’t bother him all that much. “Iggy? You need another one?”

“If you don’t mind grabbing one for me, Prompto.”

“Not at all!”

It doesn’t take them that long to clean their kills, the atmosphere around Gladio now much more tolerable than it has ever been. He keeps the conversation light, not wanting to ruin the mood by accidentally saying something incorrect. He knows it’s going to take some time to get to the level of comfort he has with Prompto with him, and is willing to go the extra mile to make that happen. Gladio picks up his scaled fish, and takes them outside, where Ignis has started dinner on the grill, the smell of food making his stomach gurgle with anticipation.

Dinner is enjoyed by the bonfire, the four putting back half the case of beer, but it hardly feels like they’ve been drinking. Noctis sits close to Ignis, Prompto leaning his back against Gladio’s leg. It feels _good_  to be out here with these three men, making him feel something he hasn’t felt in years.

“Oh!!” Prompto suddenly shouts. “Let’s take a picture!”

Noctis groans, shaking his head. “Not more.”

“More?” Ignis asks, his eyebrow raised up. “What do you mean, more?”

“I took lots of pictures this afternoon, Iggy!” Prompto holds up his digital camera. “But, I’ll show those after. Picture first! Come on, Gladio!”

The larger man gets up from where he’s sitting, and moves to stand behind where Ignis and Noctis are, Prompto kneeling down in between where they’re sitting. He holds the camera up at an angle, Noctis leaning in towards Ignis, his lover’s arm draping over his shoulder. He leans further into him, a large smile tugging on his lips, as he feels his lover’s hand hold onto his shoulder. Prompto snaps the picture, then snaps another, then stays seated on the floor between them, turning the camera around.

“Look at the light! It turned out great!” Prompto exclaims, showing the photos they’d just taken to the four of them.

Noctis feels his heart beat faster, as he stares at the photo, noticing how happy Ignis looks sitting next to him. Their faces are almost identical. The large grin on Gladio’s face, coupled with Prompto’s bright smile makes the photo complete. “C-Can you email me that pic?” Noctis asks, still leaning in close to Ignis.

“Sure, Noct!” Prompto smiles. “And don’t worry - I won’t sell these to any of those gossip mags.”

“Thanks.” The thought never had crossed his mind, but hearing Prompto say it makes him feel slightly relieved.

“Now, Iggy - do you want to see when Noctis fell in the water?”

He groans, rubbing his face in embarrassment. “Is that why you weren’t wearing your hat or vest upon your return?” Ignis asks, clearly amused by this statement.

“Yeah.” Noctis sighs.

“It was pretty damn funny.” Gladio’s laughter rings out. “But, at least he caught the fish.”

“It’s true!” Prompto nods. “See??” He pulls up the sequence of photos that Noctis had no idea Prompto had been taking. The first one, he’s standing on the dock, the next he’s falling towards the water, then splashing into the water, and then standing up soaking wet - a very annoyed expression on his face. The last two show him reeling in the fish, and then holding up his kill proudly, with his hair sopping wet.

Laughter sounds next to him, the smile on Ignis’ face making Noctis’ stomach twist pleasantly. “Those are the photos you should sell to the gossip mags, Prompto.”

“Hey!” Noctis is shocked by his lover’s suggestion, but then sees he’s still laughing. Shaking his head, he joins in the laughter. “You’re so mean to me, Specs.”

“Only because I love you.”

The laughter stops, Noctis’ stomach dropping. _Oh, no_. Another booming laugh sounds behind them, a large meaty hand dropping onto his shoulder. “Good luck with that, Prince.” Gladio pats him with a friendly touch. “Specs can be quite ruthless when he wants to be.”

“And with that, this conversation is finished.” Ignis huffs, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.

He laughs, and shakes his head. “Hey, you’re the one that started this. Not me.”

“Quite.”

“Oy, Prompto.” Gladio says, removing his hand from Noctis’ shoulder. “What do you say we head back inside?”

“Okay, big guy.” Prompto stands up, brushing the dirt off of his backside. “Guess we’ll see you guys in the morning?”

“Yes. We don’t have to leave for our meeting until 10.” Ignis nods his head. “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“You too, Iggy! G’night, Prince!”

“Good night, Prompto.” Noctis waves at the two of them, listening as their footsteps fade, the door to cabin opening, leaving the two of them alone. His shoulders drop, as he knocks his knee against Ignis’. “Well, I guess he knows now.”

“Yes, I suppose he does.” Turning to look at him, he sees a thoughtful smile on his lover’s lips. “It’s clear that he feels the same for Prompto.”

“And how does that make you feel?” He reaches for his lover’s hand, lacing their fingers together as their palms rest against one another.

Ignis looks up at the night sky, the galaxy shining bright above them. “Happy.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Noctis had been slightly worried that it would make his lover feel something else. Maybe if Noctis wasn’t in his life, it might be a different story, but since they have one another, it no doubt makes things easier on him. “Do you want to head inside?”

“In a little bit. Let’s enjoy this fire a little longer?”

“Okay.”

The two sit close to one another, staring into the flames, enjoying the comfortable silence. Ignis lets go of his hand, Noctis turning towards him to ask why, but then stops when he feels the hand he’s been holding touch his face. His eyes close, as he leans forward, parting his lips when he feels Ignis’ breath. Their lips come together, kissing each other with soft, yet firm kisses. He moans softly, scooting closer to him, somehow winding up sitting on his lover’s lap, his arms wound tight around Ignis’ neck.

“W-We should…mmm….go….” Noctis moans, rolling his hips, grinding himself against his lover’s arousal, as he feels Ignis’ lips tug on his earlobe. “I-Ignis…” He whines softly.

“Soon, Your Highness.” Ignis pulls him to be higher up on his lap, their arousals rubbing together.

He grinds against him more, his face becoming flushed, as he realizes what he’s doing. What _they’re_  doing. “I-Inside…” He moans, but doesn’t stop rolling his hips, seeking more pleasure against the thick mound that feels so good.

“You’re close, aren’t you, Noct?” Ignis speaks low into his ear. “The way you keep writhing on my lap…”

Slightly embarrassed, he tries to slow his body down, but his lover is right. “Y-Yes…” A breathless moan releases from his throat. “I…”

“Shhh….” Ignis kisses him, bringing their hips closer together, his hands holding tight to Noctis’ waist.

Gasping into his mouth, Noctis rocks himself faster, the burn in his lower stomach returning. He breaks off their kiss, as he leans his head backwards, a strangled moan leaving his throat as he starts to come. Ignis’ lips attach to the base of his neck, biting down hard, drawing another moan from Noctis’ throat, as his underwear becomes wet with his release.

His forehead comes to rest against Ignis’, panting hard. “I-Ignis…”

His lover picks him up, the two heading back into the cabin, Noctis clinging to him. They ignore the noises they can hear coming from where Gladio and Prompto are staying, Ignis moving fast up the stairs to get them to their room. Clothes are stripped off, their bodies coming together like two magnets that can’t stay apart. Each kiss becomes more intense, each touch lingering on their skin as they can’t seem to get enough of one another.

Ignis preps him quick, his cock pushing into Noctis’ body with one gentle thrust, causing white to bleed behind his eyes as his libido spikes. They stare into each other’s eyes, Noctis finding himself falling more and more in love this man who has become so much to him. Each gentle thrust of Ignis’ hips has him begging for more, which his lover is only too happy to give to him. Unable to keep quiet, Noctis becomes vocal with his pleasure. The low moans that spill from Ignis’ lips push him closer to his release. He reaches down, and starts to touch himself, Ignis’ thrusts becoming more hurried, as they both approach their climax together. With one final tug, he stares up into his lover’s eyes, his orgasm absorbing him in warmth from head to toe. Ignis pushes into him one final time, the rush of his release deep inside makes Noctis release another soft moan, as he clings tight to him.

Tissue touches his backside, as Ignis cleans the both of them up. Noctis can barely manage to move, completely spent after the day’s activities. When Ignis joins him back on the bed, he has to be pulled into his embrace, too exhausted to move a muscle.

“Get some rest, Your Highness. We have a rather long day tomorrow.” Ignis speaks softly into his ear. “I love you.”

“I love…you too.” He yawns, his eyes closing. “Gnight, Specs.” He holds onto his lover’s arm, and falls asleep, hoping that tomorrow won’t be as long as his lover is making it sound.


	17. Losing Control

* * *

***

Sunlight streams in through the curtains, rousing Ignis from his slumber. Blinking a few times, he sees Noctis curled up on his side, hugging the pillow to his face. His heart fills with love, as he watches him sleep, a soft smile on his face. Knowing that he won’t be able to fall asleep again, he leaves a whisper of a kiss on his lover’s shoulder, a soft sigh leaving Noctis’ mouth at the touch, and carefully gets out of bed. As soon as he’s gone, Noctis rolls over, and puts his head where Ignis’ had just been, leaving his own pillow in favor of the one Ignis had been using. He puts his glasses on, then pulls his underwear and lounge pants on. He grabs both his work phone and padfolio from their chargers, and heads downstairs.

The aroma of strong coffee fills his nostrils, as a smile begins to form on his lips. He walks around the corner, and sees a man dressed similarly to him, a full back tattoo presented to him, long hair pulled up into a loose ponytail. Ignis walks over to where he’s standing, and sets his items down, a friendly smile on his face. “Good morning.”

“Morning to you.” Gladio returns his smile, then goes back to looking out the large window. “Couldn’t sleep any longer?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” Ignis grabs a mug, and pours some coffee into it. “How long have you been up?”

“Not that long. Half hour? Hour? Something like that.” His friend shrugs his shoulders. “Prompto was dreaming, and kicked me awake.” He chuckles, shaking his head.

Ignis laughs with him. “Care to go and sit down? Or do you prefer to stand?”

“I can go and sit with you.”

He goes and sits down on the couch, the fire from the day before long since burned out. He watches Gladio grab a few logs, then lights some kindling, bringing the area to a comfortable temperature, even without a shirt on. Ignis leans back against the cushions, releasing a long sigh, his mug balanced on his thigh.

“Everything okay, Specs?” Gladio asks, setting his mug down.

“Yes. Everything is okay, Gladio.” He turns to his friend. “I’m glad that the two of you were able to come up here for the night. His Highness really wanted to show his gratitude to the two of you, for what you did for him over the weekend.”

“It’s nothing.” Gladio shakes his head, some strands of hair falling from the ponytail. “Even if the situation had been the same, before you’d left - I know I would have acted in the same way. Seeing someone drugged out like that is not fun.”

Sipping his coffee, Ignis nods his head. “Still. I appreciate it.”

“So, you told him.”

He leans his chin down, eyes falling closed as he feels a rush of nervousness come over him. “Actually, I did not. He said it first.”

“Really? So, what? You said it back out of obligation?”

“No.” He adjusts his glasses, not ready to meet Gladio’s eyes. Setting his mug down on the coffee table, Ignis brings his leg up onto the couch, tucking his foot underneath his left thigh. “There’s more, but I don’t think it’s appropriate to share with you.”

“You used to talk to me about all of your clients, though.” Gladio smirks, leaning back to look at him. “Sure, he’s not that anymore, but still.”

“I’d rather not.” Ignis looks down, that melancholy feeling returning.

A large hand touches his knee, drawing his attention up. “I won’t make you, Ignis.”

“I told you before - I need you to be my friend.” He looks into Gladio’s eyes. “I’m well aware that what I’ve said to him may not be the wisest thing someone has said to their employer - but he’s more than that.” He looks away, tucking his leg further underneath his body. “I’m _scared_ , Gladio. I….” Their eyes meet. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way before.”

Silence hangs between the two of them. “I know.” The hand that’s on his knee gives it a comforting squeeze. “I can see it in the way you two act with one another. It’s clear that the Prince feels the same way about you. It’s like you make him come to life.”

“He does the same for me.” He rests his hand on top of Gladio’s. “But enough about that.” He wipes his eye with his other hand, blinking away the tears that seemed to have manifested out of nowhere. “You and Prompto?”

“Yeah.” Gladio nods, his hand flipping, so that they’re holding hands together. “He’s a good kid.”

“You both seem to be happy.” He gives his hand a squeeze. “Just… be careful. I don’t want you to lose your job, because you two get caught.”

“I know.” He returns the grip onto Ignis’ hand. “We’re careful. We take separate cars to work, even though we’re with each other all hours in between.”

Smirking, Ignis shakes his head. “You staying at his place, or is he staying at yours?”

“Are you kidding?” Gladio snorts. “He’s staying with me. His place is a dump.”

“It is not!” Prompto’s sudden appearance surprise the both of them, as he drops his arms over Gladio’s shoulders, yawning loud. “And really - your place isn’t that much better.”

Ignis starts to laugh, enjoying the embarrassment that seems to be flooding his ex-lover’s face. “I know what you mean, Prompto.” He shares a smile with his best friend’s lover. “Just don’t forget to throw your food out. It may become a science experiment without you realizing it.”

“Fuck off.” Gladio pulls his hand away from his. Ignis doesn’t mind, as he sees Gladio place both of his hands on Prompto’s arms. “Why are you up so early, babe?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Prompto shrugs his shoulders. “Saw you weren’t next to me, so I decided to come out here and see if you were around.”

Standing up, Ignis grabs his cup of coffee, as Gladio pulls Prompto over the arm of the couch, setting him to sit on his lap. “Well, sorry I wasn’t there to greet you good morning.” Gladio leans forward to kiss his lover.

“I’ll be back down in a bit.” Ignis finishes his coffee, and sets the mug down in the sink. “If you get anything on that couch-”

“Don’t worry, Iggy!” Prompto calls out, giggling. Ignis can see Gladio is already attacking his neck, the bartender clearly enjoying the attention. “We’ll be good!”

“I doubt that,” he mumbles under his breath. Happy that he was able to have a brief heart to heart with his best friend, he walks up the stairs, allowing the two of them their privacy. When he enters the room, he’s pleased to see Noctis is in the same exact position he’d left him in, still clinging to the pillow he’d been using. Rather than disturb his slumber, Ignis pulls off his pants, and lays down on the bed, sliding into the spot that Noctis had vacated, in favor of sleeping where he’d been.

The warmth of his lover’s back touches his chest, as Noctis moves to be close to his body. “Mmm….” The Prince hums softly, turning over to press his entire body against Ignis’. “Y-You were gone for too long.” Noctis yawns, keeping his face pressed against his chest.

“My apologies, Your Highness.” He kisses the top of his head, securing his arm around the Prince’s body. “I had thought you were still sleeping, so I enjoyed a cup of coffee.”

Another soft yawn leaves his lover’s mouth. “Do we have to get ready?”

“Soon.” His heart begins to beat faster, as his lover tilts his head up towards him, allowing him to kiss his lips with soft reverence. “Your guests are already awake.”

Their kisses slow down before they get out of hand with one another. “Fiiiiine.” Noctis pouts, before a smile overtakes the pout. Ignis can’t help but appreciate every smile he gets to see, as they are all beautiful images. “I hope we don’t walk in on them doing anything together.”

“You and me both, Your Highness.” Noctis laughs at his comment, which brings a smile to his face.

They head downstairs, both dressed in lounge pants and a shirt, and see both Gladio and Prompto sitting on the couch together, in almost the same exact spot that Ignis had left them in. He prepares breakfast for the four of them, listening to Noctis and Prompto talk to one another, as if they were long lost best friends that had just reconnected after years of not seeing one another. It makes him happy to see the both of them enjoying each other’s company. After seeing Noctis with his ‘friends’ the last two weekends, seeing him interact with Prompto brings him happiness. But, he knows why Noctis utilizes those ‘friends’ of his, and can only hope that his presence among them won’t become too much of a thing.

Noctis’ driver comes to pick them up an hour later, the two of them saying goodbye to both Prompto and Gladio a half hour before Noctis’ driver had arrived. Ignis briefs him on the upcoming meeting as much as possible, as they travel to their destination, wishing that they had had more time to go over some of the finer points to this work excursion. Ignis fixes the tie at his throat, having brought a suit and tie up to the woods, as he knew they would be going on this excursion. Luckily, the Prince had a nice suit in his closet, both looking the proper part as royalty and assistant.

The meeting goes well, Ignis stepping in when necessary to finish sentences for the Prince, having become more well-versed with the items the dignitary had chosen to focus on. As they make their way back into the city, the two of them sit extremely close to one another, the partition up, giving them their privacy. It seems that Ignis has lost the control he’s been so keen to keep a hold to, as he finds his body moving of its own volition, placing his hand on the Prince’s thigh, it sliding down towards the center.

“I-Ignis…” Noctis half-whispers, half-moans It’s _that_  noise that sets him off, his fingers sliding down further, so that his hand cups his groin, rubbing his palm against the thickening mound.

Leaning over, he speaks softly into his ear. “The way that your breath hitches, when you say my name?” He gives his cock a rub with the heel of his palm, losing himself to the carnal desires that seem to manifest at the most inopportune times. “Do you know what it does to me?”

“I h-have….an idea…” Noctis’ head rolls forward, biting the edge his lip. “I want to feel your hand on me, Specs.”

Without hesitating, he shoves his hand down the Prince’s slacks, gripping onto the hardness of his length. “Does this feel better?” He tries to keep his face neutral, afraid that Noctis’ driver might look at the two of them, seeing things he knows he shouldn’t be allowing to happen, but he can’t seem to put on the brakes. “Keep your face blank, Mr. Luke.”

“T-Trying…” Noctis groans, lifting his head, as he stares ahead. Ignis wraps his fist around his swollen cock, stroking him with purpose. “Specs…”

He feels him begin to throb against his palm, his fingers squeezing tight around his length. “Don’t come. Not yet.”

“I w-won’t.” His lover’s eyes close, the expression on his face proving to be one of indifference, but Ignis can feel the heat radiating off of his body. He knows there is nothing blase about what the two of them are engaging in. “L-Let me touch you too….”

Sitting back, he unsnaps the button on his own slacks, pulling the zipper down, allowing the Prince to reach down the front of his pants, just as he’s done to him. “You know how to touch it, Noct.” He groans low, the ruse becoming more and more difficult to keep up, as all he wants to do is be vocal, but refrains from doing so. The moment the Prince’s hand touches his cock, it takes every bit of effort to not release a loud moan. Instead, he exhales deeply, keeping his head forward, as he spreads his knees more. His knee knocks against the Prince’s knee, the comfort of another part of their body touching pleasing him to no end.

“L-Like this, Specs?” Noctis asks, his voice breathless. “Does it feel good when I do _this_  to you?” His hand squeezes tight around his cock, mimicking what he’d done to the Prince just moments ago.

Their hips touch, as they scoot to be closer to one another in the backseat. “Perfect, Noct…” He groans low. “And my hand…?”

“Feels…..amazing…” Noctis bites his lip again, his eyes glancing down towards Ignis’ groin.

Resisting the urge to pull himself completely out of his pants, Ignis returns the favor of staring at his lover’s groin. He can see his own hand pushing against the seam of Noctis’ pants, his hand moving up and down, gripping onto his cock with a firm grasp. Their labored breathing begins to fog up the windows, Ignis praying that their driver doesn’t notice. He begins to feel Noctis start to throb against his palm, his own cock doing the same.

“C-Can I please come now, Ignis…?” The soft whine that leaves his lover’s throat music to his ears. “Please…?”

“Yes, Noct. You may come now…” He groans, pumping and squeezing his hand tight around his lover’s cock. As soon as he feels the warmth of his release begin to spill over his fist, his own orgasm begins to take hold of his body, his head dropping forward with a low, guttural moan.

It takes the two of them a few minutes to get their heads back in order, Ignis offering his handkerchief to his lover, allowing him to clean up his mess first. He uses another tissue to take care of his own hand, somewhat sad to see that they’re almost to his apartment. He takes the soiled handkerchief from Noctis, and puts it into his pants, sitting still as his lover rests his head against his shoulder.

“I wish I could kiss you right now,” Noctis sighs softly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll see each other again soon.” He rests his head on the top of his lover’s, thankful for the quick touch, even though it would be much nicer if the two of them could share a kiss.

The Regalia rolls to a stop in front of his apartment building. “I’ll be at your residence an hour before the dinner guests are set to arrive. Do you mind if I get ready at your place?”

“Not at all, Ignis.” The smile on his lover’s face causes his cheeks to grow warm, as he feels that familiar heat of love begin to fill up his chest. “So, I’ll see you in a few hours?”

“Correct, Your Highness.” He grabs his things from the trunk, and heads back to the backseat, where he sees Noctis is hanging out of the window. “Get some rest.” He waves at him, then heads into his apartment building, feeling a bit sad that the two of them are apart now, after spending the last fifty hours with him. It won’t be too long before he has to head out to the country, but for now - now, he’ll just relax on his couch until it’s time for him to leave.

***

Ignis pulls up to the Caelum estate, and sees the grounds are illuminated in a way he has yet to see. As he pulls up to the driveway, his work phone begins to ring. “Scientia.” He answers, pushing the button on his phone to put it on speaker.

“Ah, good. Are you here?” Clarus’ voice comes through the receiver. “I thought I saw your car just pull in.”

“Yes, I’m here. But I’m not dressed.” He’s quick to answer, afraid that his duties would already begin. “Is there a problem?” 

“No, no. Everything is good. I’ll come meet you round the back. Just park your car near the garage.” Clarus ends the phone call abruptly.

Wondering just what the hell is going on, he does as instructed, parking his car near the driveway. He can see the Regalia parked out front, showing the royals’ wealth with just a simple gesture. _There really is no other car on the market quite like it_. He grabs his garment bag from the backseat, slinging it over his shoulder. He sees Clarus waiting for him, the man looking like he’d stopped dressing in favor of coming out to see him.

“Good evening, sir.” Ignis approaches him, hoping that his current attire won’t upset the man too much. Much like he would dress when heading into work at Cauthess, he’s wearing just a plain white shirt with a pair of black sweats. The same pair that Noctis had had a little too much fun in the weekend prior. “To what do I owe this honor?”

“I know you’ve been here once - correct?” Clarus asks, patting him on the shoulder, as the two head inside. Ignis nods his head, as he allows the older man to guide him through the maze of the estate. “Your ward is currently getting ready in his bedroom.”

“Oh, Ignis! Wonderful. So glad you’re here.” He turns around, his garment bag swinging behind him, as he turns to face the man approaching the two of them. “Clarus, what on earth are you doing? Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” The King of Lucis stops in front of where they’re standing. Regis reaches over, tugging on the collar that hangs open on Clarus’ neck. “Cover yourself up, man. You look positively indecent.”

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” Ignis bows at the waist, trying to not notice just what the King had hidden from view on Clarus’ neck.

Clarus snorts. “Right. And what you’re wearing looks any better.” The assistant scoffs at their King, the familiarity not going unnoticed by Ignis. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready yourself?”

“Yes, well. You left, and I wanted to find out why.” _He’s definitely his father’s son_. Ignis tries to keep the smile that wants to appear off of his face, for he’s never seen the King in such a state before. “But, now that I see Ignis is here, it makes perfect sense.” The King places his hand on his shoulder, using a firm grip. “I’m glad that you could join us this evening.”

“As your son’s assistant, I thought it was part of my job.” Ignis tries to remain calm, as the King continues to keep his hand on his shoulder. “I apologize for not being dressed, Your Majesty.”

“Nonsense.” Regis releases the grip he has on his shoulder, allowing him to relax. “The dinner isn’t for another hour, and we both know that even if my son has said he’s getting ready, he’s not. So, I really do appreciate you arriving far earlier than I anticipated you arriving.”

Bowing his head, he gives a simple nod to his King. “it is no problem, Your Majesty.”

“How did it go today in Daurell?”

“It was quite well.” The three begin to walk together, Ignis having no idea where they were heading. “It seems that they’re pleased with our trade agreements, and wish to explore other avenues in which we can help one another out.”

“Excellent!” The King smiles, clapping his hands together. “Clarus, I am so glad that you found Ignis. And - my boy, I’m glad that you are here, and that you’re more than capable of taking care of the problem child that is my son.”

_I pray you never find out how well I take care of him_. Ignis bows his head again. “It is nothing, Your Majesty. I take pride in my work. Being able to be a useful tool to His Highness is all that I strive for.”

“No need to kiss his ass, Scientia.” Clarus remarks, as Regis lets out a loud, booming laugh. “You already have the job. You’ve been doing wonderful things, and not even a month has passed yet.”

Cheeks burning, he looks down. “Yes, well. I mean what I say. I do take the utmost pride in my work.”

“Well, if you can - please make it so that my son doesn’t look like he wants to kill everyone at the dinner tonight.” Regis’ laughter subsides, a serious look coming over his face. “It seems that he’s always bored to tears at these events. But now that you’re here - maybe he’ll take an interest in learning about how things work.”

Not at all surprised by learning this information, Ignis gives a firm nod of his head. “I will make sure that he’s using his best behavior, Your Majesty. If a problem should arise, I shall be there beside him, to make sure that it does not cause any unnecessary tension between the parties involved.”

“That’s why I gave my blessing to hire you.” Regis pats his back. “Alright, I suppose I should go heed my own words, and get ready for this blasted affair. Clarus?”

“I shall be right behind you, Your Majesty.” Clarus bows his head.

The King takes his leave, Ignis feeling marginally secured in his position. “Where am I to change, sir?”

“I’ll show you.” Clarus leads him up two flights of stairs, then heads down a short hallway. “The Prince’s room is at the end of this hallway. Once you’re ready, feel free to go make your presence known to the Prince. Remember, guests are set to arrive at 8, which means the both of you should be downstairs by a quarter til.”

Ignis nods his head. “Thank you, sir. I’ll see you soon.” The King’s assistant closes the door behind him, leaving him alone.

His personal phone vibrates in his pocket. “ _Ugh. I don’t want to do this dinner tonight. Friends are asking me to go out afterwards. Are you game?_ ” He sees a text from the Prince, a smirk appearing on his face.

“ _What’s wrong with entertaining dignitaries? I suppose we’ll have to see when the dinner ends_.”

“ _Whaaaat. No, don’t say that. :’( Please, I want you to go out with me._ ”

He can almost hear the whine in Noctis’ voice. Pulling his shirt off, he unzips his garment bag, and pulls his undershirt out, slipping it over his head. “ _I thought I already was. ;)_ ” He toes off his shoes, and pulls the dress shoes out of his bag, and sets them on the floor. Pulling his jeans off, he slips his pressed black tuxedo pants onto his legs.

“ _I mean, of course you are. But, do you really want to hang around all these stuffy types tonight?_ ”

“ _If duty requires it, then yes. Don’t you think your father will be more impressed by you taking action here tonight, than in the gossip columns?_ ” He slips his white button up shirt on, and begins to button it.

“ _You are conspiring against me. Those words of love I said before? They were lies._ ”

Ignis starts to laugh, shaking his head, as he slips his arm garters over his biceps. Making sure they’re secure, he puts his dark grey vest on, then ties his light grey tie, buttoning his vest over its length. “ _It is not going to be that bad. If it is, then yes - we will escape so that you can get drunk, and I have to watch you grind against women._ ”

“ _After what you did to me last weekend, I kind of want that to happen again._ ”

Biting his lip, he puts his tailcoat on, examining his reflection in the mirror. “ _I have no idea what you are talking about_.”

“ _Do you really need for me to remind you? I wonder what you would have looked like, had you been there that night that I got that other escort_.”

His finger pushes the button down to call him. “You are just trying to push me into frenzy, aren’t you?” He asks, not bothering to say hello. He puts his shoes on, tying the laces with ease.

“And if I am?” Noctis’ voice makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, as he tries to picture what a mess he must look like at the moment. “What if I want to push those buttons of yours, Specs?” 

“Then it’s going to be a very, _very_  long night, Mr. Luke.” He growls out, his possessive side beginning to rear its ugly head without his consent. He slips black gloves onto his hands, covering his whole hand, rather than the fingerless gloves he prefers to wear, knowing that it will be more formal for the dinner. “Now, can I please get ready?” He takes one last look in the mirror, and takes his leave, walking down the hallway, approaching the Prince’s door.

“When are you going to be here?” The tone in his lover’s voice changes. “I miss you.”

He taps his knuckles against the large door. He hangs up the call, hoping that it might be believable that he’s lost reception. Through the door, he can hear Noctis. “Ignis? Ignis? Shit.” The door opens, Ignis doing his best to suppress the smile that’s on his face, the look of shock on Noctis’ face worth the hang up. “What the hell?” Noctis asks, clearly confused. Two seconds later, his mouth drops open. “Fuck, Ignis.”

“Hello to you too.” Ignis walks into the room, trying not to notice the state of disarray the Prince’s bedroom seems to be in. “Why aren’t you ready yet?” He turns around, and sees that the Prince is still standing rooted to his spot, his mouth dropped open. “What is it?”

“T-That outfit looks really good on you.” Noctis visibly swallows. “And I’m not dressed yet because I really don’t want to wear what my father has asked me to put on for this event.”

“Which is what?” He does his best not to fidget, even though just looking at the Prince - who is dressed in his boxer briefs and undershirt, is causing his heart to have palpitations.

“He wants me to wear my ‘royal’ outfit.” The Prince sits on the edge of his bed, putting his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. “I hate these dinners.”

Kneeling down, Ignis places his gloved hand on Noctis’ knee. “Yes, but unlike the ones before, I’m here now.” He offers his lover a smile, which he sees is returned the moment Noctis stops pouting. “Get dressed, Your Highness. We should be downstairs in fifteen minutes.” 

“Fine.” There’s a slight huff to his answer, but he knows that Noctis is obeying his request. “I’ll be right back.” He heads into what looks like an en suite bathroom - or maybe it’s a dressing room - Ignis has no idea.

His work phone vibrates in his pants pocket, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Scientia.”

“Come downstairs. Is the Prince ready?”

“No, but he’s in the process of getting changed.” Ignis sighs, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. “Do you wish for me to wait for him? Or shall I come down now?”

“He can manage. I need your help.” Clarus hangs up the phone, leaving no options for him.

Ignis’ adrenaline begins to skyrocket, as he doesn’t really want to leave his lover, but it seems he has no choice. Approaching the closed door, he knocks softly against it. “Noct? I have to head downstairs. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay, Ignis. Don’t let them boss you around too much.”

He hears laughter in the Prince’s voice, no doubt happy that he’s here to buffer these advances that would normally be thrown at him. “See you soon.” He takes his leave, and heads down the two flights of stairs, trying to retrace his steps to where he had met with Clarus. It doesn’t take him long to find his counterpart. “What can I help you with, sir?” He asks, approaching him, trying to push away the wave of nervousness that seems to keep wanting to crest over him. He’s been to dinners before with both the Prince and King in attendance, why does this night feel so much more critical?

“Wonderful. I’m glad you’re here.” Clarus grabs onto his arm, and leads him to where dignitaries are beginning to congregate. “Begin to make rounds on the Prince’s behalf. I’m sure it won’t take him that long to arrive.”

“Very well.”

Slipping into the role of the Lucian Prince’s assistant, a role he seems to have been born for, Ignis begins to do as Clarus has asked, making his way through the dignitaries that have been invited to the estate for the evening. At exactly at 8, the Prince shows up, dressed in an outfit that Ignis has a difficult time keeping his eyes off of. It’s similar to the suit he had seen the King wear earlier in the evening - a more dressed down version of it. Regardless, Ignis can’t help but feel his knees grow slightly weak at the sight. Out of all the different outfits he’s seen Noctis wear - both coming to Cauthess, and spending these last two weeks with him, this has to be one of his favorites.

Their eyes meet, as Noctis walks into the room, the dignitary they had met out at Lestallum the week prior approaching him without invitation. He gives a small nod of his head to him, the corner of his mouth curling up in a half-smile, which he sees his lover reciprocate before turning his attention to the dignitary now standing directly in front of him. Once he’s made his rounds around the room, he goes to grab a glass of wine from one of the staff walking around with drinks on a tray, and takes it over to where Noctis is standing, who accepts it without missing a beat, keeping his attention focused on the conversation. Rather than circle the room, he remains near Noctis, keeping his ears alert. He sees Clarus and the King on the opposite side of the room entertaining their own group of dignitaries, Regis laughing at something that one of them has said. He and Noctis share another look, an empty glass raised up. Taking the cue, Ignis takes the empty glass from him, and goes to find a full one.

When they sit down to dinner, Ignis sees the crowned Prince pull his phone out, his father instantly admonishing him. Wondering what the two are discussing, he feels his personal phone vibrate in his pants pocket. Pulling it out, his keeps his face blank as he sees the single word sent to him, from the person he’d just been observing. “ _Tonberry_.” His eyes dart over towards where Noctis is sitting, sapphire eyes meeting his at the same moment.

So much for going to the club after this.

***

Ignis stands near the wall, as he sees Noctis approach his father after dessert is finished, everyone getting up to go congregate somewhere else, no doubt. He sees Regis look over at him, but keeps his face passive, hoping that whatever lie Noctis has concocted will work to get them out of leaving this winding down affair. He bows his head towards the King, hoping that it will be enough to return to his graces, as it looks like he’s about ready to scold Noctis for his poor behavior - even though he’s been a model of decorum the entire time he’s been entertaining.

“Let’s go Specs,” Noctis speaks low enough that only he can hear him. Adjusting his glasses, he can feel his gloves beginning to stick to his slick palms, the idea of finally being free filling him with relief.

Clearing his throat, he follows the Prince out. “Are we heading out to the club now, Your Highness?”

“No.” Noctis looks over his shoulder at him, the heat in his eyes reflecting the same heat Ignis can begin to feel pooling in his loins. “We’re going upstairs.”

The stairs seem to go on forever, Ignis’ fingers itching to touch the Prince, walking behind him. But not knowing where any of the staff are, he manages to keep his hands to himself until the moment they get back to Noctis’ bedroom. A room that he’d been happy to be in before, but now he’s downright relieved. The Prince wordlessly opens the door, and heads inside, allowing Ignis to follow. As the door slowly clicks shut, Ignis turns, and pushes Noctis against the door, his chest pressed to Noctis’ back, the Prince releasing a low moan at being handled in this manner.

“So, Mr. Luke….” Ignis speaks into his ear, enjoying the physical reaction he receives from his lover, as the name drips off of his tongue. “You wish to be rough this evening, do you?” 

“ _Please_ …” The begging tone that he loves to hear so much is already present in Noctis’ voice, as his hips push backwards, Ignis’ thickening length teasing his ass, torturing the both of them with these salacious advances.

He holds his hand up to Noctis’ lips, teeth going to the tips of his gloved fingers, as he works on pulling them off for him. Each time there’s a gentle pull, Ignis rolls his hips as a reward to his lover, who continues to release low moans. When the glove is pulled all the way off, Ignis is quick to put his other hand up to Noctis’ face, as his free hand slides down his body, and cups the hardness he knows has been rubbing against the door this entire time.

A loud moan leaves the Prince’s throat, Ignis’ fingers pushing against his lips. “No.” He whispers into his ear. “If you cannot be quiet, then this all comes to an end, Mr. Luke. Do you understand?” Noctis nods his head, rolling his hips backwards. Ignis removes his hand from his lover’s crotch, and grips his hip tight, stopping him from receiving the satisfaction of grinding against Ignis’ girth. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” Noctis half-whispers, half-moans.

Pulling his fingers away, he watches as Noctis resumes pulling the glove off of his hand, the article dropping down to join its mate on the floor. Ignis fingers slip back into Noctis’ mouth, who begins to suck on them lewdly, eliciting a low moan from Ignis’ throat. The way his tongue rub between his digits, as the pressure increases around them has him thrusting his hips hard - grinding his cock against his ass. “Would you prefer to be sucking on my _cock_ , Mr. Luke?” Ignis’ lips touch the top of his ear. A loud moan tears from Noctis’ throat, which forces him to pull his fingers out of his mouth without any warning. “What did I say about making noises?” 

“S-Sorry!” Noctis whimpers, lips mimicking the movements from before, even though his fingers are no longer in his mouth. It causes Ignis’ cock to throb, the training he’d been so diligent about with his job at Cauthess slowly disappearing, being out of practice for so long. His fingers yank on the knot of his tie, undoing it with his one hand, the silk fabric feeling cool against his heated palm.

“Open your mouth.” Ignis waits for him to comply, before putting the tie against Noctis’ lips, his lover pulling it into his mouth. “Very good, Mr. Luke.” He whispers softly into his ear, the praise bringing a soft moan from his lover’s mouth. He ties it tight behind his head, the makeshift gag going nowhere anytime soon.

His fingers untie the knot at the Prince’s throat, leaving it hanging around his neck, as his fingers work on unbuttoning the vest that he’s been hidden beneath his royal attire for the duration of the evening. As he pushes the vest open, his fingers make quick work of the buttons on his shirt. He drags his nails across Noctis’ nipples, which are covered by the undershirt that clings to his skin. Noctis’ head hits his shoulder, his loud moan now muted by the silk fabric of his tie, which he can see the Prince is biting down hard on.

Ignis pushes his hand down Noctis’ tailored slacks, slipping beneath the elastic band of his boxer briefs. “Does this feel better, Mr. Luke?” Speaking low into his ear, his hand wraps tight around Noctis’ cock, lips touching the side of his face. He tugs his teeth on the gag, a high-pitched whine sounding near his ear. He rubs his lips against Noctis’, tonguing the gag, as he feels his lover do the same, neither trying to push past the silk fabric, but instead torture each other, the fabric becoming wet with their combined spit.

Moving his hand in a slow manner, he begins to roll his hips, grinding himself against Noctis’ ass, as their teasing disappears, leaving only desperation. He pumps his cock slow, pulling his face away from Noctis’ in favor of watching how his lover squirms against his body, seeking relief that Ignis refuses to give to him. Sapphire eyes stare up at him, pupils blown out due to the wanton desire no doubt coursing through his body. The tip of his thumb rubs against the flushed head of Noctis’ cock, the wetness seeping out of the small slit clinging to it.

He releases the grip he has on his cock, pulling his hand out of his underwear, bringing his thumb up to his lips. Ignis stares into Noctis’ eyes, as he starts to lick the small bit of opaque liquid that remained on his thumb. The loud, muffled whimper that his lover makes has him pushing him hard against the door, Ignis yanking down his lover’s pants. He looks over at the Prince’s messy bed, and sees something next to the bed that he knows is about to be put to good use. “Do _not_  move, Mr. Luke.”

Quick to grab the bottle of lube, Ignis pours some onto his fingers, Noctis standing perfectly still, his forehead pressed against the door. He rubs his index finger against the Prince’s puckering hole, a low moan sounding from Noctis’ throat. Slacks are kicked off, allowing him to spread his legs open for Ignis. Pushing his index finger into him, Ignis groans, Noctis’ body always so receptive to his touches. He pushes it further into his body, slipping a second into him, scissoring them slow so that it stays open for him.

“All night,” Ignis speaks low into his ear, as he starts to fuck him with his three fingers buried inside of his body. “All night, I’ve ached to touch you, Noct.” He drops the game, delighting in the muted wanton moan that leaves his lover’s throat. “I know you were watching me, weren’t you? Just as I watched you. Always so close,” he crooks his finger, the sharp gasp that sounds letting him know that he’s found just what he’s looking for. “Always so close, yet so far away…”

He rubs his finger against that spot one more time, before pulling all three fingers out. Noctis gasps for breath, short moans sounding with each exhale that he takes. Ignis pulls his own pants down, pouring more lube onto his palm, as he makes his cock ready for Noctis’ body. He teases the tip against his entrance, his chest pressing firmly against Noctis’ back. He feels the ends of his tailcoat brushing against his thighs, the absurdity of their current arrangement fueling his need to claim the Prince in a way that no one else can. His hand grips onto his waist, locking him in place so that he cannot move. More muffled cries strike his ears, as the desperation becomes unbearable for the two of them. Angling his hips, he pulls back, and thrusts into him with one quick push, his cock getting the relief it’s been looking for since their last tryst back at the cabin.

Noctis arches back, his teeth clamping down tight on the tie, his head flinging over Ignis’ shoulder. “You do love my cock, don’t you?” Ignis speaks low into his ear, another wanton cry echoing in his ears. “Tell me, Noct - am I the first man to fuck you in your bedroom?” The Prince nods his head fast. “Are you lying to me?” He asks, even though he knows he’s not. He stills his hips, keeping his cock buried inside of his body, but doesn’t move it in any further, nor does he pull it out. His hand comes to rest on his chin, as he holds it firm in his grasp. “Are you _lying_?”

“Nnnnnnhh.” The Prince tries to say something, but the gag successfully prevents him from doing so. Ignis bucks his hips hard, slamming his cock deep into his body, keeping his hand on Noctis’ face, as the two stare at one another. He releases the grip he has on his chin, and pulls down the gag, thrusting his hips harder. “N-No….” Noctis moans, the sound of his voice making Ignis push himself further into Noctis’ tight channel. “N-Not….lying….I-Ignis…” His face presses against his neck, the warmth of his breath sending Ignis’ head spinning.

He lowers his hand, reaching down to grab onto Noctis’ cock, as their mouths come together, tongues tangling with needy kisses. Ignis swallows every moan that Noctis makes, whether they occur from the touch of his hand, or from the way his cock thrusts deep into him. Each jerk of his hand makes him roll his hips faster, as he can feel his orgasm fast approaching. He breaks off the kiss, in favor of listening to his lover’s cries, knowing full well that he should be trying to mute them, but he can’t seem to care at the moment. No, every noise that Noctis is making is pushing him closer and closer to the edge, as their bodies move together. 

“C-Com…..Coming…..I-Ignis….!” Noctis moans, his eyes half-lidded, as they continue to stare into each other’s eyes.

“My sweet Prince…” He groans low, watching how the expressions change on Noctis’ face - eyelids shut tight at the same moment his inner walls constrict around Ignis’ cock, his mouth drops open with a silent cry, face scrunching up as the physical manifestation of his orgasm is shown to him. When sapphire eyes appear, Ignis slams his hips forward one last time, and shows the same beauty to his lover, as he reaches his own climax.

It takes them a few moments, both lost in each other’s eyes, their ragged breathing the only reason why their lips haven’t returned to one another. As he begins to grow soft, Ignis gently pulls out, closing the space between them to seal away the grunt from Noctis into his mouth, as they kiss each other with soft kisses. They pull apart, Noctis turning around to rest against the door, panting hard, as Ignis’ forehead connects with his.

“I’d move us over to the bed, but it seems that _someone_  decided to destroy their room this afternoon.” Ignis teases him, resting his head against Noctis’ shoulder, as they stay as close to one another as possible.

Noctis groans, pressing his cheek against Ignis’ head. “I’m sorry. I was trying to find something, and I couldn’t seem to find it anywhere, and so I-”

“It’s alright, Your Highness.” He lifts his head, smiling.

The Prince’s phone begins to ring, bringing them out of their daze. “Shit.” Noctis swears under his breath, as he picks up the phone. “I totally forgot.”

“Forgot what?” Ignis lifts his eyebrow up, watching as Noctis fumbles with his phone.

“Hello?” Noctis asks, pushing off from the door. He looks at Ignis, blushing deeply, as he nods his head towards the bathroom. Understanding, he turns his back, and goes over to the bed, where he hopes to find a box of tissues to take care of his own mess. The door to the bathroom shuts, the muted sound of the Prince’s voice becoming inaudible.

After cleaning himself off, he grabs his pants, and puts them back on, adjusting his vest to fit more snug over his stomach. Looking down, he sees no mess on him. He pulls his work phone out of his pocket, and sees no new messages, glad that it seems neither one of them are needed for the remainder of the night. He knows he has to go soon, his chest already beginning to ache, wishing that he could remain here. Without being prompted, he begins to pick up the items off of the Prince’s bed, arranging them in a neat pile, wondering what is taking the Prince so long. As if on cue, the bathroom door opens, as he sets the last item down, and looks at him, surprised to see an annoyed look on his face.

“Is something the matter?” Ignis asks, hoping that the piles he’s just arranged aren’t the reason for the look on Noctis’ face.

The royal jacket he’s wearing gets taken off, dropped to the floor as if it was another piece of ordinary clothing. “I forgot about telling my friends I wasn’t going to make it out tonight.”

“I take it they are upset about it?” He watches Noctis pull off his shirt, changing into a snug black turtleneck. A black coat is pulled from his wardrobe, then slips onto his frame. “You’re going.”

“No.” Noctis looks at him. “ _We’re_  going.”

Ignis pushes his glasses up onto his nose, and gives a nod of his head. “Very well. Shall we take my car? I will need to stop at my place before we go, as I cannot go to one of your clubs dressed in a tailcoat.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” The Prince huffs out, a smile beginning to appear on his face. “What did you come here in?”

“Sweats and a shirt.” Ignis shakes his head. “That is _definitely_  not appropriate attire for your mix of friends.”

The annoyed look is all but gone from his lover’s face, as he laughs. “Come on, Ignis. Let’s go, before they call me again.”

“Very well, Your Highness.”

He picks up his garment bag from the room next door, and the two of them take their leave, Noctis showing him a way that bypasses having to go by the party. He’s glad, because he knows if either Clarus or Regis sees them, they will give them hell for leaving, even though the Prince had already excused himself. They get into his car, Ignis peeling off his tailcoat, not wanting to drive in it, as they head back into the city. He’s quick to change, leaving Noctis in the car - for he knows if Noctis goes up to his apartment, they might not ever make it to the club. He dresses in a very snug purple and black leopard print button up shirt, rolling up the sleeves to his forearms, leaving his tuxedo pants on. Grabbing his fingerless gloves, he puts them on, then heads back downstairs to the garage, where Noctis is sitting, waiting for him.

Getting into the driver’s seat, he turns to look at his lover, who seems to be staring at him, as if caught in a trance. A smirk tugs on his lips, as he puts the car into drive. “Let’s go appease those friends of yours, and make the King pleased to see his son is off on another adventure.”

“Y-yes, Specs.” Hearing that name brings the familiar burn back into his belly. “Let’s go.”

“We’re on our way.”


	18. Retaliation

* * *

***

Noctis looks at his phone, texting his friend to find out if they’re still at the same club, or if they’ve relocated to a different venue. When he gets the current location, he reads it off to Ignis. “Do you know where Lambath is?” He asks, typing to his friend.

“I do. Is that where we’re to meet them? I thought they were back at Rachsia.” A turn signal sounds, as they merge into a different lane.

“No, it looks like they hightailed it out of there. How long until we get there?”

“Roughly, I would estimate around fifteen minutes.” Ignis readjusts his hands on the steering wheel.

Typing out their estimated time of arrival to his friend, he tells them to stay put until they arrive, and then they can bounce if need be. When he gets confirmation that they’ll stick around, he puts his phone away, and pulls his sunglasses out of his coat pocket, having slipped them in there before leaving. He shifts a little in his seat, biting his lip as his ass begins to throb. At least he had been able to clean himself up as best he could without taking an actual shower.

“What is the plan this evening, Your Highness?” His lover asks, as they begin to get closer to Lambath. “Am I to just sit and observe, such as the last time I accompanied you?”

Memories of their altercation in the bathroom causes him to shift a little bit more on his seat. “A-Allow me my space.” Noctis looks out the window, refusing to look at the reflection on the glass, as he can feel Ignis’ gaze on him. “Just as last week. Remember - I’ve got my own persona, Specs.”

“Duly noted, Your Highness. Then, I shall give you your space.” The two roll up to the club, Ignis parking where the valet attendants are. Noctis is about to remind him to bring his sunglasses, but he sees him already putting them on, as his door is opened by the valet attendant.

As soon as he steps out, flashbulbs go off. Even with the sunglasses, he’s still temporarily blinded by them. He starts to walk, almost faltering, only righting himself when he feels the gentle touch of Ignis’ hand against the small of his back, guiding him past the row of hungry photogs. They approach the club entrance, being waved through without paying the cover, and head inside. Once they’re in, he pulls off his sunglasses, and sees Ignis do the same, his hand still resting comfortably against the small of his back. The club has limited light, the dance floor having more illumination than the rest of the place. In the dim light, Noctis can feel the heat of Ignis’ hand practically burning a hole through his jacket, the touch of leather on his skin bringing back the feeling of his nights spent at Cauthess. He begins to have second thoughts, wondering if it had been a good idea to leave the sanctuary of his bedroom, where the two of them could have continued their play. But, they’re already here, and there’s no way he’s going to leave now - not without seeing his ‘friends’ first.

“Noctis!” They cheer for him, as they make their way up to the VIP area. “You’re here!” The friend he had been texting puts a drink in his hand. “Bottom’s up, buddy! You’ve got some catching up to do!”

Knowing he can’t say no, he raises it up. “You keep giving them to me, and I’ll catch up in no time.” He throws back the shot, eyes glancing at Ignis for a split second. He sees him watching him, his voice invading his mind - “ _Always so close, yet so far away…_ ”. Noctis bites his lip, as another shot is handed to him, his eyes staying on Ignis’, the din of the club disappearing, as he becomes hyper aware of Ignis, and _only_  him.

“You owe me a dance!” One of the regular girls that hangs out with his friends presses up against him, her chest causing him to slop some of the liquor over his hand, pulling him out of his daze. “No sitting down tonight, Prince!” She chastises him, reminding him of the last time he’d evaded her advances.

He swallows the shot, and extends his arm out to her, after setting the glass down. “Want to head to the dance floor now?”

“Okay!” She laughs, taking his arm, his other hand landing on her arm, keeping her secure to him.

His friend slaps him on the back, a shit-eating grin on his face, as Noctis turns around to nod his head towards the girl on his arm. He passes by Ignis, feeling the heat radiating off of his body, the smell of their sex hitting him like a ton of bricks. Or, maybe he’s just imagining it, because he doesn’t remember that smell being there before. It could be just what the club smells like, an odor he’s never taken notice of before until now. But no, that can’t be it. Shaking it off, he makes his way downstairs with the girl, and pulls her onto the crowded dance floor, where there’s barely enough room to stand, let alone dance.

Time seems to fly by, as song after song comes on, keeping Noctis glued to the dance floor. The girl leaves him to go get them drinks, and rather than try and fight his way, he stays on the floor - dancing with whoever feels like sharing a space with him. He glances up, and feels his heart stop, everything halting around him, just as it had done upstairs when he had taken his second shot. _What??_

Up on the balcony, he can see Ignis laughing, a girl sitting on his knee, falling all over him. His arm is wrapped around her in a way that is very familiar, igniting something inside of Noctis that he knows he’s got no reason to feel, but he can’t stop it from happening anyway. Ignis looks like he’s really enjoying himself, leaning his head back as the girl moves up higher on his thigh. Noctis can feel his blood beginning to boil, no longer caring about staying on the dance floor. Just as he’s about to try and head back upstairs, the girl returns with their drinks, a bright smile on her face.

“I got doubles!” She shouts near his ear, handing him one of the cups. “You okay with that??”

“That’s perfect!” He shouts into her ear, laughing as she presses close to him, the laugh feeling as empty as his chest. At that exact moment, he sees Ignis watching him from the balcony, an unreadable expression on his face. Lifting up his glass to him, he throws it back, and pulls the girl close to him. “Shall we get back to dancing?” He leans over to speak into her ear, never breaking eye contact with Ignis. He seethes more, as he sees his supposed lover’s hand beginning to slide up the girl’s thigh, fingers going beneath her skirt. _No_. He turns his head to the side, and practically drags the girl back to the middle of the dance floor, so that they can enjoy a few more songs together before heading back up to the VIP lounge.

He heads back up to the lounge with her, both out of breath, his hair sticking to his skin as he realizes maybe a full turtleneck might not have been the best idea to go out in. But with the marks staying on his neck, it’s a necessity he knows he must deal with. As they head back to where their group is hanging out, Ignis passes by him with the girl that had been sitting on his lap. Their eyes meet, Noctis doing his best to not show any emotion whatsoever, but it doesn’t work. It _hurts_  to see him acting this way with someone that isn’t him.

Sitting down, he pulls his cell out of his pocket, his friend handing him another shot. Pulling up his contacts, he finds the one he wants. “ _Tell me I’m not crazy. I hope you don’t get into trouble for seeing this text._ ”

“ _No, I’m on break. :D You’re not crazy! But, why?_ ” A confused emoticon ends the text from Prompto, Noctis happy to have caught him on his break.

“ _I’m at a club with Ignis, and he’s hanging out with a complete stranger._ ”

“ _And what are you doing?_ ”

“ _….The same thing._ ”

An emoticon mimicking tears of laughter appears on his screen. “ _You two are too much. I wonder which one of you will break first. Shit! I gotta go! Good luck, Noct! You know Iggy loves you! Talk to you soon?? Thanks again for yesterday_!”

“ _Yes, talk to you soon. Don’t work too hard_.” He puts his phone back into his pocket, resisting the urge to look over at the dance floor. Instead, he focuses his attention back on the girl he’d been dancing with, as well as her friend, who has joined their group.

After a half hour, Ignis still hasn’t come back upstairs. Excusing himself, he heads back down to the dance floor, wondering just where the hell he could have gone to. He sees him the second his foot hits the last step, Ignis looking up at just the right time. His heart pounds in his chest, as he sees him beginning to walk over to him, the urgency in his steps clear as day to Noctis. He wants to turn around, wants to run back up the stairs, wants to distance himself from the man who he keeps professing his love to, because it’s becoming clear that he can’t mix his ‘friends’ with his lover.

A gloved hand wraps around his wrist. “Don’t go.” Ignis says, his voice loud enough so that Noctis can hear him over the blaring dance music. “I was just coming back up.”

“We’re leaving.” Noctis announces. “I don’t want to be-”

“Well, well, well!” Someone taps him hard on the shoulder. He turns around, and feels his heart drop at who is standing behind him. “Fancy meeting you here, Prince.” A very tall man with long strands of white hair stands directly in front of him, a menacing look on his face.

Shrinking backwards, he tries to distance himself from the man who had drugged him the weekend prior. “I was just leaving, Ravus. Now, if you don’t mind-”

“I _do_  mind, thanks for asking.” His hand grips Noctis’ shoulder tight, causing him to wince. “You ditched me last weekend, when I paid a very large sum of money to have a good time with you.”

The hand that’s squeezing him is forcibly removed, Ignis now standing directly in front of him. “Excuse me, but you are in our way.”

“What’s this?” Ravus asks, surprise laced in his tone. “Have you finally gotten yourself a bodyguard, Noctis?”

“Well, because of certain events, I _had_  to.” He stands tall behind Ignis. “I’ll forget about what you did to me last weekend. Enjoy your night, Ravus.”

“What _I_  did?” Ravus grabs onto his upper arm. “Don’t you mean what _you_  did, Prince? You know, I won’t take that ki-”

Ravus’ words are cut off, as a fist slams into his face. Noctis blinks, as he stares at Ignis, who has just thrown the punch. “Do _not_  touch him again.”

“Fine, get the fuck out of my face.” Ravus rubs his jaw, groaning. “This isn’t finished, Caelum!” He shouts, as Noctis grabs Ignis’ arm.

He drops his arm, putting his sunglasses back on, as the photogs immediately begin to snap their picture. Thank Etros that Ignis had decided to wear his gloves, otherwise they might have seen the aftermath of what had just happened in the club. Ignis steps away from, handing his valet ticket over, allowing Noctis to pull his phone out of his pocket. “ _I had to bounce. Enjoy your night. See you guys soon._ ”

The car pulls up, Noctis getting into the passenger seat. He buckles in, keeping his sunglasses on until they’re down the road a bit. “Don’t take me home.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

It’s tense in the car - _too tense_. His adrenaline is pumping through him, from the confrontation with Ravus, to the jealousy that hasn’t seemed to subside yet. It doesn’t take them long to get to Ignis’ place, the two of them still not speaking to one another. The ride in the elevator is silent, Noctis trapped in his mind, as he sees Ignis’ hand going up the girl’s dress, imagining what he was whispering into her ear. He follows him out, and then walks to his apartment, still keeping quiet. Ignis opens the door, Noctis remaining silent, as he walks into his apartment. Toeing off his shoes, he takes off his jacket, putting it over the back of the couch.

He turns around, the small of his back resting against the top of the couch. The door closes, Ignis staring at him with a guarded look. “What the hell were you thinking?” Noctis asks, unable to hide the anger and disappointment in his voice.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Your Highness.” He notices his lover using his other hand to push his glasses back up onto his face, the hand he’d used to strike Ravus hanging limply by his side.

Walking over to him, Noctis grabs the hand by his side, feeling somewhat guilty at making Ignis wince. “This.” He pulls the velcro apart on the back of his wrist, and pulls the fingerless glove off of his already swelling hand. He sees his knuckles are red and raw, the skin cracked in a few places. “What made you do that?” Holding the hand up to his face, he looks at the marks, wanting to press kisses to the wounds, but doesn’t, because he’s unsure how Ignis will react to it.

“He was hurting you.” Ignis speaks quietly, keeping his head down. “And after what he did to you last weekend - coupled with how he was behaving this evening, I acted before I could thoroughly assess the situation.”

Noctis lowers his head, brushing his lips against the wounds. “You lost control. Because you thought he was hurting me?”

“You don’t have to pretend that he wasn’t. I knew he was, Your Highness. I could see it in your face.”

He sighs, knowing it won’t do any good to argue with him. “He could have hurt you.”

“And yet, I’m the one that walked away with just hurt knuckles.” Ignis reminds him, a pleased look on his face.

The two make their way to the bathroom, where Noctis guides Ignis to sit down on the lid of the toilet. “Where’s your first aid kit?” He asks, going to open the medicine cabinet situated above the sink.

“Top shelf.”

Grabbing the white box, Noctis sets it on the sink, and pulls out the antiseptic spray. Without being told to, Ignis lays his hand flat, allowing Noctis to spray his wounds. He sees him wince, the ache in his chest building. “You know, I was mad at you tonight.” Noctis says, as he starts to put bandages against his knuckles.

“Oh?” Their eyes meet, his lover looking at him with a questioning glance.

“I don’t think I can go out to the clubs with you anymore.” He finishes dressing his wounds, moving to put the kit away. When he closes the mirror, he almost jumps when he sees Ignis is now standing directly behind him, his eyes meeting his through the mirror.

“Why not?” Ignis replies. “Because of what just happened with Ravus? It was a momentary lapse in judgement, Your Highness.”

He keeps his eyes on his lover’s. “You honestly think that that’s the reason why?”

“What other reason could there be?” 

Reaching down, he grabs onto Ignis’ hand, and places it against his thigh. “Watching you touch that woman made something inside of me snap.”

“And do you think that it’s a day in the park for me,” fingers grab onto his thigh, Noctis’ eyes closing at the rough treatment, “watching you gyrate your body against someone else’s that isn’t mine?”

He groans, the hand on his thigh sliding up to his hip, forcefully pulling him to be against Ignis’ body. “S-So, what are you saying? I told you, these people expect me to be a certain way with them.”

“Then you’ll just have to suffer,” Ignis speaks low into his ear. “Tit for tat, Mr. Luke.”

Noctis pulls away from him, turning around to face him. “And _that’s_  why my days visiting these clubs is over. “

“What if we were to compromise?” His lover traps him against the vanity. “I know how important it is to you for your father to see you enjoying yourself.”

“C-Compromise?” The top of his turtleneck is pulled down, Ignis’ nose rubbing against the base of his neck. “Like what, Specs…?” 

“One night a week - you go to the club by yourself. But, you take Prompto with you.” Ignis’ lips tug on his earlobe. “That way, I won’t have to torture myself by seeing you with someone that isn’t me, and won’t retaliate in the manner that I did this evening.” 

Rolling his head to the side, Noctis moans low. “S-So, you’re admitting what you did tonight was to make me jealous?”

“And if it was?”

“It worked.”

Mouths comes together with frantic kisses, the passion that’s been simmering since they’d left Noctis’ estate emitting from the both of them. Noctis drags Ignis to the bedroom, where they fall onto the bed together, lips and tongues refusing to pull away from one another. His fingers work on the button up shirt that Ignis is wearing, while his turtleneck slowly slides up his back, nails following in its wake, sending a sharp shiver up his spine.

Breaking off the kiss, Noctis manages to get his lover’s shirt all the way open, his lips kissing a path to his prize. His tongue sweeps against Ignis’ taut nipple, licking it with the tip of his tongue. The keening moan that his lover makes at the touch causes him to moan low. His teeth tease the hardened nub, biting down gently, lips creating a seal around his areola.

“O-Oh…” Ignis moans, his fingers now digging into Noctis’ scalp. His chest arches upwards, Noctis pushing the rest of his shirt off of his body, as his mouth stays attached to his nipple. The hands that were in his hair disappear, Ignis taking the last steps to remove his shirt from his body. They return back to his head as soon as the garment is gone, tugging hard on his follicles, Noctis moaning low at the sensation. “Play with the other one, Noct…”

He reaches up, and starts to roll Ignis’ other nipple between his fingers, another loud moan gracing his ears. Biting down harder on his nipple, he squeezes the other one between his thumb and forefinger, the stiffness in Ignis’ pants pushing against Noctis’ body. He moves his mouth to the opposite nipple, lathering it with spit from his tongue, as his other hand starts to tease the wet nipple in the same manner. He can feel his pants growing tight, as his cock begs to be released from its trapped state.

Lifting his head, his fingers keep teasing Ignis’ nipples, brushing his lips against Ignis’ ear. “I want to fuck you, Specs…” The wanton moan that his lover makes has his hair standing on end.

“Do it, Noct.” Ignis nods his head, Noctis moving away, as he watches his lover unzip his tuxedo pants. He yanks his own clothes off, having forgotten to take them off in favor of doing things to his lover’s body. When he turns back around, he sees Ignis kneeling on the bed, hands down on the mattress, his ass pushed out.

His stomach drops, as he stares at the way his lover looks. He takes the long way around the bed, kneeling on the mattress next to his lover. Reaching down, he gently pulls Ignis’ glasses off of his face, the soft sigh that leaves his lover’s mouth causes his stomach to dip again. _Will this ever wear off?_  He hopes not, because it makes him feel wonderful. He sets them down on the nightstand, trading them for the small bottle of lube that’s there, which gets set on the bed. Ignis looks up at him, his aquamarine eyes bright with the same desire now coursing through Noctis’ veins. He shakes his head, hoping that he won’t ask why, feeling his nerves beginning to kick up, as the object that he’d picked up slides next to his calf. Ignis smiles, then turns his head back, looking down at the pillow he’s hovering above.

“S-Should…” He takes a deep breath, as he grabs onto Ignis’ ass, holding a handful against his palm. The surprised moan that his lover makes causes Noctis’ heart to skip a beat. “A safe word.” He manages to get out, thankful that Ignis cannot see the blush on his face. “Should we use a safe word? I mean, in case I do something you don’t like….?” 

“S-Same as ours, Mr. Luke.” Ignis moans low.

The word he’d sent to him earlier in the evening, when he’d had enough of the state dinner. The same word that he itches to send to him, constantly longing for the rush that their play provides to him, always managing to keep that itch in check by scratching it as often as they can. He stays kneeled beside him, watching his lover acclimate himself to this new position, as he gives another rough squeeze to his lover’s asscheek. “Is this bad…?”

“No.” It comes out more of a grunt, than an actual word, causing another dip to occur in Noctis’ stomach.

“Good.” Noctis leans over, and starts to scatter featherlight kisses against Ignis’ shoulders. He moves to be behind him, nestling his cock to sit between his asscheeks, the moans Ignis has been making begin to grow louder in pitch. He sees Ignis clench onto the bedsheets, his mouth dropping open, the moans refusing to stop, as Noctis teases him.

He pulls his cock away, keeping Ignis spread open with his left hand, and grabs the bottle of lube with his right. Uncapping the bottle, he begins to drip some lube onto Ignis’ entrance, biting his lip hard when he hears him release a high-pitched noise. He drips more onto the puckering skin, groaning low as he sees some go inside of his body, rather than stay on the outside. He keeps his left hand in place, spreading him apart more. Ignis’ hand grabs onto his left asscheek, pulling himself completely open to Noctis, just as he’d done for him two days ago in the cabin.

“ _More_ , Noct….” Ignis begs him, his voice sounding ragged, as Noctis drips more onto his exposed entrance.

Pouring some onto his fingers, he begins to rub one against the soft flesh, pushing against the tight ring of muscle. “So demanding.” Noctis teases him, thoroughly enjoying making his lover come undone by holding out on him. “I don’t think that Mr. Luke was ever this demanding.”

“Y-You could have been…” A satisfied moan leaves his lover’s throat, as Noctis pushes his finger into the tight channel, knowing the relief that must be flooding Ignis’ body feels good. “S-Specs would have….  _loved_  it…”

“Yes, but I’m far too shy to ever do anything like that.” Noctis can feel his cheeks growing warm, as he pushes his finger further into his lover’s body. “I’m already having a difficult time right now.” He admits, feeling ashamed at not being able to keep up the game.

Ignis rolls his hips back, guiding Noctis’ finger to be further inside of him. “Y-You’re doing….so well, Noct…” The support his lover gives to him makes him push a second finger into him without warning. “ _Fuck_ …”

“You swearing is better than any noise you could ever make,” Noctis murmurs low, pushing his two fingers in further inside.

“I don’t know what you’re….ngh….talking….abou—aaaaah…..” He adds a third finger, the conversation halting, as Ignis just begins to moan.

A small smirk causes the corner of his mouth to lift up. “Sure you don’t, Specs.” He pumps his fingers a few more times, scissoring as much as he can, before the overwhelming need to be inside of him becomes too much. He slips his fingers out, kissing the small of Ignis’ back, as his chest collapses to rest on the bed. Pouring more lube onto his palm, he makes himself ready. Kneeling behind him, Noctis quickly wipes his hand off on the side of the bed, hoping that his lover won’t mind too much, and then places both of his hands on Ignis’ hips. “T-This position….how you really….want it…?” He starts to tease him with the tip of his cock, groaning low.

“G-Give it to me, Noct…” Ignis lifts himself back up onto his wrists, pushing his ass back to force Noctis’ cock to slip inside of him. “Give it to me _hard_.”

Refusing to crumble to the pressure of not being a decent lover, Noctis grips onto his hips tight, and thrusts his cock into his body, a low moan escaping his throat as his cock becomes trapped in Ignis’ tightness. The heat surrounding his cock causes him to dig his nails hard into his hips, the worry about marking him far from his mind, as he tries to control the sudden need to orgasm from happening. It takes him a full minute to get himself back under control, his body willing to cooperate with him, for the moment. He rolls his hips slow, Ignis’ body opening up to him with each gentle glide of his thrusts.

He grabs onto his hips rough, using all of his strength to bring Ignis up onto his knees, his back colliding with his chest. Pistoning his hips hard, he slams his cock deep into Ignis’ body, the loud cries his lover keeps making spurring him on to be far rougher than he’d intended. The wildness of this act, and how needy Ignis continues to sound of him, pushes him to a place that feels incredible. He reaches up, and pushes his clean fingers against Ignis’ lips, who greedily pulls them into his mouth, his tongue rolling all over his digits.

“T-That’s it, Ignis…” He moans low, the suction on his fingers feels good with the tight heat that surrounds his cock. “Keep sucking on them…”

This role reversal - using the same tone that Specs would use on Mr. Luke - that addiction begins to sneak its way back into Noctis’ psyche. He rolls his fingers against Ignis’ tongue, using his other hand to grip hard onto his hip. He drives his cock roughly into him, his thrusts more punishing than the last, as he remembers what Ignis had looked like, with that girl on his lap. The no-name woman that could _never_  give Ignis what he wants - not like how he can. He becomes drunk on this power, slamming his hips hard against Ignis’. He pulls his fingers out of Ignis’ mouth, spit dripping down to his palm, just where he wants it. He reaches down, and puts his hand around Ignis’ cock, another animalistic noise leaving his lover’s mouth, as his hand starts to pump him slow.

Noctis pushes Ignis to be back on his hands and knees, curling his body over his back, to keep his hand pumping on his cock at the new position. “Ignis…” He releases the grip he has on his cock, hoping that his lover will understand why he’s doing it, when he grips onto his hips with both hands, using an excessive amount of pressure. The bed shifts, as Ignis drops his head down, his left hand going to his cock, which he starts to stroke with a fast tempo.

“N-Noctis…” Each moan becomes more drawn out than the last, as he slams roughly into him, fucking him hard, just as he’d asked. “Noooooooct!!”

The tightness around his cock becomes almost painful, as he hears another loud moan leave his lover’s throat, his breath hitching just seconds before his orgasm hits. Noctis’ head falls forward, a low moan rumbling in his throat, as he tries to push his cock further in, but can’t - Ignis’ walls are clamped down too tight. Just as they begin to loosen, he bucks his hips hard, then pulls out, Ignis quick to turn around and face him, his come beginning to land all over his face and hair, Noctis moaning so loud that his voice cracks, as he shoots his load at Ignis, tainting him in the best way possible.

Collapsing on the bed, Noctis moans low, as Ignis kisses him hard, the tang of his own come sticking to Ignis’ lips as it’s transferred to his mouth. He wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as they kiss each other, Noctis losing himself to his lover’s touches. Without missing a beat, he feels something wet and hard push against his entrance, making him whine into Ignis’ mouth, pushing his hips down to feel more of it, _needing_  it more than the air his lungs appear to be starved for.

He takes rushed breaths, as the tip of Ignis’ cock slips into him, slick with the lube he sees Ignis dropping onto the bed. They stare at each other, Noctis reaching up to wipes some of his release off of his lover’s cheek, bringing his fingers to Ignis’ mouth, who pulls them in, just like before, as he pushes his cock deep into Noctis’ body.

“Nnngh….” Noctis moans, the feeling of Ignis’ cock deep inside of him giving him that same thrill he’d felt only moments ago, his cock coming back to life as their bodies rock together. “Ignis….”

“Doesn’t it feel good?” Ignis moans low, thrusting his hips slow, the complete opposite of what Noctis had just done to his body.

“S-So….much….” He nods, arching his chest, as Ignis pulls him up, now sitting on his lap, as his cock slides deeper into him body. “Oh…. _shit_ ….” He moans, resting his head against Ignis’ shoulder, as his body tries to adjust to the new position. “ _Oh_ …”

Ignis grabs onto his hips, and begins to roll them in a counterclockwise circle, lifting Noctis up, then slamming him back down onto his girth. “L-Look at me, Noctis….”

Trying to lift his head takes too much effort, as the pleasure that assaults his body is the only thing he cares about at this moment. He moves his hips the way Ignis wants, finding that when he makes a full circle, the tip of Ignis’ cock rubs against him in just the right spot, causing him to lose himself. A hand touches his chin, forcing him to look up into darkened aquamarine eyes. He whines lower, staring into his lover’s eyes.

“That’s it.” Ignis whispers, breathing against his lips. “Keep watching me, Noct…”

His lover’s hand touches his cock, drawing a long, sensual moan from his throat, Noctis getting lost in his eyes. “I-Ignis…” He whines, his hands anchoring down hard onto his shoulders. “L-Love…”

“You…” His lover nods his head, finishing what he’s not capable of, as speech has decided to become something he’s forgotten to do, in favor of the pleasure that continues to invade his body. “Tell me again, Noctis.”

“L-Love…” He tries, but can’t finish it, his mind going blank as he starts to come again, the warmth of his orgasm spreading from his head to his toes.

It seems to be enough for him, as they stare into each other’s eyes, Noctis feeling like he’s floating in the air. “Watch me come for you, Prince…”

He locks onto Ignis’ aquamarine eyes, the flood of his release coating his walls makes him release a low, guttural moan, which is barely heard over the loud moan that Ignis releases. He leans forward, and starts to kiss him, both men groaning into the kiss, as they come down from their apex together.

Noctis is laid on his side, Ignis handling him with the utmost care. He sighs softly, when he feels a warm, damp cloth touch his backside, Ignis taking the time to clean him. Another sigh escapes, as warm cotton wipes up the wetness, drying him off. He lays on his stomach, after Ignis has taken care of his front, and pushes one hand underneath the pillow, a goofy smile on his face. His lover rejoins him a few minutes later, his arm dropping over Noctis’ back, as they two stay close to one another.

“I love you.” Noctis speaks softly, a shy smile on his face. “S-Sorry I got some in your hair earlier.”

The dampness on his lover’s head lets him know that the mess had been taken care of. “Do not apologize for that, as I thoroughly loved it. Just as I love you.” Ignis smiles, then begins to run his fingers through the hair on the back of his neck, causing him to release a content sigh. “How’re you feeling?”

“Extremely tired.” Noctis yawns. “And wondering about something.”

“Oh?” The light gets turned off, the blankets pulled over the two of them. “What are you wondering about, my sweet Prince?”

Happiness flows through him, as he hears him address him by that name again. “Did it bother you, when I was with that girl? Like how it bothered me?”

“If not more so.” Ignis nods his head. “I become very territorial with my lovers.”

“Mmm…. that makes me happy.” He smiles, sleep slowly beginning to make its presence known to him. “I didn’t like it at all. You’re mine, Ignis. No one else gets to have you.”

“There is no place else I would rather be, Noctis.” Lips touch his forehead. “Get some rest.”

“I like sleeping with you a lot.” Noctis mumbles, moving off of the pillow to take his place against Ignis’ side. “I’m glad I get to do it again tonight.”

“Me too, Your Highness.”

He drifts to sleep, cuddling close to Ignis’ body, soft snores leaving his mouth as he falls into a deep sleep.

***

“I’m not sure I want to be here.” Noctis says, as they pull up to his estate the following afternoon. “I’m not going to see you until Monday?” 

“I know. I feel the same way.” Ignis nods his head. “But, I’m sure your father is wondering why you’re not at home.”

“Pretty sure he’s out with Clarus, doing his royal obligations.” Noctis unbuckles his belt, and sighs. “Don’t make me go. I don’t want to say goodbye just yet.”

They’ve spent the last four days together, and he really isn’t ready for them to be apart, even if it’s just for a day and a half. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” Ignis smiles, reaching over to grip his knee. “And you can call me too.”

“Yeah, but I guess I should do stuff other than that, right? So you don’t get sick of me?” Noctis tries not to pout, but he can’t help it.

A soft laugh leaves his lover’s mouth. “I’m not going to get sick of you, Noct.”

“You’d better not.” He opens the car door, then does a quick look around before leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lover’s lips. “Be good, Specs. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“You as well.” Ignis smiles, causing his heart to beat faster. Rather than stall any longer, he gets out of the car, and closes the door - watching his lover drive off of his property.

With a soft sigh, he heads into his family home, and wonders just what the hell he’s going to do with himself until the work week begins.


	19. An Eccentric Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Think you can still concentrate with my fingers inside of you?“

* * *

***

It takes him five days. Five days before Noctis reaches his breaking point again, his body having become acclimated to performing certain activities on Thursdays. Or, so it would seem. The beginning of the work week had been fine - Ignis greeted him on Monday, already in the Regalia, ready to do business with a coffee in his hand for Noctis. The past three days have been brutal at work - Noctis staying far later than he’s used to, in order to get things ready for the coming week, when his father will be on a tour around the country. With the late nights, neither of them had any time to be alone together, which is another reason why Noctis is so on edge. Since Ignis had become his assistant, the amount of work he did was more than he’s ever done since coming to work for his father after graduating college. 

He sits at his desk, looking at his computer, reading a state document that is causing his eyes to glaze over with the rhetoric there. Sitting back in his chair, he rubs his eyes, wishing that the day would pass faster. There’s a soft knock on his door, one that he’s become attuned to, his heart beginning to beat faster by just the simple noise. “Come in.”

“Your Highness, I’ve got some papers that I need for you to sign.” His assistant walks in, holding his padfolio in his hand, the documents that need signing sitting on top of his tablet. But, for all Noctis knows, the man has begun to speak in a different language, as he doesn’t hear a word he’s said, too focused on his physical appearance.

The suit jacket he normally wears has been discarded, white sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The tie that had been around his neck at lunch is no longer there, the two top buttons now unbuttoned, revealing the small skull necklace that sits right at the base of his throat. The black vest he wears hugs his middle tight, leaving nothing to the imagination. _I bet he wore that suit at Cauthess_. That thought causes him to scoot himself further under his desk, trying to hide the sudden stiffness that has sprung up in his pants.

Papers get set on his desk in front of him, but again, he doesn’t realize it, too lost in a daze at how incredible his assistant looks. He wishes he could pull the knot loose at his neck, his tie asphyxiating him, as the need to breathe becomes suddenly overwhelming. “Your Highness?” Ignis repeats, drawing his attention up towards him. He sees him adjust his glasses, and instantly regrets looking up. “Are you feeling alright?”

“F-Fine.” He nods his head, and grabs a pen from his drawer, almost dropping it on the floor, his fingers refusing to cooperate at the moment. “Where do I need to sign?” He clears his throat, and glances back up at Ignis.

Leaning over the desk, Noctis audibly swallows, as his eyes watch the skull swing, his fingers gripping the pen tight. He can see just the hint of Ignis’ chest, his groinal area becoming much more uncomfortable the longer he stares. A hand touches his arm, jerking him out of his daze. “You need to sign right here, Noctis.” Ignis guides his hand, putting the pen against the paper for him.

“Got it.” He nods, scrawling his signature with a bit more force than probably necessary. He signs both pages, then pushes them back to his assistant. “Do you need me to sign anything else?” 

“No, Your Highness.” Ignis picks up the pages, and puts them back into his padfolio. “Will you be leaving soon?”

He shakes his head. “No. I’ve got some more work. You? Going to burn both ends of the candle again?”

“Perhaps.” A soft chuckle leaves his assistant’s throat, causing him to make a fist underneath his desk. “I will escort you down, whenever you’re ready to leave.”

“I appreciate that, Specs.” His eyes widen, as he accidentally lets the name slip out. Coughing into his hand, he sees that Ignis had stopped walking to the door, pausing for just the briefest moment, before resuming his walk. The door to his office opens, and then closes, Noctis falling back against his chair with an exasperated sigh. How could he be so foolish to make that mistake?

Noctis gets back to work, the pain in his crotch slowly subsiding. Whenever he closes his eyes, though - he can see Ignis, which brings the blood rushing back down to the lower half of his body, the strain against his slacks causing him minor discomfort. As he begins to type, his cell vibrates, alerting him to a text message. He picks it up, and bites his lip, groaning low when he sees just who has sent him a text.

“ _I heard what you called me. Is that itch returning?_ ”

“ _Did it ever leave? We haven’t been intimate with each other for almost a week. I’m dying_.” Noctis is quick to reply, his entire body thrumming.

“ _It’s not safe to do anything here. We need to leave._ ”

“ _But I have work to do still_.”

“ _Can you work at home?_ ”

Blinking, it never dawned that that is something he definitely can do. “ _I can. Our home network is connected to what I’m using here_.”

“ _Then come to my office, and we’ll leave_.”

“ _See you in a minute_.”

He quickly turns off his computer, and stands up, fixing his jacket to hide the problem that will hopefully be fixed soon. Walking out of his office, he sees that his secretary is already gone for the night. He takes a few steps, then knocks on the door of his assistant’s office. The door opens, Ignis wearing his jacket and tie, Noctis both thankful and upset at the wardrobe change. As they walk to the elevator, Noctis groans. “Shit.”

“What’s the matter, Your Highness?” His assistant asks, as the two step into the elevator together. 

“I forgot to text my driver.” He sighs, pulling his phone out.

“My car in here on property.” Ignis reminds him. “I come in much earlier than you.” A smirk appears on his face.

Rolling his eyes, Noctis keeps the smile off of his face as he pushes the button for the garage. “Well, I guess I should be thankful for that.”

“Perhaps.”

As they start to drive out of the parking lot, Ignis casually drops his right hand to rest on top of Noctis’ thigh. A moan escapes his mouth, as lithe fingers slide to rest against his inner thigh. “W-What are you doing?” He asks, shifting in the seat, his head leaning back, as Ignis’ hand moves up the seam of his pants.

“I asked you if you had an itch.” The darkened tone to his assistant’s voice sends a shiver down Noctis’ spine. “I’m merely aiding you, trying to give you minor relief.”

His legs spread, as another moan falls past his lips. “I c-can’t wait long, Ignis.”

“Patience is always rewarded, my liege.” Fingers brush against his cock, but then disappear, making him whine low. “My apologies, but if I keep doing what I want, we may wind up in an accident.” Ignis clears his throat, and returns his hand to the steering wheel.

Reaching down, Noctis adjusts himself, releasing a soft grunt. “D-Don’t want that.”

“No, we do not.”

It doesn’t take them very long to get to his family’s estate, even with the moderate traffic. Noctis unlocks the front door, and pushes it open, knowing that Ignis will follow him. He walks swiftly to his home office, not noticing if anyone else is home right now. He hopes that they aren’t, but if they are - that they are far away from his home office. He pushes the door open, allowing Ignis to enter first, then he follows, closing the door behind him.

“Lock it.”

Fingers begin to tremble, as he does as his assistant instructs him, the lock turning with a soft _click_. Turning around, he sees Ignis is pulling the curtains closed, the view of his estate disappearing behind thick fabric. He presses his back against the door, afraid to move, the authority that his assistant seems to possess keeping him locked in place.

As soon as the curtains are fully closed, Ignis turns around, and removes his jacket, hanging it up over the back of the chair, and rolls up his sleeves. The tie comes off, Noctis trying to not make any sound, but finding it to be very difficult, as he watches Ignis unbutton the first few buttons on his shirt, now looking as he had when he’d walked into Noctis’ office just a little bit ago. He sits in the highback chair behind Noctis’ desk. “Well? Didn’t you say you had some work you needed to finish?” The hint of a smirk returns to his assistant’s face, as he leans back against his chair.

“W-Where am I supposed to sit?” Noctis asks, his mouth going dry.

Ignis pats his lap. “Right here.” He moves away from the door, and begins to walk over to his desk. “Ah, ah. I wasn’t finished, Mr. Luke.”

He stops walking mid-stride, his heart begins beating rapidly as he hears _that_  name. “Finish, Specs.”

“Take off your pants.” Their eyes meet, aquamarine capturing a hold on his own eyes.

Sliding his shoes off, Noctis unzips his slacks, and pulls both his underwear and pants off. Standing in his socks, suit jacket, shirt and tie, Noctis leaves his clothes in a pile on the floor, and makes his way over to his desk. He sees Ignis watching him, the hardness of his cock difficult to hide without the aid of pants. His cock stands up proud, keeping the hem of his shirt extended outwards. Rather than become embarrassed by it, he moves to be in front of Ignis, and then takes a seat on his lap, turning on his computer as if it were the most natural thing in the word.

A warm hand touches his thigh, Ignis’ breath caressing his ear. “That’s good, Mr. Luke. Obeying me like the good pet that you are.”

Noctis drops his head forward, as he bites back the moan that wants to be released from his throat. Teeth graze against the nape of his neck, Noctis’ fingers curling as a low groan rumbles in his throat. He can feel the collar around his neck, the one he had worn all those weeks ago, his cock becoming painfully hard with the memory. It takes him a few minutes, but he snaps out of it, as he pulls up the document he’d been looking at back at work onto his screen, attempting to focus on his work.

“I know you wish to speak,” Ignis speaks softly into his ear, his hand moving up on his thigh, repeating the same action that he’d done to Noctis’ body in the car. “Would you like my permission?”

He shakes his head, eyes staring blankly at his computer screen. He’s going to get _no_  work done. After a few minutes of silence stretching on, he decides to try and focus on the screen. As his vision slides into focus, he hears a noise that causes his heart to beat fast in his chest. He begins to lean over his desk, spreading himself open on his assistant’s lap, any attention he’d given to his monitor now long gone.

A soft chuckle tickles his ear, as he hears a barely audible _squirt_  sounding behind him. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing your work, Mr. Luke?”

“I am.” Noctis replies quick, as he turns his attention back to his monitor. He starts to read the words on the screen, but nothing is sticking. Not when he feels a wet finger begin to rub against his entrance, causing one hand to grip tight to the desk, as his other stays put on the mouse, using his index finger to scroll down. He breathes deep, ignoring the need to be vocal in favor of keeping his lover pleased by his restraint, which he knows he will hear soon. He _hopes_.

Two fingers work their magic inside of him, Noctis keeping his eyes on his work, which he knows Ignis knows is a futile effort, but refuses to give in to it. One final finger is pushed into him, his eyes refusing to stay open, as he keeps them on the computer screen. The three fingers push deep inside of him, the need to be vocal becoming more a necessity than anything else, but he somehow manages to hold onto them.

"Think you can still concentrate with my fingers inside of you?” Ignis questions him, speaking low into his ear. The tone of his voice causes Noctis to break the control he’s somehow managed to hold onto for this game between him and his assistant, the need to show him that no - of _course_  he can’t concentrate. 

He shakes his head rapidly, as Ignis’ fingers push into his body more. “N-No. P-Please, don’t make me…”

“What’s that, Mr. Luke?” Ignis starts to pull his fingers out, leaving just the tips barely inside of him. “If you cannot concentrate, then how are you supposed to finish your work? Are you telling me you’re planning on being _naughty_  again?”

Noctis snaps. Lifting himself up off of his lap, Noctis plants his feet on the floor, and begins to tease himself with Ignis’ fingers, then pushes his hips back down, a low moan finally making its way out of his mouth. Grabbing on tight to the desk, his monitor begins to dim as he starts to roll his hips, Ignis’ fingers pushing deeper into him with each subtle roll. After the week that they’ve had, for it to climax into this perversion? Noctis will _gladly_  stay celibate for the week, in order to have this done to him.

“S-Specs…” He moans low, rolling his hips faster. “C-Can’t….”

“Can’t _what_ , Mr. Luke?” Ignis groans into his ear, forcing him to sit back down on his lap, his fingers thrusting with a urgent pace inside of him. “What is it that you _can’t_  do?”

“K-Keep….” His back arches, as he feels two fingers spread apart, as the third finds that spot inside of him, that is always difficult for him to find on his own. “A-Ahhh!” He cries out, forgetting that he had just been in the middle of a conversation, the desperation to feel Ignis’ fingers touch him in that spot again winning out on trying to remember what he’d been saying only moments before.

Ignis’ left hand touches his cock, forcing another loud moan to echo in the room. _Please let no one be nearby_. The pad of his thumb rubs against the leaking tip of Noctis’ cock, smearing the dribble all over his flushed head. “Keep what?” Ignis whispers into his ear. “Tell me, or I’ll stop.” The hand that’s on his cock squeezes him tight, ceasing any pleasure he’s experiencing.

“C-Can’t keep….quiet…” Noctis moans, the answer finally manifesting. “I-Ignis….Ignis, _fuck_ …” He cries, the fingers inside of him doing a good job of making his speech become obsolete. He’s reduced to short whines, soft moans, and deep inhales to communicate just how good everything Ignis is doing to his body is making him feel.

“Let me feel you come, Noct.” He shudders hard, as the hand that’s on his cock begins to jerk him off more rapidly.

He rolls his hips, moaning louder with each jerk of Ignis’ hand. A scream starts to tear from his throat, which is silenced by lips crashing down hard on his, Ignis kissing him with a force that pushes him further into oblivion. The soft groan he hears his lover make into his ear causes him to whimper, his body reacting purely on its own, as he starts to come down from his blissful awareness.

The fingers slip out of him, the sound of a zipper being pulled down music to Noctis’ ears. He lifts himself up off of Ignis’ lap, and turns around to face him. He grabs the lube that’s now back in Ignis’ hand, and pours some onto his own palm, reaching down to cover his lover’s cock with the substance. He watches Ignis lean his head back, giving him enough room to lower his head, teeth biting down near the hollow of his neck, the soft moan that leaves Ignis’ throat pushing him to bite down harder.

“Noctis…” Ignis moans, spreading his knees out, Noctis now teasing the flushed head of his lover’s cock in the same manner than he’d just been doing to him. “S-Sit back down…”

Groaning low, he nods his head, straddling his lover’s thighs, keeping his hand wrapped firmly around his cock. He licks the mark he’s left on Ignis’ skin, before pulling away completely, to stare into his lover’s aquamarine eyes, as he puts the tip of his cock against his entrance. “Y-You wanna fuck me, Specs…?” Even saying the words causes his cheeks to flush, his hand staying firmly around the base of Ignis’ cock.

“Gods, yes…” His lover’s hands grab onto his waist, lifting him up off of his lap. “Release your hand, Mr. Luke.”

His fingers uncurl, both of his arms going to wrap around Ignis’ neck, as his hips are pushed down roughly, his lover’s cock sliding into him fast. He drops his head against Ignis’ shoulder, muffling his own moan by pressing his mouth against the fabric of Ignis’ vest, his insides burning as his body tries to adjust to the thickness now seated inside of him. His lover’s hands drop down to his ass, spreading him apart, his thickness penetrating him even further. Noctis releases a high-pitched moan, clinging hard to Ignis, the delirium that only Ignis can give to him returns, as he surrenders himself to the passion.

“How’s it feel….?” Ignis’ voice cuts through the haze in his mind, the low timbre making him moan low, as he rolls his hips, pushing his ass down to rest against Ignis’ thighs.

He rocks himself more on Ignis’ cock, arching back as his lover’s hand slide up to rest against the small of his back, allowing him to set the pace for them. “Ah….ah-mazing…” He tries not to whine too much, but it feels so good to be vocal, that he can’t seem to stop.

They stop talking, the sounds of their relations filling the void, each squelch that Noctis can both feel and hear pushes his desire sky high. His forehead rests against Ignis’, both men moaning against each other’s lips as they get close to their orgasms. Noctis reaches between their bodies, and starts to touch himself, the low moans that follow from Ignis’ throat eggs him on to do it faster. Reaching up with his other hand, he pulls Ignis’ glasses off of his face, setting them down on the desk behind him.

Lips come together, as they kiss each other with the same frenzy the lower halves of their bodies are going through. Low moans are swallowed into his mouth, as his soft keening cries are trapped in Ignis’. He pulls away, as he feels his second orgasm start to hit him. “I-Ignis….” He moans, staring into his lover’s eyes, as he brings himself to completion, his come jutting upwards, coating his stomach below his shirt. The rush of his lover’s orgasm flooding his insides has him moaning more, eyelids falling closed as he relishes in each moan that Ignis makes, as they both reach their climax within seconds of each other.

Noctis slumps against Ignis, trying to be careful where he puts his hand, as his release is beginning to keep his fingers stuck together. A soft cloth touches his backside, as Ignis pulls his softening cock out of his body, immediately catching what spills from his insides. He sighs softly, allowing it to happen, as he knows there’s nothing he can really do to prevent it. “T-Thank you.”

“Of course.” Ignis brushes his lips against Noctis’ temple. “Now, can you get your pants, or should I?”

“Can’t really move.” A content sigh leaves his mouth. “I can try, though.”

“You’re fine, Noct.” Ignis lifts him up, and props him up on the chair. “Stay still.”

“Okay.”

He’s pulled to stand up a few moments later, Ignis helping him put his underwear and pants back on, his own pants already back on, looking as pristine as ever. He wants to question him how he manages to keep himself so put together, but instead, he just moves to be close to him, falling into his embrace.

“I don’t want you to go,” Noctis mumbles against his chest, as they stand in the middle of his office, hugging each other. “I want you to stay here tonight.”

“We both know that I cannot.” Ignis’ tone matches the feeling inside of Noctis’ chest. “Believe me, I wish that I could too.” His arms wrap tighter around Noctis, as they hug each other close.

With reluctance, the two of them leave his office, Noctis walking him out to his car, neither really saying much of anything to one another. When they get there, Noctis opens his mouth to say something, when a pair of headlights makes its way up the drive. Both turn to see who is arriving at such a late hour. The car rolls to a stop, two men getting out of the car at the same time.

“Ah, were you two working late too?” King Regis greets them, as his father and his own assistant walk over to where the two are standing. “Good evening, Ignis.”

“Sir.” Ignis bows his head. “Yes, we were.”

“Your trip next week can’t come soon enough.” Noctis remarks, the laughter that leaves his father’s mouth dissolving any ill feelings he’d begun to have, being interrupted from his goodbye with his lover. “I look forward to not having to work so hard.”

“My boy, you’ve gotten away with not working so hard for a long time.” His father claps him on the shoulder. “Ignis, I am forever grateful that you’ve got my son under control.” Noctis looks over at his lover, and can see him wearing the same expression that’s on his own face. “We’re just returning from a dinner ourselves.”

“And now I must be on my way.” Clarus clears his throat. “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

“You’re coming in for a nightcap.” Regis shakes his head. “We have things to discuss.”

“Very well, Your Majesty.” His father’s assistant looks at the two of them. “We’ll see you in the office tomorrow.”

“Good night, Clarus.” Noctis waves, watching as the two older men head back inside. He looks up at Ignis, and sees a thoughtful look on his face. “What is it?” 

“Hmm? Oh nothing.” Ignis meets his eyes, and smiles. “Well, I suppose I’ll be going home now.”

The pain returns to his chest. “Y-Yeah, okay. Good night, Ignis. See you in the morning?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” He nods his head, then gets into his car. Noctis watches him drive off, then heads back inside. He can heard his father guffawing from down the hallway, thankful that they had not been home, because if he can hear him, then that means the noises they’d been making no doubt traveled through the house as well.

He heads up to his bedroom, and flops down onto his bed, holding his phone close. A text comes through from one of his friends, informing him that they’re at Rachsia, if he feels like going out with them. He texts back, saying he’s still at work, but to have fun without him. Just as he’s about to put his phone away, he receives another text, which causes his stomach to dip.

“ _I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a proper goodbye. I wish I was still there with you._ ”

“ _Me too. :’( Hey, do you have any plans tomorrow night?_ ”

Noctis waits patiently for his lover to answer. “ _I don’t believe so. The only plan I have for the weekend is to meet with both Gladio and Prompto for breakfast on Saturday morning. Which, btw, you’re formally invited to._ ”

“ _Okay. That sounds good. So, no plans Friday night?_ ”

“ _No, Your Highness._ ”

Laughing, Noctis’ fingers fly over his keyboard. “ _So formal, Specs. Listen, um… how about we go out and see a movie, and then maybe grab some dinner?_ ”

“ _Noctis, are you asking me out on a proper date?_ ”

His cheeks turn red, as he realizes how lame he’s sounding. Rather than continue to die through their texts, he pushes the button to call Ignis. It takes one ring for him to answer. “M-Maybe I am. W-Would you like to go out on a date with me, Ignis?”

“I would love to, Noctis.”

“Okay, good.” He breathes deeply, a small part of him afraid that he would say no. “Then, why don’t you pick me up tomorrow night at 8, and we’ll go out - like a normal couple. But not, because-”

“I understand, and accept.” Ignis cuts him off before he can finish his sentence, which is a relief. He can’t necessarily be seen in the company of a man, but really - he’s beginning to grow tired of the standards that the entire kingdom seems to hold him to. “I will be at your place at 8pm sharp tomorrow night.”

“I look forward to it.” Noctis can feel butterflies beginning to appear in his stomach. “Enjoy the rest of your night, Ignis.”

“You too, Noct.”

Their call ends, Noctis keeping the phone in his hand. He sends one last text to him. “ _I love you_.”

“ _I love you too_.”

The exchange makes him feel like he’s floating on air, no doubt dooming himself from getting a restful night of sleep. He plugs in his phone, and then gets ready for bed. When he lays back down, sleep comes to him quick, a dreamless sleep favoring him for the night.

***

Work on Friday is more of a chore than it has been the last few weeks, since Ignis became his assistant. As easy as it is for him to manage to get through a rather lengthy meeting in the morning, it’s another as soon as lunch finishes, and the rest of the day looms on. Rather than suffer for the rest of the afternoon, he takes his leave at 3, saying goodbye to both his secretary and his assistant, wishing them both a pleasant weekend. As he gets into the elevator his phone vibrates. He doesn’t pull his phone out of his pocket until the doors shut, a smile blooming on his face as he sees who it is.

“ _See you at 8_.” A pair of glasses ends the text, making Noctis smile even more. The elevator dings a few floors down, opening to allow people to enter. He drops the smile, and goes back to the brooding face that he knows most of the workers expect from him, putting his phone back into his pocket. He sees his driver is waiting for him, just as instructed, and gets into the backseat of the car.

“Where to, Your Highness?” His driver asks, as he pulls away from the building.

“Back home, I’m afraid.” Noctis sits back in the seat, and looks up The Citadel, wondering if Ignis is as anxious as he is for the evening to arrive. Maybe he should have said an earlier time. Ah, well.

“You got it.” His driver nods, and puts the partition up, allowing Noctis his privacy.

When he gets home, he heads up straight to his room, and flops down on the bed, making sure to set his alarm for five, which will give him enough time to hit snooze, and then fully wake up for the night. He’s out cold as soon as he gets comfortable, turning the volume on his phone all the way up, just to make sure he doesn’t oversleep.

Right at 5, it starts chirping at him, the tune rousing him from his slumber. He hits snooze a total of four times, and then drags his ass out of bed, heading into his bathroom. If he’s going to go out tonight, he wants to make sure he looks his absolute best for his lover. Noctis takes a long, hot shower - washing the day off of him, and then takes care of shaving his face, making sure he’s silky smooth. Picking up a bottle of cologne, he dabs some just behind his ears, and at the hollow of his throat. Satisfied with how his hair looks, he heads back into his bedroom, and goes through his wardrobe, trying to find the best outfit to wear.

He decides on a pair of tailored black slacks, a dark grey button up shirt, a black vest, and thin black tie to complete the look. He puts his family’s crest tie tack in the knot of his tie, proud of his royal heritage. Black socks are hidden under black ankle boots, his slacks resting on top of his foot perfectly. Snapping his watch onto his wrist, he gives himself one final look in the mirror, and grabs his matching tailored coat, heading out of his bedroom for the night.

“Well, well.” He hears his father whistle, as he takes the last step off the staircase. “You look quite dapper, my son. Where are you off to this evening? Going on a date?”

_Yes_. “It’s been a very stressful week, so I thought it would be nice to show my assistant a night out on the town.” There. That lie should do well enough.

“You’re taking Ignis out?” His father raises up his eyebrow, but there seems to be a pleased look on his face. “I think that’s a marvelous idea. Would you care for a drink? What time is he meeting you? Or, are you meeting him somewhere?”

“He’ll be here at 8.” Noctis looks at his watch, and sees that he’s got a half hour. “So, a drink shouldn’t hurt.” He kindly takes up his father’s offer, following him back into the communal study.

A glass of Mesminir is handed to him, the two of them clinking glasses together. “I think it’s a good idea, taking your assistant out. We spend so much time with them, that it’s sometimes difficult to remember that they’re human too.” Both father and son take a sip of their bourbon. “Are you going to one of those clubs?”

“Not sure. We’ll see.” Noctis shrugs his shoulders. “Why? Hoping we’ll both get to chat with some ladies, and have ourselves a good time?” He smirks, swallowing more of his drink.

His father laughs, and shakes his head. “No, no. You do whatever it is that you want. I’m just glad you’re off doing something irresponsible.”

The doorbell rings, both men looking at each other. “He’s early.” Regis says, Noctis finishing his glass quickly.

“Does that really surprise you, father?” He asks, setting his empty glass down. Another jovial laugh leaves Regis’ mouth, making Noctis smile.

“Not in the slightest.” Regis pats him on the back. “Enjoy yourself tonight. Spend whatever you want.”

Blushing he nods, and bows to his King. “Much appreciated, Your Majesty.”

More laughter sounds, as Noctis takes his leave, his father still having a good chuckle at his expense. He walks to the front door, and opens it, a warm smile on his face. “Hi.”

“Good evening, Noctis.” Ignis stands at the door, dressed in fitted dark jeans, a button up white shirt that’s opened three buttons down, the collar of his shirt resting on the collar of his black jacket. The skull necklace that’s normally on his neck has a mate that hangs to be just at the level of his sternum; a crystal pendant that has a blessing etched into it. “You might wish to close your mouth, the flies may get in.” The corner of his lip curls up into a smirk, Noctis snapping out of it. “Are you ready to go?”

“I am.” He nods, and closes the door behind him. He glances up at his lover, a shy feeling coming over him. “Y-You look really handsome, Ignis.”

“You look incredible.” Ignis holds the door open for him, allowing him to get into the car first, before closing the door. Noctis buckles himself, and then turns to look at his lover, who has now joined him in the car. “Where are we off to first?”

“Well, I thought we’d go grab a bite to eat at Crestholm. Have you dined there before?” Noctis asks, as they pull off of their estate. “Pull over, please?” He requests, before giving Ignis a chance to answer him.

Ignis pulls over to the side of the darkened road, putting the car into park. “Everything alright, Noct?”

“I want to kiss you.” He unbuckles his seatbelt, balancing his hand on the center console, as he leans over.

“And I wish for the same.” Ignis meets him halfway, the two sharing a soft kiss. “Mmm… you taste like bourbon.”

Noctis blushes, and sits back down, buckling himself back in. “My father wanted to have a drink with me before we left.”

“Does he know who you’re out with this evening?” His lover pulls back onto the road, and heads onto the highway, heading back towards Insomnia. “And no, I have never eaten at Crestholm. Not due to lack of funds, but when you work nights…”

“Right.” Noctis nods his head. “It’s not that great for lunch, but their dinner is very good. Plus, they have private dining rooms.”

“That’s good.” Ignis adjusts his glasses, before returning his hand back to the steering wheel. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“He knows I’m going out on the town with you.” Noctis looks out the window, clouds dotting the night sky, obscuring the stars from view. “And he gave his blessing for me to spend as much money as I want.”

His lover chuckles softly, the sound sending a slight shiver up his spine. “Well, I won’t be too expensive. Definitely not as expensive as your excursions to see me at Cauthess.”

He starts to laugh, slowly relaxing, as he realizes that just because they’re on an official ‘date’, it doesn’t mean they are two completely different people. “That’s a very good point.”

“I thought so.”

They wind up in one of the back rooms at Crestholm, their waiter bringing them a bottle of their finest wine on the house - profusely thanking him for visiting their establishment. He does his best to act polite, insisting that they’ll pay for everything, but then accepts the gift, as their waiter leaves, giving them their peace.

“That must happen a lot,” Ignis remarks. “I can see how it might be a bit of an issue.”

“Yes, well.” He shakes his head, watching as Ignis pours them both a glass. “To our first date.” He holds up his glass, a smile on his face.

“To our first date.”

He had thought that by going to Crestholm, they would avoid the attention that seems to follow in his wake, wherever he goes. But, as they leave the restaurant together, flashbulbs begin to go off, a pack of photogs already waiting outside the establishment.

“Prince!” He reaches into his jacket, and puts his sunglasses on, spots still blinding him as his eyes try to readjust to the brightness that doesn’t seem to want to stop. “Prince Noctis! Look over here!”

A simple touch is all that it takes to calm him down, Ignis’ palm pressed against the small of his back. He looks up and sees there are sunglasses now on his lover’s face, a wave of happiness flowing through him, as he sees Ignis has learned to adapt to these vultures. It doesn’t take them that long to lose the photogs, Ignis keeping his hand pressed on him, as he leads Noctis back to where he’d parked the car. When he sits down, he takes off his glasses, and sighs.

“I can see what you mean,” Ignis starts to speak, as they head down the road. “How your past relationships could not handle the attention.”

“I never asked for it.” Noctis wrings his hands on his lap, watching the skyscrapers pass by. “Do you know what I would kill, to have one night of peace? One night without them desperate for another shot to sell to a gossip magazine, so they can have some more cash in their pocket?”

“I understand now, why Cauthess was more of a refuge for you, rather than just a place to get yourself off at.” His lover returns, a sad smile on his face. “Since we were taught to treat everyone there the same, no matter what sort of position of power they held.”

Noctis nods his head, and releases another sigh. “Yes, that was one of its selling points. Of course, it was more or less because I couldn’t seem to get you off of my mind.”

“And look at us now.” Ignis teases, as they pull up to the cineplex. “Still paying me to be with you.”

His mouth drops open in shock, but then quickly closes when he hears his lover’s laughter, his eyes narrowing in mild annoyance. “You are an asshole, Ignis Scientia.”

“Oh, my. My full name.” His laughter continues, as Noctis opens the door to get out. “I must have really done something to make you upset.”

Turning back around, he looks down and glares at his lover. “You’re damn right.” He slams the door, and starts to walk away.

“No, wait!” Ignis catches up to him, Noctis preparing himself to feel the full force of his lover’s body against his own. When it doesn’t come, he turns around, and sees Ignis standing just a few feet behind him, his eyebrow raising up in question. Ignis shakes his head, and points up to a black dome in the ceiling of the garage. “I can’t, Noct.”

He tries to control his frustration, but it’s becoming very difficult, as all he wants to do is be in his lover’s arms, exchanging kisses with him. “Right. Can’t.” He turns on his heel, and begins to walk again. “Let’s go see a movie.” He doesn’t even care which one they see. He just wants to get out from being constantly watched.

The movie they choose has barely any tickets sold, the two of them sitting near the back of the theater, in the darkest area possible. More patrons start to trickle in, all moving towards the center of the theater, leaving the two of them alone. As soon as the lights dim, his lover’s hand touches his arm, their hands joining together on the side, fingers lacing.

“I’m sorry for teasing you,” Ignis whispers into his ear as the movie begins to play. “You’re not paying me to be with you. I would gladly work for you for free, if it meant I got to spend almost every part of my day with you.”

Noctis closes his eyes, his head leaning forward, as he takes his lover’s words to heart. He grips his hand a little tighter, then lifts his head up, looking at the movie playing on the screen. They hold hands for the duration of the film, only releasing their hold when the lights of the theater come back on. Noctis looks over at Ignis, and sees him watching him, the smile on his face causing his heart to beat in triple time.

“Want to go somewhere and get a nightcap?” Noctis asks.

“If you’ll let me pick the place?” Ignis nods, as the two of them walk out of the theater together, both men putting on their sunglasses as a precaution.

“That would be nice.” Noctis nods, as his lover holds the door open for him. As soon as he steps outside, the flashing bulbs begin again, no doubt someone that works in the theater tipping off the photogs that the royal Prince of Lucis is in attendance of their establishment.

The warmth returns to the small of his back, as Ignis guides him through the crowd. He plasters a smile on his face, one that’s well rehearsed, as he gives the photogs what they want. It isn’t the same as when he goes out to the clubs, where he knows he’s putting on a show for them there. Here, just going out as the Prince of Lucis to the movies, it becomes more of a hindrance, but his lover is taking it all in stride. Which is more than any of his previous lovers had ever done.

They make it to car, Ignis opening the door for him again, and closing it as well. “Where are we going?” Noctis asks, as they pull out of the garage.

“It’s a surprise.” Ignis begins to hum along with the tune playing on the radio, Noctis swooning in his seat at the dulcet tone of his voice. “Will you do me a favor, though?”

“What is it?” He asks, nodding his head.

“Will you close your eyes for me? And don’t open them up I say so?” He can hear the hint of nervousness in his lover’s voice, which brings a smile to his face.

Turning his head, he shows his lover that his eyes are closed. “I’m both excited and worried about this, Ignis.”

“You never have to be worried when you’re with me, Noct.”

His stomach rolls, as he knows that his lover speaks the truth. “I feel safer with you than anyone else that I know.”

“Good.”

He feels the car come to a stop, and hears the engine turn off. “Are your eyes still closed?” Ignis asks.

“Yes, Ignis.”

“Keep them closed.”

“I will.” 

He’s guided out of the car, and then lead somewhere. He hears the ding of an elevator, and feels Ignis guide him to stand in it with him. “Still closed?”

“Yeeees.” He huffs out, but there’s a smile on his face.

The elevator stops, Ignis leading him out. Noctis tries to listen to the sounds, wondering why he doesn’t hear any other patrons, or any sort of noise whatsoever. _Where are we?_  The question remains on the tip of his tongue, as he hears a door open, and then he’s led inside to a speakeasy? A dead bar? Noctis doesn’t know.

“You may open your eyes now, Noctis.”

He slowly opens them, and sees that they’re in his lover’s apartment, a large smile now on his face, as he looks at his lover. “This is where you want to have a nightcap with me?”

“If it’s to your liking?” Ignis nods, steppin closer to him. “Plus, with having a nightcap here, I’m free to do this.”

“Do what?” Noctis asks, looking up at his lover.

“This.”

His head lowers down to Noctis’, Ignis pressing his lips against his with a tender kiss, his arms circling around Noctis’ body, as the touch he’s been longing for most of the evening is finally given to him. He moans softly, savoring the prolonged kiss, before it ends sooner than he’d like. Their embrace continues, though, his chin coming to rest on Ignis’ shoulder, as his lover does the same to him.

“Yes, this is the best place for a nightcap.” Noctis whispers, hugging him tight.

“I’m glad you approve, Noct.” Ignis pulls away from him, but not before brushing his lips against him once more. “So, would you care for a glass of Mesminir? Or would you prefer a glass of wine?”

“Surprise me.” He watches his lover head into the kitchen, as he goes over and sits down on the couch.

“Very well.”

He feels his heart beginning to race again, as he realizes that he might not be getting very much sleep tonight. Which makes him _extremely_  happy.


	20. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - "Please watch me."

* * *

***

Noctis watches Ignis pull the door to the fridge open, and sees him pull out a bottle of expensive sparkling wine. “Would you care for some dessert?” Ignis asks, pouring some of the beverage into two stemless flutes.

“That sounds good.” Noctis nods, accepting the glass that’s handed to him. He holds his hand out, and taps his glass against Ignis’. “To surviving our first date.”

The smile that appears on his lover’s face causes his stomach to dip, his heart rate escalating quickly. “To our first date.”

They both take a sip of their drink, then Noctis watches as Ignis heads back into the kitchen. “What sort of dessert are we going to have? Ice cream?” He asks, taking another sip of his sparkling wine.

“No.” Ignis grabs a cake platter off of his kitchen back counter, and sets it down near the sink. “I took the liberty of making this earlier this afternoon.” He removes the cover, revealing what looks like a chiffon cake.

He scoots up, sitting on the edge of the couch. “Are you telling me you left work early today, Mr. Scientia?”

“Well, as I recall, my ‘boss’ left early as well.” A snort sounds, causing Noctis to smile. “I saw no harm in leaving a couple of hours early.”

Standing up, Noctis makes his way into the kitchen. “Well, it sounds like your boss is a self-righteous asshole, if he gets upset at you for leaving work near the same time that he left.”

“He’s that, among many other things.” Ignis starts to cut the cake he’s made into small pieces.

“Do tell.” Noctis sets his glass down, and looks at him, curious to see just what he’ll say.

“He might be an asshole, but that’s just a façade.” His lover steps closer to him, gazing down into his eyes. He feels his knees beginning to grow weak, as he’s pulled into the man’s gaze. “I know that he’s a nice person - nicer than most people give him credit for. And….”

“And…?” Noctis asks, finding himself tilting his head back, as he sees his lover’s face come closer to his. His lips part, the tip of his tongue wetting his bottom lip subconsciously.

Ignis places his palm against his cheek, fingers coming to rest just above his ear, as he tilts Noctis’ head just a tiny bit to the side. “And, I love him very much.” The words touch Noctis’ lips, as their mouths comes together with a gentle kiss, a soft moan passing from his lips and into his lover’s mouth, as their tongues share the intimacy that Noctis has been aching for through the duration of their date.

“He loves you too.” Noctis falls back onto his heels, having stood up on his tiptoes at some point during their kiss, a shy smile on his face.

The thumb that’s still planted on his cheek swipes gently across his skin. “Would you care for some dessert now, Noctis?”

“I would love some.” They kiss once more, then Ignis pulls away from him, the lack of body heat sending a chill through Noctis’ body. He heads back over to the couch, and takes a seat, picking up his glass of sparkling wine, swallowing a sip. “What sort of things do you enjoy to do on your downtime, Ignis?” He asks, looking over at the television. “Do you ever sit here and watch movies? Or are you more of a book lover?”

“I think the books on my shelves should be answer enough.” Ignis walks back into the living room, holding a single plate in his hand.

Noctis looks at the plate, scooting over to give Ignis some room to sit next to him. “Did you forget the other plate?”

“I thought that we might share.” The smile that appears on his lover’s face causes heat to appear on his cheeks. “Or would you rather we didn’t?”

Shaking his head, Noctis scoots closer to him. “I think sharing will be fine. But, there’s only one fork?”

“Ah, yes.” Ignis cuts through the sponge-like cake with his fork, and pushes it through the whipped cream that sits on the edge of the plate. “Would you like the first bite?”

He opens his mouth, leaning forward to accept the sweet treat. Ignis places the cake directly onto his tongue, Noctis’ lips closing over the tines. He looks up, and sees Ignis’ eyes focused on his mouth, the lower half of his body quick to respond to the want that’s coming off of his lover through his intense gaze. He pulls his head back, his mouth slowly pulling away from the fork, Ignis’ hand frozen in the air, as Noctis swallows the confection. He sees Ignis’ Adam’s apple bob up and down, Noctis licking the corner of his lip for extra effect.

“You made that?” Noctis asks, as the spell is broken, if only for a moment. The fork scrapes against the plate again, more whipped cream being swept onto another bite of cake. He opens his mouth, accepting the second bite without hesitation.

Ignis helps him slide the piece into his mouth by pulling the fork backwards. “Everything from scratch.”

The timbre of his voice causes Noctis to close his eyes, as he swallows the bite. Another scrape against the plate has him opening his mouth, keeping his eyelids lowered. The whipped cream clings to the roof of his mouth, as there seems to be more on this bite than the last, some sticking to his bottom lip.

“Now I understand,” Ignis says, his voice still low.

Blinking a few times, Noctis swallows, then licks the whipped cream off of his lip. “Understand what, Ignis?”

“I had clients request that I feed them food before.” Another bite is put onto the fork, but rather than put it into Noctis’ waiting mouth, Ignis starts to paint his lips with the whipped cream. Noctis keeps his mouth open, his fingers curling in towards his palms, the touch strangely erotic. “I tolerated it, because I never associated anything with it, except for it being a strange kink.” Ignis pulls the fork away. “Lick it off, Noctis.”

He sweeps his tongue over his top lip, collecting what’s there first, before licking up what’s stuck to his bottom lip. Glancing up at him, the heat begins pooling in his stomach. “A-And now…?” Noctis asks, keeping his mouth open.

“Seeing the way you’re enjoying what _I_  made for you?” The bite of cake it dropped onto his tongue, Noctis releasing a soft moan, Ignis’ hand too quick to allow him to pull the piece off of the tines with his mouth. “Do I need to show you what’s it doing to me?”

Noctis licks his lips again, as he nods his head. Ignis sets the plate down on the couch, then stands up, the fork falling to the floor. Neither notice, as Noctis’ eyes are drawn to the very apparent erection straining against the zipper of Ignis’ jeans. Noctis moves off the couch, and kneels down on the ground - rubbing his nose against the stiffness that isn’t quite unlike the one in his own pants. The low moan that leaves his lover’s mouth emboldens him to press his lips around where the tip of his cock is, sucking on it through the thick fabric of his jeans.

“W-Wait.” The way Ignis stutters makes Noctis bite his lip, sitting back on his knees, the heels of his boots pushing against his ass. He waits, just as he’s told to do, Ignis undoing his belt with graceful speed. The button of his jeans is snapped open. Unable to control himself, Noctis reaches up, and grabs onto the zipper, pulling it down, freeing Ignis’ cock, yanking down his pants and underwear with one swift jerk.

Moving his head towards the tip, he’s stopped by Ignis’ palm pushing against his forehead. “No…” He whines softly, the smell of his lover’s musk prevalent, now that his pants have been pulled down.

“I told you to wait.” Ignis reminds him, the pressure he’s pushing against Noctis’ forehead disappearing, as Noctis stays in his place. His eyes lock onto the flushed head of Ignis’ cock, his jowls beginning to salivate, the hunger to feel the thickened appendage against his tongue becoming almost overwhelming. He waits, though, knowing that it pleases his lover when he acts obediently, knowing that by doing so, he’ll be rewarded in some fashion. He can’t tear his eyes away from the flushed head, so when some whipped cream and a bite of cake is balance near the tip, Noctis’ brain begins to shut down. “Lick the cream off, and then you may have the cake.” Ignis’ fingers push through his hair, bringing his head down towards the tip of his cock.

Not having to be told twice, Noctis laps up the cream, the sweetness of the treat mixing with the saltiness of Ignis’ skin. He revels in the way it tastes, his salivary glands working overtime as he swipes the last bit of whipped cream off the tip. He glances up, and sees Ignis nod his head, his half-lidded eyes causing Noctis to palm his own erection. He opens his mouth wide, and doesn’t close it until it’s halfway down Ignis’ cock, pulling his lips backwards, the bite of cake sliding up to the tip of his cock. Noctis rubs his tongue against the small slit, the fingers in his hair tugging roughly on his follicles, before he continues to pull the cake over, catching it in his mouth before it has the chance to fall to the floor. He sits back on his heels, and swallows, staring up into his lover’s eyes. Reaching down, he undoes the button on his slacks, and pulls his own cock out, so that Ignis can see just what a mess he’s making of him.

Reaching over, Noctis puts some of the whipped cream onto his fingers, transferring it to his palm, as he brings his hand down to his cock. “Please….” He stares up at Ignis, as he wraps his hand around his cock, the whipped cream being transferred to his hot flesh. “Watch me…”

“I am…” Ignis moans low, Noctis seeing his eyelids fall, the low groan that leaves his mouth letting him know that he’s watching Noctis’ hand.

He spreads the whipped cream all over his hardened length, the sticky substance adhering to his skin. Noctis’ knees spread apart on the floor, as he leans back on his left hand, locking his wrist to keep him balanced, as his right hand strokes his cock. “Do I look good, Ignis…?” He moans, stretching his neck as he leans his head backwards.

“You look _incredible_ , Noctis…” The low moan Ignis makes cuts over the noise of his hand working on his cock. “What are you thinking about right now?”

“Y-You…” He moans, wishing that he hadn’t put a tie tack in - of all the nights. Ignis must sense his thoughts, because the tie tack is pulled from his tie, and soon, the garment hangs loose around his neck, cool fingertips touching the base of his neck after unbuttoning the top few buttons. “Nnngh….” He moans low, as those fingers slip around his throat.

The rush of lust that races through him causes him to moan more, Ignis’ fingers tightening their hold around the base of his neck. He starts to stroke his cock faster, humping his hand as he stares into his lover’s eyes, the pressure around his throat building. The close her gets to his orgasm, the more the fingers squeeze around his neck, making him release low moans, almost growl-like in nature. He sees Ignis touching his own cock, the two of them masturbating for one another. White begins to bleed behind his eyes, Ignis tightening his hold around Noctis’ neck, driving the desire in Noctis’ body to a different plane, as he begins to come all over his hand.

“Open….your mouth….” Ignis moans low, his fingers still putting pressure against the base of his throat. Noctis drops his mouth open, excitement beginning to course through his body, as the rest of him tries to come down from the high of his intense orgasm. Warmth begins to touch his cheeks, his lover’s come being flung onto his face. Most shoots into his opened mouth, the tang of Ignis’ spunk now infiltrating his tastebuds. He moans, relishing in how good it feels when his lover treats him in this manner. “S-Swallow, Noct.”

He gulps down the sweetness of his lover’s release, the taste of whipped cream creating an extra-special flavor on his tongue. Ignis kneels down in front of him, his tongue beginning to wipe off the release that had been purposefully flung onto his face, then pushes his tongue into Noctis’ mouth, who greedily accepts the gift of his lover’s own release now coating his tongue. He swallows every last drop passed to him. Rather than get up, he starts to lean backwards, Ignis following him down to the floor. His lover’s warm mouth begins to lick up the whipped cream that his softening cock is covered in, Noctis moaning loud as the touch feels good on his sensitive skin. Once he’s all clean, Ignis takes the hand he’d used, and licks up the remnants of both his release and the leftover whipped cream, Noctis’ cock growing back into full hardness, as he watches his lover. After he’s all cleaned up, Ignis pulls him off the floor, helping him to stand on his own two feet, even though his pants are pooled around his ankles.

“What do you say about finding someone place comfortable to do more things to one another?” Ignis suggests, keeping his arm around Noctis, who is finding it more and more difficult to stand on his own two feet.

Nodding his head, Ignis helps Noctis pull his pants up, then guides the two of them back to his bedroom, the door closing with a soft _click_. His lover stands behind him, and begins to undo the buttons on his vest, the touch of his nose underneath his ear sends a shiver down Noctis’ spine. “Aaah…” A soft moan leaves his mouth, as he feels Ignis’ breath against his neck.

“You smell divine, Noctis.” Another sniff to his neck has Noctis’ hips pushing backwards, as Ignis’ fingers finish unbuttoning both his shirt and vest. “Did you put cologne on, just for me?”

“I-If I did…?” He groans, as Ignis pushes his hand against the one that’s somehow managing to keep his pants up. Noctis drops them, feeling completely exposed to his lover, his body becomes flushed as the excitement in his stomach begins to build.

His shirt is pulled off, the warmth against his back disappearing, as Ignis kneels down on the floor in front of him. “May I make a request?” His lover asks, as he removes Noctis’ pants from his around his ankles.

“Of course.” The boots he’s wearing are pulled off, his socks coming off last. Now completely naked, he resists the urge to cover his body with his arms, and instead stands with his back straight.

Ignis removes the white shirt he’s wearing, Noctis biting his lip as he watches his lover strip. “Do _not_  wear it to work.”

‘W-Why not?” He asks, starting to walk backwards, as Ignis moves towards him, now just as naked as he is. The back of his legs hit the bed, his lover helping him to lay on the bed, as his nose returns to the base of Noctis’ throat. Lips touch his skin, as he spreads his legs, Ignis’ left arm hooking underneath his right knee.

Teeth scrape against the area his lover’s nose had just been. “If you were to smell this good all the time, I might not be able to control myself.” Ignis hums low, teasing Noctis’ entrance with the tip of his cock.

“D-Don’t, then….” Noctis moans, reaching down to spread himself open more, as the tip rubs against him more. “F-Fuck, Ignis…. G-Get the lube…”

“Patience, Noctis.”

He leans his head back, the sound of his lover’s glasses folding causes a small smile to appear, but then quickly disappears, as he feels the wetness he’s been dying for touches his skin. The arm that’s hooked around his knee vanishes, allowing Noctis to put his own arms underneath his knees, holding himself open for his lover. Ignis doesn’t tease him this time - no, he gets him ready quick, Noctis’ body responding to Ignis’ fingers widening his hole, the need to be filled becoming very obvious. His inner walls spasm around Ignis’ fingers, his lover pumping them slow to coat his insides with more lube.

Keeping his knees elevated, he moans low, watching Ignis coat his cock with more lube. Aquamarine eyes meet his, the heat in his eyes spreading throughout Noctis’ body. Ignis resettles between his legs, placing the tip of his cock back against his loosened entrance, the sound of his keening moans causes his cheeks to become flushed. He tries to push his hips down, wanting the fullness that he’s become so addicted to, but his lover won’t allow him to rush, grabbing onto his hip to hold him still.

“I-Ignis…” He pleads, the burning in his stomach returning.

Something slips down his cock, Noctis’ eyes widening at the sudden pressure that’s now at the base of his arousal. “It won’t hurt you,” Ignis speaks low, as whatever is now around him is twisted gently by his lover’s hand. “If you don’t like it-”

“T-Tonberry.” Noctis nods his head, looking down. He sees a black silicone ring sitting at the base of his cock, the pressure causing him to moan low. “A r-ring…?” 

“It’ll heighten the stimulation,” Ignos nods his head. “Are you ready…?”

“A-Am I ever…?” He moans, the hold his lover had on his hips lessening, allowing him to push down against the tip of Ignis’ cock. “G-Give it to me, Ignis….”

Noctis is roughly flipped over, fingers digging into the sheets, as he pushes his ass back. Hands return to his hips, grabbing onto him hard, his head hanging low as he waits, anticipation causing his heart to race. Just as he’s about to start begging, he feels the tip of Ignis’ cock rubbing against his hole. “Noctis….”

His name is the only warning he receives, before his lover’s thickness penetrates him, a loud scream ripping from his throat. His cock pulsates, the band at the base stretching with every beat of his heart. His inner walls try and accept the girth, but are resisting, his body trying to push the intrusion out, rather than do as he wants. Clenching his walls tight, he keeps Ignis’ cock seated in him, pushing past the searing pain. His nails dig hard into the bed, as he waits for his body to adjust, the relief arriving in - what feels like an eternity, but is really just a few seconds.

They start off slow, Ignis pushing his cock further into his body, then pulls back, leaving just the tip inside of him, before thrusting forward hard. Each time he does this, it causes Noctis to cry out, the pleasure invading his body with every thrust. He’s yanked up to be on his knees, his ass pushing down on Ignis’ cock. He reaches up, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck, helpless moans leaving his throat, as he grinds himself down further onto his lover’s cock.

“Does it feel good, Noct…?” Ignis speaks low into his ear, as his hands grip tight to Noctis’ hips. He slams his cock deeper into his body, causing him to squeeze his arms tighter around his neck.

“Nnngh….” He cries out, his cock throbbing, the silicone band squeezing tight around him. “I-It….It….”

“Mmmm….” Ignis’ left hand slides down, and makes a fist just over the tip. “How about now…?”

“F-Fuck!!” Tears spring to his eyes, as the overstimulation pushes him into a frenzy. “T-Take it off!” He cries out. “I want to come!!”

“ _No_ ….”

His back rubs against Ignis’ chest, as he gets thoroughly fucked by his lover. “M-My arms…” He moans. “I c-can’t….”

“I’ve got you.” Ignis moans into his ear, the hand that’s on his cock disappearing, Ignis’ arm now holding him across his stomach. “Let go…”

Noctis drops his arms, the blood rushing back into his fingertips, as he falls forward, balancing himself back on his hands and knees. His balls hang between his opened legs, the need to come becoming all he can think about. Each rough thrust of his lover’s hips pushes his cock deeper into Noctis’ body, and each time it goes in further, it causes his cock to beg to be released from the device still trapped around the base.

“P-Please, I-Ignis!” He screams, bucking his hips back and forth, the bed creaking loud with every movement they share.

He’s yanked back up onto his knees, Ignis’ mouth pressed against his ear. “Hearing you beg for _me_  drives me insane… Not Specs, but _me_.” His lover’s hand wraps around the base of his cock, just below where the ring is resting. “Do you want this gone, Noct…?”

“Y-Yes!”

“Louder….”

“YES, IGNIS!” His voice cracks, as he screams at the top of his lungs.

Ignis slams his cock hard into him, pounding roughly a few more times, before his fingers slide under the band. “ _Come_ ….”

The tension around his cock disappears. Noctis’ brain shuts down, as his orgasm begins to erupt out of him, his release flinging up towards his chest, Ignis’ hand stroking him off until completion. His loud moans hitch with every jerk of his hand, his orgasm lasting far longer than it has before. He feels Ignis slam deep into him one last time, the rush of his lover’s own release coating his inner walls. Noctis releases a satisfied grunt, slumping his body against Ignis’, as all the energy disappears out of him.

He somehow winds up on his side, time moving slow as he thinks the bed shifts. His eyelids refuse to stay open, his labored breathing slowing down, as he starts to regain control of his body. A warm washcloth touches his backside, and then he’s moved to lay on his back, the same warmth now touching his chest. He cracks his eyes open, a goofy smile appearing on his face, as he sees his lover hovering closer to him, taking care to get him cleaned up.

“What’s so funny?” Ignis asks, returning his smile.

“Nothing.” Noctis can’t stop smiling, as he looks up into his lover’s eyes. “I love you. That’s all.”

“I love you too.” He leans down, Noctis’ pouting his lips, as the two share a gentle kiss with one another. “Get some rest. I can tell you’re trying to stay awake, when you don’t need to.”

The bed shifts, as his lover slips the two of them under the covers. “I’m so happy, though.” Noctis snuggles close to him, resting his head on Ignis’ chest.

“And why is that?”

“Because, I’m here.” Noctis squeezes his arms around him. “I’ve missed sleeping with you. I like sleeping with you a lot.”

“I enjoy our sex too, Noct.”

“No, not the sex.” He shakes his head, yawning softly. “Actual sleep. I sleep better, when you’re next to me.”

“Then, I hope you get the night of rest you deserve.” Lips touch his forehead, then move to be next to his ear. “It’s the same for me.”

“Then _I_  hope we both sleep peacefully.” Noctis yawns, the hold he’s been trying to keep on his exhaustion slowly disappearing. He struggles to stay awake for just a little bit longer, but loses a few moments later. The comfort of Ignis’ body next to his has him in his happy place, his head dropping down with a soft snore.

***

He wakes up a few hours later, still in his lover’s arms. He looks up, and sees Ignis is still asleep, a content look on his face. Looking over at the side of the bed, he sees that it’s almost five in the morning. Rather than try and get back to sleep, he slides his hand down Ignis’ body, and casually brushes his hand against his arousal.

His lover snorts, but doesn’t move too much, as Noctis makes a fist around his cock. It doesn’t take him too long to make his lover hard. He starts to sit up, moving at a snail’s pace to not disturb his lover too much. Once he’s upright, he grabs the bottle of lube, and with as little noise as possible, he pours some onto his fingers, transferring the viscous fluid to his loose entrance. With what little is left on his fingers, he puts the rest onto Ignis’ cock, and hopes that he stays asleep for just a few more minutes. He watches his face, and sees no change in his expression, allowing Noctis to breathe a sigh of relief.

Straddling his lover’s sleeping form, he presses his knees into the bed on either side of Ignis’ hips, and puts the tip of his cock against his entrance. With a deep breath, he pushes himself down onto his erection, a low moan leaving his throat, as his lover’s hands grab onto his hips, guiding him the rest of the way down onto his cock.

“Y-You’re…awake….?” He moans, as Ignis’ cock stretches him, the burn feeling amazing.

“I woke up the minute you started to touch me,” Ignis groans low, pulling him to lay against his chest. “I wanted to see how far you’d try and go…”

“S-Surprise…” Noctis moans, clinging to his lover’s body, as he starts to control the pace with the rolling of his hips.

“I could get used to waking up like this.”

Lifting his head up, he kisses Ignis hard, moaning into his mouth, Ignis rolling them so that he’s now on his back, with Ignis laying on top of him. One leg stays wrapped around his waist, as his lover pushes his cock deeper into his body with the new position.

Their kiss breaks off, Noctis staring up into his eyes, as their bodies slap together. It doesn’t take long for the two of them to find their release, lips coming together with more kisses, the sweat of their morning session clinging to their skin. Neither seem to mind, though, as they stay close to one another, Ignis’ cock slipping out of him naturally. Knowing the routine by heart, Noctis rolls to be on his side, clenching his muscles tight to not allow anything to spill out of him. The towel they’d used the night before drags across his backside, cleaning up as best as possible.

Knowing that they’ve got a breakfast date, they get up and head into the bathroom together, where more lazy kisses are shared under the spray of the water. Except, lazy kisses quickly turn into heated kisses, and soon, Noctis’ back is pushed against the wall of the shower, Ignis’ cock slipping back into him, his legs wound tight around his lover’s waist.

“M-More…” Noctis moans, rolling his hips. “G-Give me more!”

A loud knocking startles the both of them, as their heads snap over towards the door. “OY. GIVE HIM MORE LATER.” Gladio’s booming voice comes through the door. “WE GOT OFF - PROMPTO, STOP LAUGHING. WE GOT OFF - WHAT ELSE SHOULD I SAY, THEN? WE ENDED OUR SHIFT A LITTLE EARLY. SO, HURRY UP. I’LL MAKE US SOME COFFEE.”

They can hear Gladio still giving Prompto shit, but if the loud squeals are any indication, they know that everything is fine between the two of them. Noctis is about to say something, when he feels his lover start to roll his hips again.

“J-Just stay quiet.” Ignis tells him. “Can you manage?” 

Nodding his head, he presses his face against Ignis’ neck, as they resume having sex. Maybe it’s the thrill of knowing how close their two friends are, but it doesn’t take Noctis that long to find his release, a low, muffled moan becoming lost inside Ignis’ mouth as he comes hard. His lover’s own moans are trapped by his mouth, as he feels Ignis’ load shooting inside of him, the both of them clinging to each other through their shared exchange.

Both finish up in the shower quickly, and then towel dry off. Since they had thought they had more time, they hadn’t bothered to bring clothes into the bathroom with them. Making sure that the towel is tucked tight around his waist, Noctis opens the door, and sees Prompto stretched out on the couch, his cellphone in his hand, while Gladio is standing in the kitchen, the smell of strong coffee brewing hitting his nostrils.

“Morning.” He waves, seeing no reason to cover up, as they know what the two of them were just doing.

Prompto sits up, a large smile on his face. “Morning, Prince!” Prompto returns the wave. “How’re you? Did you guys have a nice date last night?”

“You told them?” He turns around to look at his lover, who is already escaping past him, heading into the room.

“He was a little excited.” Gladio grabs four cups of coffee. “Why don’t you go get some clothes on? I mean, not that I mind you standing there in just a towel, but-”

“I can hear you!” Ignis speaks loudly from the bedroom.

Feeling extremely embarrassed, Noctis quickly leaves the living room, and walks into the bedroom, closing the door on both Gladio and Prompto laughing. He leans against the door, and sighs. “Do you know what I just realized?”

“What’s that, Noctis?” Ignis turns to look at him, a tight black shirt clinging to his chest. He already has on a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of black socks. 

“I only have what I wore here last night.”

“Are you sure about that?” There’s a smirk on his lover’s face. “Why don’t you check the top drawer of the dresser?”

Going over to it, Noctis pulls the top drawer open, and sees clothes in his size - socks, underwear, shirts and pants. “What? How?” He blinks, confusion setting in. “What?”

“I took the liberty of packing some of your clothes from the cabin,” Ignis walks over to him. “I hope that you don’t mind too much.”

“M-mind?” Noctis shakes his head. “You mistake my confusion for being upset.” He pulls out a pair of underwear and socks, then grabs one of his own black shirts, and a pair of long black cargo shorts. “I’m glad that you did.” He blushes, turning to look over at his lover. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Ignis kisses him softly, leaving him breathless. “Come out when you’re ready.” Igins kisses his cheek, then leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Noctis takes off his towel, and gets dressed, slightly giddy that his lover had thought of doing such a thing without him knowing. Once he gets his socks on, he heads out to the living room, where he sees his lover in a conversation with Gladio, Prompto back on his phone, stretched out on the couch.

He goes and sits down, picking up Prompto’s feet as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do, and sits down, putting them back down to rest on his lap. He pulls out his phone, and looks over at Prompto. “Are you playing King’s Knight?”

“I am! Are you going to join me?? I’m trying to do another hard boss fight, and I keep dying.” Prompto sighs. “But, if you could help me?”

“Of course I can.” He fires up the game, and joins Prompto’s match.

Halfway through their run, Ignis walks over to him, and sets a cup of coffee down in front of him. Glancing up, he offers his lover a heartfelt smile, then looks back at his cellphone, leaning back against the couch. It takes them another half hour, but they manage to beat the boss, both excited with the spoils of their match. Prompto jumps up, and goes over to where Gladio is standing, still talking to Ignis, holding up his phone for him to see. Noctis meets Ignis’ eyes, and smiles, happy that this feels _normal_.

Finishing his coffee, he stands up, and looks at his friends. “Are we going to go get some breakfast?”

“Yes!” Prompto nods. “How about we go eat Kenny Crow’s?”

He shakes his head. “I’ve got a better idea. Except, it means that Specs will have to let me drive his car.”

“I suppose I could allow that.” His lover looks at him, his eyebrow raised up. “Or, you could just tell me where you’d like to go, and I can drive us there?”

“Sometimes, you just need to relinquish the control.” He teases his lover, winking.

Gladio’s laughter causes him to smile. “Good luck with that Your Highness. I’ve known him for _years_ , and he still doesn’t allow me to take control of things.”

“You guys aren’t tired, are you?” He asks, looking at Prompto. “Because it’s going to be a little bit of a drive to get there.”

“I’m okay!” Prompto nods his head. “What about you, big guy?” He stands in front of Gladio, gazing up at him. “You sleepy?”

“Tsch.” Gladio shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “No, I’m good.”

“Alright, well - if you guys are ready, we can go whenever you’d like. I just gotta get my shoes on.”

“Yeah, we can go now.” Gladio nods.

He walks into the bedroom, and looks at the ankle boots that he’d worn the night before, sighing. “Don’t worry.” Ignis opens his closet door, and pulls out a pair of black combat boots. “I took the liberty of bringing these here as well.”

“Have I mentioned how much I love you? How terribly _in_  love with you I am?” Noctis takes the boots from him, and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Please, tell me as often as you’d like.” Ignis grabs his own shoes, and joins him on the bed.

He leans over, and rests his head against his shoulder. “It makes me happy that you told them about our date last night.” He speaks quietly, as the butterflies begin to awaken in his belly.

“I had a very nice time.” Ignis rolls his shoulder away, forcing Noctis to sit up, but then presses a kiss to his lips. “It was probably the best date I’ve ever been on.”

“I’m sure the gossip columns are having a field day, trying to figure out who the hell you are.”

Ignis shakes his head, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. “They know who I am, as I’ve been in the public eye with you before. They all assume I’m your bodyguard, and that you were just enjoying a solo evening.”

“Well, that’s good.” He snorts, as he looks at the pictures of  the two of them - one outside the restaurant, and one of them leaving the movie theater. “At least we both look nice.”

“You looked very handsome.” Ignis smiles. “I consider myself lucky that I get to be with you in such a way that allows us to go out in public like this, even if it means the true nature of our relationship cannot be shared.”

“Do you mean that?” Noctis asks, as the phone is put back into Ignis’ pocket. “Because, Ignis - if it isn’t-”

His lover places both of his hands on his face, cupping his face with his palms. “You’re worth it, Noctis. I don’t need the world to know that you’re mine, and I’m yours. The fact that we both know that is all that matters to me. I love you.”

“I l-love you too.” Noctis whispers, overcome with emotion.

Ignis starts to lean his head down towards his when a loud knock sounds on the door. “OY. WE’RE HUNGRY.” Gladio speaks loud enough to be heard through the door.

Noctis chuckles, pressing a quick kiss to his lover’s lips. “I think that’s our cue.”

“I need to get my key back from him.” Ignis shakes his head, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.

Laughing, Noctis shakes his head, and opens the door. “Yes, yes. We heard you. Let’s go.” He looks over at Ignis. “Car keys?” 

“I do not like this.” Ignis tosses him the set of keys, which he catches with no problem.

“Sure you do.” Noctis winks. “Come on. Prompto? You gonna sit up front with me?”

“You know I am!” Prompto nods his head.

He looks over his shoulder at both Ignis and Gladio. “And you two will play nice in the backseat?” He teases, enjoying the blush that appears on his lover’s cheeks.

“Don’t worry, Prince.” Gladio smirks, patting Ignis’ shoulder. “We’ll be good, won’t we, Specs?”

“Yes.”

The four head down to the garage, Noctis unlocking the vehicle for them. He gets the driver’s seat adjusted, and then pulls out of the spot, once he knows everyone is buckled in. He heads to the highway, taking the northbound entrance, which will take them out to Leide. Noctis has on his sunglasses, as the sun is beginning it journey through the sky, already half past eight in the morning. He sees Prompto has on a pair of sunglasses as well, the same story going for the two in the backseat. Noctis resists the urge to look in the rearview mirror at Ignis, and instead, keeps his eyes on the road.

It takes them an hour to get to Longwythe Peak, but Noctis assures them that it will be worth the drive. When they pull up, he elects to do the valet service, not really wanting to take the extra time to find a spot, when he’s got enough cash on him to pay for parking. Imagine his surprise when he sees flashbulbs begin to go off, surprising him that the photogs are out here.

“Go inside.” He quickly says to his two friends, who duck their heads down, and head into the restaurant, out of the line of fire of the flashbulbs. He looks over at Ignis, who already has his hand resting on the small of his back, guiding him towards the restaurant. “Ignis, I-”

“Don’t worry, Your Highness.” He speaks low enough that only Noctis can hear his voice. “I’m sure we’re not the only ones that are high profile that enjoy this restaurant. That’s all that it means.” He guides him inside, away from the hungry photographers, that there seem to be no end to.

Taking off his sunglasses, Noctis sighs. “Sorry about that.” He looks at Gladio and Prompto, who don’t seem to mind at all.

“It’s okay, Prince!” Prompto smiles. “Not a big deal!”

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Gladio agrees.

He walks over to the hostess stand, and requests a table for four. Even though there seem to be at least eight other parties waiting, the four of them are seated right away, thanks to who he is. When they get seated, Noctis orders a bottle of champagne and a carafe of orange juice for the table. Ignis takes the valet ticket from him, and puts it into his pocket.

“Enjoy yourself, Noct.” He smiles, the look in his eyes all that Noctis needs to see.

The four of them get to talking about how their week had gone - no major drama happening at Cauthess, much to both Gladio and Prompto’s disappointment. Noctis laughs, happy to be sharing some time with the friends he’s missed more than he’d thought he did. After they get served their breakfast, the four continue talking, another bottle of champagne and carafe of orange juice is ordered.

“Yo! Noctis!” Looking up, he sees one of his acquaintances he hangs out with at the clubs walking over towards their table. _That’s why they were outside_. “Fancy meeting you here!” 

“Hey.” He smiles. “Are you why those annoying vultures are outside?”

“You got me.” His club acquaintance chuckles. “You didn’t come out this week! Everything okay??” 

Noctis nods his head. “Yeah, everything is good. Just been busy with work. My dad is going out on a tour next week, so I should be able to make an appearance.”

“Oh, cool! Yeah - you should come out with us on Tuesday! There’s this new club opening up - Mylrwood. It’s going to be _the_  place to be.”

He nods his head, and pulls out his phone. “What time will you guys be there?”

“Probably around 10? Normal time.”

“Okay. I’ll be there.” He smiles. “Enjoy the rest of your weekend.”

“You too, Noctis!”

When his acquaintance leaves, Noctis turns to look at Prompto. “I hope you’re not working on Tuesday?”

“Ah…hah….Why?” Prompto asks, scratching the back of his neck, looking slightly nervous.

Noctis looks over at Ignis, who is pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “As I’m sure you’re aware, the Prince tends to go to these places to keep his father happy. And, rather than me join him, I had suggested to him that you might join him in my stead.”

“Oh??” Prompto looks over at him. “You want me to go with you, Prince?”

“I mean, if that’s okay?” He looks over at Gladio. “We won’t get into any trouble or anything.”

The bouncer gives a nod of his head. “Yeah, I’m cool with it. Specs warned me ahead of time that it might be a thing.”

“Awww.” Prompto pouts. “He didn’t tell me about it.”

“But I did tell you about the date, prior to telling Gladio.” Ignis reminds him.

Noctis observes them all, just happy that the four of them can share this time together. It feels like it did when they were at his place in the woods, only this feels more real. They’re not trapped in the bubble of the cabin. “Whatever. We’re going out on Tuesday night.” Noctis ends the conversation, pleased that he’ll get to go out with his new friend, even though he’s got a feeling that he’s going to miss Ignis more than he thinks.

The rest of their breakfast passes by without incident. When they get ready to leave, Ignis says he’ll meet them out back, in case the photogs are still out front. Noctis leads them to the back entrance, where they wait for Ignis to pick them up. They drive back to Insomnia, dropping off Gladio and Prompto at their cars, saying goodbye to them. Then, Ignis drives them back out to the Caelum estate, Noctis feeling the sudden sadness returning to his chest, realizing that he has to say goodbye to his lover soon. One night of sleeping next to him wasn’t enough.

As they pull up, they see both the King and his assistant walking out of the house, both dressed down in casual clothing. “Morning!” Regis waves his hand, as the two of them get out of the car.

“Morning, Your Majesty,” Ignis greets his father. “Are you two heading off already?”

“No.” Clarus is quick to reply. “I was trying to get him to head back to the office, as we’ve got work to do before our departure.”

“You’re too much of a workaholic, Clarus. You need to lighten up.” Regis shakes his head. “Ah, Ignis! How was last night? Did my son show you a good night out on the town?”

Noctis looks down, praying that the embarrassment he can feel coursing through him doesn’t appear on his face. “Yes, Your Majesty. He was quite hospitable, but had a bit too much to drink at dinner. That is why I brought him back to my place, to allow him to sleep it off.”

“You truly are a remarkable young man, Ignis.” The King places his hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “My son is extremely lucky that you wound up as his assistant. Sort of how Clarus wound up as mine.”

His father’s assistant scoffs. “Yes, well. How about you get in the car now, and we’ll be off?”

“Fine.” Regis bows to the both of them. “Noctis - enjoy your afternoon, son. I’ll see you later.”

“Yes, father.” He bows his head, not bothering to move until he hears the car door slam. He lifts himself up, and watches as Clarus drives his father off of their property. “I swear, the man loves you more than I do.”

“I hope not.” Ignis steps close to him, a smirk on his face. “I only need one Caelum’s affection, thank you very much.”

Looking up, he smiles. “I guess I’ll see you Monday morning?” 

“That you will, Noctis.” The two look around, before sharing a quick kiss. “Thank you for last night. I meant what I said earlier - it was one of the best dates I’ve ever been on.”

“M-Me too.” Noctis smiles, and looks up at his lover. “Try not to have too much fun without me for the rest of the weekend.”

“I won’t. As I’m sure you’ll just be sleeping.”

Laughing, Noctis nods. “You’re right. I’ll see you later.”

“Take care of yourself, Noctis.”

He heads into his home, and stands at the window, watching as his lover drives off of his property. Dragging himself up the stairs, the mimosas still causing a pleasant feeling in his body, he makes his way to his bedroom, and falls onto his bed, a happy smile on his face. He falls asleep, sprawled out on the bed, the events of the morning catching up to him. He hopes that the coming week will be as peaceful as this week had seemed to be.


	21. Confidence & Closure

* * *

***

The sound of his phone buzzing pulls Ignis from his sleep. He picks up his phone, and holds it to his ear. “Scientia.” He’s become accustomed to being roused early by his work phone, having set the device to both ring and vibrate. His personal phone only vibrates, and he knows that the only people that would dare to call him wouldn’t be awake this early on a Sunday.

“Did I wake you up?” His boss’ voice comes through the receiver. “It’s after 9. How in the world can you still be asleep?”

Clearing his throat, Ignis sits up, and bites back the yawn that wants to leave his mouth. “Unlike some of us, sir, we enjoy our rest. I thought that you and His Majesty were off on your tour this morning.”

“That’s why I’m calling.” He hears what sounds like someone typing on a keyboard. “Can you meet me at the Caelum estate? It would seem that _someone_  did not do as asked, and forgot that there was an important document that needed to be brought along.”

He shakes his head. “Are you at the office now? Do you need me to go and get these documents, and bring them to you?”

“That would be very helpful. We’re not set to leave until noon, so there’s no real urgency, but-”

Ignis pushes his blankets off of him, and swings his legs over the side of the bed. “I shall be at the Caelum estate by 11.”

“Excellent. See you soon, Scientia.” Clarus dismisses him by ending the phone call.

Not entirely what he had planned for today, but he will do as he’s told, because there is no other way to it. He gets up, and heads to the bathroom, in dire need of a shower to help wake him up, and get him ready for the day.

He dresses in a full suit and tie - charcoal grey slacks and jacket, with a black button up shirt, a light grey tie around his neck completing his outfit. Even though it’s the weekend, if he’s going to be at the office, he wants to look as he always looks when he’s in attendance there. It’s doubtful that many people will even be there, but it doesn’t matter - he’s set the standard for his attire, and he plans on keeping it as such. Grabbing his keys, he makes sure he has both his work and personal phone on his person, and then heads out of his apartment, adjusting his glasses as he heads to the elevator.

It takes him less than fifteen minutes to get to The Citadel, Sunday mornings ideal for driving in Insomnia, as it seems most of its citizens are not on the road. He walks into the building, and pulls his work phone out, dialing his boss. “Are the papers in your office, or in His?”

“Check my desk first, but I’m almost positively they’ll be on Regis’.” Clarus releases an annoyed sigh. “I’m heading to the estate right now. How long until you think you’ll be there?”

“If I’m able to find these documents, probably within the next half hour. If not, then closer to an hour. And, will these documents be obvious, sir?” He doesn’t want to think of the mountain of paperwork he could potentially be sifting through to find the proverbial needle in a haystack.

“Yes, because they’ll be in a red folder. Thank you, Scientia.”

“No problem, sir.” He ends the call, not wanting to have him hang up on him again. The elevator stops, arriving at the floor he needs to be on, and walks out, hoping that this won’t take too long. He heads to the King’s office first, hoping that it’s the only place he’ll need to go.

The amount of paperwork that is on the King’s desk, it’s a wonder how anything ever gets done when it comes to business of the kingdom. Trying not to worry too much about the King’s desk, as it’s not his problem to deal with, he sets about looking for a red folder. It takes a few different stacks, but then he thinks he finds what he’s looking for. He pulls his work phone out, and takes a picture of the top of the document, then sends it as a picture text to Clarus. “ _Is this what you need?_ ”

“ _Where was it? Yes, bring it to the estate. I’ve just arrived._ ”

“ _Under a very large stack of other folders in the King’s office_.”

He can almost see his boss’ brow furling. “ _Thank you. See you soon_.”

Ignis tucks the folder under his arm, and starts to head back towards the elevator when his telephone rings. He looks at the caller ID, and almost drops the folder. “Good morning, Your Majesty. Did you need me to grab something from your office?” It could be the only reason why the King of Lucis is calling him just as he’s leaving.

“As a matter of fact, you can. Thank you for always being such an astute worker, Ignis. You are a gift from the gods.”

“Do you really think that praise is necessary right now, Regis?” He hears Clarus in the background. “I shouldn’t have told you he was there, but _someone_  couldn’t bother to do as I had instructed two days ago.”

“Do you hear him?” Regis sighs. “I hope you aren’t this insufferable to my son, Ignis.”

He tries not to laugh, as he hears Clarus sputtering more in the background. “I think it’s the other way around, Your Majesty.”

The King’s loud laughter makes him glad that he didn’t misstep around the King. “An excellent point, Ignis. Now, if you could - there’s a book sitting on my desk.”

“A BOOK?!”

“Clarus, just go back inside.” Regis shushes him, Ignis already walking back into the office. “It should be to the left my desk. Would you mind picking it up? I need something to do that will effectively allow me to ignore my shadow.”

“That’s IT. YOU ARE TAKING NOCTIS.”

Ignis does laugh this time. “I’ll be at your estate soon, Your Majesty.”

“Please hurry. Or my son may be King sooner than we’d all like. Clarus, would you just-”

The phone call ends, Ignis still chuckling as he heads back to the elevator, both the red folder and book now tucked under his arm. He heads back down to the garage, and puts both items on the front passenger seat, then makes his way to the highway. It doesn’t take too long to get to the Caelum estate, the route now just as familiar to him as traveling to Cauthess had been. He pulls onto the grounds, and sees the Caelum driver, Clarus, the King and then his lover.

Parking his car out of the way, he grabs the items off of his seat, gets out of the car, and heads to where the King and his boss are squawking to one another. “Ignis?” He hears the surprise in Noctis’ voice, his heart beginning to beat a little quicker at his luck at being able to see the Prince. He’d just assumed he would still be asleep.

“Good morning, Your Highness.” He bows his head towards him. “Did you have a pleasant day yesterday?”

“I did.” Noctis smiles, the two falling into their normal routine of keeping their affairs private. “And you?”

“As well as could be expected.” He returns his lover’s smile.

“Ignis! Thank goodness you’re here.” Regis walks over to him, and pats his shoulder. “Did you bring the book?”

“More importantly, did you bring the documents?” Clarus appears next to the King.

Not wanting to be in either man’s bad graces, he holds both items up in front of him. “Yes.”

“Excellent.” Regis grabs the book out of his hand. “You see? I told you that he was the smart one.”

“So now I’m dumb.” Clarus yanks the folder out of his hand. “Would you prefer that he goes with you instead?”

Ignis balks at the comment. “N-No, please. I’m not-”

“We weren’t speaking to you.” Both men say at the same exact time.

His lover puts his hand on his upper arm. “Want to come inside with me?” Noctis asks.

He watches the two men begin to bicker again. “I think that might be best.”

“They won’t even notice we’ve left.” Noctis smirks, dropping his hand from his arm, Ignis trying to not be disappointed.

Following the Prince inside, he closes the door behind him, wondering if he should have left it open. He’s about to go back and open it, when he feels Noctis put his hand over his. “Your Highness?” He asks, as their palms come together, his fingers interlocking with Noctis’, as if it were the most natural position in the world.

“Would you like some coffee? Or, are you hungry? I’m sure there’s still some food to eat, as my father and Clarus tend to have our chef make enough food to feed an army.” Noctis leads him into the kitchen, Ignis trying to remain calm.

It’s one thing to act in this manner when the two of them are alone, but when there are others that can clearly see what they’re doing, he begins to have minor panic attacks. When the chef turns around, he pulls his hand away from Noctis so fast, that it winds up hurting the tendons in his arm. “Ah, back for seconds, Your Highness?” The chef asks, completely oblivious to what the two of them had just been doing. At least, that’s what Ignis hopes is the case.  

“Actually, I was hoping we might be able to give my assistant something to eat.” Noctis says, pulling out a chair for Ignis to sit down on. “I could go for some more coffee, though.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” The chef turns towards him. “I can make you a fresh omelet, or would you prefer some waffles?”

“Whatever is easiest. Really, I can manage to make something for myself.”

“Nonsense. It would be my pleasure. Would you also care for some coffee, Mr….?”

“Ignis. My name is Ignis Scientia.” He nods his head. “I would love some coffee as well.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.” The chef puts a French press down between the two of them, the coffee all ready to pour. “Your coffee.”

“Perfect!” Noctis smiles, and pours some into a cup for Ignis, then pours some into his mug. “Would you mind bringing the food out to the deck?”

“Not at all, Your Highness.”

Ignis raises his eyebrow, but then follows Noctis out onto a large patio, holding the cup of coffee against his palm. He watches Noctis take a seat, and then follows suit. “May I ask what we’re doing outside?”

“Well, if I know my father - and I’m fairly certain that I do, I expect he will be along at any moment to say his goodbye to me.” Noctis holds his mug up to his lips, and takes a sip. “Have you tried the coffee yet?”

He shakes his head. “I’m still trying to process what’s happening at the moment.”

“Why don’t you loosen your tie?” His lover teases him, setting his cup down on the table. “Why did you dress in a full suit just to run an errand for my scatterbrained father?”

“Because I was not sure who would be in the office today.” Ignis huffs, reaching up to loosen the knot of his tie. “I would rather dress up than dress down. I would have thought you would know this by now, Your Highness.”

Noctis’ smile begins to curl up into a small smirk. “I think I’ve got a pretty good handle on who you are, Specs.”

“Is that so?” Attempting to ignore his initial reaction to being addressed by that name, he does a poor job of it, as he can feel the heat in his own cheeks.

His late breakfast is brought out to him by the chef, the waffles looking superb. Picking up his knife and fork, he starts to eat, feeling slightly awkward that his lover isn’t eating. But, after being reassured by Noctis that he’s not hungry, he digs in, and enjoys the unexpected meal. As he finishes, the two men he’d been summoned to this residence by make their way onto the patio from inside the house. “There’s my son.” Regis walks over to where they’re sitting. “We’re going to be off now. Ignis - my son is in your care until I return.”

“Really, father? Is that necessary?” Noctis groans, making a show of his disapproval. “You’ve taken many trips before, and I’ve always come out unscathed.”

“Yes, but now that someone is here that actually seems to know what they’re doing, I feel much better leaving you alone.” Regis ruffles his son’s hair, Ignis feeling happy that he gets to see a side to these two that no one else is privy to seeing. “Try not to ruin the kingdom while I’m gone, Noctis.”

“As my King commands.” Noctis bows his head towards his father, a smirk on his face.

“Scientia, follow us out.” Clarus doesn’t bother to give him the option, which Ignis isn’t all that surprised about. He sets his napkin on the table, and follows the two men back out to the front of the house. “I know that I’ve taken day trips, but this will be the first time you’ll be alone. Will you be able to handle it?” Clarus asks, as he walks with him to the car.

Ignis pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “I can say with confidence that yes, I will be able to handle it. Should an emergency come up, I know that I can reach you by cell. And in an extreme circumstance, I can manage to meet with you, but I doubt that is going to be an issue, sir.”

“Very good.” There’s a look of relief on his boss’ face. “Take care of the Prince this week. We’ll be back by the weekend.”

“By Thursday.” Regis pokes his head out of the car. “I don’t want to be gone that long, Clarus.”

“You never do.” Clarus sighs. “Alright. See you.” He gets into the car, and closes the door.

He stands in his spot, watching as the car leaves the estate. Once it’s off the property, he heads back into the house. He sees that the chef is now gone, the kitchen in its immaculate state. He heads out to the patio, and sees a somewhat dazed look on his lover’s face. “Penny for your thoughts, Your Highness?”

“O-Oh.” Noctis blinks, and looks over at him. “Um, will you be heading back to your apartment now? Since, I mean, your work for the day is over. Right?”

Holding out his hand, he helps Noctis to stand up. “Well, I suppose it depends.” He says, stepping closer to him, now that he knows the chef is gone, as well as the King and his boss.

“What does it depend on?”

“If you wish for me to go, or if you wish for me to stay.” Ignis leans his head forward, keeping his mouth close to Noctis’ ear. “I could very well spend the rest of the week here with you, if you’d like? I’m sure your father wouldn’t mind if I used the room next door to yours.” He brushes his lips against the shell of his ear, enjoying the soft moan that Noctis makes at the gentle touch.

“W-What if I don’t want you to stay in that room?” Noctis asks, his eyelids fluttering closed, as Ignis begins to lick the top part of his ear with the tip of his tongue.

Pulling him slightly closer to his body, he speaks softly near his ear. “I wouldn’t actually _stay_  in that room, Your Highness. It would be our little secret.”

“S-Secret…?” The soft moan that his lover makes causes his fingers to curl possessively around Noctis’ waist.

“I would sleep in your room, Noct.”

Heavy lidded eyes look up at him, as a hand grabs gently onto the tie that’s around his neck. “Do you have any plans for the rest of the day, Specs?” He shakes his head, the tug on his tie becoming more pronounced, as Noctis pulls him down towards him. “Can we go upstairs to my bedroom? I’ve got something up there that I want to show you.”

“Lead the way, Your Highness.” He licks his lips, watching his lover do the same, before the grip on his tie disappears, and see begins to watch Noctis walk away from him, his fingers brushing against Noctis’ hip. The sweats he’s wearing don’t fit him quite right, as well they shouldn’t as they’re _his_. Glad that his lover is wearing his clothing, he follows him through the maze that is the Caelum estate, the route a different one than they had taken the night of the last dinner party that was held here.

Noctis pushes his bedroom door open, Ignis pleased to see that the chaos in the room seems to have disappeared, and instead, the room is quite presentable. The door to the room closes, Ignis turning around on his heel to give his attention to his lover. “What is it you wished to show me?”

“First…..um….” He sees a blush begin to appear on his lover’s cheeks, wondering where this shyness is coming from. “First - please take off all your clothes.”

“Wouldn’t you rather do that for me?” He teases, as his hand goes to his tie first, pulling the knot from it.

His lover shakes his head, the shyness still prevalent in his stance. Rather than push him into something he doesn’t want to do, Ignis obeys Noctis’ request, and removes all of this clothes, including his shoes and socks, now naked - and feeling very exposed, since his lover still has on all of his clothes. _So, this is how it feels on this side_.

A calm step is taken by Noctis, who approaches where he’s standing. Ignis stands perfectly still, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him, not wanting to cause any more discomfort to his nervous lover. “T-Turn around, please?” Noctis asks, his voice timid. He turns his back towards him, and feels his heart begin to beat faster, his lover’s hands guiding his arms to be behind his back. Soft silk touches his wrists, his head dropping forward as a soft groan leaves his throat, now understanding why Noctis has become shy.

The tie gets looped over his wrists, in almost the same manner that he’d used on Noctis all those weeks ago, on his first visit to the Caelum estate. “Noctis.” His voice is thick with need, his body already responding to the situation he’s now been placed in.

“Can you move your hands?” He tries to pull his wrists apart, but the binding is just tight enough that it doesn’t allow for much movement. He shakes his head, his chin now resting on his sternum, as blood begins to flow more rapidly through his body, the increase in his heart rate pushing the blood down to his thickening length. “W-What’s our word?” The low timbre of the Prince’s voice causes him to groan lower.

“Tonberry.” The word is barely audible, as he tries to tug on the restraint one more time. The tip of his cock is already wet, his body secreting its essence from the small slit as his desire begins to escalate.

Something warm touches his arm. “Sit on the bed, Specs.”

He lifts one knee up, then the other, pleased that his coordination isn’t lacking. Walking on his knees, he moves to be in the center of the bed. Staying on his knees, he sits back, his ass resting on the heels of his feet. Ignis’ hands are curled into loose fists, resting against his lower back. “What about you?” He asks, looking over at the side of the bed. Surprised to not see his lover standing there, he turns and looks forward, and sees Noctis standing in front of the bed, his hand tugging on the hem of his shirt.

“I’ll join you soon.” Noctis nods his head, Ignis’ eyes following the trail that Noctis’ hand takes, as the shirt slides further up his body. “D-Do you wish you could touch me, Specs…?”

“ _Absolutely_.” Ignis’ knees begin to slide apart, as he lifts himself up, his cock becoming painfully hard. “Take your shirt off, Noctis.”

The hem of his shirt gets pulled up, Ignis moaning low as he sees Noctis’ fingers drag across his nipple. A wanton moan sounds from his lover’s throat, as his hand goes back down, nails dragging against the sensitive nub. “Aaah….”

“Take it _off_.” Ignis repeats more forcefully, his own voice laced with the desire coursing through his system, as he watches Noctis tease himself more. The shirt barely makes it up to his neck, the cotton material now hiding Noctis’ face from his sight, his fingers continuing to play with his own nipple. “Twist it,” Ignis commands, groaning low in his throat as he watches Noctis do as he says.

The loud moan that sounds causes his cock to throb. “I-Ignis…” The shirt is finally pulled over his head, the heat in Noctis’ eyes the same heat he feels pooling in the lower half of his body. His hands start to slide down his body, stopping at the waistband of his sweats. _My sweats_. Ignis moans lower, as he sees that the Prince has chosen to not wear any underwear. Once all of his clothes are off, he crawls up onto the bed, but stays just far enough away from Ignis to cause him to release a frustrated groan. “What’s the matter?” Noctis asks, a devious smirk on his face.

“Closer…” Ignis barely manages to get out, as his lover has begun to touch himself in the most inappropriate manner. Noctis has returned to twisting his nipple, while his other hand begins to stroke his own length. “ _Shit_.”

“Mmm…. Swear some more, Specs….” Sapphire eyes look at him, causing a rush of endorphins to flood his body.

“Don’t you want me to touch you?” Ignis stays in his spot, even though he’s dying to crawl forward, the desire to be closer to his lover’s body becoming a necessity, rather than just something he craves. He struggles with the restraint, his shoulders aching as he realizes he’s been struggling to free himself for longer than he realizes. “I want to touch you so bad, Noct. So _fucking_  bad.” He moans, rolling his hips, presenting his strained cock to his lover.

Noctis releases a low moan, as his hand starts to work on his own cock more. “W-What if I compromise…?”

“How?”

He leans his head back, the touch of Noctis’ hand wrapping around his cock giving him just enough relief. A breathless moan leaves his throat, as he feels Noctis’ lips touch the base of his neck, his arms becoming strained as he keeps trying to rid himself of the binding. “Moan again for me, Ignis.” Noctis whispers into his ear, as his hand starts to squeeze his cock just right. “Say my name as you do….”

“N-Noctis…” He moans, rolling his hips, as Noctis moves his fist up and down his length. “ _Noct_ …”

“Will you come for me, Ignis?” Noctis pulls away from him, Ignis attempting to lean forward, but can’t quite reach. “If you come for me, I’ll give you back your hands….”

“I’ll come…. If you put your mouth on my cock, and suck me dry.” He moans low, the need to feel the wet heat of his lover’s mouth pushing him towards insanity.

Without even hesitating, Noctis drops down, his lips pulling the tip of Ignis’ cock into his mouth, the hand that’s wrapped around him sliding down to the base. A loud moan tears from Ignis’ throat, as he feels wet fingers prod against his entrance, Ignis’ knees spreading to feel more of that stimulation, as Noctis’ mouth slides all the way down to the base of his cock. He starts to roll his hips, torn between wanting to feel more of Noctis’ fingers, and the way he’s able to glide his cock against his tongue. He struggles to keep himself balanced, the more intense his lover sucks on his cock, the more difficult it becomes to stay upright.

“N-Nooaa…” He can’t get his name out, but he’s able to look down into his eyes, as he watches his cock being worked by Noctis’ hot mouth. One gasp is all the warning he’s able to give, as the pleasure takes over his body, his orgasm consuming him. He feels Noctis shove three fingers all the way inside of him, the suction around his cock feeling heavenly, as he listens to his lover swallow all of his release.

He groans, as the three fingers that had been inside of him disappear, allowing him to collapse on the bed backwards. Lips stained with the taste of his spunk touch his with fervent kisses. He turns himself onto his side, allowing Noctis to pull the tie off of his wrists. The moment they’re set free, he pushes Noctis to be on his back, deepening their kiss with a low moan. Pushing his tongue further into his mouth, he licks up what little is left of his own taste off of Noctis’ tongue, humming low at the unique tang.

Looking down into his eyes, Ignis starts to roll his hips, pushing his cock against Noctis’ with a low groan. “I want you inside of me, Noctis.” The name he could barely say before in the throes of pleasure rolls off his tongue with ease, as they grind against each other.

“P-Put some lube on me…” Noctis points to where he’s left the bottle on the bed.

It doesn’t take him very long to get the Prince’s cock ready for him, his own arousal coming back to fullness, the training from Cauthess still present in how his body responds to stimulation. Spreading his knees apart, he pushes the tip of Noctis’ cock against his prepped entrance, the bulbous head slipping into him with ease. He places his hands on top of Noctis’ chest, sliding one hand up towards the base of his neck, the look of pure rapture on his lover’s face all the confirmation he needs to keep his hand where it’s at.

His body takes Noctis in, his inner walls gripping on tight to keep it in its place. Rather than fight it, Ignis takes a few deep breaths, allowing his body to adjust. He rolls his hips, sliding the hand that’s been squeezing at the base of his lover’s throat down the length of his body. Ignis places both of his hands behind him, his fingers pushing into the lean meat on Noctis’ thighs. He lifts himself up a little, just so that the tip stays inside, and then pushes himself back down, a soft moan leaving his throat, as he hears Noctis release a noise he’s more apt to make when he’s on the giving end.

“You look….” Noctis’ hands touch his hips, fingers digging into his skin, bringing a heightened sense of pleasure to Ignis. “A-Amazing, Ignis…”

He rolls his hips a little, groaning at the resistance that Noctis is forcing him to endure, as he feels his lover’s cock stretch him more. “I-It’s how you look to me….When you’re in this position…”

Noctis removes his right hand from its spot on his hip. He’s about to question why, when he feels the frames of his glasses being removed from his face. He stares into his lover’s sapphire eyes, exposing himself emotionally by trying to show through just his look how in love he is with him. Noctis reaches up, and pulls him down towards him, their lips coming together with an amorous kiss, Ignis losing himself as he allows Noctis to take complete control over his body.

Laying on his back, he stares up into Noctis’ eyes, surprised to see that his lover had rolled them successfully without pulling out. He wraps his leg around Noctis’ waist, as the two begin to set a faster pace. “L-Love…” Noctis moans low, thrusting his cock deeper into Ignis’ body. “L-Love you…”

“And…I love….” Ignis gasps hard, as he feels Noctis’ hand begin to stroke his girth, his cock begins to punctuate that spot deep inside of him, causing white to bleed beneath his closed eyes. “YOU!” He screams, as he starts to come hard, his release covering Noctis’ hand, as well as his lower stomach.

Sapphire eyes grow darker, as Noctis looks into his eyes. His lover comes moments later, Ignis clamping down tight around him, forcing him to finish off inside of him, which he prefers, as it prolongs his own hedonistic need. He moans low, savoring how Noctis looks when he reaches the highest peak of his pleasure. Reaching up, he threads his fingers through Noctis’ hair, and pulls him down towards him, where their lips meet with soft, tender kisses.

It takes them a few minutes to regain their senses, Ignis grunting low as their bodies disconnect from one another. He’s quick to turn, so that nothing winds up on the sheets, Noctis quickly tossing him a towel. “So, how does it feel, now knowing you’ve taken someone on your own bed?” Ignis teases him, as he finishes cleaning himself off, and then hands the towel back to Noctis.

“Pretty good.” Noctis smirks, the two of them getting situated under the blankets, even though it’s barely 1 in the afternoon. “You know what will be even better, though?” A soft yawn leaves his mouth, as he rests his head on Ignis’ chest.

Wrapping his arms around him protectively, Ignis holds him close. “I haven’t the faintest idea. What will be better than what we just did?”

“When you take me.”

Ignis chuckles, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “That will indeed be nice, but better? I would say…. Equal.”

“Mmmm.” Noctis nods his head.

“You’re falling asleep, aren’t you?”

“Mm….”

His lover starts to snore, informing him that yes - yes, Noctis has definitely fallen asleep. And rather than try and wake him up, Ignis decides that maybe following his lover’s lead might not be such a bad thing. Especially since he really didn’t have that much planned for the day anyway - napping the day away with his lover sounds like the perfect Sunday. Closing his eyes, he drifts to sleep, keeping his arms around Noctis, who keeps one arm over Ignis’ middle, the two sleeping soundly.

*** 

“Are you sure you don’t need anything?” Ignis asks, as he watches Noctis get ready in his apartment. After spending the majority of Sunday in Noctis’ bedroom, the two had gone into work on Monday, completely refreshed. Monday night, Ignis had returned to his apartment, only to pick up clothes and the like for the days he planned to stay at the Caelum estate. They’d gone back to his apartment after work on Tuesday, as Noctis had arranged to meet Prompto there, since the two of them were going to be going to the opening of the new club in downtown Insomnia.

Noctis adjusts the tie around his neck, looking in the mirror to meet Ignis’ gaze. “No. Well, yes. I wish you would come too.”

“We discussed this.” Ignis shakes his head. “Besides, I’ve made my own plans.”

“Oh?” His lover turns around to look at him. “And just what will you be doing?”

“Besides worrying about you getting too blitzed out of your mind?” He sighs, and adjusts his glasses. “I’m meeting someone for dinner.”

“Are you going to wait up for me?” Noctis asks, as his phone buzzes. “Prompto’s downstairs.”

Trying to push the nervous energy that seems to manifest out of nowhere down, Ignis shakes his head. “No. But you will return here tonight, yes? Or do you want me to go back to your estate?”

“No, I’ll come back here. You have my word, Ignis.” Noctis lifts himself up, and kisses him softly. “I love you. I’m going to miss you tonight.”

“I’m not going to miss you flirting with everyone there. Remember to smile for the camera.” He teases Noctis. He pulls him back towards him, and kisses him firmly on the lips. “I love you too. See you in a few hours.”

“R-Right.” Noctis smiles, gives a small wave of his hand, and then leaves the apartment.

Ignis sits down on his couch, the anxiety beginning to creep back into him, worried that something bad might happen. But, he trusts Noctis, and he trusts Prompto. His phone begins to vibrate in his hand, the picture appearing on his screen making him feel a tiny bit better. “I’m not late. They just left.”

“I know. I just wanted to make sure you were still coming.” Gladio’s voice comes over the line. “Stop sulking, and get in your car. You know he’s gonna be fine. He somehow managed to not get killed before you became his assistant.”

Trying not to be overcome with emotion, he clears his throat, allowing him a few seconds to compose himself. “Yes, well. I’m very well aware of that. Are you on your way yourself?”

“I am. You’ll probably beat me, with your driving skills.”

“Ha.” Ignis grabs his coat, and slips it on over his shoulders. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Drive safe, Specs.”

“And to you.” He hangs up, heads out of his apartment, locking up behind him.

It doesn’t take him that long to get to Wainterre Steak House, just on the outskirts of Insomnia. He pulls up, and opts to utilize the valet service. As he gets out of his car, the car that pulls in behind him honks its horn, and then flashes its lights at him. Holding up his hand to protect his eyes from another burst of light, Ignis’ eyes narrow as he sees a large, muscular man step out of the vehicle. The valet attendant looks at him apologetically, as if this is somehow his own fault. He waves him off, and stands in his spot, his arms crossed over his chest, as he glares at the person who had just gave the attendant the fright of his life.

“Must you be that way?” Ignis scolds Gladio, who walks over to him, a large grin on his face. “You’ve made that person panic.”

“For not taking your car fast enough? Good.” Gladio laughs louder, as he slings his arm over his shoulder. “Come on, Specs. Let’s go inside. I’m fuckin’ _starving_.”

Sighing, he allows the man to lead him into the restaurant, where they’ve reserved a table for 10:30. They’re lead to a private dining room, Ignis glad that his patronage here before with Noctis has afforded him the luxury of this minor perk. Both men order drinks from the bar - a beer for Gladio, and a glass of Anak scotch and soda for Ignis. After ordering food, they raise their glasses up for a toast.

“To our lovers - may they not get into some awful trouble tonight.” Gladio says, the grin returning to his face.

Ignis groans. “Really? That’s what you have to say? Why can’t we just toast to a nice evening out? Now you’re making me wonder if it was a mistake to not go there with-”

“Ignis, relax.” Gladio laughs, clinking his glass against his. “You know I’m just saying that to mess with your head. They’re fine. Quit worrying. If you want to worry about something, worry about what I’m about to tell you.”

His stomach seems to have hit the floor, as he lowers his glass down to the table. “What do you mean by that statement, Gladio?”

He watches his best friend reach into his pocket, and feels his stomach plummet again when he sees just what is being put on the table. “Look. It’s not really fair for me to have this any longer. Yes, it was given to me because of how close we are. And look - maybe at some point, over the couple of years, I had thought about trying to pursue a relationship with you again, even though we both knew it was against the rules, but then…”

“We changed.” Ignis reaches forward, and picks up the key to his apartment. “I suppose a part of me felt the same way too. But-”

“But, neither of us were willing to do what it would take to make it work.” The grin that has been prevalent on his friend’s face since their arrival turns into a sad smile. “And that’s the truth.”

“I think we can agree that maybe the two of us work better as friends, especially now that we’re older.” Ignis looks at the key, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “This doesn’t mean you’re not welcome to come over whenever you’d like.”

“I know, Specs.” Gladio reaches over, and rests his hand over Ignis, the two of them gripping onto each other with a firm grip. “But, we both know that I’m not meant to have that key anymore. It really should be given to-”

“Don’t.” Ignis shakes his head, his fingers squeezing tighter to Gladio’s hand. “We don’t know who is listening.”

“When did you become so paranoid?”

“I suppose when I took the job.”

They fall into silence, both of their eyes looking at their hands on the table. “You know that Prompto and the Prince are probably going to be hanging out more.”

“Yes, I’m well aware of that.” Ignis pulls his hand away from Gladio’s, reaching up to adjust his glasses. “You know why, right?”

“Nah. Prompto didn’t really elaborate. I don’t think the Prince did either.”

“Well, don’t be surprised if you see your lover with a girl on his arm.”

Gladio sits up, slamming his fist down on the table. “What?”

“Noctis goes to these clubs to make the King happy. Enjoying his youth, as it were.” He picks up his scotch, and takes a sip, a smirk on his lips.

Their waiter returns with their food, setting it down on the table. “Damn it, Ignis. Is that why you chose this place for dinner?”

“Because I know you can’t be mad at me, eating that gigantic portion of steak that I’m paying for?” The smirk increases on his face. “How long did we date one another for again?”

The glare in his best friends’ eyes are too much. “What the fuck is one of those websites.” Gladio pulls his phone out of his pocket.

“Just do a search for Prince Caelum. I’m sure something is already trending by now. It is a quarter after eleven.” Ignis finishes his drink, and signals the waiter, ordering another round for the both of them. “I thought you were happy the two of them were going to be hanging out more.”

“Not if it’s with a pair of tits!”

Ignis laughs. “Are you really that insecure in your relationship with him that you’re afraid he might go straight for the night?” He shakes his head. “Even though you never told me about the two of you, I knew  _something_ had to have been going on with you both. I could see the way Prompto would look at you.”

“What does that mean.” Gladio stares at his phone.

“It’s how I look at him.” He replies, a smile on his face.

His best friend looks up, the grimace that had been on his face for the past few minutes disappears, and is replaced with a similar smile. “Yeah.”

They finish their dinner, and decide to take a stroll around the area, the restaurant having no problem with them leaving their cars for a little while longer, thanks to the bill Ignis had just taken care of. Gladio pulls out a cigar, and offers one to him, but Ignis declines. They walk in companionable silence, both lost in their own thoughts about their lovers.

“What time do you think they’ll be done?” Gladio asks, cigar smoke filling the area.

“I’m not quite sure. I think the clubs close at 3? Maybe 4?” He shrugs his shoulders. “Do you both work tomorrow night?”

“We do.” Gladio nods his head. “So, I mean, I guess it’s a good thing he’s going to be out late, so he doesn’t mess up his sleep schedule.”

A soft chuckle leaves his mouth, as he pats Gladio on his upper arm. “It’s nice to see you caring for someone like this.”

“Likewise, Specs.” Gladio grins.

The two stop walking, and face one another - Ignis glancing up at him. “You told me, before all of this started, to protect this.” He reaches up, and places his own hand over Gladio’s heart. “It seems to me that you didn’t heed your own words, did you?”

“Do I ever?” Gladio snorts, placing his large hand over his. “It’s not like you listened to me either, so I guess we’re both stupid.”

“But we’re happy.” Ignis nods his head.

“Unbearably so.”

Gladio pulls him into an embrace, which Ignis readily accepts, resting his head against his sternum. “This isn’t a goodbye, right?” He asks, his voice soft. “It feels like things are beginning to change again.”

“It’s more like…. A different set of priorities, now.” Gladio offers, holding him close. “We’re never going to say goodbye to each other, Specs. We’re stuck together.”

“Good.” Ignis hugs him tight, happy that his friend seems to agree with him. Pulling away, he wipes his eyes. “Come on. It’s late. I have to be at the office tomorrow morning.”

“Right.” Gladio wipes his own eyes with the back of his knuckles. He leans down, and presses a kiss to Ignis’ cheek. “Don’t ever change on me, Specs. You got that?”

“The same applies to you.” He returns the kiss to Gladio’s opposite cheek, a smile on his face. “Now, come on. I’m freezing. Let’s get out of here.”

They walk back to the restaurant, Gladio paying for both of their valet. Ignis tells him he’ll call him soon, to which Gladio replies that he’d better, and then gets into his car and heads back to his place. When he parks his car, he walks into the elevator, hoping that Noctis and Prompto are having as nice a night as both he and Gladio had enjoyed. When he gets off the elevator and makes his way down the hallway, he stops when he sees something that he knows shouldn’t be there. He does a doubletake, and then quickens his steps, as he gets to his doorstep.

“What are you doing out here?” He asks, offering his hand to the person that’s sitting down on the ground, leaning against the wall. “Shouldn’t you still be at the club? I wasn’t expecting you back for at least another couple of hours. You weren’t waiting too long were you?”

Noctis takes his hand, Ignis pulling him up off the ground, as their fingers lock on to each other, hands fitting together like they were always meant to be. “It was boring, and I wasn’t having that great of a time. And no, I only just got here like fifteen minutes ago.”

“Would you care to come inside?” Ignis asks, putting the key into the lock, somehow managing to get it in with using just his one hand, as his other is still being held firmly by his lover.

“Yes, please.”

Lifting his hand up, he presses a kiss against Noctis’ hand, then pulls his hand away. “After you.” He pushes the door open, allowing his lover to head in first. Ignis closes the door, then locks it, and heads to the kitchen, grabbing the two of them something to drink. He hands Noctis the drink, and takes a seat. “So, why did you really leave early?”

“I told you-”

“You’re not being honest with yourself, if you actually believe that.” Ignis sits down in the chair across from the couch, where Noctis has chosen to sit. “Now, why did you leave early?”

“There was only one thought on my mind the entire time we were at the club. Prompto tried to get me to do other things, as we walked around to check out the venue. But then…”

Ignis feels his stomach start to twist. “What?”

“Both Prompto and I decided it was in our best interest to just leave.”

“Why?”

“The girls were throwing themselves at the both of us.” Noctis stands up, and walks over to where Ignis is sitting. Without being asked, Ignis leans back, planting both of his feet on the floor, as Noctis takes a seat on his lap facing him. His hands go to his waist, holding him with a loose grip. “Smell me.” Noctis reaches up, loosens his tie, and pulls his collar back.

Taking the bait, Ignis moves his face to be close to Noctis’ neck. Inhaling, he can only smell the light fragrance of his musky cologne. “No cheap perfume.”

“None.” The Prince nods his head, resting his forearms on top of Ignis’ shoulders. “And do you know why?”

He shakes his head, settling back against the chair. Tilting his head backwards, he rests it on the top of the chair, as he looks up into his lover’s eyes. “Tell me?”

“Because the thought of smelling like anyone besides you made me sick.” Noctis leans down, and presses his forehead against Ignis’. “You’ve _ruined_  me, Specs.”

Turning his head, he brushes his lips over Noctis’ ear. “Why do you think I enjoy marking you so much, my liege?”

“L-Let’s go to bed, Ignis…” Noctis begins to moan, as he starts rolling his hips so that their arousals rub against one another. The friction it creates causes his blood to flow south, his erection beginning to grow with each roll of his lover’s hips. “P-Please…”

Ignis nods his head, and stands up, keeping Noctis’ body close to him. He only hopes he can make it the few meters it will take to get to his bedroom, resisting the urge to just forgo the bed, and take him right on the floor. With the grinding of their pelvises, he knows it’s probably going to be a lost cause, but tries anyway, even though every part of his body is screaming at him to just stop moving. He gets to the doorway, when the willpower to make it disappears, as he sinks to the floor, pulling Noctis down with him. They’ll get to the bed - eventually.


	22. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Prove to me that you deserve my cock.”

* * *

***

Noctis’ knees hit the floor with a soft _thud_ , as his mouth finds Ignis’ again, the two of them now in a much more gratifying position, the hardness in his pants rubbing against the same hardness in his lover’s own trousers. Rubbing his tongue against Ignis’, he can taste the distinct tang of scotch on his breath. It’s a flavor that sticks to his tongue, making Noctis moan low with each little taste he collects. The tip of his tongue strokes Ignis’, eliciting a soft moan from his lover’s throat, as he begins to roll his hips, wanting to feel more of his lover’s girth against his own.

Both of Ignis’ hands push through his hair, as he begins to lead the kiss, Noctis submitting himself willingly to his lover’s touches. He can feel each finger tugging on his hair, making him release keening moans into Ignis’ mouth, pressing his body closer to Ignis’. Breaking off the kiss, the soft moan that he releases is met with a low groan. As much as he wants to keep himself close to Ignis, he also wants to be without clothes, so Noctis slides down off of Ignis’ body, dragging his lips against the raised mound, the low moan his lover releases urges him to keep rubbing his nose and mouth lewdly all over it.

“Do you want to kiss it, Noct?” Ignis’ low timbred voice has the hair on Noctis’ arms standing up, as goosebumps begin to break out on his flesh.

Groaning low, Noctis nods his head, continuing to rub his nose and mouth over the prominent mound. “Yes, please…”

“No.”

Fingers yank on his hair, forcing him away from his lover’s cock. He licks his lips, and stares defiantly into his lover’s eyes. He starts to lower his head back down, but the fingers in his hair remind him just who is in charge with a rough tug on his scalp. He groans low, but does not show any sign of weakness to his lover, wanting to please him by his behavior, and not exacerbate him.

“Are you not listening to me? I said _no_ , Mr. Luke.”

Being called by that name feels good. Just a simple switch, and he knows that whatever is going to happen, he can trust his lover. Defying him again, he stares up at him, the light reflecting off of his glasses, taking away his view of aquamarine eyes, which helps him get settled back into his submissive state. He starts to lower his head again, one hand yanking on his hair, the other disappearing. The sound of a loud _smack_  hits his ears at the same time as the pain flares on his ass. Noctis’ eyes close, his head falling forward as a low moan is pulled from his throat, the sting sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire body.

Ignis sits up fast, Noctis prostrating himself on the floor to keep it so he doesn’t faceplant. “Since someone doesn’t seem to remember just who is in charge here, I believe it’s time for another lesson.”

Bowing his head, Noctis can feel his cock growing thicker by the second, as he hears his lover saying things to him that he hasn’t heard in some time. Staying on his hands and knees, he looks up at sees Ignis walking into the bedroom, keeping the door pushed open. Not sure if he should stand up, or remain on his knees, Noctis opts for the second, lowering his head as he begins to crawl his way into the bedroom. 

“Very good, Mr. Luke. That’s very good behavior.” Ignis praises him, as he makes it into the bedroom. He turns, and starts to reach for the door, when he hears his lover clicking his tongue. “That is not necessary. The door is to remain open this evening.”

He knows he’s got no reason to be afraid, but he also knows that Gladio has a key to Ignis’ apartment. And while he knows in his mind that the man probably will not be visiting them in the morning - since it is a work day - the thought of being caught in this degrading position begins to fill him with a strong sense of lust. He _wants_  to be caught, and that thought makes him bite his lip, swallowing the moan that is trying to escape from his throat.

“Take off your clothes.” Ignis goes over to his dresser, Noctis’ heart beating fast, as his lover is hidden from his view. “If you are not undressed by the time I’m finished, you will incur more punishment.”

Noctis sits up on his knees, and quickly yanks his tie off, unbuttoning his shirt so fast that one button pops off, and flies towards where Ignis is standing. He hears his lover release a pleased hum, his body still hidden from Noctis’ view. He watches Ignis reach down, his index finger and thumb catching the button as if it were a mere speck of dust on the floor, then returns to an upright position. Noctis bites his lip, throwing his shirt off, and then moves with the same speed to unbuckle his belt. As he pulls his pants and underwear off, he sees the door beginning to close. He kicks off the last of his garments, and puts his palms back down on the floor, bowing his head in the direction where Ignis is standing.    
He can see him walking towards him just barely out of the corner of his eyes. “Open your mouth, Mr. Luke.” Noctis opens wide, and feels a rubber ball being pushed into his mouth, the low moan he’s been holding onto is released, as soon as the gag is set accordingly. “Do you remember our alternate safe word?” Ignis voice is calm, which pushes Noctis’ desire skyrocketing, his own body in a state of excitement. He feels him secure the gag on the back of his head. Lifting up his right hand, he snaps his fingers, another muted soft moan leaving his throat, as his hand trembles on its way back down to the floor. “Very good, Mr. Luke.” Fingers run through his hair, the soft touch causing him to whimper. “I’m glad that you’re being such a good listener now.” The fingers tighten their grip in his hair, as Ignis yanks his head backwards. “But, that wasn’t the case before, was it?” 

Noctis groans low, closing his eyes as his back arches with the rough tug. Something cold touches his ass, the smooth cool surface feeling nice against his hot skin. It gets taken away, just as soon as his body has grown accustomed to feeling it, Noctis wondering just what it is that Ignis is going to use on him, and what purpose does it serve. His stomach rolls, with both anticipation and apprehension, as he knows that whatever it is, it’s going to be doing something to his body that he’s not expecting. 

Warm breath caresses his ear, as he feels Ignis’ body heat close to his own. “The ball is meant to bite down on,” Ignis whispers into his ear, before pulling away. Moving his lips, the ball is now resting between his teeth, rather than just in front of them. He looks up, and sees Ignis is watching him, but the object that had just been touching him nowhere in his line of sight. His lover’s hand wraps around his upper arm, and yanks him up off the floor, Noctis groaning at the manhandling. He’s pushed down onto the bed, so that his torso is resting on the mattress, and his legs hang off the side, toes touching the floor. “Our safe word.” Ignis commands him, Noctis’ heart beginning to beat faster at the sternness in his lover’s voice. Lifting his right hand up, he snaps his fingers again. “Very good, Mr. Luke.” A gloved hand - _When did he put gloves on?_  - touches the middle of his back. “We begin _now_.”

Bracing himself, Noctis waits for whatever it is that Specs is going to bestow upon him. What’s fueled this sudden change, he has no idea, but he’s not complaining. Not one bit. The cool object returns to his asscheek, making him moan low, his legs spreading apart, his cock pressed up against his stomach, sandwiched against the bed. A hard _smack_  sounds, his eyes going wide, as a loud muffled moan leaves his mouth, his teeth sinking down hard into the ball gag. The part of his ass that has been smacked stings painfully, his skin feeling like it’s on fire. He groans around the ball, wanting to move his hips, but he knows that if he does, then Specs will deliver another blow to him as more punishment. He stands still, fingers curling, short nails digging into the palm of his hand.

Another hard slap hits his other asscheek, drool beginning to fall past his lips, as he bites down hard on the ball. Noctis’ ears are ringing, falling deaf as his body is pushed into a state that it hasn’t been in for quite some time. Not since the night that Ignis had last taught him a lesson, punishing him for his bad behavior at work. The pain continues to linger, the burning not subsiding one bit. The pain returns, another harsh slap to the side that had been struck first, causing his voice to crack with the loud scream that rips from his throat.

Cool leather touches the area that had just been hit, Specs using his hand to rub away some of the pain. “You’re doing wonderful, Mr. Luke.” Ignis’ voice cuts through the ringing in his ears, Noctis whimpering softly, as his lover’s hand rubs that spot more.

The hand disappears, the small respite enough to bring Noctis back into his own head. He breathes deep through his nose, the phantom touches of where he’d been struck tingling on his skin. He counts to five in his head, wishing that Specs - _Ignis_  - would keep touching him, but he knows that it won’t happen, as that isn’t part of this exercise. He hears a noise, and then realizes it’s his own voice; he’s been making low, grunting noises, his chin resting on the bed, as his legs spread apart more, dying to feel the pain again.

“Is this what you want, Mr. Luke?” Specs’ voice sounds behind him, just a second before the object is smacked hard across both of his asscheeks. His neck strains, as he bites down hard on the gag, screaming through the euphoric pain, his body feeling like it’s now floating on water. “Or, perhaps, it was this?” Another hard smack lands just under where the last hit had occurred, the pain spreading through his nerve endings like ice beginning to split in water. Gloved fingers grab onto the hair on the back of his head, yanking him up from the bed. “Answer the question, Mr. Luke. Do you wish for more punishment?”

Noctis tries to nod his head, but can’t because of the firm grip that Specs - _Ignis_  - has on his hair. He tries to grunt out his answer, but all that happens is more drool spills from his mouth, his cock aching to be touched, the mattress offering little relief. He tilts his head back as far as he can, and stares into his lover’s aquamarine eyes. Trying to tell him through just his look alone that yes - he wants more of this torturous pain. Pushing his hands into the mattress, he lifts himself up as much as he can, and pushes his ass back, savoring the look of approval he sees in his lover’s eyes.

His head drops forward, as Ignis releases the hold he’s got on his hair, allowing him to drop back down towards the bed. Another hard slap hits his ass, but this - this isn’t that same object. No, that’s Ignis’ hand, the sting feeling good, but nowhere near as good as the object had. Noctis moans low, pushing his hips back, as his lover’s gloved hand smacks his ass a second time. The gloved hands disappear, as the object is used on him again, this time - the pain lasting a split second, before turning into complete bliss. The dopamine being released into his bloodstream causes him to feel like he’s on cloud nine.

“One more, and you should be good, Mr. Luke. Have you learned your lesson today?” Ignis asks, teasing him with the cool surface of the object, his skin screaming in protest at the gentleness being used on him. “Nod yes or no.” Noctis quickly nods his head up and down, wanting to please his lover. “Very good. You’re very good, aren’t you, Mr. Luke?”

Bracing himself on the bed, he spreads himself as much as he can. He hears a satisfied hum leave Specs’ throat, and then - the blissful pain returns, and with it, a full body orgasm that shocks Noctis. He slowly gives into the pleasure, as he rides the wave of his release, more drool spilling from his mouth, his teeth barely hanging onto the gag, body becoming limp on the bed.

He breathes hard through his nose, trying to remember how to function, his cheek resting against the bed, eyes closed tight. Something wet begins to touch his entrance, a low moan leaving his throat, as he feels his body responding to his lover’s touch. The gloves are now gone, the warmth of Ignis’ hands spreading his cheeks apart to pour more lube onto him causes another low moan to sound.

“Shall we keep the gag on you, Mr. Luke?” The teasing, yet low timbre voice of his lover cuts through the noise of his fingers pushing the lube into Noctis’ body. He nods his head slow, savoring the way the man who seems to have been made just for him scissors his fingers inside of him with gentle care. “Then, it shall stay. For now.”

Finding strength, Noctis puts his hands down onto the bed, and starts to lift himself up, groaning as his hips change position, and Ignis’ fingers seem to zero in on that one spot deep inside of him. That small touch has him collapsing back on the bed, his throat becoming raw with all the low groans he keeps emitting, as Specs - _Ignis_  - tortures him in an entirely different way. His cock is becoming hard again, the wetness that he’s responsible for has not fazed him one bit, almost incoherent to everything except what’s been done to his actual body. The fingers that are inside of him are removed, a low whine leaving his throat at the sudden loss of being so full just a few seconds ago.

Lips brush against his ear, his eyes shutting tight as he feels his lover’s hands urge his hips up off the bed. “Prove to me that you deserve my _cock_.” The command sends a jolt through Noctis’ body, goosebumps appearing back on his arms, as he tries to think of the best way to show his lover just why he should be given the chance to be thoroughly fucked. 

Rolling over, Noctis lays on his back, ignoring how his ass seems to sting from the rough play only a little bit ago, and brings his knees up towards his chest. He keeps his eyes on Ignis’, the pleased look on his face giving him the confidence to keep pushing these perverse acts. Reaching down with his hand, he starts to touch himself, using his own release as an aide to move his hand with ease against his cock. Ignis nods his head, dragging Noctis towards the edge of the bed, then begins to tease his entrance with the tip of his cock.

“Do _not_  come until I tell you. Do you understand? If you do, I won’t give you the satisfaction I know that you crave, Mr. Luke.” Ignis’ eyes stare down at him, as he keeps rubbing the tip of his cock against his puckering hole. “Or, I might just have to use this again.” He lifts up a wooden paddle. Just seeing what had caused that glorious pain to his body makes his ass begin to throb, his entire body growing warm.

He nods his head, sliding his hand down to the base of his cock, where he squeezes it tight, so his lover can see he knows just what to do. That touch rewards him with the tip of Ignis’ cock pushing into him slow, the burn of his girth stretching him in a way that his fingers could not makes Noctis moan loud, teeth digging back into the ball gag, as Ignis pushes his cock all the way inside of him.

His legs are pulled up, Ignis guiding him to rest his heels on the top of his shoulders. Fingers reach down towards his head, Noctis lifting up his head, as a powerful thrust of Ignis’ hips causes him to release a wanton moan. The snap hits his ears, his tongue pushing the ball gag out of his mouth. “I-Ignis…” He moans, being able to say the name he’s been wanting to say since they were on the floor bringing tears of relief to his eyes.

“That’s it, Noct…” Ignis holds onto the back of his thighs, keeping his legs in place. “Keep touching yourself.”

Using both of his hands, he keeps his right hand tight around the base, using his left hand to stroke himself. He rubs his palm over the sensitive tip, then drags it across the flushed head, so that his fingers begin to tease the slit. Opaque liquid sticks to it, as he lifts his fingers off, the string of come snapping, as he lifts his hand up to his lips, and begins to lick it off. Ignis moans low, pistoning his hips faster, slamming his cock deep inside of Noctis’ body.

“L-Let me…” Noctis moans, squeezing the base of his cock tighter, as the need to orgasm begins to manifest. Each rough thrust of Ignis’ hips pushes his cock against that spot inside of him, making Noctis release ragged moans. “LET ME-”

Ignis reaches down with one hand, and unfurls the fingers that are wrapped around his cock. Noctis lets go, arching his back, which then drives Ignis’ cock deeper inside of him. He screams, as his release erupts out of him, Ignis’ hand pumping him to completion. Gasping for air, he watches Ignis ram his cock hard into him, and then, watches as he pulls it out, his gasps quickly turning into moans as he feels the warmth of Ignis’ release begin to cover his face and chest, mixing with his own spunk. 

His legs are lowered down, Ignis hovering over him. Their lips come together with soft, drowsy kisses, Noctis shifting on the bed so that the two of them can be closer. He releases a soft grunt when he moves into a position that makes his backside sting slightly. Ignis’ arms slide underneath him, his head coming to rest on his shoulder, as he’s lifted up off the bed. “My apologies.” Ignis kisses his temple, Noctis releasing a content sigh. 

“Why are you sorry? And where are you taking me?” Noctis asks, barely able to move his body. His jaw is sore, as he tries to work out the soreness by moving it around a little.

They walk into the bathroom, Ignis balancing him on his knees, leaning over to turn the water on. He puts the stopper into the drain after the water is hot enough, and starts to fill the bathtub. “I couldn’t stop myself from kissing you, when I knew that your body was going to be sore. I should have waited to kiss you in here.”

“You did just fine, Ignis.” Noctis lifts his hands, and puts them on both of his cheeks. He brings their heads together, resting his forehead against his. “I love you, so much. That? Back there?” Noctis nods his head towards the bedroom. “How in the hell did I get so lucky to have someone that knows _exactly_  what I need, before even _I_  know I need it?”

Smirking, Ignis lifts him up, and transfers the both of them into the tub, Noctis settling between his legs, being careful to not sit too hard on his ass. “Probably because of what my prior profession was.” Ignis pulls him to rest comfortably against his chest, Noctis resting his head against the crook of his neck. “That wasn’t too much for you?”

“It was perfect.” Noctis shakes his head, a shy smile on his face. “But, I don’t think I’m going to enjoy work tomorrow.”

Ignis chuckles, keeping his arms secure around his body. “You’d be surprised. It hurts right now, but by the morning, it should just be a dull ache.” He rests his chin on top of Noctis’ head, who clings to his warmth, as the hot water surrounds their bodies in his modest-sized bathtub. “And, if it’s too painful? Then, I shall go into the office, and you can rest comfortably.”

“No, I’ll go in.” The offer does sound tempting, but Noctis knows that he should keep up his appearances at work, especially with his father out touring the country. Resting his forehead against the base of Ignis’ neck, he sighs softly. “I meant what I said earlier, you know.”

A warm washcloth touches his arm, as Ignis begins to bathe him. “Which part?” 

“How you’ve ruined me.” Noctis moves away from him, sitting up carefully so that he can look into his lover’s eyes, glasses no longer on his face. “My days of going to clubs are pretty much over, unless you go with me.”

“So, hanging out with Prompto wasn’t that much fun?” The warm washcloth starts to rub over his chest, Noctis closing his eyes as he feels his lover wash away the evidence of their tryst. “I would have thought the two of you would have enjoyed yourselves.”

“I think we both would have been much happier if you and Gladio had gone with us.” Noctis shivers a little, as water is poured over his body, washing away the suds of soap. “Maybe next time, the four of us can go out together?”

“I don’t think Gladio is into that scene too much, but then again, neither am I.” Ignis shrugs his shoulders. “I’m sure he’d feel better, knowing just what it is Prompto is doing.”

Noctis smirks, as Ignis guides him to kneel. More soap is added to the washcloth, as their conversation stops, both favoring the highly intimate touches. When Ignis gets to the lower half of his body, Noctis grabs the cloth, and sets it to the side. He guides his lover to put his hand back onto his cock, Ignis taking the cue given to him, as he starts to stroke his arousal with slow strokes.

“Still need more, my sweet Prince?” Ignis whispers against his lips, their foreheads connecting, as Noctis moans softly.

He nods his head in the same tempo that Ignis is using with his hand on his cock. “C-Can’t help it…” He pushes himself into his lover’s fist, the pressure feeling remarkable. “M-May I touch you too…?”

“I would love it if you did.” Lips caress his with a soft kiss, as Noctis reaches beneath the water, his hand grabbing onto his lover’s thick length. “Mmmm…. That’s perfect, Noct….” 

His eyelids become heavy, as the pleasure coursing through his body begins to increase with the soft moans both are making for each other - his are more reserved, whereas Ignis’ carry a weight of wanton desire. Water sloshes over the side of the tub, neither really noticing too much, as their positions change, both men now kneeling in the tub, their torsos out of the water, as their hands work on each other’s cocks.

“I-Ignis…” Noctis moans, as he keeps staring up into his lover’s eyes, as he feels Ignis’ cock begin to throb against the palm of his hand. “Come…for….”

“I am…” Ignis stares down into his eyes, as the warmth of his release begins to coat Noctis’ fingers. A low moan is uttered by his lover, the sound pushing him back over the edge, his own release squirting out of him in short bursts, Noctis’ shoulders dropping as he finds his euphoria for the third time.

The tub is drained, Ignis turning the shower on, allowing them to clean off properly under the warm water. Once they’re both cleaned off, Noctis gets out first, and manages to grab towels for them, even though his muscles are protesting from too much use. He wraps his own towel around his waist, as he looks at his lover, who is tucking the towel around his waist. He lifts himself up, and presses a quick kiss to Ignis’ lips, before leaving the bathroom, heading back into the bedroom after drying off with his towel. 

They wind up under the covers, Noctis fitting comfortably against his side, resting his head on his shoulder. “Can I ask you something?” His fingers start to play idly with the blonde hairs on Ignis’ lower stomach. 

“Of course.” Ignis’ fingers start to comb through his damp hair, making him lower his head more, to feel his fingernails drag across his scalp.

“How many orgasms have you had in one night?” He moves his body, so that his chin is now resting on Ignis’ sternum, allowing him to look up at his lover’s face. “I mean, you know - for when you were working at Cauthess, or I mean, I guess whenever.”

A small smirk appears on his lover’s face, Ignis’ aquamarine eyes looking down at him. “Since you assume that it would be more with a lover, I can assure you that that is not the case. The most times with a lover has been four? Four.” Ignis nods his head. “But, at Cauthess?” Ignis closes his eyes, and hums a little under his breath. “The night before I met you, the night I should have been off but came into work because I knew I had to be there - that night I was put to the test of my endurance. Are you sure you wish to know this?”

“Yes.” Noctis nods his head. “Please?”

“Eight.”

“Eight???” His mouth drops open. “Holy shit. How?? How is that even possible?”

“I’m not quite sure.” A blush begins to appear on his lover’s cheeks, as his eyes close. “That night was a bit too much on my body, but I somehow managed to do it.”

He shakes his head, still in shock. “I mean, did you have to train yourself for that sort of thing?”

“Oh, yes.” Ignis nods. “Escorts were put through a rigorous training. On a good night, I would have between four and six clients, so I was trained to perform for that amount of my twelve hour shift.”

“I can barely keep my eyes open, and we only did it three times.” Noctis rests his cheek against his lover’s chest, sighing softly when he feels Ignis place his arm around his body. “No wonder you were happy to leave.”

Soft laughter fills his ears, as Ignis resumes playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. “I was happy to leave because I wanted to be close to you, Noctis. You said I ruined you, but in fact, it was you that ruined me first.”

“I’m not going to apologize for that.” He hugs him as best he can, pressing his face against his chest.

“I don’t want you to.” Ignis returns the embrace, holding him tight against him. “You know that I love you, so if you were to ever apologize for that, it would break my heart.”

His cheeks burn, as he absorbs the words his lover says. “I love you too. I said I wasn’t going to.” 

“Good.”

The two of them fall silent, but it’s not an uncomfortable silence. Noctis listens to Ignis’ heartbeat, the steady rhythm lulling him to sleep. Between the fingers in his hair, and soft steady rhythm, he curls himself close to his lover’s body, and drifts to sleep.

***

Noctis wakes up in Ignis’ arms, his lover snoring softly, a serene look on his face. He watches him for a few minutes, and then starts to close his eyes when he sees his lover beginning to wake up.

“I saw you looking at me.” Ignis yawns, turning his face away from him. “I know you’re awake, Noctis.”

Smiling, he opens his eyes. “Yes, I’m awake.” 

“How’s your derriere?”

He snorts, then hides his face against Ignis’ neck, as he starts to laugh. “Did you just ask me how my derriere is?”

“Would you prefer if I asked how your ass was?”

Laughing more, Noctis sits up, and wipes his eyes. “You are too much, Specs.” He moves a little bit, to see just how his ass feels. “It’s like you said. There’s a dull ache, but it’s manageable.”

“How wonderful. That means you’ll be able to join me at work today.”

He flops back onto the pillow, groaning. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.”

“Sorry to inconvenience you, Your Highness.” Ignis’ laughter causes him to smile, turning over on his side to look at him. “How about I’ll make it worth your while?”

“Are you bribing me?” Noctis feigns shock. “You know, Specs - I’m pretty sure that’s considered illegal, given the fact that I’m the Prince of Lucis.” 

A pillow hits him in the face, which makes him start to laugh. “I forgot that I’m dealing with royalty.”

“Y-You sure that’s what you mean?” Noctis asks, removing the pillow, still trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

Ignis pushes his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. “I do believe I meant to say that I work with a royal pain in the ass.”

“Ignis!” Noctis doubles over with laughter.

The bed shifts, as his lover leaves him alone on the mattress. “Daylight is wasting, Your Highness. We should head into work.” 

“Yes, yes.” Noctis gets out of bed, and walks over to the closet, where a few of his suits are hanging up. After freshening up in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and putting deodorant on, he gets dressed in a simple black suit, putting on a white button up shirt with a blue tie, almost the same color blue as the shirt Ignis has chosen to wear, much to his surprise. A blue button up shirt is covered by a grey vest, that matches both Ignis’ suit jacket and slacks. Rather than change, he decides to keep it on. “Do we have very many meetings today?”

“We have a few, but they’re all to be held at The Citadel. Which is another reason why we should probably hurry.” Ignis sighs, grabbing both of his cell phones, and his work tablet. “Are you ready to go?”

“I am.” He fixes the knot on his tie to sit right at the base of his throat. “Are you?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

The day passes by without too many mishaps. Noctis manages to get through all of his meetings with Ignis by his side, the both having fallen into a habit of working as a unit, rather than boss and assistant. After work, they head back to the Caelum estate, Noctis looking forward to enjoying one more night in his bedroom with his lover since they’d received word that his father and Clarus would be returning from their trip mid-morning, and would be going straight into the office.

Rather than have his servants wait on the two of them, Noctis dismisses them for the evening, allowing him to be completely alone with Ignis. He heads upstairs, to slip into something more comfortable than the suit he’s been wearing for most of the day, throwing on the pair of sweats he had stolen from Ignis, and one of his lover’s shirts that had been worn a few days ago. Ignis’ smell clings to the shirt, which makes Noctis happy, finding comfort in wearing his clothes. When he heads into the kitchen, he stops short, and feels tears start to well up in his eyes.

There is a five candle candelabra sitting on the small dining table, with two places set. Ignis has taken off his jacket, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an apron tied around his waist. It reminds him of when they had stayed at the cabin in Duscae, Ignis seeming completely at home in the kitchen. His lover has a pleased smile on his face, as he stands rooted to his spot at the entryway.

“You look rather handsome,” Ignis remarks, walking over to him, placing a soft kiss on his exposed collarbone, the shirt too large for Noctis so it slides off of his smaller frame.

“I feel completely underdressed now.” The area that Ignis has just touched tingles with the remnant of his lips. “I should go back upstairs and-”

“Nonsense.” Ignis pulls one of the chairs out for him. “Please, sit down? Our appetizer is almost finished. Would you care for some wine?”

He nods his head, as Ignis goes to the refrigerator, and pulls out a bottle of white wine. “I wasn’t gone that long, was I?”

“You were not.” Ignis pours some into Noctis’ wine glass, and then pours some into his own. “I made these preparations the night before last. I had your cook prep the oven for us before leaving for the night.” He holds up his wine glass. “To our last night.”

“I wish that it wasn’t.” Noctis sighs, clinking his glass against his lover’s, then swallows a sip of crisp white wine.

“I wish that as well, Noct.” Their eyes meet, Noctis feeling his stomach beginning to dip at the way his lover looks at him. “Now, I hope that you’re hungry, as I may have gotten carried away with our dinner this evening.”

Sitting back, Noctis nods his head. “I’m famished. We didn’t eat that much at lunch.” He takes another sip of wine. “That was on purpose, wasn’t it.”

“You have figured out my plan.” Ignis nods his head, a smirk on his face. “Here. I know you cannot stand to eat vegetables, but please, try these?” He sets a plate down in front of Noctis, who looks at it with a curious gaze. “They’re stuffed mushrooms.”

“Stuffed with what?” Noctis tries not to grimace. “Not more mushrooms, I hope?”

“Just eat one. If you don’t like it, I won’t be offended, and will grab my alternative appetizer for the both of us to enjoy.” Ignis sits down, a plate of mushrooms in front of him.

Staring at the offending food, Noctis uses his small fork to pick it up, and then tosses it into his mouth. The consistency is strange - almost slimy, but the way that whatever is stuffed into the mushroom melts onto his tongue makes up for the weird chew. He swallows, and picks up another one, and then another, until there is none left on his plate.

“Those were very good.” Noctis wipes his mouth with the napkin that had been on his lap, a shy smile on his face.

“I’m so pleased to hear that, Noctis.” Ignis smiles, his own plate empty. “Now, are you ready for the main course?”

“I suppose I am.”

“It will take me a little bit to finish, as it’s still cooking in the oven. But, we can talk? While I finish cooking our sides?”

Noctis nods, and takes another sip of wine. “You’re such a good cook. Why did you never go into that profession?”

“I had thought about it.” Ignis stands at the stove, sauteeing what looks like more vegetables. Noctis tries not to grimace, keeping an open mind to how his lover is trying to appease his strange eating preferences. “But, I would have had to have taken courses, and then gotten certified to be a chef. I was already making decent money right after college, so I saw no reason to pursue a career. It’s more a hobby of mine.”

“Well, I wish I could say I could return the favor to you, but we both know that I can’t cook very well.” Noctis chuckles, finishing the wine that’s in his glass. He reaches for the bottle, which has been left on the table in a bucket of ice, and pours more into his glass. “I suppose I could attempt it one day.”

“Why don’t you let me do the cooking, while you just enjoy it, okay?” Ignis brings over their main course to the table. “I hope that you like steak, because I’ve cooked a lot of it.” The white wine is put away, and glasses of red are poured.

“I do.” Noctis smiles, and looks at the plate in front of him. A large strip of steak covers almost half the plate, with a side of small potatoes, and then some glazed carrots filling up the rest. “You are trying to kill me, aren’t you.” Noctis pokes at the carrots.

His lover sits back down across from him, a smirk on his face. “That would be considered treason, and I rather enjoy my life. I am not trying to kill you.”

“Fiiine.” Noctis picks up one of the carrots, and stares daggers at it. “You know, you’re worse than my father.”

The laugh that leaves his lover’s mouth makes his stomach dip again. “I shall take that as a compliment. Now, please eat before the food gets cold.”

He eats the carrot, and decides that it isn’t as bad as it could be, but won’t give his lover the satisfaction of knowing that he’s enjoying it. But the smile on Ignis’ face tells him that he’s already aware, as he picks up another one and eats it, before digging into the perfectly cooked steak.

“Don’t tell me you’ve made dessert too.” Noctis says, sitting back in his chair, having finished all the food on his plate.

Ignis pours more wine into his glass, before picking up his plate. “The whole point of the meal is to enjoy dessert.” The radiant smile on his lover’s face has his heart beginning to beat a little faster. “So yes, I’ve made dessert.” 

“I was hoping you would say that you did.” The memory of the chiffon cake that had been fed to him after their first date comes into his mind.

“It’s a custard tart.” Ignis pulls them out of the oven, Noctis not remembering when they had gone in. “I hope you like custard?” 

“I do.” He nods his head. “I don’t like flan very much, though.”

“Nor do I.” They share a smile, as Ignis begins to plate the dessert. “Would you care for some fresh berries to go with it?”

“Yes, please.”

The two enjoy their dessert, keeping the conversation light. After finishing off the bottle of red wine, Ignis makes them some french press coffee, which pairs well with the tart. Noctis watches the way his lover sips his coffee, smiling when Ignis’ eyes close, the look of utter contentment on his face quite pleasing. When they finish, Noctis helps Ignis do all the dishes, the two of them bumping hips from time to time, and occasionally fling water at each other.

Ignis takes his hand, and leads him back upstairs to his bedroom, Noctis happy that his lover remembers the way to his bedroom. Not that it surprises him in the slightest, but still. When they get into his bedroom, the door closes with a soft _click_ , and just as every time they’re alone with each other, their bodies are pulled together, lips finding each other to share soft kisses, which turn into more passionate ones.

They make love twice, Noctis’ voice echoing against the walls of his bedroom with the pleasure that his lover brings to him. Ignis’ own sounds of ecstasy weave a harmony to his own melody, creating the perfect song. Whispered words of love are shared between them, as Ignis brings him to orgasm, Noctis clinging to him as they become one with each other. Noctis doesn’t want to fall asleep, but exhaustion always wins in the end, and after their second round, hair sticking to his face, drops of sweat sliding down his neck, his eyes fall closed, sleep taking hold of him fast.

***

Noctis groans in his sleep, the sound of something buzzing bothering him. Something begins to shake him, rousing him from his sleep. “Nngh.” He grunts, trying to roll back over.

“Your phone.” Ignis’ voice brings him out of his haze.

“Who the hell would be calling me this early?” Noctis grumbles, reaching for the offending object. As he reaches for it, more buzzing fills the room. He looks over at Ignis, and sees him reaching for his own phone, which has started to ring as well. Grabbing his phone, he answers it without looking at the screen. “H-Hello?” He yawns a little, rubbing his eyes. 

“Noooooooct.” Prompto’s voice comes over the receiver, the sound of his voice causing Noctis to become more alert. “N-Noctis, are you there?” Prompto’s voice stutters, and what sounds like a sob leaves his mouth.

His eyes widen, as he looks over at Ignis, who is staring right back at him, his own eyes wide. “Prompto?? What’s going on? What’s wrong? Did something happen? Are you alright?” He looks at Ignis, and mouths ‘Who’re you talking to?’

“S-Something happened, yeah.” A gut-wrenching sob sounds in his ear. He sees Ignis mouth back to him ‘Gladio’. _Fuck_. He only hopes that something didn’t happen between the two of them.

“What’s going on?” Noctis asks, trying to coax it out of his friend. “Speak to me, Prompto. What’s happened?”

Another loud sob sounds in his ear, making him wince slightly. “I’m so stupid! This is all my fault!”

“What’s your fault?” Noctis stands up from the bed, completely naked, as he starts to pace. “Prompto, come on. What’s going on? You’re not stupid.”

“I am, though! This is all my fault!”

“What’s your fault??”

A broken sob echoes in his ear. “I fucked up, Noctis. And because I fucked up, something bad happened.”

He sees Ignis is now moving too, no doubt meeting the same resistance from Gladio. “Is it Gladio? Did something happen between the two of you?” Another loud sob sounds in his ear. “What happened between you and Gladio, Prompto? Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he??”

Ignis spins around and stares at him. He can’t hear what Ignis is saying to Gladio, because he’s trying too hard to understand what Prompto is trying to say through his tears. “Prompto, I can’t understand what you’re saying. Did something happen between the two of you?” 

“W-We’re fine.” Prompto’s sobbing tapers off a little. “He and I are good. But that’s the problem. And that’s why I fucked up.”

“You’re not making any sense. What do you mean?”

Another strangled sob comes through the receiver. “We got fired this morning.”

Noctis looks over at Ignis, who is staring back at him with the same expression on his face, no doubt Gladio giving the same news to Ignis.

“Shit.”


	23. Appearances

* * *

***

Reaching down, Noctis grabs his boxer briefs, and slips them on. He looks over at Ignis, who is speaking low into the phone. Rather than try and talk over him, he looks at his lover, who finally looks up at him after a few minutes. He nods his head, and then heads into his walk-in closet, closing the door behind him, as he listens to Prompto continue to cry in his ear, giving him the privacy that he prefers while talking to his friend. “Alright, I’m alone. Are you alone? Or are you with Gladio?” 

“I’m….” A loud sob sounds. “I’m alone.”

“I thought you said that you guys were okay?” Noctis runs a hand through his hair, trying to remain calm. “Prompto - take a deep breath for me, yeah? Try and take one long breath.”

The sobbing slowly stops, as he listens to his friend do as he’s asked. “He said he needed time. I can’t blame him. I didn’t want to be clingy.” A soft sniffle sounds in his ear. “Noctis, what am I going to do??”

After putting on a pair of jeans and a plain black tshirt, he opens the door, and sees Ignis is as dressed as he is. “Where are you right now?”

“H-Home.” Prompto hiccups. “I’m at home.”

“Text me your address. I’m going to come see you.” He sees Ignis nod his head. “I’m out in the country, though, so it may take me forty-five minutes to get into the city.”

“Y-You’ll come over??” Another soft sniffle sounds.

“Course I will. I’m your friend, aren’t I?”

Another sob comes through the receiver. “Noooooct.”

“I’ll be there soon. Text me your address. I’ll call you when I’m almost there.” He hangs up the phone, and looks at Ignis. “Tell me he’s not as upset as Prompto is.”

“What exactly is your definition of upset?” Ignis asks, adjusting his glasses. “You’re off to go meet with Prompto?”

Noctis nods, and grabs a pair of shoes from his closet. “We don’t have any meetings this morning, do we?”

“No, we do not.” Ignis shakes his head. “I’m going to go and meet Gladio myself. Text me when you get to Prompto’s?”

The two of them leave Noctis’ bedroom together, and head down the stairs. “I will.” He nods his head, Ignis walking with him to the door that leads to the large garage on the side of the house. “Should I come to your place afterwards?”

“You’ve got a change of clothes there, so yes. I think that would be wisest.” Ignis leans down towards him. Noctis closes his eyes, and prepares for his lover’s lips to touch his. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it’s enough to make his body become flushed. “I’ll see you soon. I love you.” 

“I l-love you too.” Noctis whispers, chasing after his lips for one more kiss. Ignis complies, the two of them sharing another kiss, before he pulls away. “You be careful too.” He heads down to the garage, closing the door behind him. He knows that Ignis will manage to get out of his house on his own, allowing him to move at his own pace down in the garage.

Deciding that it would be best to take the Leviathan out for a spin, he grabs the keys, and jumps into the driver’s seat. He revs the engine, his baby coming to life, purring in happiness at being used again. Noctis smiles, and puts the car into reverse, heading out of the garage at a reasonable speed. When he clears the garage, and turns around to be facing the driveway, he’s quick to accelerate, dirt kicking up as he peels out, heading towards the main road without incident.

His phone begins to vibrate, the device connected to his car. He pushes one button on his steering wheel, allowing him to answer as he speeds down the freeway, heading towards Insomnia. “Do not lecture me, Ignis.”

“Just because we are going separately does not mean that I will not be following you into the city.” He looks up at his rearview mirror, and sees Ignis’ car behind him. “Do quit driving like a maniac, and please allow me some peace of mind?”

He starts to laugh, as he eases off the gas pedal, keeping his car at a moderate speed. “You are worse than my old man, Specs.”

“And yet, you’re slowing down. Thank you, Your Highness.” The relief in Ignis’ voice is very apparent. “Did Prompto text you his address?”

“Fuck. No, he didn’t.” Noctis shakes his head, knowing that his lover can see him, even though they’re two car lengths away from one another. “Can you please send it to me? You do know where he lives, right?”

“I do.” The line goes dead for a few moments, Noctis wondering if their call got dropped. “Alright, I’ve texted it to you.” Ignis come back on the line. “I’m going to see if the four of us can meet. I don’t think that these two should be away from each other.”

“Are you saying that because you’re worried that Prompto might do something stupid?”

“I’m afraid not. It’s the opposite.”

“You think Gladio is going to do something stupid??” That surprises Noctis. “Yes, I agree. If this as serious as it sounds, then I don’t think they should be apart either. What the hell do you think happened?”

“I know exactly what happened.” He hears his lover sigh. “I told you back at the cabin - some people are worth breaking the rules for. However, it seems that because of their rule breaking, they are now paying the consequences of it.”

He takes the exit his phone tells him to, and sighs. “It’s ridiculous. Why should it even matter for the two of them? It’s not like what you were doing. You were an escort. It makes sense that escorts can’t date anyone in the club, when people are paying good money to have sex with them.”

“But then, that’s considered isolationism, don’t you think? Why should it be okay for others in the establishment to date one another, when seventy-five percent of the staff cannot date anyone that works there?” Noctis looks in his rearview mirror, and sees that Ignis is no longer behind him. “How is that fair?”

“How is firing the two of them fair?” Noctis grips his steering wheel tighter, as he begins to get angry. “They’ve both been picking up extra shifts because of the lack of coverage. Because of some stupid rule, Cauthess has now lost two more employees, putting more strain on the ones that still work there.”

A soft chuckle startles him. “You really do care for their well-being, don’t you?”

“Maybe I do.” He turns down a residential street. “Listen, I’m almost at Prompto’s. I’ll see you soon?”

“Yes, Noct. I won’t be that far away from you. The two of them live fairly close to one another.”

“But you weren’t behind me?” Noctis finds a parking spot, and parallel parks into it with ease.

“How observant of you.” He hears the teasing tone in his lover’s voice.

Noctis laughs, feeling a little better at hearing how his lover seems to not be as worried as he feels. “I’ll talk to you soon, Specs. Be good.”

“The same to you, my liege.” Their call disconnects, as Noctis turns off his car.

The neighborhood is quiet - perhaps most of the folks already on their way to work, no doubt the commute into Insomnia quite the pain. He gets out of his car, and looks at his phone, to see what number he’s looking for, as all the houses look the same. When he sees Prompto’s addres, he walks up to the front door, and gives a sharp knock with his fist. He hears someone shuffling inside, and then the door is pulled open, and he soon finds himself holding onto the bartender, who has thrown himself at him, his tie loose around his neck, the vest he’s wearing unbuttoned.

“Noctis!” Prompto sobs, clinging hard to him.

Hugging him back, Noctis shushes him softly. “Shhh. It’s okay. Come on, let’s get inside.” He looks around, hoping that Prompto’s noises haven’t drawn attention to the two of them.

“O-Okay.” His friend pulls away from him, and walks back into the house, looking worse for wear. 

He walks inside, and sees that there are boxes upon boxes stacked around the living room. “You’re moving?”

“T-That’s what started this whole mess.” Prompto sits on the couch, which doesn’t seem to have anything stacked on it, unlike every other piece of furniture in the room. Noctis takes a seat next to him, his friend resting his head against his shoulder, sniffling. “I made a mistake, and now I can’t take it back.” 

“Okay, but how did you moving have anything to do with what happened at Cauthess?” Noctis asks, trying to figure out what’s going on, since it seems that Prompto isn’t being very forthcoming with his words. Not that he can blame him, as he can see how upset his friend is all about this, which makes his chest ache with a pain that he’s all too familiar with.

Leaning forward, Prompto’s elbows dig into his knees, as another soft sob leaves his mouth. “I’m moving out of here to move in with Gladio.” He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, his shoulders sagging. “He said we’d be okay. I believed him. And I think he believed himself too. But we weren’t. We weren’t okay.”

“Because no one can be in a relationship.” Noctis finishes. It’s just as Ignis had thought. “But how? How’d they find out? Why can’t two people who work there just be roommates? Surely there are other people that live together that work there.”

His friend nods his head, his tears finally seeming to stop, as Noctis gets him to talk. “Yeah, there are people that live there just as roommates, and that’s the alibi we went by, when I told them my address was changing. They didn’t question us about it.”

“Then what happened to make them fire the both of you?”

The tears begin again, as Prompto tries to speak. Noctis begins to rub his back, and soon finds himself back in an embrace with his friend, who clings to him tight. “We thought we were being careful!”

“Oh, Prompto.” He hugs him, not caring about how wet his shirt is becoming, as his friend sobs on his shoulder. “You know, if that place is that crazy about two people who aren’t even in the business of sleeping with clients - you’re both in positions that don’t handle that, then why do they even care?”

“I d-don’t know.” His friend starts to cry harder.

Conversation stops, as Noctis tries to provide the support he knows his friend needs right now. After his tears settle down, he pulls away from him. “Why isn’t Gladio here with you?”

“H-He said he needed some time to think.” Prompto bites his lip, and begins to wring his hands in his lap. “I know this is my fault. _He_  knows it’s my fault. My landlord has already filled my apartment. I-If we break up….” Tears start to roll down his cheeks again.

“You’re not going to break up, over something as silly as this.” Noctis hopes that his words carry conviction, because he’s not so sure himself. He remembers what Gladio had been like the first time they’d shown up to Ignis’ apartment, and he had been laying on top of him in bed. He knows the man is quick to make judgements, but he hopes for his friend’s sake that that won’t apply to whatever it is that Prompto did. “Just what is it that you did that caused all of this to happen?”

“I opened my mouth to someone I thought I could trust.” He can’t see his friend’s eyes, as Prompto has lowered his head, the tears still streaming down his face. “I was so stupid. This is all my fault. He should still have his job. I should be the one without a job. Not him.”

Noctis shakes his head. “No. Neither of you should be out of a job. Don’t be so negative.” He touches Prompto’s shoulder, his friend looking over at him with a lost look in his eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“B-But if I hadn’t opened my mouth, then we wouldn’t have been called into the owner’s office this morning.” A soft sob leaves Prompto’s mouth. “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

Even though he doesn’t know, Noctis begins to open his mouth to give an answer when a loud pounding sounds on the door. Both look over at the door, and watch it as it flies open, a large muscular body blocking the light as he stands in the middle of the opened door. “Prompto!” Gladio’s voice is gruff, as he starts to walk into the apartment. 

“G-Gladio?” Noctis watches his friend stand up, Prompto hugging himself around his waist, as he stands next to the couch.

He looks over at the door, and sees Ignis walking in, Noctis instantly feeling better with his lover now there. Standing up, he slips by where Gladio and Prompto are standing, and makes his way over to where Ignis is. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Gladio leaning down, his forehead connecting with Prompto’s, speaking so that only Prompto can hear him. He approaches Ignis, and the two of them leave the apartment, keeping the door slightly ajar so that they could get back inside.

They walk over to the curb, where they take a seat together, Noctis sighing softly. “How did you manage to get him over here?” He asks, putting on a pair of sunglasses, the sun shining down upon them.

“I told him that he was acting foolish.” Ignis shrugs his shoulders, Noctis noticing that he’s also put on his pair of sunglasses. “He doesn’t realize what he has with Prompto. I made him very aware of how lucky he is, if all he lost was his job because of their new living arrangement.”

Turning towards him, Noctis feels fear beginning to crawl into his head. “Why do you think he’s lucky? What’s the difference between their relationship, and-”

Ignis shakes his head. “We can’t, Your Highness.” Ignis stands up, reminding Noctis of just who he is.

“No.” He jumps up, and shakes his head. He takes his sunglasses off, so that his lover can see just how much pain he’s causing him. “Don’t keep doing this to me, Ignis.” The fear begins to increase inside of his head. “Just why won’t you let me say it? Is it because of the same reason you wouldn’t touch me when we were in the parking lot?”

“Yes.”

Feeling tears begin to spring into his own eyes, Noctis pushes past him, and heads to his car. “Noct, wait!” Ignis calls out after him.

“No. Don’t tell me to wait, when you just clearly told me that we ‘can’t’. Don’t pull this on me right now, Specs.” He shakes his head.

“Hey, guys! Everything is-” Prompto and Gladio walk out of the house, Prompto stopping mid-sentence. “Noctis? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry you lost your job. Both of you.” Noctis looks over at them, hating that he can feel the tears he’s tried to keep in his eyes falling down his cheeks. “Prompto - I’ll call you soon. I have to go.”

“Noctis, wait!” Ignis calls out again. He turns around, and stares at him, shaking his head, then makes his way over to the Leviathan, hopping into it without bothering to open the door, and then takes off, putting his sunglasses back on.

He races back to his estate, ignoring the phone calls that just won’t stop coming to his phone. Ignis calls him ten times, and both Prompto and Gladio call him as well. He _almost_  answers for Gladio, as the man had never called him before, but he knows they’ll want to know why he just left, and he doesn’t want to think about it. He just wants to get home, wants to go lock himself in his bedroom, and shut the world out, because he’s _tired_.

Rolling to a stop, he gets out of his car, and stares as he sees a car race up his driveway, skidding to a stop just a few meters away from where he is. “Are you insane?!” He shouts, as he sees Ignis jump out of the car. At least, he tries to, but it seems that his lover has forgotten to unbuckle his seatbelt. “Why are you driving like that?”

“Because _someone_  isn’t answering my phone calls!” Noctis’ heart stops in his chest, as he hears the anger in his lover’s voice. “And you’re asking _me_  why I was driving like that? What about you?” Ignis walks over to him, the anger in his voice written all over his face. “Why? Why were you putting yourself into a position that could have gotten you killed?”

“I know how to drive my car fast!” Noctis slams his car door, and heads up to the front door.

Ignis follow him in, Noctis not at all surprised by it. He storms off to his office, fuming. He goes into the room, and hears Ignis close the door behind him. He turns around, and glares at his lover. “So, what? Are you going to tell me now what you couldn’t tell me before, because now we’re in a controlled environment? Is that it? You can only tell me how you feel about me when it’s under my roof, or in your apartment??”

“YES.” Ignis shouts at him, Noctis refusing to shrink back at the noise. “Don’t you get it, Noctis? You’re in a position of power. You’re-”

“I KNOW WHO I AM.” Noctis shouts back at him, the tears beginning to fall from his eyes again. “I’m well aware of just who I am, and what position I have. I don’t need you reminding me, day in and day out. I thought we were past this!”

“I don’t care who you are!” His lover spits out. “But others-”

“Fuck them!” Noctis screams. “Fuck all of them! Do you know how tired I am of this facade?? I’m _exhausted_ , Ignis. I know that I can be who I really am around you - and I’m so grateful for that. I am. But I know what you were going to say back there, and it hurts. It hurts me right here.” He taps his chest, over where his heart is.

“What was I going to say?”

“You said you convinced Gladio to go back to Prompto, after telling him how lucky he is. Is it because the two of them can live together? They can live together without a care in the world, unlike the two of us? Because of who I am?” Noctis’ voice begins to waver, as he tries to keep it together, but he’s slowly failing. “Because you and I can’t have that?”

Ignis looks away from him, the silence coming from his lover feeling far worse than the angry words that had been spitting from his mouth earlier. The tears begin to fall again, as Noctis realizes that he was accurate with his assumption. 

“Answer me.” He says, his voice cracking, no longer able to hide the fact that he’s now crying. 

“You are right.” Ignis replies, his voice dropping in loudness. “I’m jealous that they get to share something that you and I won’t ever be able to.”

“And who said that we couldn’t?”

Aquamarine eyes look over at him, Noctis feeling somewhat relieved that he was able to get his lover’s attention. “We both know that we can’t, because of-” 

“Of what? Society? Because there are ‘rules’?” Noctis shakes his head. “You say you’re jealous of them getting to live together, but they were _fired_  because of that. How is that worth anything?”

“Because they can find other work.” The decibel of his lover’s voice goes back up. “Because they can sleep next to each other, night after night, and not have to worry that someone is going to write something bad about them in the press, or question their morality because of their decisions in the bedroom.”

Noctis falls to his knees, openly weeping. “Y-You’re just the same. You’re just the same as the rest of them.” He shakes his head, hugging himself. “I thought you were different. You _said_  it wasn’t going to be a problem.”

“It’s not!” Hands touch his shoulders, shaking him. “Listen to me! I don’t care about the press! I’m more concerned about _you_!”

Staring up at him, he cries. “I want to be with you all the time too, Ignis. I want to sleep with you on a regular basis. I don’t want to sleep alone. I _hate_  it. I am miserable when we’re not together.”

“I know, Noctis. I know.” He falls into his arms, clinging to him as he continues to sob. “So yes, I’m jealous because they get to have that, and we don’t.”

“W-What if….what if we can?” He sits back, taking the offered handkerchief from his lover, and starts to blow his nose. “S-Sorry.”

“Don’t be. And, I’m listening.” Ignis pulls him up, the two of them going to sit on the couch. The same couch that they had done things that Noctis never imagined he would ever get to do with Specs - _Ignis_  - and now, now things had changed so much since that day.

Noctis rubs his eyes. “First - you’re not like the others, right?” The timbre of his voice is meek, almost afraid to hear the answer from his lover.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ignis whispers against his lips, as he pulls their heads together, foreheads resting against each other. “I’m not like the others. They were upset because of their own well-being. I’m upset because I’m afraid of _your_  well-being, my sweet Prince.”

He feels tears start to spring back into his eyes, but these aren’t the same tears of sadness that he’d felt earlier. No, these are happy tears, as he hears his lover call him by his simple nickname. “G-Good. I’m glad to hear you say that.” He breathes a sigh of relief, basking in the minor comfort. “Now…. what if I move in with you?”

“Do you really think that could be a possibility?”

“Well, why not?” Noctis nods his head, as he sees skepticism manifest on his lover’s face. “Just because I’m currently living at home doesn’t mean I can’t get my own place in the city.”

“If that were the case, why didn’t you move out a long time ago?”

“Because I enjoy the comforts that are provided to me here.”

“So, what? Are you suggesting that I move in with you so that I can be your maid, cook and cleaner for you?”

When he hears it put so literally, he feels slightly bad. “Um…”

“Oh, Etros.” Ignis groans. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I mean, I thought that maybe if we lived together - you could teach me how to do certain things. Like, cook! And clean. And….”

His lover pinches the bridge of his nose, taking his glasses off to do so. “You are not making this very appealing, Noct. Yes, I would love to go to bed with you every night, and I would love to wake up to you in my arms, but if you expect me to cater to you like your house staff does, then we’ve got a serious problem.”

“That isn’t what I meant!” Noctis groans, pulling away from him to sit back against the couch. “I just meant that we could move in together. I think I could get my father to agree to it.”

“You would have to.” Ignis puts his glasses back on his face. “I do not wish to lose my job.”

“I mean, you did say you were jealous of Prompto and Gladio.”

He leans forward, narrowly missing the elbow that comes flying towards him. “Speaking of those two, I had an idea. It’s one I’ve been mulling over for some time.”

“Oh?” Noctis turns towards him, drawing his left knee up, resting it on the couch, keeping his right foot on the ground. “What’s your idea?”

“What if we were to find a position for them at The Citadel?”

“Hmm…” He hums thoughtfully. “I thought that Gladio had no desire to work with his father.”

“That was before he lost his job.”

“Have you talked to him about this?” Noctis asks, pulling his other leg up onto the couch. He draws his knees up towards his chest, as he rests his chin in between his kneecaps. “When you went to go and speak to him this morning?”

His lover nods his head. “I mentioned it to him. I think it would be a good idea for you to have your own personal bodyguard, given your affinity to attract unwanted attention.”

“You’re worried I might have another confrontation with Ravus when you aren’t around.”

“And if I am?”

“I told you, I can’t go to the clubs anymore. Not without you.” Noctis shakes his head. “So the chances of the two of us running into one another is very slim.”

Ignis leans back against the couch, mimicking his position, with one knee drawn up towards his chest. “There’s another state dinner being held here tomorrow night. Why not let both Prompto and Gladio work the event - as what they did at Cauthess. Then you can decide if you want to hire them permanently.”

“There’s another dinner tomorrow night?” Noctis groans, rubbing his eyes. “I mean, I suppose that would work. Do you think it would?”

“I think it’s worth a shot.” Ignis reaches forward, and rather than shy away from his touch, he allows him to pull him close to him, his back now resting against his chest, sitting comfortably between his legs. “I’m so sorry, Noctis.” Ignis whispers into his ear, holding him close. “I never meant to make you that upset.”

His eyes close, as he accepts his lover’s apology. “You don’t know how frustrating it is for me, Ignis. I want to be able to experience the same things that other couples get to enjoy, but because of my royal heritage, I’ve got these unspoken limitations on how I am allowed to act in the public eye.” He rests his hand on Ignis’ forearm, giving his arm a squeeze. “All I wanted, when we went on our date last weekend, was to be able to hold your hand, lean against you, _kiss_  you when I wanted a kiss. Do you know how frustrating it is, that I have to restrain myself?”

“Of course I do.” Ignis speaks softly, keeping his arm wrapped around him securely. “Do you know why?”

Noctis shakes his head. “Tell me?” He leans back against him, needing to be as close to him as possible.

“Because those frustrations are mine to bear as well, Noct. It physically hurt me to restrain myself in that parking lot.” Ignis speaks softly, hugging him close. “Please know that those limitations do not just apply to you. In a perfect world, I would keep you close by my side, holding your hand, kissing you when the urge comes over me, rather than wait for you to make the first move.”

“I-Is that why?” He turns his upper body, so that he can see his lover’s face. “If we’re alone, you don’t have to wait for me to give you permission to kiss me. I _want_  you to kiss me whenever you feel like it.”

Warmth touches his face, as Ignis rests his palm against his cheek. “Be careful with your words, Noct.”

“Why?” He whispers, eyelids falling closed, as he feels Ignis’ breath on his upper lip. “Maybe I’m tired of being careful in all things, Ignis.”

As their lips become connected, the sound of Ignis’ phone ringing pulls they away from one another. “I’m sorry,” Ignis whispers, kissing his cheek in apology, as Noctis releases an annoyed huff. “Scientia.” He answers his cell phone.

Rather than listen to his conversation, Noctis stands up, and offers his hand to Ignis, who accepts it without question. He leads them out of the office, and then heads upstairs to his bedroom. Ignis is still on his call, when Noctis closes the door. He guides Ignis to sit on the edge of his bed, pleased to see the brightness in his lover’s eyes. Looking down, he sees the stiffness in his lover’s pants, a small smirk tugging on his lips.

Standing in front of where Ignis is sitting, he toes off his shoes. He lifts his shirt up, but instead of removing it, he starts to slide it up his chest, exposing his stomach to his lover’s watchful eye. He sees Ignis nod his head, as he answers another question. Noctis doesn’t hear the words his lover is saying, instead choosing to focus on what he’s attempting to do. His heart pounds fast in his chest, as he lifts his shirt up a little higher, dragging one fingernail against his nipple. The fast intake of breath from Ignis causes his stomach to dip, his own gasp being swallowed with a soft groan, as he leans his head back a little.

He twists his nipple, pleasure rushing through him at the simple touch. Maybe it’s because he can _feel_  his lover watching him while he’s maintaining a conversation. Noctis realizes that maybe this might be too much, but it’s a game he wants to find out how far he can push it. He lowers his head, and sees Ignis staring at him, the heat in his eyes transferring to his body, his jeans becoming rather tight from the look in his eyes. With a soft groan, Noctis keeps his shirt lifted up by putting some of the fabric in his mouth, teeth clamping down on the cotton, as he slides his hand back down his chest, and stops at the waistband of his jeans.

Flicking the button undone, he pulls his zipper down slow, staring at his lover, who he can see is struggling to maintain his composure. _Good_. Using both of his hands, he pushes his pants and underwear down his hips, sliding them down to his thighs, the cool air of the room doing little to relieve the heat that his erect cock is emitting. His pants and underwear fall down to his ankles, Noctis stepping out of them, standing with just his socks on the lower half of his body. He pushes his shirt out of his mouth with his tongue, grabs onto the hem, and pulls it up over his head, now standing almost completely naked. Reaching down, he peels off his socks last, now fully undressed. 

Something flies through the air towards him. Acting on instinct, he reaches out to catch it. His eyes widen, as he sees his lover nod his head, as he carries on his conversation. Noctis looks at the bottle of lube resting in his palm, his body becoming flushed, as he realizes what Ignis wants him to do. With trembling fingers, he pushes the cap open, and pours some liquid onto his fingers. He starts to turn around, looking over his shoulder to gauge his lover’s reaction. Ignis nods his head, his conversation continuing. 

Noctis bends at the waist, and reaches behind him, teasing himself with the tip of his wet finger. He hears Ignis inhale sharp again, covering it up a small cough. He bites his lip, resisting the urge to grin. Instead, he turns to look over at the bed, and sees Ignis palming his own cock, as he pushes his finger into his twitching hole. He bites back a moan, knowing that if he makes an audible sound, this game will be over. Spreading his feet apart, he pushes a second finger into him, eyelids falling closed, Noctis trying to keep his moans internal, the strain on his face evidence of this difficult task.

Pushing his fingers into his body, Noctis starts to fuck himself, staying bent at the waist. He scissors his fingers, and hears his lover’s voice change in pitch unexpectedly. Another cover up happens, as Ignis clears his throat, Noctis spreading himself open for his lover’s viewing pleasure. With his hole opened, he adds a third finger, lifting himself back up. He turns to the side, his other hand going to his cock, as he starts to finger fuck himself, while his other hand starts to stroke his cock slow.

The intense gaze of Ignis’ eyes causes him to whimper an almost silent cry. He sees him stand up from the bed, and walks over to where he’s standing, Ignis now behind him. Noctis gasps, as he feels Ignis’ fingers tweak one nipple, his hand gripping his cock hard, droplets of opaque fluid seeping from the tip, dribbling down over his fingers. The hand disappears from his nipple. Something soft touches his mouth, Noctis biting down onto the fabric of his shirt, which it seems Ignis has picked up off the floor. The hand that was just teasing his nipple grips onto the wrist of his hand that is currently fingering his body, Ignis beginning to control the motion of his hand. He releases a muffled moan, praying that whoever is on the phone can’t hear him, as his lover keeps pushing him towards the edge. A few strokes, coupled with how Ignis controls his other hand, is enough to make him fall, the warmth of his release coating his hand, as he keeps coming, his fingers now pushing against that spot deep inside of him, prolonging the pleasure.

“I’ll make sure that it gets done, Your Majesty. Yes, Clarus. We will see the both of you soon.” The call finally ends, Noctis’ heart hammering hard, as he hears the last bit of the conversation, a surprised gasp leaving his mouth. “How does it feel?” Ignis whispers into his ear, as another moan becomes muffled by the shirt still stuck in his mouth. “How does it feel, knowing you just got yourself off, as I spoke with your father?”

His eyes shut tight, as he spits the shirt out from his mouth, the fingers that are still in his ass getting pulled out by a gentle tug of his lover’s hand. “S-Specs….” He moans, as he feels the tip of his lover’s cock start to push against him. He knows he _should_  be embarrassed, performing that act while his lover had been on the phone with his _father_ , but the deep burning lust inside of him purrs, his spent cock coming back to life. “G-Good…”

“Such a _naughty_  man you are, Mr. Luke.” Ignis whispers into his ear. “Becoming even more aroused when I tell you who I was speaking with?” Teeth tug on his earlobe, drawing another soft moan from Noctis’ throat. “Shall I fuck you now…?”

Their positions change, with Noctis being led over to the bed, his back connecting to the cool sheets on his mattress. He lifts his knees up, as he watches Ignis put lube on his cock, the tip slipping into him fifteen seconds later. “Y-YES!” Noctis cries out, the thickness of his lover’s cock feeling better than his own fingers.

The sheer force that Ignis uses, slamming his cock deep inside of his body has Noctis screaming obscenities at the top of his lungs. Begging for him to keep going, each rough thrust is met with him pushing his hips down harder, meeting him thrust for thrust. All their pent up feelings over the course of the morning cumulate into this rough, passionate coupling. Ignis leans down towards him, Noctis grabbing onto his shoulders to bring him all the way down, his legs wrapping tight around his waist, as their chests collide. The friction between their stomachs is enough to push Noctis into another mind-numbing orgasm, the rush from his release causing him to tremble from head to toe. He hears Ignis moan, the fullness disappearing from his body, as he feels the wet heat of his lover’s release beginning to coat his neck and chest, the utter filth making him moan lower, turning his head to the side as he relishes in how his lover treats him.

Tissue touches his chest, as Ignis cleans him up, Noctis barely able to move a muscle. He’s pulled up, and moved to lay properly on the bed, Ignis pulling him close to his body, his head resting on his shoulder. “I love you,” Ignis whispers into his ear, pressing a soft kiss against his jaw.

“I love you….so much.” Noctis presses his face against Ignis’ shoulder, still trying to remember how to breathe properly. “Please tell me we have time to take a nap before heading into the office.” 

“You can, but I’m afraid I must get going.” Noctis whines softly, clinging to his lover tighter. “Listen, Noctis-”

“Shhh.” He shakes his head, rubbing his nose against the base of Ignis’ neck. “Don’t say anything. Just stay with me. Please?” He knows he’s being unreasonable, but he doesn’t want to be apart from his lover just yet. 

“I will stay here until you fall asleep, my sweet Prince.”

It’s good enough for him. A smile starts to appear on his face, as he’s pulled into dreamland, the warmth of his lover’s body feeling perfect, as he lays secure in his arms.

*** 

Sleep keeps its hold on Noctis for three hours, waking up naturally. He rubs his eyes, and sees that Ignis kept his word, leaving him when he fell asleep. Smiling, he picks up his phone, and sees that he’s got one missed text from ‘Specs’. “ _His Majesty has given permission for you to work from home for the remainder of the day. I won’t be at the office for the rest of the day - I’m in meetings with both Clarus and His Majesty. I’ll call you when I’m free. ❤_.”

Rolling out of bed, he puts his jeans and shirt back on, seeing no need to dress formally if he’s just going to be working out of his home office. He heads downstairs to his office, and turns on his computer, a hint of a blush working its way onto his cheeks, as he remembers the last time he attempted to work from home. At least Ignis isn’t here to distract him this time.

He gets started on his work, answering emails that have not been already answered by his assistant, making sure to include Ignis on each reply, in case he has anything further to add. Fifteen minutes into working, he gets another text on his phone. “ _Good morning, sleeping beauty. I hope you had a pleasant nap. I’m still out, but I see you’re being productive. Good work._ ”

“ _I learned from the best. ;) Don’t have too much fun with my father and Clarus_.” He sets his phone down, and looks back at his computer screen, happy that his lover took notice of his work.

Hunger pulls him away from his work a couple of hours later, heading into the kitchen with his phone in his hand. As he starts to set it down, it begins to vibrate. “Hello?” He’s quick to answer, hoping that it will be the one person that hasn’t left his mind since waking up.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness.” Ignis’ voice sounds in his ear, making a smile appear on his face. “How has your morning been?”

“Productive.” He laughs, leaning over on the counter. “It’s nice to hear your voice, Specs.”

“As it is the same for me.” Noctis tries not to pout at the business-like tone of his lover’s voice. “Have you eaten lunch yet?”

“No, but I was about to. Why?”

“His Majesty has suggested that we come retrieve you from the estate, and go enjoy lunch together.”

“Is he saying no?” He can hear his father’s voice in the background. _So that’s why the formality_. “Let me speak to him.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Noctis?” His father’s voice comes over the line. “Are you hungry? Do you want to go grab something to eat with us?”

He rests his elbow on the counter, balancing the phone against his ear. “As long as I don’t have to put a suit on, then yes.”

“You’ll stick out if you don’t dress up, son.”

“I think that we will stick out no matter what attire I choose to wear, Your Majesty.” But, what his father says does make sense, so he starts to walk back up to his bedroom.

“Just be ready in fifteen minutes.” He hears shuffling, and then hears the familiar huff of his lover come back, as he walks into his bedroom. 

“Is that enough time, Your Highness?” Ignis asks.

Noctis chuckles. “It’s fine. I’ll be waiting outside for you. See you soon.” He ends the call, throwing his phone onto his bed, and then heads into his closet, to find something decent to wear. 

Having too many different suits to choose from, he decides on a pair of black slacks, a black button up shirt, and a matching grey vest and tie. He gets ready in five minutes, and then puts on a pair of slip-on black patent leather loafers. Forgoing a jacket, he rolls the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, and then heads downstairs, hoping that his father hasn’t arrived. When he walks outside, he sees the Regalia just pulling onto the estate, Noctis happy that he could beat them.

“There’s my son!” Regis says, as Ignis steps out of the car, holding the door open for him. “Thank you for not burning our home down while I was away.” 

He rolls his eyes, as he gets into the car. “Must you always greet me like that whenever you return? I set a fire accidentally one time, and now, I will never hear the end of it.”

“Your father does like to hold onto mistakes.” Clarus agrees, as Ignis joins them back in the car. “Nice to see you, Noctis.”

“Nice to see you too, Clarus.” Noctis puts on his sunglasses, the back of the Regalia a little bit more compact than he cares for - his legs hitting both his father’s leg, and Igins’ leg. “Where are we off to for lunch?”

“I thought we’d head into the city.” Regis pats his knee. “The Praire Outpost?”

Known for its mouthwatering game that can’t be found anywhere else in Insomnia, his stomach gurgles at the mention of one of his favorite restaurants. “That sounds good.”

As they travel down the highway, he rests his right hand on the side of his thigh, warmth spreading through him as he feels Ignis’ hand touch his. He pushes his knee to be against Ignis’ more than his father’s, Ignis pushing back with just enough force that keeps their knees together. When the car rolls to a stop outside the restaurant, Noctis drags his nail against his lover’s palm, pleased to see him adjusting his glasses with his other hand, as he uses the hand that he’d just touched to open the door.

Drinks and food are ordered for the table, and then Noctis is caught up on what happened on his father’s trip. Both Clarus and his father talk rather animatedly, Noctis pleased to see that their trip had gone so well, considering the last time they’d gone out on a tour, it had ended rather sourly, with one of the regions refusing to help Lucis. When dessert is brought out, Noctis looks over at Ignis, who has a questioning gaze on his face, but he’s quick to shake his head, hoping to calm any fear that his lover might have.

“So, father, how would you feel about some new personnel for me?” Noctis asks, taking a bite of the chocolate cake he’d ordered, another dish that the Praire Outpost is known for.

“Just how many are we talking?” Regis asks. “And, are they anything like your assistant? Because if they are, then you have my immediate approval.” 

Clearing his throat, he gets ready to continue, when Ignis begins to speak. “I can say with confidence that they are both very well-versed, Your Majesty. I used to work with them at my former employer.” 

“Well, if you say that they have a good work ethic like yourself, I don’t see why not. What sort of work would they do?”

“One, I know for sure what he’d do, the other…” Noctis looks over at Ignis, who gives him an encouraging nod. “The other, we can utilize him tomorrow night for the dinner, as he’s a professional bartender. I’m sure we can find some sort of work for him to do in the office.”

“And what would the other do?” Regis asks, sitting back in his chair.

“Well, when it’s necessary, he would be my bodyguard.” Noctis clears his throat, and looks over at Clarus. “It’s your son.” 

“Gladio??” Clarus’ eyes widen in surprise. “He’s always refused whenever I’ve suggested to him to come work at The Citadel.”

Ignis clears his throat. “It seems that those feelings have changed, sir. Prompto would be the one to bartend tomorrow night, and then perhaps we could brainstorm together, to find a position appropriate for him.”

“He’s a good kid.” Clarus nods, and looks over at Regis. “They both have my vote, Your Majesty.”

Regis picks up his napkin, and places it on the table. “Well, if the two of you say that they’re as good as they are, then I don’t see why we can’t see how it goes. The dinner will be a working interview. Does that work for everyone?”

“That’s perfect, father.” Noctis nods his head. “Thank you.” 

“I’m just happy to see you taking an interest in hiring others. You’re really growing, aren’t you?” His father reaches over, patting his shoulder gently. “It makes me proud, Noctis.”

Bowing his head down, he gives his reverence to his King. “I am pleased to hear you say that. But, I think it’s Ignis that deserves the praise, not me.”

“You’re not wrong there.” Regis replies, a loud laugh leaving his mouth. “Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me? Or was that it?”

“That was it.” He puts his own napkin on the table. “Will you be heading back to the office? Or home?”

“We’ve got work to do at the office,” Clarus is quick to answer. “Scientia, unfortunately, I need you there with me.”

“I understand, sir.” Ignis nods his head.

Noctis tries not to show the disappointment he’s now experiencing on his face. “Should I call for a taxi, then? So that the three of you can take the Regalia back to The Citadel?” 

“I’m sure the valet can arrange that for you.” His father nods his head. “We must be getting back, though. Thank you for joining us for lunch.”

“It was my pleasure, Your Majesty.” He smiles.

As they wait outside for both the Regalia, and a taxi, Ignis and Noctis stand together, while Regis and Clarus stand nearby. “I wish you didn’t have to go back to the office,” Noctis speaks quietly.

“Nor do I.” Ignis steps closer to him. “Why don’t we go out tonight?”

“What did you have in mind?” Noctis looks up at him, his stomach dipping as he looks into his lover’s aquamarine eyes.

“Why don’t you call Prompto, and tell him about what’s going to happen tomorrow, and then see if he wants to go out to the club tonight.”

“Just him and I?”

“I thought we discussed this before. The four of us will go to the club together?” Ignis reminds him.

“I thought you said that wasn’t Gladio’s scene.”

“And I told you it wasn’t mine either, but I still go with you, don’t I?” His lover smirks. “Text me and let me know.” The Regalia rolls up, at the same time as his taxi arrives. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.” He waves, then gets into his cab.

As they head down the highway towards his family estate, he pulls his phone out of his pocket, and dials Prompto’s number. He answers on the third ring, surprise in his voice. “Noctis? Hey! Everything okay?? You left in hurry this morning.”

“Everything is great now, Prompto.” Noctis looks out the window. “I know today has been super shitty for you. Feel like going to a club tonight to blow off some steam?”

“Sure!” He hears the excitement in his friend’s voice. “But what about Gladio?”

“Invite him to go with us. Ignis will be there too. Be at Ignis’ place at 8.”

“Okay, Prince! Guess I’ll see you tonight, then?”

“See you tonight.” He ends the call, and pulls up his ongoing text message thread with Ignis. “ _Prompto and Gladio will be at your place tonight at 8. I’ll be there around 7?_ ”

“ _Sounds perfect. See you tonight_.”

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Noctis watches as the city disappears from view. Even though the morning hadn’t been that great, he plans to make sure the evening will make up for it for his two friends.


	24. Three Becomes Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “You have to follow all my rules tonight.”

* * *

***

The straight blade of Ignis’ razor drags over his chin with one swift _flick,_  shaving cream on the underside of the razor. He runs it under the faucet, the steam from the water floating up towards the mirror, which he has to keep wiping off in order to see his reflection properly. Looking at his phone on the counter, he sees that it’s almost 6:30, leaving him not a lot of time before Noctis arrives at his apartment. He puts the blade back to his face, and continues his routine of shaving.

After a grueling day of meetings with both the King and his boss, Ignis had escaped from work at half-past five, wishing he had more time to relax before heading out for the night. He’d brewed some coffee when he’d returned home, needing the extra stimulant of caffeine, if he was going to survive the night. His cup rests near his phone in the bathroom, half full with the dark liquid from his second cup of the evening. Washing off his face, he pats it dry, then applies a little bit of aftershave. He combs his hair to the side, then puts his glasses back on, the lenses still slightly foggy from the steam still trapped in the bathroom.

His phone starts to ring, as he heads into his bedroom. Looking down, he sees that it’s the Prince calling, a smile appearing on his face. “Good evening, Noct.” He answers the phone, and stares at his closet, trying to find something to wear.

“Hi, Ignis. Listen, I know I said I’d be there at 7, but um…”

“You’re here right now, aren’t you?” Ignis pushes the closet door to be halfway closed, and heads out to the living room. “Anxious, are we?”

“S-Something like that.” His lover’s nervous chuckle causes his smile to grow. “I’m at your front door.”

“Yes, I know.” Ignis replies, as he hears Noctis’ voice. He unlocks the door, and opens it. “Good evening.”

The Prince of Lucis is dressed to the nines, wearing an all black ensemble, with a thin white tie knotted at his throat - black jacket, black button up shirt, black tie, black slacks. “Y-You’re not ready.” The blush on his lover’s face makes his heart skip a beat, as he steps to the side, allowing him to enter.

“Your attention to detail is quite uncanny, Your Highness.” He teases him, as he closes the door. “There’s coffee, if you’d care for some? I’m going to go finish getting ready.” Walking over to his lover, he bends down a little, and lays a soft kiss on his lips. “I missed you today.”

“I m-missed you too.” Noctis leans forward, pressing another kiss on his lips. “But, I was productive.”

“I know. I’m proud of you.” He lowers his head, and kisses him once more. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right out.” Ignis whispers against his lips, before pulling himself away. He leaves his lover standing in the middle of the room, an adorable blush still on his cheeks, as he heads back into his bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Taking a cue from his lover, he grabs a black button up shirt, and a matching black jacket and slacks. He grabs a pair of suspenders, foregoing the belt in favor of wearing them - the suspenders red in color. He grabs a tie of the same color, and ties it around his neck, slips on a pair of Oxfords, then heads back out of the living room. He sees Noctis standing in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hand, and a thoughtful look on his face. He clears his throat, and smiles as his lover’s head turns to the side, looking at him with a pleasant smile on his face. 

“You look very handsome, Ignis.” Noctis holds the cup up to his face, unable to hide his smile behind it.

He walks over to him, and gives a little tug on his tie. “You look absolutely ravishing. How am I going to handle watching you ‘entertain’ your so-called friends this evening?”

“Y-You’ll just have to deal.” The way his lover’s eyelids flutter closed makes the possessive beast that seems to manifest only when they’re out in public makes itself known. “H-How do you think I feel, when I see you talking to women?”

“Then, I propose an agreement for tonight.” Ignis leans down, speaking softly into his ear. “Are you interested in hearing what I have to say, Noct?” His lover nods his head up and down, as he sees him visibly swallow. “You will follow _all_  of my rules this evening.”

“W-What sort of rules are we talking about, Specs?”

The instant submittal of his lover causes a pleased hum to leave his throat. “You will only drink what _I_  give to you. You will not dance with any of the girls.” 

“But-”

“Did I stutter, Mr. Luke?” His voice comes out more forceful. “Both Gladio and Prompto will be there. I’m sure you and Prompto can enjoy yourselves on the dance floor together without needing to engage the opposite sex.”

“Will you dance with me?” Noctis lifts his head, his eyes remaining half-lidded, Ignis unable to resist putting his hand against his cheek. “Please…?”

“We will see, Mr. Luke.” He rubs his thumb across the bottom of his lip, biting his own lip when Noctis’ jaw begins to drop. “If you’re good, then I will consider it.”

“W-What else?”

Ignis hums low. “Prompto and Gladio cannot be made aware of our arrangement.”

“I understand.”

“Ignore my presence. When I want you to notice me, you will know.”

“Will there be more rules as the night goes on?”

“It’s possible.” He knows that the both of them know that the answer to that question is ‘yes’, but he leaves it ambiguous for the moment. “You will just have to wait and see.” 

His lover steps closer to him. “This won’t start until we’re in the club?”

He nods his head. “For now, we’re the same as we always are. The minute we set foot in the club?”

“The game begins?”

“That’s correct, Mr. Luke.”

“I understand, Specs.”

“I’m pleased to hear that you do.” He smirks, and offers him his hand. “Would you care for a pre-game drink?”

“I would love one.”

***

The Regalia drives through Insomnia, heading towards Keycatrich at the opposite end of the city, all four men sitting in the backseat. Prompto and Gladio had both dressed up, Noctis no doubt telling them to look nice this evening. Ignis can’t remember the last time he’d seen Gladio wear a suit - maybe when they had attended his mother’s funeral five years ago? He couldn’t remember. The suit looks like it barely fits him, which will no doubt please the opposite sex, the white button up shirt he’s wearing under his suit jacket opened all the way down to his sternum, only someone of his physique able to pull off such a sultry look. Prompto has on a three-piece suit, light grey, with a dark red button up shirt, and a black tie knotted at his throat. Noctis had insisted that they use his driver, rather than have one of them drive, so that they could all enjoy some libations.

“You remembered to bring your sunglasses, yes?” Noctis asks both Gladio and Prompto, who are sitting very close to one another. It had been a rather tight squeeze with the four of them in the back, unlike how it had been earlier in the day with the King and his boss. “If not, then I can have my driver turn around and-”

“We have them!” Prompto pulls his pair of sunglasses out of his inner jacket pocket. “But why?”

“Remember what I told you before?” Ignis says, reaching into his own pocket for his sunglasses. “How the Prince goes to these clubs in order to be seen?”

“It’s going to be like when we went to brunch, isn’t it?” Gladio grunts out. “What a pain in the ass.”

“Well, I mean, it’s better than the alternative.” Noctis shrugs. “Oh, right. Did Ignis talk to you two yet?”

“I did not, Your Highness.” Ignis clears his throat, when he sees both Prompto and Gladio look over at him. “Shall I right now?”

“Might as well, as it might change the way we act in the club this evening.” His lover meets his eyes, the hidden meaning behind his words not lost on Ignis.

A small smirk appears on his face, as he gives a nod of his head. “So, we-”

“My father already talked to me about it.” Gladio huffs out.

“Oh.” Ignis sighs, not at all surprised that Clarus would take the initiative to tell his own son about the job opportunity. “Did you tell Prompto?”

“No.”

“Wh-What’s going on?” Prompto asks, clearly confused. “Is something wrong?” 

“I wish Clarus had listened to me.” Ignis sighs.

“You think he’d be able to keep something like this to himself?” Gladio asks, a smirk on his face. “You must not remember my father that well, Specs.”

“Yes, well.” He looks over at Prompto, not failing to notice how Noctis’ hand is now on his knee, no doubt needing to show his ex-lover just who he belongs to now, after their familiar conversation. “There is a state dinner being held at the Caelum estate tomorrow evening, and both you and Gladio will be in attendance, working for the King.”

“What?!” Prompto’s mouth drops open. “What does that mean??”

“It means you will be bartending the event, and Gladio will be working security detail.” Noctis joins their conversation, his hand still resting on Ignis’ knee. “Gladio already has the job, if he wants it, and then - if my father should like you, you will have a job as well.”

“Y-You mean, I won’t be out of a job?” Prompto asks, blinking rapidly. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Noctis chuckles. “It’s not fair what was done to you at Cauthess. I understand that rules were broken, but neither of you were hurting anyone by living together as a couple. This is my way to make it right for the two of you. Plus, I just…”

Ignis rests his hand on top of Noctis’, giving it a gentle squeeze. “What His Highness is trying to say is that he prefers to be surrounded by his real friends, than the ones you will see tonight. ‘Keep your friends close’, in a sense.”

“Look, I don’t want you to think that I’m offering this to you out of pity.” Noctis’ voice is thick with emotion, Ignis giving his hand another firm squeeze. “I had planned on offering you both a job at The Citadel, but I wasn’t going to do it for a few months. Except, your former boss decided to make it a lot easier for me to just offer it to you now.”

Prompto starts to cry, Ignis leaning back as the former bartender grabs onto Noctis, and hugs him tight. “Do you mean that, Noct??”

“Yes, Prompto.” Noctis hugs him back, patting his back as he chuckles. “Ignis, please tell them?”

“It’s the truth.” Ignis nods his head. “I’ve been working on trying to find the best position for the both of you the past week. The Prince needs to have his friends close to him, as it’s clear it changes how his mood is. You won’t have to go through the same formal interviews as I did, because your positions won’t be the same as mine.”

“Never mind the fact that my father has been begging me to work with him for who knows how long.” Gladio grunts out.

He looks over at his best friend. “He knows what is best for you. I know how much it bothers you, but does that mean your pride is going to prevent from being able to care for your lover?”

“Specs…” His sees Gladio narrow his eyes at him.

“I don’t care what Gladio thinks, I think this is great!” Prompto sits back, his back leaning against Gladio, who wraps his arm around him possessively. “Come on, big guy. This is really, really good for us!”

“….I know. That’s why I’m not thrilled.” Gladio sighs. “So, what time do we need to be at your estate tomorrow?”

“The dinner begins at 9. I’m sure that Clarus would appreciate it if you both arrived two hours beforehand. Gladio, you might need to come a little earlier than that.” Ignis adjusts his glasses. “We can discuss it tomorrow. I do believe we’re here.”

His lover looks up at him, sapphire eyes containing the desire he knows are in his own eyes. He gives a small nod of his head, Noctis returning the small nod. His hand drops from his knee, the warmth disappearing giving him a slight chill. The Regalia rolls to a stop in front of the club, the place already hopping, even though it’s just after nine in the evening.

“Sunglasses.” Noctis reminds the car. Ignis turns, and sees everyone wearing the appropriate eyewear. The flashes are already going off, even though they’ve yet to exit the vehicle, the Regalia known on its own who it belongs to, as there is only one in existence in Lucis. He opens the door, fixes his suit jacket, and heads out of the car first, his sunglasses doing the job of blocking the garish light of the bulbs.

He holds the door open, watching as Noctis exits, then Prompto, and Gladio last. Without missing a beat, Gladio is standing in front of Noctis, acting the part of his bodyguard perfectly. Ignis leans into the car, and sees the partition is down. “I’ll send you a text when we’re ready to leave.”

“Understood, Mr. Scientia. Enjoy your night!” The Caelum driver nods in understanding, then Ignis closes the door with a firm shut.

His friends have slowed their pace, the bulbs still going off, the photogs shouting at Noctis to give them a smile. Ever the charming Prince, he obliges them, allowing Ignis to take his place behind Noctis, his right hand going to the center of his lower back, pressing against it. He feels him relax into his touch, Ignis pleased that just a simple touch alleviates any sort of discomfort that the Prince might be experiencing. The Prince gives another wave, then the four of them head up to the door of the club, the bouncer and host waving them past the line, the cover charge non-existent for the four of them.

When they step foot into the club, the noise of the music drowns out any words that can be exchanged with one another, unless they shout above the din. Ignis removes his hand from Noctis’ lower back, and sees a look of disappointment cross the Prince’s face. The four of the make their way towards the bar, but get stopped by a face familiar to Ignis, which causes a small scowl to come over his face.

“Noctis!” The man shouts, a large smile on his face. One of the regular ‘friends’ that Noctis spends his time with at these clubs is now standing with them, two girls on either of his arms. “I didn’t expect you to be out tonight! Glad you’re here, buddy! You wanna come upstairs with us??”

“Please, Prince!” One of the girls steps close to him, shoving her tits against his arm.

Ignis sees him look back at him, even if it comes across as a curious glance over his shoulder. He knows what it implies. _Asking permission_. Ignis gives a small nod of his head, before heading over to where Prompto and Gladio are standing, the two grabbing a drink from the bar.

“Look at this excuse of an AMF!” Prompto holds up the glass. “For as much money as we’re going to pay for this, it should at least _look_  like the drink it’s supposed to look like!”

He laughs, and pats his friend on the shoulder. “What do you mean, ‘we’? I’ll be paying this evening.” The bartender magically hears him say these words, now standing in front of where he is. “Gladio? Did you order something?” He hands the card over to the bartender. “Remember these two. They can order whatever they want to my tab.”

“Got it.” The bartender nods his head. “And for you, man?”

“Give me a glass of cola. And a double shot of Cockatrice vodka. Ice cold, if possible.”

“Roger.”

Taking both the cola, and double shot of Cockatrice, he looks at his old co-workers, turned new again. “The Prince usually prefers to spend his time up in the VIP Lounge. I’m sure it won’t be an issue if we go up there ourselves.”

“Without the Prince?” Gladio speaks out, leaning down towards him. “You sure they won’t give us shit?”

“Positive.”

He looks over, and sees Noctis is still talking to his friend, the girl that had thrown herself at him still doing her best to garner his attention. But, it seems that he’s obeying his rule, even though they are nowhere near the dance floor. He stands off to the side, and gives a small snap of his fingers, knowing that Noctis can see him in his peripheral vision. He stands off to the side, noticing that both Prompto and Gladio are still at the bar, enjoying their cocktails. Noctis excuses himself from the small gathering, Ignis finding great pleasure in the way the girls seem to pout with his removal.

Noctis stands in front of him, an obedient look on his face. “I didn’t touch them.”

“I know you didn’t. You’re being very good.” He holds up the double shot of Cockatrice. “Are your intentions to head upstairs?”

“Yes.” His lover nods his head. “Where are Prompto and Gladio?”

“They’re at the bar.” He hands the drink to his lover, being sure to drag his fingers across his palm. “Drink this. Do not sip it.”

The drink gets tossed back, Noctis swallowing it in two gulps, handing him the empty glass. “Thank you, Specs.”

“Lead us upstairs, so that they know we’re with you, but afterwards, you are free to go about the club on your own. Or, with Prompto, should you prefer.”

Sipping his cola, he watches Noctis head over to where Gladio and Prompto are standing at the bar, the look of happiness on his lover’s face going unnoticed by those around him, but Ignis sees it. He sees the genuine happiness that is there, now that the four of them are hanging out together in such a fashion. The three walk over to where he’s standing, and then Noctis leads them to the VIP area, the bouncers on duty recognizing the Prince. A bunch of his club friends are already enjoying their libations up in the VIP area, calling him over to be with them. Again, another look over his shoulder at where Ignis is standing is all he needs to see, knowing that his lover is under his complete control this evening. Another small nod is exchanged, as Noctis goes over to where his friends are, and joins them. When a shot of liquor is passed to him, another look is given to him. Ignis shakes his head subtly, taking a sip of his cola, as he listens to Prompto begin to beg Gladio to go back downstairs with him to the dance floor.

“I’m sure the Prince would enjoy going down to the dance floor with someone.” Ignis remarks, finishing off his glass of cola. He leans forward, speaking in a somewhat normal voice, as the sound up in the VIP area is nowhere near as cacophonous as it is down below.

“Why don’t we all go down??” Prompto asks. “I think that would be really nice!”

Ignis thinks about it, and decides that it may be beneficial to their game. “Alright. Go grab the Prince away from that other group.” He nods his head over to where Noctis seems to be stuck spending his time at.

“Okay!” An empty glass gets set down, as Prompto gets up from the couch, and walks over to where the Prince is entertaining himself.

Gladio leans over towards him. “What’s your game, Specs? I know something is going on with you and the Prince.”

“What? There’s no game.” He feigns innocence, as he sees Prompto approach Noctis. His lover immediately looks over at him, Ignis giving a subtle nod of his head. “I”m just giving the Prince the space that he needs. Or rather, allowing him to act the fool, around his supposed ‘friends’.”

A meaty hand pats him on the shoulder. “Think what you will, but I’m pretty sure there’s something else going on here.” A loud booming laugh sounds from the larger man, who stands up and offers him his hand. “Come on. It’s looks like both the Prince and Prompto are heading down to the dance floor. And after that shit you told me about, I do _not_  want him dancing with some fucking slut out there on the dance floor.”

 _Nor do I_. They make their way down, and walk out towards the dance floor. He sees both Prompto and Noctis standing near one another, and begins to see quite a few females begin to make their way towards them. Rather than go with Gladio, Ignis remains by the wall, observing how the Prince plans on acting, without coming across as rude. He sees Gladio stand tall above most of the patrons in the club, his menacing appearance doing wonders for the Prince. The girls seem to take the hint, and stay in the immediate area, but no longer bother the Prince.

Pulling out his phone, Ignis types a text to his lover. “ _You’re hot. Take off your suit jacket, and loosen your tie. Once I see that you’ve done this, I will give you a reward_.”

He sees Noctis pulls his phone out of his pocket, still swaying his body to the beat of the music. “ _How will I find you?_ ”

“ _Don’t worry. Now, Mr. Luke - I believe you have something to do?_ ”

The phone gets pocketed, Ignis keeping his eyes on Noctis. He sees him peel off his coat, Gladio taking it from him without a second thought. _Interesting_. Ignis had not expected the man who had vehemently protested working for the royal family would fall so easily into this role. It was almost as if the four of them had always been destined to be this way towards one another. The three of them - Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto - had just been missing their fourth, and hadn’t realized it until the Prince of Lucis came into their lives.

He walks over to the bar, finds the bartender that had served him earlier in the evening, and orders another two single shots of Cockatrice. He sees Gladio pass by him, the larger man not noticing him. It looks like Prompto is trailing behind him, also not noticing him, as the two head back up to the VIP area. He sees Noctis standing on the dance floor, looking somewhat lost, looking around as he continues to dance. Ignis moves to stand in one of the areas flooded with light, and waits patiently. It takes Noctis a total of five seconds to locate him, their eyes drawn together.

When Noctis is standing in front of him, Ignis turns and walks towards the bathroom, where there are no clubgoers at the moment. They head to the last stall, Ignis going in after Noctis, then locks them in the marginally modest stall. The last time they’d been at a club, and in this similar position, the jealousy had been rampant in Ignis’ body. Now, he knows that Noctis belongs to him, and _only_  him. He hands Noctis one of the shot glasses, who takes it, and throws it back with no question. Ignis puts the second shot glass into the empty one, and puts it up to his own lips. He keeps his eyes on Noctis’, pouring the alcohol into his mouth. He reaches up, puts his thumb on Noctis’ chin, and pulls down, his lover’s mouth opening for him. He steps close to him, and transfers the liquid into Noctis’ mouth, his lips covering over his lover’s.

Once all the liquid has been transferred to his mouth, Ignis pulls away, and watches as Noctis swallows his second shot. He wipes his thumb against the corner of his lover’s mouth, putting it to his own. Without a word, he unlocks the stall, and heads back out to the club. He takes his place by the wall, and sees the Prince leave the bathroom two minutes later. Their eyes meet for a brief second, Ignis giving him a pleased look, to which he receives a look of relief on his lover’s face. Ignis turns his head, and makes his way back over to the bar, and sets the two empty shot glasses down, orders another cola, and heads back up to the VIP area, leaving his lover to fend for himself on the dance floor.

He sees both Prompto and Gladio sitting on one of the couches, both holding drinks in their hands. “Oy! Where’s the Prince?” Gladio asks, as Ignis takes a seat with a vantage point of the dance floor. “You didn’t leave him down there alone, did you?”

“Noctis was coming to these clubs long before we entered his life. I’m fairly certain he can manage on his own.” Ignis adjusts his glasses, and takes a sip of his cola, keeping his eyes on Noctis, who seems to be dancing amongst the crowd without a care in the world.

Gladio stands up. “Forget that. I’ll go down and make sure he’s good.”

“You know, for someone that said they never wanted to work for the King-”

His ex-lover throws a glare at him. “Don’t, Specs.”

“My lips are sealed.” He smirks, and looks over at Prompto, who is enjoying another AMF. “What’s your count now?”

“Three? I think this is number three.” Prompto nods. “Or, maybe it’s four?” He starts to laugh. “Where’d Gladio go??”

“He went down to the dance floor.” Ignis points, as he sees the larger man approach where the Prince is standing, holding two drinks in his hand. Noctis looks up, immediately zeroing in on where Ignis is sitting. He shakes his head, and watches as Noctis refuses the drink from Gladio. It seems that the former bouncer isn’t too happy to be refused, trying to offer it again to him, but Noctis keeps to his guns, and refuses again. His lover glances back up him. Taking pity, he gives a small nod of his head, and watches as Noctis accepts the drink, seeming to please the larger man, who claps him on the back. “Seems like they’re doing just fine down there.” He turns to look at Prompto, who is beginning to look a little green. “Prompto?”

“I-Iggy…” His friend whines. “I don’t feel so good…”

Sighing, he sets his coke down, and takes the half-full glass from Prompto. “Can you stand up? Maybe sitting down is the problem.” He holds Prompto around the waist. As he gets his friend situated, he looks down at the dance floor, and sees both Gladio and Noctis staring up at him, one with concern in their eyes, and the other with a look of shock. “Fuck.” He swears under his breath.

“Y-You…. _burp_ ….cursed.” Prompto laughs, then groans. “Wh-Where’s the bathroom?”

“Downstairs. Can you make it?” Ignis begins to lead the two of them down the flight, praying to Etros that his friend will not make a scene. “When was the last time you ate something?”

“Food?” Prompto laughs. “Or-”

“No.” He shakes his head. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he pulls up the last text message he received. “ _The game is off. Prompto is ill. We need to leave. Text your driver._ ” He leads Prompto into the bathroom, and guides him to be in the same stall that he’d just been in with the Prince twenty minutes prior. “I’m not going to leave you.”

“I hate puking….” His friend whines, beginning to hunch over the toilet.

“No one likes it, but you know that once you do it, you’ll feel better.” He pulls up his ongoing text with Gladio. “ _Prompto is sick. We’re in the restroom, in case the Prince hasn’t told you_.”

“ _He told me, but there’s a situation out here with his friends. Keep him comfortable, Specs_.”

“ _Take care of it, but do not cause a scene. We do not need the bad press for the Prince_.” He hears Prompto begin to retch.

“ _Don’t worry. He’s playing it cool. It’s his friends that seem to be having an issue. I’ll tell you later. He puke yet?_ ”

More sounds of liquid coming out of Prompto’s body, followed by a pained moan, and then the flush of the toilet. “ _Currently doing that. Why didn’t you guys eat before coming out?_ ”

“ _Busy doing other things. GTG._ ”

“ _Don’t do anything stupid._ ”

He pockets his phone, and turns back to Prompto, who is now kneeling on the floor, tears streaming from his eyes. “Do you need to do it again?” He starts to rub his back. “Our ride should be here shortly.”

“I….” Prompto quickly turns, and begins to vomit more, Ignis’ eyebrow raising when he sees blue liquid fill the bowl.

Ignis rests his hand in between Prompto’s shoulders, rubbing a small circle there. “You’ll feel better, once it’s all out of your system.”

The toilet flushes, then Prompto moves to rest against the side of the wall, his face very pale. “Can we go now? Even if the car isn’t here, can we please go?” 

“Of course.” He bends down, and picks up Prompto to be in his arms. “If you need to vomit again-”

“I’m okay. Where’s Gladio? Noctis?” Ignis carries him out of the bathroom, and back into the noisy club.

“Hopefully outside.” He debates on whether he should text the Caelum driver himself, not wanting to subject Prompto to any unwanted humiliation. His phone begins to vibrate in his pocket, a call coming through. He reaches into his pocket, and is quick to answer it. “Hello?”

“Specs.” _Noctis_. “We’re out back. Is Prompto okay?”

“For the moment.” He heads towards the employee only area, and heads through. No one seems bothered by him, as he maneuvers through  the building, hoping that he’s heading in the right direction. “I’ll be there soon.” Ignis hangs up the call, holding his phone with his fingers as he keeps a firm grip on Prompto.

He makes it outside, the fresh air feeling marvelous, as he sees the Regalia sitting a few yards away. He walks over to it, as Gladio gets out of the car. “Is he sleeping?”

“I think so.” He hands him off to his ex-lover, who cradles Prompto close to him. “Is he staying with you tonight?”

“Yeah.” Gladio nods.

“I’ll make sure we drop you off first.”

“But what about my car?”

“You’re parked in my garage, yes?” Ignis asks, holding the door open for Gladio. “It’ll be fine.”

Prompto groans, his face against Gladio’s chest. “Shhh. It’s okay, baby. I got you.” Gladio speaks softly. Ignis waits for him to get situated in the back, then closes the door.

He walks around to the other side, and sits down next to Noctis, who has a worried look on his face. “We need to head here first.” He gives the driver Gladio’s address, the Caelum driver nodding his head before putting the partition up. Not caring about what had been discussed earlier in the evening, Ignis reaches for Noctis’ hand, and locks their fingers together, palms pressed against one another.

No one says much of anything, Prompto’s frequent whines the only noise that fills the back of the Regalia. It doesn’t take them that long to get to Gladio’s apartment, the car coming to a stop fifteen minutes later. Ignis reaches over, and opens the door for Gladio, who gives him an appreciative nod.

“Thank you. Prince? I guess we’ll be seeing you tomorrow night.”

“T-Thank you, for tonight, Gladio.” Noctis says. “It really means-”

“Just doing my job.” There’s a hint of a smile on the ex-bouncer’s face, as he stands next to the car, keeping Prompto in his arms. “See you.” He closes the door, leaving both Noctis and him alone.

The partition slides down. “Am I taking you back to your place, Mr. Scientia?”

“Yes, please. You may take both Noctis and I there. I will make sure he gets home.”

“Understood, Mr. Scientia.” The partition goes back up, leaving the two of them alone.

Rather than put his hand back where it had been, after the minor drama at the club, all Ignis wants to do is feel his lover close to his body. He slips his arm around Noctis’ waist, hiding his arm beneath the coat that he’s put back on, and holds him in a loose grip. He hears Noctis inhale, then release a soft sigh, almost as if he had been wanting the same sort of contact.

“This will have to do, for now.” Ignis speaks quietly, keeping his head forward. “When we get back to my place, though?”

“I understand.” Noctis nods his head.

They stay close to one another for the duration of the drive, which only takes about twenty minutes to get back to downtown Insomnia. Ignis gets out of the car first, and then holds the door open for Noctis. He bids goodnight to the Caelum driver, then shuts the door, and heads up to the main entrance of his apartment building. The ride up to his floor in the elevator is eerily quiet, Ignis wondering what may be keeping the Prince from speaking. They walk down the hall together, Ignis reaching into his pocket to get his keys out. As soon as they’re both inside, he locks the door, and then takes off his jacket, setting it on the hook by the door. Both men take their shoes off by the door, and head further into the apartment.

Rolling up his sleeves, he looks at his lover. “Now, do you want to tell me why you looked at me with such disdain? I hope it isn’t because you’re jealous.”

“I didn’t know what was going on.” Noctis takes a seat on the couch, after removing his own jacket. “You tell me I’m supposed to act one way for most of the night, and then, I look up and see your arm around Prompto - of all people. How did you think I was going to react?”

Kneeling down on the floor, Ignis looks up at his lover. “I can understand if it had been Gladio, given the history that I have with him, but Prompto is my friend, Noctis. And even still, if it _had_  been Gladio, I would think that you would have enough trust in me to recognize my behavior is only that as a platonic friend, nothing more.”

“….I know.” The Prince whispers, his hand touching the top of Ignis’ head, his eyes closing at the gentle touch. He rests his forehead against Noctis’ knee, as fingers begin to comb through his hair. “I know that you are friends, and now that I know he was unwell, I understand it better. But-”

“I realize that our relationship is new territory for you.” Ignis pulls back, and looks up into his sapphire eyes. “But understand that you are the only person that I want next to me. The only person that I want kissing me, touching me.” He stands up, and offers his hand to Noctis, who accepts it, allowing him to pull him up off the couch.

Noctis presses his face against Ignis’ sternum, who puts his arms around him tight. “Just….be patient with me. I know that I have my faults, Ignis. I shouldn’t have given you that look.”

“This will take time. I understand your concerns, because I have them myself. But just know, that no matter what you may see, that it is all an act. Just as I know yours is one as well, with those so-called friends of yours.”

Strained laughter begins to leave Noctis’ throat. “Y-Yeah…. I’m not so sure they’re even that anymore.”

“Right. Gladio said that something had happened.” His arms leave Noctis’ body, as the two of them sit back down on the couch, Noctis sitting comfortably on his lap, his arm going back around his waist, just as it had been in the car. “Would you like to tell me what occurred, or should I get the information from Gladio?”

“Apparently,” his lover rests his head on his shoulder, scooting up higher onto Ignis’ lap, who welcomes the shift, “they are mad that I’ve stopped going to clubs. I figured they hadn’t noticed, as I wasn’t receiving that many texts from them.”

“So, they cornered you?”

“Sort of.” Noctis chuckles. “You know, Gladio was right there, pushing them back without waiting for me to tell him it was okay.”

“He’s more of an ‘act first, ask questions later’ type of person.” Ignis informs him, pleased to hear Gladio taking his new role so seriously, even if it isn’t official yet. “He didn’t hurt any of them, did he?”

“No, no.” His lover shifts a little on his lap. “It’s strange to think that just a few weeks ago, I thought he hated me.”

“People can change, you know.” He teases his lover, his hand pressing down on his hip. “Two months ago, I was still having sex with multiple people.”

Noctis begins to tug on his right suspender, his fingers moving idly. “Do you miss it?”

“Do I miss what?”

“I guess a lot of things. Do you miss the sex? The money? Keeping hours opposite of the rest of the world?”

He places his right hand on Noctis’ cheek, guiding him to look up at him. “No, I don’t miss the money, nor do I miss sleeping during the day.”

“But….you miss the sex?”

Ignis stands up, lifting up Noctis in his arms, carrying him in the same fashion that he had carried Prompto when they left the club. He keeps his eyes on Noctis’, who is staring up at him, waiting for an answer. “Do you really have to ask me such a question?” He takes him into his bedroom, keeping the door wide open, walking over towards the bed. He lays Noctis down, and pulls on the loosened tie. He watches him stretch a little on the bed, the look of contentment on his features bringing a sense of well-being to himself.

“Maybe I do.”

His fingers begin to tremble a little, as they start to unbutton the black shirt, pulling it out of his slacks with a gentle tug. “You said before that I know what you need before you even know it.” The tips of his fingers slide down the length of Noctis’ torso, after pushing the shirt to rest against his sides. “Do you know that you are the _only_  person I’ve been able to do that for?” He lowers his head, brushing his lips against the smooth skin near Noctis’ belly button. “You may think I’m lying, but I assure you, I am not.”

“Really…?” A soft moan graces his ears, as he watches Noctis lift his back up off the bed, allowing him to pull the shirt he’s wearing off of his body.

He slides down, now settled between his lover’s legs, rubbing his nose against where the zipper of his pants are, pleased to feel Noctis’ hard arousal. He places his index and middle finger on the fold of cloth that covers the zipper, spreading them apart, allowing him to grab onto the pull tab with his teeth. As the slider moves down the teeth of the zipper, he uses his other hand to undo the belt at Noctis’ waist, and then pulls his slacks off of his hips. Once the slider gets to the base, he places his other hand on the fabric of Noctis’ pants, and pulls them all the way down the length of his legs. His fingers grab onto his socks, pulling them off last, leaving the Prince of Lucis completely naked in _his_  bed.

Starting at his toes, Ignis presses featherlight kisses up the length of Noctis’ leg. Once he passes the knee, he starts to kiss his inner thigh, enjoying each soft moan that he can hear his lover trying not to make. “Don’t be shy with your noises, Noctis.” He brushes his lips against his lover’s sac, Noctis listening to him, as a low moan leaves his throat.

“Ignis…” The way his name sounds on Noctis’ tongue makes his own cock ache, as he pulls the tip of Noctis’ arousal into his mouth, using just his lips to guide it to sit properly on his tongue. He sucks on it slow, feeling it increase in thickness, the more he works his mouth on it. He grabs onto Noctis’ hand, his lover’s fingers slipping through his own fingers, Noctis gripping onto his hand tight. “ _Oh_ ….” Noctis’ palm presses hard against his, as he starts to increase the pressure of his mouth, tasting droplets of his lover’s essence on the back of his tongue.

The smell of Noctis’ natural musk infiltrates his nostrils, as the tip of his nose rubs against the kinky curls at the base of his cock. He sucks hard on him, moving his head with the slow rolls of Noctis’ hips. Their hands grip onto each other tight, their connection giving a comforting warmth to Ignis. He begins to feel his lover start to throb against his tongue, and rather than pull away, he begins to deepthroat him, sucking hard on Noctis’ cock, dying to have more of his unique taste. It only takes a few bobs of his head, mixed with the hard sucking, to push his lover to his release. Each burst from the tip of Noctis’ cock slides down his throat, swallowing his essence with a soft groan. When he starts to grow soft, that’s when he pulls his mouth back, and begins to lick him clean, while reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand.

He starts to take off his glasses, but stops when he sees Noctis shake his head. “N-No, keep them on. I want you to see me.”

Noctis helps him to get undressed, Ignis now as naked as his lover is. “I _always_  see you, my liege.” He pours some of the viscous liquid onto his fingers, and begins to prep his lover with skilled ease. It doesn’t take too long to make him ready for him, as their activities earlier in the day had seemed to stick with his lover’s body. Pouring more lube onto his palm, he transfers it to his cock, groaning low as he stares at his lover, who keeps hunching his shoulders down, then pushes himself back up, so that his head rests comfortably against the pillow.

“H-Hurry…” The soft whine that he hears in his lover’s throat makes his stomach dip in the most pleasing manner. With a nod of his head, he stops coating his cock, puts the tip against his lover’s loosened hole, and starts to slide into him, Noctis’ body welcoming his cock with no resistance.

His chest presses against Noctis’, as he slides his arms underneath Noctis’ back, holding him close to his body as he begins to thrust his hips slow. “Do I miss the sex?” He speaks low into Noctis’ ear, as he starts to roll his hips a little faster, keeping his body close so that Noctis’ cock can receive the stimulation he knows it needs. “Why would I _ever_  miss the the sex I had at Cauthess, when I can have sex with you at any point in our day?” He rolls his hips a little more, pushing his cock deeper into Noctis’ body. “I can feel your body - skin to skin contact - no need for a condom.” He lifts his head, pressing his forehead against Noctis’, as he begins to thrust his hips, his cock gliding back and forth between Noctis’ inner walls. “Do you know how difficult it was for me? To not be able to kiss you each time you paid me a visit?” He brushes his lips against Noctis’, thrusting his hips hard. “Why would I ever miss that?”

“K-Kiss me, Ignis…” Noctis begs him, the sound sweeter than any noise Ignis has ever heard. “S-Show me that I’m worth it…”

“You are more than worth it, my sweet Prince.” Ignis presses his body closer to his, as they start to move their bodies as one unit. “I love you…”

“I love you… t-” He cuts off his lover, swallowing the rest of the ‘too’ into his own mouth, as their tongues connect with one another, kissing each other with the same passion that the lower halves of their bodies are going through.

Ignis feels Noctis’ inner walls tighten around his cock, the loud moan Noctis makes in his mouth causes him to release his own guttural moan. Two more thrusts of his hips, and he finds his own release, keeping himself buried deep inside of his lover’s body, rather than pulling out to cover him in the filth he knows Noctis thoroughly enjoys. Their kiss ends, as the two of them pant erratically, both trying to catch their breath, as they come down from their natural high.

Grabbing the tissue from the other side of the bed, he begins to clean up Noctis’ body first, then tends to his own. Once they’re both relatively clean, he lays back down on the bed, and pulls Noctis close to his body, who comes willingly.

“S-Should we shut the door?” Noctis asks, yawning softly.

He shakes his head. “I don’t see why we should?” He pulls the blankets over the both of them, the warmth they provide bringing sleepiness to the both of them.

“Doesn’t Gladio have a key??”

Ignis mentally kicks himself, as he realizes that he hasn’t told Noctis yet. “Ah, well - about that.”

“Hmm?” Noctis turns his head, sapphire eyes looking up at him with a questioning gaze. “What about that?”

“He gave me back his key.”

“When?”

“Two nights ago, when we met each other for dinner.” Ignis looks into his lover’s eyes. “So, there’s no reason to worry. We’re safe with the door open.”

Noctis hums, then rests his head back on his chest, a soft sigh leaving his lips. “That’s nice.”

“Would you like to hear something else?” He begins to run his clean fingers through the soft strands of hair on the back of Noctis’ neck.

“Sure.”

Taking a deep breath, Ignis closes his eyes. “I was thinking of giving _you_  the key.”

“Do you mean it??” Noctis sits up, and stares down at him, the look of sheer happiness causing Ignis’ heart to beat faster in his chest. “You’re going to give me the key to your place?”

“Why not? You already have the key to my heart.” He smirks, as he sees the Prince roll his eyes, but the soft chuckle that leaves his mouth lets him know that his lame joke had not been in vain. “Yes, I mean it. I want you to have a key to my place. You can come and go as you please.”

“What if I’d like to _come_  a lot?” Noctis leans down, their foreheads connecting, as Ignis pulls him to lay on top of him. “Would you be okay with that, Ignis?”

His hands go to Noctis’ hips, as the lower halves of their bodies seem drawn to one another. “Of course I would. I _want_  you to have a key.”

“I love you, so much.” Noctis moans softly, as he lifts himself up, and begins to tease himself on the tip of Ignis’ cock, which is slowly coming back to life.

“I love you too.” Gripping onto his hips, Ignis guides the tip of his cock back into his lover’s body. “Now, let’s celebrate our newfound arrangement by ending this discussion.”

“If that’s what you w-wish…” His lover moans low, rolling his hips slow.

Ignis nods his head. “Very much so. Now, no more talking, Mr. Luke.” He starts to roll his hips in earnest, a low moan emitting from his throat, as he pushes his cock back into Noctis’ body with one swift thrust.

“Whatever you say, Specs.”


	25. A Royal Affair

* * *

***

Noctis wakes up naturally at half past ten the next morning. He can feel Ignis’ arms around his body, the feeling of waking up in his arms bringing a smile to his face. He looks up, and sees aquamarine eyes staring at him, a similar smile on his lover’s face. “Good morning, Noctis.”

“Mmm…. Morning, Ignis.” He smiles, closing his eyes as he moves to be closer to him. “How long have you been awake for?”

“A half hour? I’m not quite sure.” The sound of his lover’s soft chuckling makes Noctis press his face closer to his chest. “Are you hungry? Should I go make us something to eat?”

“I can help you?” He pulls away from him, sitting up slow, as he rubs his eyes, a yawn slipping from his mouth.

“That would be very nice.” Ignis moves off the bed, and puts on a pair of lounge pants, the corner of Noctis’ lip curling up with a smirk. “What is it?” His lover asks, as Noctis gets up and does the same thing.

Reaching down, he picks up the underwear that he had worn last night. “This is why I’m smirking.”

“Ah.” Ignis walks over to the bedroom door, Noctis noticing his back muscles. “Well, why bother with them, when a shower is in order for the both of us.”

Looking down at his chest, he sees a few crusty dried spots, the tissue not gathering up everything. His cheeks burn, as he feels slightly embarrassed at how gross he must look to his lover. Hands touch his face, Ignis now standing in front of him, a soft smile on his face. “S-Sorry.” He whispers.

“It is I that should apologize.” Ignis kisses him softly, the grossness disappearing from Noctis’ mind, as he just lets himself be taken away by his lover’s lips. “I had thought I had gotten everything off.”

“D-Do you mind if I just shower now?” He asks, falling back down to the floor, having lifted himself up at some point during their kiss to be closer to Ignis.

“Not at all.” Another soft kiss touches his lips. “I’ll start breakfast. You can help me prepare it another time.”

Noctis looks up at him. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

Standing back up on his toes, he gives his lover another quick kiss. “I’ll try not to take too long.” He moves past him, and heads into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He turns the shower on, waiting until he sees the steam rising up before getting in, as he knows Ignis’ water heater takes a bit of time to make the water pleasant. He starts to wash his body off, using Ignis’ soap, surrounding himself with one of his lover’s scents. Figuring that he won’t need to shower this evening, he makes sure he washes his hair thoroughly, using some conditioner to keep it soft for the day. He hears a knock on the door, just as he’s beginning to rinse it out. “Come in?”

“I just wanted to check on you. Did you need anything?” He hears his lover’s voice come from the door.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a disposable razor, would you?”

“I do. Why? Are you interested in shaving? Wouldn’t it be better to do that this afternoon?”

Noctis pokes his head out of the shower, and sees his lover rummaging through a drawer. “If it’s too much trouble, then yes. I can do it tonight. But…”

“But?” Ignis turns around to look at him. “But what?”

“I was hoping that you would just take me back home, and stick around until you need to be at my father’s beck and call as my trusted assistant.” A small smirk begins to appear on his lover’s face, which makes his heart start to beat a little quicker. _Uh oh_.

The drawer slides shut, as Ignis leans against the counter, crossing his arms over his bare torso. “So, are you suggesting that I should take you home, and forgo any plans that I might have made today, just so that I can stay with you until the party this evening?”

“Do you have plans?” Noctis is a little surprised by this. “I’m sorry, Ignis. I didn’t realize that you-”

“I don’t.” His lover chuckles, lowering his arms. “My plan had been to enjoy the day with you.”

“Then, I guess we’re in agreement?”

“I do believe that we are, Your Highness.” Ignis smiles. “Now, hurry up. I was just coming in here to inform you that our breakfast is ready.”

Noctis nods, and ducks back into the shower, hearing the bathroom door close. He rinses off the rest of the conditioner in his hair, then does one more quick rinse off, and turns the water off. He grabs one of the towels on the rack, and wipes himself off, then tucks it to be around his waist. He heads out to the living room, where he can smell eggs, sausage and toast, and strong coffee. “It smells wonderful, Specs.”

“I’m glad you think so. Go put some clothes on.” Ignis looks at him, eyeballing him.

He pouts a little. “Why? No one is going to show up. They don’t have a key anymore.”

“Because if you stay in just your towel, you’ll need to take another shower.” Ignis smirks.

His face becomes flushed, as he looks down at his chest, noticing some droplets of water slowly making their way down towards his navel. “Fine. I’ll go put clothes on.” He heads back into the bedroom, as he hears his lover exhale, his own chest falling with a soft sigh. He knows he shouldn’t be disappointed, given the night the two of them have just shared, but the idea of behaving isn’t something he’s very happy about.

Putting on a pair of Ignis’ lounge pants, even though he’s got his own in his designated drawer, he grabs one of his own black shirts and pulls it over his head. He walks back out, and sees Ignis setting the table with their breakfast. His lover turns towards him, and the same smirk that had been on his face when he’d left the room is now back on his lips. “I see you’re making yourself quite comfortable with helping yourself to my clothes.”

“I’m sorry that you can’t fit into mine.” Noctis stands still, as Ignis walks over to him. “If it bothers you, I’ll go-”

“It doesn’t.” Ignis places his hands on his hipbones, squeezing them with just enough pressure to make Noctis’ heart start to flutter. “I’m afraid that seeing you in my clothes might be far worse for me, than seeing you stay in that towel of yours.”

“Then, I guess we’re even.” Noctis lifts himself up, and kisses his lover on the lips. Sinking back down onto the balls of his feet, he goes over to one of the place settings, and sits down. “May I have some coffee?” The slightly dazed look on Ignis’ face makes him smile, as he puts a napkin onto his lap.

“Right. Coffee.” Ignis snaps his fingers, and heads back into the kitchen, grabbing the freshly brewed pot from the coffeemaker.

As they enjoy their breakfast, Noctis begins to think about what might happen this evening. “Ignis, what sort of dinner party is it tonight?”

“I believe it’s going to be a larger affair than what your father normally throws. Clarus and I have been on the phone for most of the week, inviting people from almost every region. So, it will be good that we’ll have both Prompto and Gladio there.” Out of nowhere, Ignis sets his padfolio down on the table, so that the two of them can look at it. “This is the guestlist.” He pulls it up, and begins to scroll, and then continues to keep scrolling.

Noctis sighs. “I really hate these affairs.”

“Well, as the crowned Prince of Lucis, who will one day be the King himself, I think it’s time to learn to accept your fate. These will be a common occurrence, from here on out.” Ignis pushes his glasses up onto his a nose, a soft huff leaving his mouth.

Chuckling, Noctis shakes his head. “Oh, Ignis. These parties have _always_  been a thing. I’ve been able to elude them because of my attitude towards my job. But now that you’re here?”

“Yes, His Majesty does like to point out that I’ve been a ‘beacon of shining light’, as you seem to be stepping up into your role as the royal heir with more confidence.”

He starts laughing, as he can _hear_  his father saying such a ridiculous phrase. “If my father only knew just how Specs treats me. I think he would have a heart attack.”

“Quite.” The redness on his lover’s cheeks does not go unnoticed by him, which causes him to laugh more. “I am fairly certain, even with my good standing with His Majesty, that I would probably be thrown in jail. 

“For spanking me?” He laughs harder, tears beginning to leak from the corners of his eyes. “He might commend you on keeping me in line, Specs.”

A small smile appears on Ignis’ lips. “Sometimes, Mr. Luke, you need to be taught a lesson.”

“I know.” He dabs his eyes with his napkin, and sits back in his chair, chest heaving as he tries to regain control of his breathing, after laughing so hard. He looks at his phone, deciding it might be best to change the subject. “Have you heard from Gladio yet?”

“I have.” His lover nods his head, as he gathers up their empty plates off the table. “It seems that Prompto continued to pray to the porcelain god for most of last night.”

“Oh, shit.” Noctis sets his phone back down. “Do you think he’ll be okay for tonight?”

“Gladio seems to think so. He just needs to rest.” Ignis begins to rinse their dishes off in the sink. “I’ve told them to be at your estate an hour before the start of the dinner, so we can walk them around, and show them what’s expected of them. I realize that Clarus would probably prefer two, but I really don’t think that will be necessary.”

“You want me there?” He asks, surprised by this information. “I figured you and Clarus would be taking care of it.”

Once all the dishes are put into the dishwasher, Ignis walks back over to the couch, where Noctis has taken up residence, his legs stretched out lengthwise across it. Ignis sits on the chair across from him, crossing his right leg over his left knee. “Clarus will be there, but if they are to be a part of _your_  staff, I think that you should have a say in how things go.”

“You just want me to have more responsibility.”

Ignis lifts his cup of coffee to his lips, and gives a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. “His Majesty has a staff of over twenty people, who are doing things for him at any given time. Surely the Prince can manage an immediate staff of four, don’t you think?”

“Shining beacon, my ass.” Noctis grunts out.

The loud laugh that leaves his lover’s throat causes him to drop the scowl on his face. “Yes, well, those were his words, not mine.”

“Right.” He stands up from the couch, and goes over to where his lover is sitting. “So, if we don’t have to be at my place until this afternoon, what are we doing out here?”

Setting his coffee cup down, Ignis pulls Noctis to sit on his lap, being close to him putting him into a better mood. “Well, did you have a place you would prefer we go?” Ignis hand slides up under the back of Noctis’ shirt, blunt nails dragging down his back, sending a small shiver down Noctis’ spine.

“I know I just showered, but…” Noctis presses his face against Ignis’ lower neck. “Can we go back to the bedroom…?”

Lips touch the tip of his ear. “How can I ever say no to a request like that?” Ignis whispers, then stands up, holding Noctis in his arms.

“I’m sure that you can, and you will, one day.” Noctis rests his head under his lover’s chin.

“I highly doubt that.” His lover lays him down on the bed, pushing his shirt up off of his chest. “Now, then.” Lips start to kiss his chest, causing Noctis to arch up off the bed. “You said you were clean, did you not?”

Moaning softly, he nods his head. “Y-Yes.”

“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to fix that, won’t we?” Fingers tug on the drawstring on his borrowed lounge pants. “I must say, every time you wear my clothes…”

“S-Should I not?” Noctis lifts his hips up, as the loose fitting pants are pulled from his body. “S-Sorry, Specs.”

Aquamarine eyes look up at him, two shades darker than normal. “You apologize again, and you will be punished, Noctis.”

“O-Oh?” His cock pulsates, as his lover addresses him by his real name, and not the name he normally uses when discussing such play.

“What I was going to say is that every time you wear my clothes, it’s almost the same feeling I get when I do this to you.” Ignis kisses up the length of his body before stopping at his shoulders.

“Do whaaaaaah…..” Noctis’ eyelids fall closed, as he feels Ignis’ teeth sink down on his skin, lips pressed against the base of his throat. His hand goes to the back of his lover’s head, threading his fingers through soft strands of light-brown hair. The pressure of Ignis’ bite, mixed with the gentle suction he feels him making on his throat makes Noctis release a breathless moan.

The pressure disappears, as Ignis licks at the spot his mouth had just been on. “Marking you as mine.” He speaks low into Noctis’ ear, before sliding back down the length of his body. “Prepare yourself, Noctis.”

“F-For what…?” He pants softly, watching as his lover removes his glasses. Reaching down, he takes them from him, and sets them on the nightstand next to the bed, before bending his knees, planting his feet onto the mattress.

Ignis lifts up his hips, keeping them elevated, using one hand to spread his cheeks apart. “For this.”

His tongue rubs against Noctis’ entrance, a loud moan tearing from his throat, as his hands grab onto the bed sheet. As the tip of Ignis’ tongue pushes inside of him, Noctis cries out, pushing his feet against the bed as the man licks him in the most intimate part of his body. It dips in and out of him, his lover’s breath tickling the underside of his sac, making his cock ache with the need to be touched. As if reading his mind, Ignis’ hand makes a fist around the base, and gives it a firm squeeze, before sliding the pad of his thumb up towards the tip. Maybe it’s how in tune they are to one another, or maybe it’s because of how the two met each other in the first place. Whatever it is, Noctis is grateful that he doesn’t have to beg to be touched - at least, not at this moment.

Ignis begins to flutter his tongue back and forth, pushing his tongue deeper into Noctis’ body. He looks down, and sees Ignis staring up at him, the look in his eyes causing Noctis’ stomach to dip, a soft moan leaving his mouth as he gets lost in his eyes. Lifting himself up, he keeps himself elevated, as Ignis releases the hold he has on Noctis’ ass, and starts to push one of his fingers into his loosened hole. The touch of both his tongue and finger has Noctis seeing stars behind his closed eyelids, his head tossing back with a caterwaul moan. The hand that’s wrapped around his cock starts to move at a more frequent pace, pushing him right to the edge, and then slows down, causing him to whine low.

“I-Ignis…” He moans, as a second finger is pushed into him, Ignis continuing to flutter his tongue back and forth inside of him. “P-Please…”

Heeding his command, Ignis resumes pumping his hand on Noctis’ cock. Reaching down, he makes a fist around Ignis’ hand, and starts to control the motion. The low moan his lover releases tickles his inner walls, causing him release a loud moan. Using Ignis’ hand, he brings himself back to the edge, three fingers now working their way inside of him, Ignis’ tongue rapidly pushing in and out of him. His body goes rigid, another loud cry tearing from his throat, as he starts to come hard, the warmth of his release spilling over both his and Ignis’ hand, his lover pushing his tongue all the way into him, another low moan tickles him, pushing him further into his delirium.

He starts to breathe hard, as Ignis pulls his face away from Noctis’ body. He stares down at him, and watches as Ignis brings both of their hands up to his lips, licking off the opaque liquid from their fingers. He moans low, staring at the tip of his tongue, as it darts between their joined hands, rubbing against their knuckles, taking away any trace of his release. Their hands come apart, and just as he’s about to reach up to touch his lover’s face, Ignis puts both of his hands on his hips, and forces him to turn over, Noctis groaning low into the pillow that his face is now smooshed against.

“Too rough for you, Mr. Luke?” Ignis pulls on his hips, Noctis releasing another low groan into the pillow, as he pushes his ass backwards.

Shaking his head, he locks his wrists, and lifts himself up to be on all fours. “N-Never, Specs..”

“Just what I like to hear.” Ignis hums low, as the tip of his cock pushes against his entrance. “Brace yourself, my sweet Prince…”

Noctis grips onto the sheets, his back arching as his lover’s cock pushes into his body with one hard thrust. His voice cracks, as a loud moan is forced out of him, his body trying desperately to adjust to the thickness of Ignis’ cock, having become used to how his three fingers had felt. The burn lasts for a few moments, and then turns into the sweetest pleasure that Noctis craves almost every single second of the day. He pushes his hips backwards, moaning low as his inner walls acclimate to his lover’s girth. The hands on his hips grip him harder, Noctis’ head dropping forward with another low moan.

“More…” Noctis moans, his chest lowering to the bed, as he finds the right angle. Just as he’s about to touch it, the tip of Ignis’ cock strikes him where he wants it most, a sharp gasp leaving his mouth at the unexpected touch.

He hears his lover chuckle low, gripping his hips tighter. “Is that what you were looking for?” Another rough thrust pushes the tip of his cock back against that spot, a breathless moan leaving Noctis’ mouth. “Right _here_?”

One more thrust into that spot has him seeing white, the shock of his unexpected orgasm drawing a choked cry from his throat. He hears Ignis moan low, the frantic thrusts of his hips driving his cock to pound against that spot over and over, Noctis drooling as the pleasure doesn’t stop. One final thrust pushes his face back into the pillows, the rush of his lover’s release painting his insides, as he moans low, his body thrumming with complete satisfaction.

A soft grunt leaves his mouth, as Ignis pulls out of him, then guides him to lay on his side. Terry cloth touches his body, cleaning him up, Ignis peppering his shoulder and arm with soft kisses as he takes care of him. “I love you,” Noctis hums softly, rolling on his back once Ignis is done. 

“I love you too.” Another kiss is shared, before Ignis lays down next to him. “You are going to nap now, aren’t you.”

“Mmm.” He curls onto his side, snuggling close to Ignis’ warmth. “We don’t have to be anywhere for another few hours.” 

“Yes, I am aware of that.” Lips touch his forehead. “Sleep some more, Noct.”

Even without his lover’s permission, sleep begins to lay its claim on him, as he rests close to his lover. He’s out like a light less than a minute later, soft snores leaving his mouth, as he falls into a dreamless sleep.

***

They pull up the Caelum estate at half past six, Noctis trying not to fidget in the passenger seat. His lover places his hand on his knee, as they make their way down the driveway, the front of his estate looking perfectly picturesque.

“Are you always this nervous before these affairs?” Ignis asks, as he pulls up behind the estate.

“You have _no_  idea.” Noctis sighs. “It’s gotten better, with you now by my side. I don’t feel like I’m on the spot as much as I used to be when my father would force me to come to these functions.”

The hand that’s on his knee gives a reassuring squeeze. “If you feel a certain _itch_ , you know what to do.”

“H-How can I? If Gladio is going to be around?” Noctis groans. “This was a bad idea.”

“It was not a bad idea. He will be fine, as will you. He will have his own job to manage. You’re under _my_  care this evening. Not his.” Ignis pushes his glasses back up onto his nose, the firmness in his voice makes Noctis’ heart beat a little faster. He sees his lover is about to continue, when he hears his work phone start to ring. “Scientia.”

“Are you here?” Clarus’ voice comes through the speaker, loud enough so that Noctis can hear it. Sighing, he looks at his lover, who has an apologetic look on his face. He gets out of the car, and heads to the back entrance of his house, people who he recognizes working other formal dinners that they’ve hosted meandering about. He makes his way through his home, and begins to head upstairs, when he sees his father standing on the landing of the second floor, wearing just a shirt and vest, looking somewhat flustered.

“My son!” Regis calls out to him, as he makes his way over to him on the landing. “Where have you been hiding all day?”

“With Ignis.” It isn’t a direct lie, but in the manner which the two of them were hanging out needs to be.

“I’m sure he’s here with you, then? Did he bring you here?” Noctis nods. “Wonderful. When will your friends be here?”

“I think Ignis said they’d be here at around 7.” Noctis pushes some of his hair off of his face. “Please tell me I don’t have to wear my royal garments again this evening.”

Laughter leaves his father’s mouth, who shakes his head. “No, you may wear your tuxedo. I made sure that it was freshly pressed this afternoon. It should be hanging up in your closet.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” He bows his head, crossing his arm over his chest. “Now, if you don’t mind, I need to go get ready. I still need to shower.” He can feel the dried sweat clinging to his skin, from his and Ignis’ romp after breakfast, and once more after they had woken up from their nap in the afternoon.

His father pats him on the back. “Oh, look! Your assistant is here.”

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” Ignis’ voice sounds behind him, Noctis feeling somewhat more grounded, knowing that his lover is now close by his side. “I trust you are well?”

“I am, thank you for asking.” Regis nods. “Oh, look. I must go now.” He starts to turn around, leaving both Noctis and Ignis with a confused look on their faces.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Clarus’ voice makes both men realize the reason for Regis’ quick getaway. “Regis, if you think that by trying to run away from me-”

“I’m doing no such thing.”

Warmth touches his lower back, as Ignis guides him back towards the stairs. “We don’t need to worry about them any longer.” Ignis chuckles, as they head up to where Noctis’ room is.

“I guess I’ll see you in a little while?” They stand in front of their respective doors, Noctis wishing that they could just shower and get ready together. This need for two separate rooms does not make him very happy, but since his father isn’t aware of the state of their relationship, he knows he cannot invite him in.

“Yes. Do not be surprised if I have both Gladio and Prompto when we see each other again.” Ignis nods his head, the garment bag over his shoulder swinging with the slight movement.

He nods his head in understanding. “See you soon.” Noctis heads into his bedroom, and closes the door behind him, resting against the solid oak, a soft sigh leaving his throat. Yes, he would prefer that they could get ready together, the stress of the night already beginning to manifest, even though the event has yet to begin.

After a hot shower, Noctis shaves his face, and then begins dabbing cologne on his pulse points. He stays in his towel, as he heads back into his bedroom, then goes into his closet, where his tuxedo is hanging up, just as his father said it would be. He slips on a pair of black boxer briefs, and pulls a white undershirt over his head, fixing his hair once the undershirt is on his body. He puts on a pair of black trouser socks, using sock garters to make sure they stay in place for the duration of the night. Grabbing his tuxedo pants, he pulls them onto his body, then hears his phone begin to ring, as he hooks the button on his waist.

“Hello?” He answers, not bothering to look to see see who is calling him.

“Noctis!” Prompto’s cheerful voice comes through the speaker.

“Hey!” Noctis sits down on the ottoman in his closet. “You sound much better than you did last night.”

“Ah, ha ha.” His friend laughs. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to ruin our night out.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” He crosses his ankles. “Are you guys here now?”

“We are. Ignis wanted me to call you, to let you know we’re coming up to your room in about ten minutes? Ten minutes, right, Iggy?” He hears his friend cover his phone, as he confirms with his lover. “Yes, ten minutes.”

“I’ll be ready.” Noctis nods his head.

“Okay, bye!”

He grabs his button up shirt, and sees his black bow tie sitting on the hanger. Groaning, he starts to button his up shirt, tucking it into his pants, making sure that it sits properly. Slipping his black vest on, he buttons it up, it fitting snug against his middle. He hears someone knock on his bedroom door, Noctis reaching for the bow tie, as he heads out to his bedroom to answer it. He opens the door, and sees his lover, and his two friends standing together. “Hi.” He holds the door open. “Come on in.”

“Thanks!” Prompto walks in, dressed in the same outfit Noctis remembers him wearing at Cauthess. Black slacks, a white button up shirt, black vest and black tie, with no jacket. “Your place is so big, Noctis!”

“You do know he’s the Prince of Lucis, right?” Gladio walks in after him, rolling his eyes. “It’s just another house.” He sees the man is dressed in all black, fingerless gloves on his hands, looking the part of security.

“More like a castle, you mean!” Prompto sits down on the long bench at the foot of Noctis’ bed. “Don’t be so nonchalant about it, big guy!”

“Yeah, well.” Gladio looks over at him. “No offense, Your Highness.”

“None taken.” He nods his head, and then looks over at Ignis. “Um…”

“What is it?” Ignis asks, dressed in a similar tuxedo to the one he had worn for the previous dinner party at the Caelum estate. “Do you need my assistance with your tie?”

Blushing, Noctis nods his head. “Yes, please.”

“Very well. Stand still, and stand up straight.”

“The Prince couldn’t pass for straight, even if he wanted to.” Gladio throws out, the blush on his cheeks increasing.

Prompto’s laughter helps ease the edge off of the words. “Coming from the bouncer who is having sex with a man.” Noctis retorts, his stomach dipping as he sees a pleased smile come over his lover’s face.

“He’s got a point.” Prompto laughs. “And really, you should have seen him at the club! He can definitely pass as straight. The girls were all over him.”

The knot that Ignis ties is a little too tight, Noctis grimacing a little, before he loosens it. “I do what I have to do.” Noctis shrugs his shoulders, as his lover finishes tying his tie. “Prompto, which bar will you be tending to?”

“The one in the library.” Prompto nods. “Your father says it’s one of the busier ones. Should I be worried?”

“Not at all.” Noctis shakes his head, as Ignis steps back. “Thank you.” He lifts himself up, and presses a kiss to his cheek. He goes in for another one, his lover quick to turn his head, so that their lips touch with a chaste kiss.

He hears Gladio huff. “Listen, I guess I’ll be moving around for most of the night. Specs, did you tell him about these?”

“These, what?” Noctis asks, as he sees Gladio point to his ear. He looks at Ignis, and sees that he is also wearing an earpiece. “Why are you wearing those?”

“Clarus thought it would be a good idea to implement them. It’s a trial run. The three of us are on the same frequency. You do not need one, unless you really want-”

“No.” He shakes his head. “No, I think I’m good.”

“As I thought you would be.” Ignis smirks. “Now, why don’t you go grab your jacket, put some shoes on, and we will head downstairs together.”

“Alright. Mind helping me?” He asks.

“Not at all, Your Highness.”

The two head into his walk in closet, Noctis pleased to hear the door close. He turns around, and is quick to step into Ignis’ embrace, their lips coming together with a needy kiss that both seem to be starved for, tongues pushing into each other’s mouths without any decorum. It’s _exactly_  what Noctis needs, the kiss lasting but a moment, before he’s back on his feet, his heart beating wildly as he goes to find a pair of dress shoes.

“I hope this night passes by fast.” Noctis turns around, and sees the same lust that’s burning in his veins reflecting in his lover’s eyes. “Do you agree?”

“Absolutely.” Ignis nods his head, before reaching for him again, their bodies coming together. “You know it’s impossible for me to keep my hands to myself. _This_  is a true test of willpower for me, Noctis.”

“You and me both, Ignis.” He lifts himself up, and starts to kiss him again, finding comfort in the way he’s pulled flush against his body.

A loud knocking has the two of them stepping away from each other, both of their lips swollen from their shared kisses. “We know what you’re doing in there~.” Prompto’s voice comes through the door. “But really, we gotta head downstairs! So, share one last kiss, then get your butts out here!”

“We will.” Noctis calls out, a smile on his face, as he looks up at Ignis. “I guess that’s that.”

“For now.” Ignis leans down, and brushes his lips against his, leaving him slightly breathless. “I love you. Remember what I said. If you get an itch?”

He nods his head. “Tonberry.” He lifts himself up, and kisses him again, before going over to the door, opening it up. “Alright, fine. I guess we can go downstairs now.” He looks at his two friends, who have made themselves comfortable, Prompto sitting sideways on Gladio’s lap, who is sitting on the same bench at the end of his bed.

“Can I make you your first drink, Prince?” Prompto asks, jumping up off of Gladio’s lap. “Would that be okay?”

“Who else would I get it from?” He smiles, and goes over to his bedroom door. He opens it up, and steps back in shock. “Father?”

“Ah, Noctis!” Regis has his hand up, looking like he’s about to knock on his door. “I see your friends found your room.”

“Yes.” He nods. “But, we’re heading downstairs now. Why? Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine. We were just coming upstairs to make sure you were ready.” Regis turns towards Ignis. “It seems I had forgotten you were here. I should know better, shouldn’t I?”

“I keep telling you that.” Clarus harrumphs from behind. “Gladio, you’re to come downstairs with me. I’ll show you where His Majesty would like you, for now.”

“Right.” Gladio turns to look at the three of them. “Guess I’ll see you guys later. Ignis - keep your eyes on the Prince.”

“I always do.” His assistant nods his head, as Gladio takes his leave with his father. 

“Prompto, was it?” Noctis sees his father look over at his friend.

“Y-Yes, sir! I mean, Your Majesty!” Prompto quickly corrects himself.

His father laughs. “No need to be so formal. Clarus instructed you where to set up?”

“He did, Your Majesty.” Prompto nods, taking the unspoken cue from the King. “Noctis? I’ll see you downstairs. Bye, Iggy!” He waves, and then heads towards the stairway, leaving Noctis behind with his assistant and his father.

“Are you two heading downstairs?” Regis asks, as the three of them stroll leisurely towards the staircase.

“We are, Your Majesty.” Ignis nods his head. “I was going to go over some of the guests that will probably wish to speak to your son, as I’m sure you will be busy for most of this evening.”

“Good idea.” They head downstairs together. “I’m sure that Clarus will-” 

“Clarus will what.” His father’s own assistant appears at the foot of the staircase, looking displeased.

“Nothing, Clarus.” Regis laughs, turns towards Noctis. “Be on your best behavior tonight, son. There are some important people coming to this dinner tonight. We do not want to give the wrong impression.”

“You can trust me, father.” He bows his head. “And if you can’t, you know that Ignis will be with me, so you can trust him to do his duty.”

More laughter leaves his father’s throat. “I am still in awe. I hope that the two that are here tonight will show the same sort of gumption that you have, Ignis.”

“I can say, without a doubt, that you will be pleasantly surprised, Your Majesty.” Ignis bows his head.

“Alright, Regis. Come along. We’ve got a few more things to take care before the guests start to arrive in a half hour’s time.” Clarus looks at the both of them. “We’ll see you both at dinner, I’m sure.”

“Keep him safe, Clarus.” Noctis teases, as he sees his father wear an expression he’s familiar with himself, as he knows it’s on his face most of the times he’s around his father.

When they’re alone, Noctis feels his shoulders drop. “Please tell me that tonight isn’t going to be at this level of exhaustion.”

“I cannot promise that, Your Highness.” Ignis adjusts his glasses, a small smirk on his lips. “Would you care to get a drink from your favorite bartender?”

“Right.” He nods. “Are you staying with me? Or is there something that Clarus is making you do?”

His assistant shakes his head. “No, I do believe my job this evening is to make sure you are kept briefed on the dignitaries that will be here, and help lead you into discussions with them.”

“Sounds positively boring.”

“And that is why we’re going to get you a drink.”

“You know me so well, Ignis.” He smiles, and heads to the library, where he sees a few early guests already milling about. He approaches the bar, smiling as he sees Prompto flirting with a beautiful woman - if he remembers correctly, she’s from Lestallum. He watches her put a decent tip into the jar on the bar, his friend keeping the smile on his face as she turns around, and heads over to her party. He approaches the bar, and looks at his friend. “Evening. Do you have any Mesminir on hand?”

“Evening, Your Highness.” Prompto smiles, keeping their familiarity nonexistent to those around them. “I believe that we do. Would you care for a glass?”

“Could you make it a double? Neat, plaese.” He asks, pulling his wallet out. It feels like it had been an eternity since his given the bartender a proper tip. He looks through the cash he has on hand, and pulls out a hundred, looking over at Ignis, who gives a small nod of his head. He puts the money into the jar, happy to see Prompto’s back is turned.

“Here you go.” Prompto sets the drink down in front of him. “A double shot of Mesminir. Anything for you, Spe-ir?” He looks over at Ignis, Noctis not surprised that Prompto has probably fallen into his old habit of when he had been at Cauthess. “Sir, I mean.”

Ignis nods his head. “I could go for an Anak scotch and soda, please.”

“Right away.” Prompto smiles. “Be right with you!” He mentions to the people that have appeared behind the two of them.

Noctis waits to take a sip of his drink until Ignis has his own. The two nod at Prompto, and head towards the large den, where it seems more people are beginning to trickle in to the party. “Cheers.” Noctis holds up his glass to his assistant’s. “To a fun-filled night of bureaucracy and liquor.”

“We can only hope.” Ignis taps his glass against Noctis’, the two taking a drink at the same time.

Everything seems to be going fairly well. As it gets to be half past nine, the first floor is full of dignitaries, all congregating around each other, listening to each other speak. Noctis can see his father on the staircase, an audience listening to him speak with total rapture. He turns to look at Ignis, and sees him turned to the side, his hand over his ear, speaking in a voice that he can’t hear. He looks back over at his father, and sees Clarus begin to make his way down the stairs, moving with quiet grace, but it’s clear that there seems to be something going on.

“Ignis?” He clears his throat, his lover still covering his ear. “Ignis, what’s happening?”

His lover turns around, the look on his face making his stomach drop to the floor. “I need to go and help take care of something. Please, why don’t you go and get another drink from Prompto? Or, go and speak with the Chancellor from Galdin Quay. I believe that they had wished to speak with you this evening.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

Clarus arrives, and looks at Ignis. “Scientia. If you would follow me.”

He wants to call out to his lover, who is whisked away by his father’s assistant, dread beginning to creep its way inside of his brain. Deciding that maybe a drink would do him some good, he greets a few dignitaries, as he makes his way back towards the library. He sees the tip jar is full of cash, Prompto seeming to be completely in his element, as he takes multiple drink orders at one time, and successfully fills each one. He gets to the bar, and orders the same as he had before.

“Prompto - I think something is going on.” Noctis leans over, so he can speak to his friend. “Ignis just left me with Clarus.”

“What? Really? But like, what?” Prompto puts the drink down, staying close to him. “Are you going to go and find out?”

“I don’t know if I can. I think we’re going to be sitting down to dinner in a little bit.”

“If I were you, I’d go and find out what’s going on. If Clarus dragged Ignis away from you, it means that something has happened with Gladio. Oh, no.” His friend’s upbeat smile slowly starts to disappear from his face. “No….”

“I’m sure he’s fine. Don’t panic.” He picks up his drink, and puts another tip into the jar. “I’ll go and find out what’s going on. I’ll text you when I know.”

“Thank you.”

He makes his way through the foyer, and heads outside, the chilly air making him shiver slightly. He hears loud voices, apparently whatever is happening is still happening, as he makes his way down the driveway, to see what the commotion is all about. When he gets closer, he feels his stomach drop again, his hand gripping onto his drink with enough strength to shatter the glass in his hand. He squares his shoulders, and makes his way over to where the three men are standing, with the guest that seems to be causing all the commotion.

“Just what the hell are you doing here, Ravus?” Noctis asks, as he approaches them, tempted to throw the drink in his hand at his face.

“It seems that His _Majesty_  has forgotten that Tenebrae should be allowed a seat at this dinner for the regions, Your _Highness_.” Ravus glares at him, trying to step forward. “But your lapdog seems to wish to pick a fight, rather than allow me my proper entrance into soiree.”

“There is no way in fucking hell I will ever let you onto this property.” Gladio pushes back against Ravus, the anger in his voice very apparent. “If you do not leave, I will force you off of this property myself.”

“Like you could do such a thing.” Ravus scoffs.

Ignis steps forward. “I can assure you, he can and _will_  do what is necessary to keep you from entering the estate. As far I can remember, you were not sent an invitation, so you should not even be here to begin with.”

“I have friends that are dignitaries as well.” Ravus glares at him. “And don’t think I haven’t forgotten what you did to me the last time we saw one another.” He starts to step towards Ignis, Gladio quick to block his path.

Noctis glares at him. “If you weren’t invited, then you are trespassing. You should leave, before we call the proper authorities to come and take you away.” 

“Such a big man, with all these people surrounding you.” Ravus taunts him, the glass in his hand becoming warmer by the second. “It takes this many men for you to stand up for yourself? You truly are pathetic, Prince.”

“Excuse me.” All five men turn around, as they see King Regis has joined them outside, Prompto standing beside them. “Just what is going on out here?”

“Father-” Noctis starts, but then stops when he sees how clearly upset Regis is. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” Regis looks at Gladio. “Why are you preventing him from entering the party? You do know that he is royalty himself, do you not?” He turns to look at Clarus. “I thought your son would be better than this.”

“Do _not_  make a statement like that right now, Your Majesty.” Clarus seethes. “If my _son_  thinks that this man should not be allowed on the premise, it’s for a good reason. Do not insinuate that he is not doing his job. You gave him instructions - keep anyone out that does not belong.”

Noctis can feel his palms beginning to sweat, the bow tie practically choking him. “Yes, I know what instructions I gave to them. The kingdom of Tenebrae-”

“I will not let him inside, Your Majesty.” Gladio stands firm. “You don’t know what this man is capable of.”

“I beg your pardon?” Noctis hears the shock in his father’s voice. “What do you mean, what this _man_  is capable of? Is there something I’m not aware of?”

“You are aware that this so-called Prince drugged your own son, Your Majesty, aren’t you?”

Suddenly, Noctis feels extremely hot, as he starts to feel panic build up inside of him. _I should have stayed inside. I should have stayed inside_. Feeling trapped, he looks at Gladio, who has a look on his face that makes him want to shrink to the size of an ant. Something touches the small of his back, the touch familiar, as he comes out of his own head, looking at his lover, who gives a nod of his head. 

“What?” The shock is clear in his father’s voice. “Drugged, did you say? And how would you know this?”

“Because, he showed up to my prior work with your son completely blitzed out of his mind.” Gladio glares at Ravus. “He will _not_  be let inside.”

Regis looks at him, Noctis feeling like his entire world is collapsing. He would fall down, but the warmth of Ignis’ hand helps to keep him somewhat sane. “Is this true? Did he drug you, and take you somewhere against your will?”

“A-Against my will?” Noctis shakes his head. “I was never given a choice. Yes, he drugged me. The night that he came to take me out. You remember - the night I told you that I got too drunk too fast?” He feels his stomach beginning to twist into knots. “That was a lie. Ravus drugged me. But before anything could happen, these two -” he gestures to both Gladio and Prompto - “were responsible for my well-being, and made sure to call Ignis, who came to get me. Who took care of me that night.”

The sympathy he sees in his father’s eyes isn’t something he expects to see. Regis gives a small nod of his head, and then walks over to where Ravus is standing. “You are no longer welcome here. Should Tenenbrae wish to remain on good terms with Lucis, you will send your sister to do business with us. Get in your car, and leave. If you come back here, you will be arrested for attempted treason. Now, go.”

Without a word, Ravus gets back into his car, and drives off, leaving the six men standing outside. Regis turns to look at the three men that used to work together. “Is what my son just said the truth?”

“Y-Yes, Your Majesty.” Prompto nods his head. “That man, he came with Noctis to our work, and we could tell that the Prince was not in his right mind.”

“And you went and picked him up?” Regis looks over at Ignis.

“That’s correct, Your Majesty.”

“So, what you’re saying is that I’m in debt to the three of you.” Regis looks over at Clarus. “Were you aware of this?”

“This is the first I’m hearing of it myself.” Clarus shakes his head.

Regis clears his throat. “Well, the fact that you’ve proven such loyalty to my son, even before you were brought on for this working interview speaks highly of your work ethic, and your allegiance to the Kingdom of Lucis. Gladio, Prompto? You both are now my son’s employees. You’ve passed your interview.” He looks back over at Clarus. “I’m pretty sure our guests are going to notice very soon that neither the King, nor the Prince, are around. Let us go back inside, so we can continue this dinner.”

“Very well, Your Majesty.” Clarus bows his head. “Gladio? I’m proud of you.” He pats Gladio on the arm, before walking over to Regis, the two of them heading back inside.

When the two men are back inside, Noctis bows his head, and begins to cry. “You guys…”

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, but that guy is a tool.” Gladio shakes his head. “He does not deserve to be in there.”

“Don’t worry.” Ignis speaks quietly, as Prompto and Gladio go and speak to one another. “He was told what happened in such a way that I’m sure your father has no idea what the true nature of your relationship with the two of them prior to that happening is. For all your father knows, they were acting in the interest of protecting the Prince. Not for any other reason.”

“I know.” He whispers, wiping his eyes. “It’s just…. It’s still a little overwhelming.” He sniffles, and looks up at both Prompto and Gladio. “I guess this means you two have jobs.”

“Yes!” Prompto shouts, a bright smile on his face. “We won’t disappoint you, Your Highness.”

Chuckling, he shakes his head. “No need to be so formal when it’s just us out here.”

“We should really be getting back to the party, Your Highness.” Ignis mentions to him, removing his hand from the small of his back.

Noctis nods his head. “Right. Okay, well -”

“We’ll stick around until after the party ends.” Gladio nods his head. “I’ve still got to make sure no one else comes in. And hope that that asshole doesn’t come back.”

“I appreciate your vigilance, Gladio.” Noctis smiles. “We’ll see you in a little bit.” 

He walks back into his home with Ignis, joining the last throng of people heading into the dining room. The entire dinner things go as smoothly as they have been for the last few dinners. Noctis is able to carry on most of conversations without the aide of Ignis, who only steps in when it’s deemed appropriate. Noctis can see his father watching him, and can’t tell if the look that is on his face is one of fondness, or of disappointment. But as the night progresses, he can tell that it’s a look of fondness, as Noctis keeps the pace going with each conversation he holds.

As the last guest leaves, Noctis pulls on his tie, and unbuttons the top button on his shirt. “Please, no more parties for a few weeks.” He looks at his father, who laughs at his comment, patting him on the back.

“Yes, I hear you. I don’t like these myself. I think we can manage a month off, don’t you think, Clarus?”

“Do not ask me what I think, after you questioned the integrity of my own son. I cannot believe you, Regis.” Clarus glares at him. “Gladio? I’m proud of you tonight. Thank you for sticking to our code. Our heritage.” He starts to walk away.

“Yes, well. The four of you enjoy the rest of your night. Gladio, Prompto? We’ll see you at The Citadel on Monday morning.” Regis starts to go chase after Clarus, professing apologies over and over to him, as the two men leave them alone.

“I guess we’re gonna head back into the city.” Prompto smiles, and walks over to him. “Thank you so much for this opportunity!” He hugs Noctis tight, who hugs him back with just as much force.

“You’re welcome. I hope that the tips were nice.”

“They were!”

He looks up at Gladio. “Thank you, for telling my father the truth about Ravus. You were right to assume that I did not tell him that. I think that by what you’ve done here tonight, that any sort of complication with Ravus will not be a thing.”

“Scum like him aren’t allowed to get away with what he did, no matter how much he thinks he didn’t do anything wrong.” Gladio gives a shrug of his shoulders. “I guess we’ll see you two on Monday.”

“Enjoy the rest of your weekend.” Noctis smiles. “And thank you, again.”

“You’re welcome, Your Highness.” Gladio smiles. “Specs? Enjoy your night.”

“You too.” Ignis replies.

They watch the two of them get into their car, and watch as the car heads down the driveway, and off of the Caelum estate. Without a word, Noctis walks up the stairs to his bedroom, Ignis following him. When they get there, Noctis closes the door, and stares up at his lover. “I know you can’t stay the night, but….”

“I will stay with you until you fall asleep.” Ignis whispers.

Noctis smiles wistfully, and nods his head, knowing that it’s the best that they can do. He gets undressed, and crawls into bed, pulling Ignis down with him. He presses against his body, the entire night replaying in his mind. “Do you think that my father is upset with me for lying to him?”

“Not at all.” Ignis shakes his head, resting his chin on top of Noctis’ head. “I think that he knows you had the best intentions. I’m just glad that he saw what Gladio and Prompto did for you as a sign of loyalty.”

“Yes, but we both know that that loyalty was really meant for you, and not me.” He chuckles, snuggling closer to his lover. “I really wish you didn’t have to leave. I love just being in your arms.”

“I know.” Ignis squeezes him gently. “Just get some rest, Noctis. You can come by my place tomorrow, if you want. You do have a key now.”

That comment brings a bright smile to his face. “R-Right. I _do_  have a key now. Maybe I will come by tomorrow, and surprise you.”

“Well, if it’s to be a surprise, I’ll make sure that none of my other lovers will be over.” Ignis teases him.

“Not funny.” Noctis pouts a little, before chuckling. “Fine. I’ll come over and see you. But, you promise not to leave until I’m asleep?”

“You have my word, my sweet Prince.”

He melts at his nickname, as his eyelids start to fall closed. “You know, whenever you touch the middle of my back, it instantly calms whatever anxiety I begin to have.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that.” Ignis brushes his lips against his temple. “Good night, Noctis.”

“Mmm… Night, Ignis.” He barely gets the words out, as sleep claims him as its prisoner once more.


	26. Next Steps

* * *

***

Sunday dawns, sunlight streaming into the window pulling Noctis out of his heavy slumber. He rolls over, and feels nothing next to him, a minor ache appearing in his chest. Reaching for his phone, he sees a text message waiting for him, which starts to ease that ache with just a few simple words. It had been sent over an hour ago. “ _Good morning, Noct. I hope that you slept well. Enjoy your Sunday morning._ ”

“ _Morning, Ignis. I did, but I miss you. You enjoy yours too_.” He presses send, wondering if he will respond again. He stretches out on his bed, groaning at the small pops his joints make, a yawn passing from his lips after relaxing back into the position he’d been in when he’d woken up.

His phone begins to ring, his lips curling up into a smile, as he answers the incoming call. “Hello.”

“Good morning to you too.” The baritone-like quality of his lover’s voice causes his eyelids to fall closed with a soft sigh. “Not seeing you first thing when I wake up proved to be quite difficult for me this morning. But hearing your voice now-” 

“It’s like we’re together, but not.” Noctis rolls onto his back. “I miss you too, Ignis.”

The call stays quiet for a few minutes, but it doesn’t bother him. It’s just nice to hear his lover breathing, even though he’d prefer if he was right next to him, instead of being far away from one another. “What are your plans for today?” Ignis finally breaks the silence.

“After I eat breakfast with my father, assuming he’s home and not off with Clarus, I’m not sure. I might take a trip into the city.” He tries to keep his voice as casual as possible, as he rolls to lay on his stomach, resting his cheek against his pillow, keeping the phone against his ear. “What about you?”

“Well, if you make it into the city, i hope that you’ll take me up on my offer to you last night.” He hears the same sort of aloof tone in his lover’s voice as he’d just had in his own.

“I’ll let you know.” Noctis feels his heart beginning to beat faster, as he knows that his entire intention of heading into the city is to see his lover. He hears a knocking on his bedroom door. “Looks like the King is here. I need to go. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“I love you. Enjoy your breakfast.” Ignis hangs up the call, the admission of love bringing a slight blush to his cheeks. He whispers the words back, even though his lover had ended the call, the heat increasing on his face.

He sets his phone down, and sits up. “Come in?”

“You’re awake.” His father pokes his head into the bedroom. “Would you care to join me downstairs for some breakfast? I’ll have it served on the patio.”

“That was my intention.” Noctis stands up, noticing pajamas on his body, his lover no doubt taking care of him while he had been asleep. “I’ll be down in about 30?” 

“Perfect.” Regis closes the door, leaving him alone.

Noctis takes a shower, and gets dressed in a pair of dark jeans, and a high collared shirt, the mark that Ignis had left on him perfectly covered. He heads downstairs, and makes his way out to the patio, where he sees his father is sitting, reading a newspaper. Taking his seat, Noctis looks over at him. “Anything of interest in the papers this morning?”

“No, but there was the day before.” Regis pulls up another paper, and sets it down on the table. Noctis looks over, and sees a picture of himself, with his three friends, as they walk into the club. “Did the four of you have a good time?”

Panic flows through Noctis, until he sees the genuine smile on his father’s face. “We did. Well, sort of.” He says, grabbing the carafe of coffee, and pouring some into a cup. 

“Was there trouble?” 

“Not anything that wasn’t taken care of.” Noctis shrugs his shoulders. “The people that I would hang out with at these types of places weren’t too happy to see me hanging around new people that they didn’t know.”

His father sighs, and pours his own cup of coffee. “I see. I suppose they’ve been used to enjoying the frivolous nature of your spending habits, and with you showing up with a new entourage - as it were - then they become upset.” 

“H-How did you-?” Noctis asks, surprised by how quick his father is able to guess the situation.

Laughter leaves Regis’ mouth, as he shakes his head. “My boy, just because I am old now doesn’t mean I don’t remember what it was like when I myself was the Prince of Lucis.”

“Right. I forget that you weren’t just always old.” Noctis returns, a teasing smirk on his face. He ducks, as his father grabs a cube of sugar, and throws it towards him. He laughs, pleased to see the smile still on his father’s face.

Their breakfast is brought out to them, their conversation pausing as they take a few minutes to enjoy their food. “Well, when you’re my age, you’ll no doubt look back on these times and remember who your real friends are. Which, I’m assuming, are the two that will now be working under you.” 

“Yes, you’re right.” He nods. “When Ignis came to work for us, these two would be around when I had had too much to drink, and would stay the night on his couch.” The white lie is doable, and he hopes that his father won’t question him further. “After that night - with Ravus - I knew that I could trust them more than anyone that has been in my immediate circle.”

His father looks down at his plate, the mood shifting slightly. “I’m not at all pleased by his behavior, nor am I with yours.” _Here we go_. Noctis stays silent, as he allows his father to give him the lashing he had expected the night before. “You had the opportunity to discuss with me what had happened, and instead you lied. Why?”

“Because I thought I could handle it.” Noctis replies, keeping his head down. “I’m a grown man, father. I should be able to handle when there’s a situation.”

“Not when it comes to someone drugging you!” Regis’ hand slams down on the table, his outburst rendering Noctis speechless. “Had you told me this, I would have made damn well sure that he never steps foot in our house, or at The Citadel. Blindsiding me last night with this information-”

“It wasn’t intentional.” He looks at his father, and can see the concern in his eyes. “I didn’t realize he was going to come around again. Had I known who was on the guest list-”

“You’re missing the point, Noctis.” There is a stern look on his father’s face, which causes him to shut his mouth. “You don’t need to be alone, when it comes to matters like these. Talk to me. Tell me when something like this happens. Not because you think it’s your duty to do so, as a threat on the life of the Prince is another matter entirely, but because you’re my _son_.”

He blinks away the tears that begin to form in his eyes, lowering his head. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I should have told you about it when it happened. I _did_  tell you I had gotten rather drunk. It’s just that I got drunk very fast, thanks to whatever it was that he slipped into my drink.”

“You are lucky that those two were there to take care of things out of the kindness of their hearts.” His father reaches over, and grabs onto his hand. “Had I known prior to last night what they did for you, I would not have made them come last night. I would have hired them in an instant.”

“Why?” He asks, gripping onto his father’s hand with the same amount of strength that he’s using on his. “Why do you trust them, but you never seemed to trust the people that I would bring home?”

“Because they are different. The ones that you would bring home - I could always tell that they were around you for the popularity aspect. They weren’t around you because of who you are as a person.” His father grips his hand a little tighter. “Clarus’ son, and the other boy - Prompto? The two of them, I knew the moment I met them that they were meant to be by your side. They are your true friends, my son. You need to keep them close.”

“I’m trying to do that, by hiring them to work with me.” Noctis reminds him, trying to lighten the heavy mood. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to handle them, though.”

“You’ll manage.” Regis pats his hand, then sits back in his chair, the somber mood seeming to disappear. “I’m sure it will be a trial and error affair, but you will find your way. You’re already making leaps and bounds, when it comes to your work. This is the next natural step for you.”

“I think the next natural step for me would be to have my own place in the city.” Noctis says. His eyes widen, as he realizes what he’s just said, and looks at his father with a look of apology in his eyes. “I didn’t mean-” 

“No,” Regis shakes his head. “No, I think you’re right.” His father releases a long sigh, setting his napkin on the table. “Clarus has been prodding me, telling me that it’s time I allow you to be out on your own, without the comforts that are provided to you here.”

His stomach drops. “You’re not going to cut me off financially, are you?”

“My son, I would never be _that_  heartless towards you.” Regis’ laughter makes him feel a little bit better. “No, I wouldn’t do that, but I do think that it’s time you are on your own. On one condition.”

“Condition? What sort of condition? Please tell me I don’t have to live at The Citadel.” Noctis shakes his head. “I don’t want to do that.”

More laughter sounds from his father’s throat. “No, son. I won’t make you live where you work. No, the condition I was thinking was that you will live with a roommate. Someone that I can trust. Someone that I know will always have your best interest at hand, and will not be using you for who you are.”

 _Ignis_. His heart begins to beat faster in his chest, trying to keep his features schooled to an ambiguous look. “Are you suggesting that I move in with my assistant?” 

“I know that he will take care of you in the way that you need.” Regis nods his head. _If you only knew._  “I know that the two of you have been spending time together out of work, just as Clarus and I do. If you were to move out on your own, my condition would be that the two of you move in together.”

“I guess I can ask him, and see what he thinks. He may say no, though.” Another white lie. “What then? Then I’m to still live here?”

“We’ll figure something out.” Regis stands up, Noctis standing up with him. He steps over to him, and pulls him into a familial embrace. “But, if my thoughts are correct, I’m fairly certain that Ignis won’t say no.” 

He hugs his father back. “What makes you such an expert on my assistant, Your Majesty?”

“I have a way of knowing things.” His father teases him, as he steps back away from Noctis. “Talk to him, let me know what he says? If he’s agreeable to it, I’m sure that we can find you a place to live downtown - a nice two, even three bedroom apartment.”

“What? Why would we need three, when there are just two of us?” Noctis steps back, trying to keep the giddiness out of his voice.

“A home office.” His father smirks. “I know how you hate coming into The Citadel, Noctis. I’m not a fool.”

He looks down. “It’s nothing personal.”

“I know it isn’t.” His father pats him on the shoulder, keeping his hand on it. “LIke I said before, the amount of effort you’ve been putting into the job as of late has not gone unnoticed by me. And I know that I have Ignis to thank for that. So, if you were to move in with anyone, he is the most logical choice, as I know I can trust him to keep you on the path you are on.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Noctis nods his head, before bowing it down. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Quit the crap, and call me your father.” Regis pulls him into a tight embrace. “It won’t kill you to do so.”

“Thank you, Dad.” He hugs him tight, blinking away the tears that seemed to have returned. “I’ll be sure to discuss what we talked about with Ignis, and I’ll let you know how he takes it.”

“Very well.” Their embrace ends, Noctis turning his head, ignoring how he sees his father wipe his eyes. “What are your plans for the day?”

“I was going to head downtown, maybe go look in the shops. If you need our driver, don’t worry. I was planning on driving.”

“Are you sure? I don’t think that Clarus will mind too much if I ask him to come here first, and-”

Noctis shakes his head. “No, leave that man alone. I can drive. I’ll be safe. I’ll even take the Arachne out, rather than the Leviathan.”

“Just be safe.” His father smiles. “If we don’t cross paths again, I’ll see you at work in the morning? With your new co-workers?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He bows, smiling as he sees his father roll his eyes at him. “Enjoy your afternoon.”

“You as well, my problem child.” His father pats his shoulder, laughter bubbling out, as Noctis takes his leave.

He heads back up to his bedroom, where he puts on a pair of trainers, and grabs his phone off of his nightstand. He sees no new texts, nor any missed calls. Trying not to let it bother him too much, he heads back downstairs, grabs his keys for the Leviathan, and then heads down to the garage. The day is nice, so he keeps the top down for the duration of his drive into downtown Insomnia, not bothering to send a text to his lover that he’s on his way. No, he wants to keep the element of surprise on his side, as he keys in the code to park underneath Ignis’ building, then heads to the sublevel to park his car in one of the guest spots. 

Noctis feels slightly giddy, as he puts the key that Ignis had given to him, and gives it a simple twist, the door unlocking without any fanfare. He pushes the door open, and opens his mouth to announce his arrival, when he hears the sound of someone snoring. He closes the door with barely a sound, toes off his shoes, and heads into the apartment, making as little noise as possible.

Looking around, he sees Ignis is stretched out on the couch, a book resting on his chest, his glasses still on his face, as if the nap had been an unexpected one. Noctis pulls his phone out, and snaps a picture, the peaceful look on his lover’s face one of his favorite expressions. Putting his phone back into his pants pocket, he walks over to where his lover is sleeping, and kneels down beside him. He lowers his head, and brushes a soft kiss against Ignis’ lips. It takes a few soft kisses to pull his lover from his slumber, the pressure returning to his lips, as they share a soft kiss together.

“Mmm….” Ignis hums softly, kissing Noctis’ lips again. “I thought I was dreaming. But you’re here, aren’t you?”

“I am.” Noctis smiles, pushing some of the hair off of his lover’s forehead. “And you were sleeping. I hope you weren’t waiting for me?”

“I suppose a part of me was, but then, I decided to push it out of my mind, so that the disappointment that might have shown up had you not come would have been more tolerable.” Ignis reaches up, and pulls Noctis’ face back down towards him. “I’m very happy that you’re here, Noctis.”

He closes the gap between the two of them, kissing him with a soft reverence, pouring as much love that he can into the simple kiss. “I’m happy I’m here too.” He rests his forehead against Ignis’.

“How was your brunch with your father?” Ignis asks, sitting up, pulling Noctis to sit down on his lap.

“Emotional.” He chuckles, resting his head against Ignis’ shoulder. “Before I tell you about it, do you have anything to drink? Do you have any more of that sparkling wine in your fridge?”

“It depends.” Ignis’ eyebrow raises up, as he looks at him. “Did you drive? Or were you dropped off?”

“I drove, but I thought that I would be spending the rest of my day with you.” Noctis slides off of his lap, and sits on the couch. “If you’d rather I not-”

“No. I did not say that I wanted you to leave.” Ignis shakes his head. “I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t be leaving immediately. That’s all.”

“When have I ever come over, and then left immediately?” He chuckles, watching as Ignis heads into the kitchen to grab some sparkling wine. “Pour yourself one too?”

“Of course.”

Ignis walks back over, and hands him a glass. “Are we toasting to something?” Ignis asks, as they look at one another.

“I think so?” Noctis holds his glass up. “Shall I make the toast?”

“If you wouldn’t mind, as I have nothing.” Ignis chuckles, the sound making his heart beat a little quicker.

Holding up his glass, he looks into his lover’s eyes. “A toast. To my newfound freedom, as my father has agreed that it’s time that I move into my own apartment.”

“What?” The look on Ignis’ face is one that causes Noctis to bite back a laugh that wants to spill out. “What do you mean by that, Noctis?”

“I mean,” Noctis clinks his glass against Ignis’, and takes a sip of the effervescent liquid. “I mean that my father has said that it’s time that I get an apartment, preferably with a roommate.

“A roommate.” The look of disdain that crosses over his lover’s face causes Noctis to swallow another laugh, as he watches his lover’s expression darken. “Wonderful. Does this mean that I will be given the task to find you a new place to live? A place where I won’t be able to set foot in, as you will have a roommate that cannot know about us?”

The bitterness in his lover’s voice causes his stomach to twist, even though he knows as soon as he tells him the truth, his attitude will change. But, just to see how long he can keep the game up, he gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “My father said that I could find a three bedroom place, so that my roommate can have their own room, and I can conduct business from a home office, as he knows I hate going into The Citadel.”

“Wonderful.” He watches Ignis swallow a large gulp from his glass, then watches him finish it with another long drink. He stands up, and heads into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle. “An apartment with three bedrooms. I’m assuming that His Majesty will be footing the bill?”

“Are you upset?” Noctis asks, standing up, finishing his own glass of sparkling wine. “I thought you would be happy for me.”

“Upset? No, I’m not upset.” Ignis shakes his head, but the way he speaks, Noctis knows that his lover is lying, even if he’s not aware of it. “I guess we’ll need to be more careful around one another. I will make sure to remain on my best behavior around your new roommate, if I’m ever to come visit you.”

His stomach drops at that statement. “You won’t come visit me? Because I’ll have a roommate?”

“It might be best if I do not.” Ignis nods his head, looking away from him.

“Damn it, Ignis.” Noctis sets his glass down, and walks over to where he’s standing. “What’s with this selflessness? Why aren’t you asking me who this supposed roommate is going to be?” 

“Do you already have someone in mind? Is it one of your ‘friends’ from the club?” Ignis asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know, I can’t believe that His Majesty would agree to allowing someone of that nature be your roommate. How can he be so blind to-” 

He places his hand over Ignis’ mouth, staring up into his bright aquamarine eyes. “Enough, Specs!” He drops his hand, as he sees he’s got his lover’s attention. “Quit that train of thought, okay? My father has said that if I get my own place, that _you_  should be my roommate. Not one of the people I used to go and party with.” He presses his finger against Ignis’ sternum. “You, Ignis. He wants you to move in with me.”

His lover drops his arms, as he stares into his eyes. “Did you just say that I’m to be your roommate?”

“I did.” Noctis steps back, a shy smile pulling on his lips. The small of his back hits the kitchen counter, trapping him in place. “My father said that the only person he would feel comfortable living with me would be the one person he knows he can trust to have ‘my best interests’ at hand.”

“Do you want to move in with me?” Whatever shock Ignis had been under seems to be slowly disappearing, as he steps closer to Noctis. He sets his hands on the counter, trapping Noctis in place, the heat in his eyes causing his heart to beat in triple time. “Or, would you be settling because you know this is what your father prefers?”

Looking up into his lover’s eyes, Noctis’ stomach dips when he realizes just how close the two of them are. He lifts himself up, and sits on the edge of the counter, legs dangling as Ignis takes the invitation to slip between his legs, his arms resting on the top of Noctis’ thighs. Having the small height advantage, he leans his head forward, their noses connecting as their foreheads touch. “How many times do I have to remind you that I sleep better when you’re next to me? How nice it is to wake up in your arms? How seeing your smile is my favorite way to begin my day?” 

“You didn’t answer,” Ignis whispers, pulling him closer. “Do you want to move in with me?” 

“You gave me a key to your apartment. I accepted it. Shouldn’t that be more than a reasonable answer for you?” Noctis keeps his voice soft.

“You know if we move in together, that things will change between the two of us.” Ignis pulls back, staring into his eyes. “Are you prepared for that?”

Noctis meets his gaze, and gives a nod of his head. “You’ve already shown me so much about myself that I know we’ll be okay. I know we talked about this before - how you don’t want to move in with me because you feel like I can’t take care of myself.” He rests his arms on top of Ignis’ shoulders, and takes a deep breath. “But, you’re just going to have to deal with it. I’m going to make mistakes. I may burn some pots and pans, but I’m going to learn how to be efficient on my own. We’ll have our separate rooms, so if I upset you, you can hide from me.”

“Do you really think that my behavior has ever dictated such a response?” Ignis asks, a smirk appearing on his lips. The same smirk that Specs would give to him at Cauthess, the one that he would see in his mind the days they were separated between visits. And now - now he gets to see them on a regular basis, and each time that he sees it, it makes him feel incredibly happy. “Noctis? Did you hear what I said?”

Blinking, he pulls himself out of his thoughts. “Y-Yes, sorry. I heard what you said. You haven’t, but I’m telling you, I’ve never lived on my own before.”

“But you won’t be on your own. I’ll be with you.” Ignis leans forward, brushing his lips against his with a hint of a kiss. “I had rather hoped you would just move in here with me, but I understand the necessity of having two bedrooms, and a home office.”

“We could see if there’s a three bedroom available in this building?” Noctis chases after his lips, leaving his own hint of a kiss against his lover’s mouth. “You own this place, right?”

“I do.”

He rests his chin over Ignis’ shoulder, pressing his chest against his. “Well, I think you should keep it. For now. Or, maybe sublet it to someone? Can you talk to the building manager, and see if there’s a three bedroom unit available?”

“I don’t see why not, to both of those. Why do you want to stay here, though?”

“The building is secure.” Noctis sighs softly, when he feels his lover’s hands start to rub small circles on his back. “I’m sure my father would feel better knowing that there’s a monitored entrance, and a gated parking area.” 

“An excellent point.” Ignis nods his head. “Alright. What do we do if there is one available? Are we to cover the cost of the apartment together?” 

He hums thoughtfully. “No, I don’t believe so. It’s not like my family doesn’t have the money, so I’ll just say that our agreement to live together will mean that we purchase the apartment. Split bills down the middle for utilities?”

“So, a free room - a _larger_  apartment, and the benefit of seeing you twenty-four hours a day.” Ignis’ lips touch the shell of his ear, his low timbred voice causing a slight shiver to slide down his back. “Is this what you’re proposing to me, Noctis?”

Closing his eyes, he nods. “Y-Yes, Ignis.”

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?”

Noctis takes a deep breath, then opens his eyes, gently pushing Ignis’ glasses up, so that he can look into his eyes directly. “More than anything.”

“Then, I suppose we’re going to officially be roommates.” The smile that appears on his lover’s face has Noctis returning it in kind, as he wraps his legs tight around his waist, Ignis lifting him up off the counter. He sets Ignis’ glasses back down on the bridge of his nose, as his lover carries him to the bedroom.

Once he’s laid down on the bed, Noctis is quick to pull all of his clothes off, and sees his lover do the same. “W-When we have….” Noctis moans, as he feels Ignis begin to kiss his neck, licking over the mark that he’d taken the precaution of hiding with his shirt, “when we have our own place…”

“We’ll be able to do this _all_  the time.” Ignis finishes for him, as their mouths come together with a passionate kiss.

Taking charge, he rolls them so that Ignis is now the one on his back, the soft moans his lover begins to make into his mouth letting him know that Ignis is enjoying this subtle shift. Pulling back, he grabs the bottle of lube off the nightstand, and starts to kiss his lover’s chest, as he pours some of the liquid onto his fingers, Ignis’ legs spreading wide for him. 

“H-Hurry…” His lover begs him, Noctis pushing one finger inside of his tightness. “Oh, _Etros_ …” Ignis moans, as he pushes a second finger into him.

He rubs his lips across one nipple, as he pumps his fingers inside of him with slow movements. “Why should I hurry, when it’s so much fun teasing you?” Noctis is surprised how easily the words come out, but the heat in his cheeks lets him know that the strong confidence is going to take some getting used to. “Do you want it to be over so quickly, Ignis?”

“N-Never…” Ignis shakes his head, his mouth dropping open with a low moan, as Noctis pushes a third finger into him. “ _Yes_ , Noct…”

Pumping his fingers in and out of him, he rotates his hand, so that his palm is facing up. Spreading his index and ring finger out, he hooks his middle finger, and rubs it along the top, gently pushing against the bundle of nerves. Ignis releases a needy cry, Noctis’ face becoming flushed, as he keeps pushing against it. “I’m going to take my fingers out now…”

“O-Okay.” The soft whine that emits from Ignis’ mouth has him pulling his fingers out quick, so that he can pour lube onto his hand, to make his cock ready to slip inside of him.

It takes a few short pumps, but once he’s fully coated in the liquid, he settles between his lover’s legs, and pushes the tip of his cock into his prepped hole. The loud moan that Ignis makes has him shivering, his hands going to either side of Ignis’ head, locking his wrists to keep himself balanced above him. He stares down at him, eyes alternating between looking into his eyes, and looking at the expressions on his mouth, as he drives himself as deep as he can go into Ignis’ body.

Ignis hooks his arms under his, his fingers curling onto his shoulders, pulling him down to rest on top of him. He thrusts his hips faster, as the two move as one, Ignis rutting against his stomach, the colliding of their bodies giving him the relief he needs on his cock. Noctis moans low, watching his every movement, as he feels his inner walls beginning to clamp down tight around him. One final thrust, and the two share their orgasm together, Ignis’ body pushing him into his orgasm, Noctis’ moans joining his lovers, as they ride their shared wave of pleasure together.

He slips out of him a few minutes later, getting up to grab the box of tissues from the table. He pulls a few out, and hands them to Ignis, who gives him a grateful smile, then turns around to use a few on his own body. “I could have taken care of you,” Ignis says, as he lays back down on the bed, pulling him to rest close to his body.

“I know.” Noctis curls up next to him, feeling instantly comfortable. “Do you think we should tell Gladio and Prompto about our possible new arrangement?” 

“We can share the news with them tomorrow.” Ignis nods his head, as he starts to scratch Noctis’ back gently with semi-blunt nails.

“Right.” He snuggles closer to his lover. “Tomorrow, they come to work for us.”

“For _you_.” Ignis corrects him.

“Ah, yes. Me.” Noctis chuckles. Lifting his head up, he looks up at his lover, and sees his eyes are closed, a peaceful smile on his face. “Do you have any plans this afternoon and/or evening?”

His lover shakes his head, keeping his eyes closed. “No. Would you care to stay here for the rest of the day? We can go into work together in the morning, as you’ll have to be there early.”

“I would like that.” Noctis nods. “But first…?”

“First?” Aquamarine eyes look down at him, the expression in his eyes making Noctis’ stomach dip, as he shares the same look with him. 

“Let’s do that again?” 

Chuckling softly, Ignis pulls him up towards his face, as both their eyelids fall closed. “How can I ever resist such a simple order from you, my sweet Prince?”

“Mmm….”

They stop talking, in favor of using their bodies to express their feelings for one another instead. And continue to do so for the duration of the day, and well into the night.

***

“What if I do something wrong?” Noctis says, as the two of them enter his office at The Citadel the following morning. “What if this is all one big mistake? What if they are only accepting this job because they have no other resources?”

Ignis sighs, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose with his hand, keeping his padfolio against his side with the other. “They aren’t, and you won’t. It will be a learning curve for you - but your father is confident that you can handle the added responsibility. Which really means that it falls-”

“To you.” Noctis sits down at his desk, unbuttoning his suit jacket button. He’s got on his black pin-striped suit, a black button up shirt, and a matching vest, with a black tie around his neck. He admires the dark grey suit that seems to mold to his assistant’s body, Ignis also choosing to wear a three piece suit, with a black button up shirt and a grey tie the same color as his suit. “What if they come in here wearing jeans and a shirt?”

“They won’t.” Ignis sighs. “Do you wish for me to go get you some coffee? You seem to be on edge right now, Your Highness.”

“I’m fine. Don’t leave me.” Noctis looks at his computer. “What time are they supposed to be here?” 

“In about-”

The phone on his desk buzzes. “Your Highness? I have your two new employees here. Shall I show them in?” His secretary asks.

“Yes, please. Send them in.” He disconnects the call, and looks at Ignis. “They’re early!” 

“At least you know that their worth ethic is strong.” His assistant smirks, and goes over to the door, opening it up. “Good morning, gentlemen.”

“Morning, Iggy!” Prompto walks in, wearing an all black suit, with a white button up shirt, and a dark blue tie. “Morning, Your Highness!” He gives a wave, as he walks over to the desk.

“Morning, Prompto.” He smiles, standing up from his desk. “Did you guys have any problems parking here this morning?”

“Are you kidding?” Gladio answers, before Prompto has a chance. The larger man walks into the office, also dressed in an all black suit, but with no tie. “Parking was a dream. Good morning, Your Highness.” 

“Y-You guys don’t have to be so formal when it’s just the four of us.” He says, as Ignis closes the door. “In fact, I must insist that you call me by my first name.”

“Okay!” Prompto smiles. “So….? What do you want us to do?”

“Well, there’s the matter of paperwork. And then-” He looks over at Ignis, who has his padfolio open.

“This week should be rather light, when it comes to work, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t familiarize yourself with what sorts of things both the Prince and His Majesty does for our country.” Ignis pulls two packets of paper from his padfolio, and hands it to the two, have taken a seat in the chairs in front of Noctis’ desk. “Prompto, your office will be adjacent to mine, as your role will essentially be an assistant to me.”

“Really??”

“As you become more acclimated to things,” Noctis nods his head, “then I will see about giving you some different responsibilities. For now, though - I think this is a good start.”

“It sounds good to me.” Prompto nods, then looks back down at the packet that Ignis has just handed to him. “A-Are we going to go traveling?”

He sits back in his chair. “Right now, no. In the foreseeable future, yes. Like Ignis said, this week is scheduled to be rather light. We may be utilizing you for more state dinners, as it will help having another friendly face around.” He looks at Gladio. “I know that you’re to be with us now, whenever we go out. And I’m sure Clarus is going to want to use you for when my father goes out.”

“Yeah, we’ve already talked about it.” Gladio nods his head. “Seeing that you’ve got these two, it makes sense if I’m off somewhere with them, that having them both will be good for you.” 

“That is the plan.” Ignis nods his head, as he stands next to where Noctis is sitting. “Now, do you two have any questions?”

“Are our hours to be the same as yours?” Prompto asks. “What time do you come in?” He looks at Noctis.

“Ah, well…”

Ignis snorts. “Your hours will be comparable to mine. His Highness will no doubt split his time between here, and his home office. I generally come in between 7:30 and 8, and leave around 5 to 5:30.”

“This working days is going to be brutal.” Prompto sighs, but the smile remains on his face. “But, I’m sure we’ll adjust soon, right, big guy??”

“You got it.” Gladio nods.

After they fill out their paperwork, the two men stand up. “Now, gentlemen, if you’ll follow me? I’ll show you where your offices will be.”

“Okay, Iggy.” Prompto smiles. “Noctis? Thanks for this opportunity.” He bows towards him.

Blushing, he stands up, and bows his head. “I’m just glad that we were able to find something so quick for the both of you. I hope that you’ll be happy here, but if you find that it isn’t for you - there will be no hard feelings.”

“T-Thank you!” Prompto bows again, then quickly leaves the office.

“See you later, Prince.” Gladio waves, then leaves his office, leaving Ignis behind.

“I will see you this afternoon, Your Highness.” Ignis smiles. “If you need anything, you know how to reach me.” 

“Okay, Ignis.” He returns his lover’s smile, and waits for the door to close, before leaning back in his chair.

Even though the week doesn’t look all that bad on paper, he knows it’s going to be a learning curve for everyone. He just hopes that he doesn’t mess up, and stays on top of his A game, keeping his father happy with how he works.

*** 

At the end of the week, Noctis heads up to his father’s office. Clarus walks him in, Noctis sitting down in one of the plush chairs in the King’s office, as he listens to his father’s assistant chastise him for not doing more work. Regis brushes him off, then shoos him out of the office, taking a seat in one of the large chairs near where he’s sitting.

“What brings you up here today? How are things going with both Prompto and Gladio?” 

“Gladio’s doing great. I know he’s been escorting you, since most of my meetings have been here at The Citadel.” Noctis sees his father nod, a pleased look on his face. “Prompto is doing well too. He’s got a lot to learn, but so did I, when I started here.”

“Too true.” Regis chuckles. “But now? Now, you’ve got the support staff that you should have had a long time ago. I suppose that was my fault.”

“No, it wasn’t.” He shakes his head. “It was mine. I was negligent. But now that I’ve got Ignis, I’ve learned there are better ways for me to act.”

“I can see no argument in your logic, my son.” The smile on Regis’ face increases. “Now, was there anything else you wished to discuss?”

“It looks like there’s a three bedroom place for sale in the building Ignis lives in. I think it would be best for me to live there - as I know it’s a secured building.”

His father leans forward, humming thoughtfully. “How much is it going to cost?” 

“It’s listed for one point five million, but because of who we are, the building’s owner has gracious knocked down the price to be half the cost.” 

Regis whistles. “And you expect me to pay for it? What is the cost to rent?”

“Three thousand five hundred.”

Standing up, Regis begins to pace the room. “Alright. Here is what I will do. The two of you will have your rent paid for one year. I will discuss with the building manager at that time how the two of you behave - if there are any complaints, etc. At that time, then I will make the determination to purchase the property. Do we have a deal?”

He stands up, and walks over to where his father is standing. “Yes, Your Majesty. I can’t imagine that there would be any complaints about us, but I understand, and humbly accept your proposal.” He bows at the waist. 

“Very good, my son.” His father pats him on the shoulder. “I’ll miss having you around the house.” 

“You won’t even notice I’m gone.” He says, feeling slightly wistful, as he thinks of the nights that he would enjoy an after dinner drink with his father. “And besides, it’s not like I won’t come out to the estate.”

His father pats him again, and gives his shoulder a firm squeeze. “You won’t, but I don’t mind. Now, do you feel like grabbing some dinner this evening with your old man? We’ll bring along the assistants, as I’m sure Clarus will have a conniption fit if I don’t invite him.” 

“Yes, Dad. That would be nice.” He smiles, noticing how his father turns away, but not before he could see his eyes beginning to tear up.

“Good.”

***

“I think that’s the last box!” Prompto says, walking into the apartment, setting down a small box. “Why didn’t you hire movers again??”

Noctis groans, wiping the sweat off of his brow. “Because my father said that this would ‘build character’, and teach me that not everything in my life is going to be handed to me on a silver platter.” 

“Yeah, but why didn’t _you_  pay for movers then?” Gladio grunts, setting down the last piece of large furniture, addressing Ignis. “You’ve got money, Specs.” 

Sweat drips down the column of Ignis’ neck, as he breathes heavily. “The same reason His Majesty didn’t. I knew that we’d be able to take care of it ourselves.” 

“Are you sure that was the last box?” Noctis asks, staring at the couch. “Because if that was the last one, then I’m going to go and-”

“Don’t you dare.” Ignis looks over at him, shaking his head. “We’ve got things to unpack.”

Sighing, he looks at both Prompto and Gladio, who have identical smiles on their faces. “What?”

“Nothing, Your Highness.” Prompto laughs, going over to where he was going to sit down, and plops down on the couch. “Are we still going to order pizza and watch a movie??”

“Yes.” Ignis nods. “If you wish to order it now, I’ve got enough cash to spring for the meal.”

“Good thing I brought some beer with us.” Gladio walks into the kitchen, and opens the refrigerator door, which had been the first appliance to get fully stocked when they had gotten the keys to their new apartment two days ago.

Prompto pulls his phone out. “Okay!” He dials the local pizza place, and orders three large pizzas, two with a variation on toppings, and one plain cheese pizza per Noctis’ request.

“What do you want me to unpack?” He looks at his lover, biting his lip as he watches him wipe the sweat that’s been dripping down to his neck off with a wet paper towel.

“Start on your office. I can manage our bedroom for now. Then we’ll work on the other room afterwards.”

He nods, and looks over at Prompto and Gladio. “I don’t supposed either of you-”

“Nope.” Gladio shakes his head, Prompto sitting comfortably on his lap on the couch. “We did our part.”

Ignis looks over at him. “You can manage. There isn’t a whole lot to unpack in there.”

“I know.” _I just don’t want to be alone_. “Will you come help me when you’re done?”

“I’ll try.” His lover nods his head.

“That’s good enough, I guess.” Noctis heads down the hall to the room they had deemed to be his home office, which is directly across from their second bedroom. The master bedroom is situated at the end of the hallway, with an en suite bathroom attached to it. He wishes he could go in there, and help Ignis unpack, but he knows he’s got his own things to manage on his own.

His highback chair and desk from his office back at his father’s estate are now sitting in the middle of the room, along with a few of the bookshelves that had been in his home office there. The books that were on said shelves were in the boxes that are situated in the middle of the floor. He opens one up, and begins to put them on the shelves, not worrying about putting them in the same order they had been in before. He can deal with that later. For now, he just wants to get rid of the boxes.

The day before, their apartment had been wired into the system at The Citadel, putting up the highest security that they could in order to make sure that no one could potentially break into their system. His computer sits at an angle, the furniture making him feel less anxious, as it feels like it did back at his father’s place. But instead of a view of the grounds of his estate, he has a view of The Citadel from up on the 28th floor, the very top of the apartment building.

After he gets all the books put away, he starts to unpack the box with all of his desk materials. Once he’s all done, he sits at his desk, and logs into the network, just to see if it works the way it did when he was back in his father’s home. Logging in, he sees that he can use the documents he has saved on the same network as his office, which makes him happy. Satisfied that everything is in its place, he collapses the empty boxes, and makes his way back out to the living room, where he sees Prompto still sitting on Gladio’s lap, the two of them engrossed in whatever is playing on the television.

“Did you get it all put away?” Ignis asks, walking into the living room, holding his own stack of collapsed boxes.

Noctis nods. “Yes. Are the books organized? No.”

“That’s alright.” His lover chuckles, setting his boxes down. “Here, allow me to take those for you?”

He hands them over to his lover, and walks with him over to where they’ve been piling up their boxes. “Is there still more to do in the bedroom?”

“There is, but we can manage that later.” Ignis nods. “I do believe that our food will be here momentarily.”

As if on cue, the telephone on the counter rings. Ignis picks it up. “Hello? Yes, please send them up.” He hangs up the phone, and looks at him. “The pizza is here. You might want to be out of the line of sight.”

“Right.” Noctis nods, the two of them deciding it would be best that no one in the building knew that the Prince of Lucis is now a permanent resident, except for the ones in charge of the building. “Did you want a beer?”

“Please?” Ignis walks over to him, and presses a kiss to his lips, leaving him slightly breathless. “I love you.” He whispers, before walking over to where Gladio and Prompto are sitting, leaning over the couch to join their muted conversation.

He grabs two beers, keeping to the kitchen until the pizza is delivered. Once Ignis has all three boxes, he heads over to them, and helps him set them up so that the four of them can grab what they want. They all set up on the couch, Noctis and Prompto sitting on the floor, leaning against their lovers’ legs, who both sit on the couch together. 

They put on a mindless movie, all four of them dividing their attention between talking about mundane things, and watching the limited action that happens on the screen. Noctis keeps his head rested against Ignis’ knee, as he eats a few slices of his cheese pizza, and then sips his beer, happy to be relaxing after a long grueling day of moving. And it seems, his three friends feel the same, as they all just sit and veg, enjoying not having to move around too much.

“Oy! You want another beer, or what?” Gladio gets up from the couch. “More pizza?”

“I’ll take another, if you don’t mind.” Ignis replies. “Noct? Would you like another?” He reaches down to grab the empty beer bottle by his side.

“Yes, please.” He nods his head, then leans it backwards, placing the back of his head on the cushion of the couch. Ignis leans over, and kisses him softly, a soft hum leaving his throat, as he feels Ignis’ hand touch his face.

“None of that until we’re gone.” Gladio reprimands them, handing two beers to them. “You want another beer too, babe?”

“Yes, please.” Prompto replies, after swallowing another bite of pizza.

“You got it.”  

Noctis looks around the room, feeling an overwhelming sense of camaraderie with the three men that he knows will be in his life for a long time to come. The way Prompto leans on Gladio, or how Prompto and Ignis jibe at one another, or how Gladio laughs at the dumbest puns that Ignis seems to have an endless supply of - all of it makes his chest feel pleasantly warm. With all three of them now working for him, they’re spending more and more time together, and as each new day dawns, he knows that he’s on the right path forward. These three men - two as friends, and hopefully one day to be close friends, and the other - the man who he had fallen in love with the moment he had been introduced to him at Cauthess, these three will keep him in line, and will help him to be the best Prince of Lucis. And whenever the time came - hopefully not for many, many years - the King of Lucis.


	27. Epilogue - Mr. Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - “Watch yourself in the mirror while I fuck you.”

* * *

***

Noctis steps off the elevator, loosening his tie a little as he walks down the hallway, heading towards his destination. His heart begins to beat faster, the closer he gets to the door he’s looking for. He stops in front of it, and takes a few moments to collect himself, before raising his hand up, making a loose fist as he raps his knuckles against the solid oak door. His hand shakes a little as he lowers it, a sudden bout of nervous energy manifesting out of nowhere. He hears soft footsteps, and takes a step back from the door to not seem as eager as he feels.

“Good evening, Mr. Luke.” The man he’s come to see - Specs - is standing at the door. “Won’t you please come in?” He steps to the side, allowing Noctis to enter the apartment.

 “E-Evening, Specs.” He manages to get out, as he toes off his shoes by the door, not wanting to sully the wood floor of the apartment. “Been well?”

“As a matter of fact, I have.” Specs holds up a glass that has a third filled with what looks to be an amber liquid, both hands covered by fingerless leather gloves. “Mesminir is your drink, correct?”

He accepts the offered drink, nodding his head. “Y-You remembered.” He can feel his heart beating wildly, as he takes a small sip of the top-shelf bourbon. “Are you having one too?”

Specs walks over to the small island in the kitchen, and holds up a glass that looks exactly like his. “I am.” He walks back over to where Noctis is standing, and raises his glass up. “To your health, Mr. Luke.” 

“And to yours, S-Specs.” He lifts up his drink, the two sharing a glance, before Noctis lowers his lids, focusing instead on the amber liquid, as he tilts the glass up to his lips. He swallows another sip, then takes one final sip, the warmth of the alcohol burning down his throat, pooling in his belly, feeling somewhat relaxed.

“Would you care to head back now?” Specs asks, taking the empty glass from his hands.

“Y-Yes, please.” He feels his body relax, as the soft touch of Specs’ hand against the small of his back helping to ground him. The warmth of his palm resting against his back feels comforting, as the man guides him down a short hallway, then stops between two doors.

Noctis is directed into the door on the right, rather than the left, entering a modest bedroom. There is an armoire to the right, which Specs begins to head towards. “Would you be interested in trying something new this evening, Mr. Luke?”

The question is one that Noctis has been hoping to hear since his arrival. He gives a nod of his head, as he stands perfectly still. “Y-Yes, Specs. I trust you.”

“I’m glad to hear that you do.” Specs walks towards him, wrapping his hand around the loosened tie, giving it a gentle tug. “Why don’t you get undressed for me, Mr. Luke.”

His finger tremble, as he does as he’s instructed, taking care to remove his tie first, then the black suit jacket he’d chosen to wear this evening. It’s followed by his white button up shirt, a black tie, and then his black slacks. Last to be taken off are his undergarments - the plain white tee that clings to his skin, dark grey boxer briefs, and black trouser socks. He sets them in a pile on the floor, then stands with his head up, praying that Specs can’t see how erratic his heart is beating at the moment, as he tries to remain calm.

The door to the armoire is open, Specs still looking for whatever it is that they’ll be trying this evening. It closes, and he sees a black satin sash in one hand, and something that’s hidden from his view, Specs keeping his fist closed so that he cannot see. “Do we need to go over the rules, Mr. Luke?” 

“T-Tonberry.” The word drips from his tongue, as he feels his cock throb, knowing that he won’t be using their safe word. He _trusts_  Specs, and knows that even if he feels like it’s too much, that it will level out and make his body feel amazing. It’s why he’s become so addicted to him, addicted to the carnal sin that only this man has been able to provide to him. He takes a deep breath, but the desire is evident on his body, as his cock stands at full mast, jutting out proudly, as if to say to the man who he waits to praise him ‘look at me’.

Satin touches his face, the dark fabric taking away his sight, his eyelids falling closed, encapsulating him in complete darkness. “Can you see?” Specs speaks low near his ear, sending another shiver through his body.

“N-No.” He shakes his head, as the blindfold stays in its place on the back of his head. “I can’t see anything, Specs.”

“Very good, Mr. Luke.” Teeth tug on his earlobe, a soft moan falling from his lips, as he feels the man place his hand on his waist. Specs guides him to walk forward a few steps, and then presses his hand against his chest, using minimal force to stop him from moving forward any further. “Stay right where you are. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Noctis speaks softly. He stays put, his hands making a fist by his side, as he’s afraid of overstepping his bounds. His cock _aches_ , his balls hang low, the ache there minor compared to how his dick throbs, waiting to be touched.

Hands touch his waist, and then, he feels the warm flesh of Specs’ thighs touch the back of his own thighs, as he takes a seat on his lap. His legs are moved by Specs, his inner knees touching Specs’ outer knees, his ass dipping down between Specs’ spread legs. He rests his hands on Specs’ knees, hearing no complaint from him, as he holds onto them with a firm grip. His head hangs forward, as he feels something wet begin to prod at his entrance.

“Keep yourself open to me, Mr. Luke…” Specs speaks low into his ear, as the wetness keeps rubbing against his entrance. He moves to be closer to Specs’ knees, causing his ass to fall further between his thighs, something smooth breaching the tight ring of muscle as he spreads himself open just a little bit.

“O-Oh….” He moans, fingers now digging into Specs’ kneecaps, as the object is pushed further into his body. “ _Oooh_ …..”

“Does this feel good, Mr. Luke?” Specs whispers into his ear, as the object begins to slide out, causing Noctis to whimper softly. “You’re always so responsive to my touches, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes…” Noctis moans, leaning forward, so that the object will be pushed back into him, as he slightly arches his back. “S-Specs, please…”

“Be careful, Mr. Luke…” A hand touches his hip, holding him in a firm grip, forcing him to stay still. “What did I say before?” 

“N-No….begging…” He bites his lower lip, hanging his head lower, as his answer has proven to please Specs. The teasing returns, the object pushing back into his body.

“Very good.” Specs loosens the grip he has on his hip, allowing Noctis to start moving a little, rolling his hips to feel more of whatever is inside of him. When the buzzing begins, he sits up, his head tossing back with a loud moan, as the object inside of him begins to vibrate.

“S-Specs!” He moans, as the vibrating object is pushed deeper into his body.

Warm breath touches his ear, as he hears Specs hum low. “Do you like how this feels, Mr. Luke?” The vibrating object pushes deeper into him, rubbing that spot deep inside of him, causing Noctis to release a loud whine, as his cock begins to throb hard.

“Y-Yes! Yes, I do!!” He cries out, as he rocks himself on Specs’ thighs, the toy relentless in its teasing, as it keeps striking that spot that has made dots begin to appear beneath his closed eyelids. “Oh, GODS.” He screams, as he feels the warmth of Specs’ gloved hand wrap around his cock, stroking him with rough strokes, the tip of his thumb rubbing across the flushed head of his cock. 

Specs twists the toy inside of him. The simple touch, combined with the vibrations, and how the man’s hand feels on his cock, pushes Noctis over the edge, his orgasm erupting out of him with a strangled moan. When he’s finished coming, the hand that’s on his cock releases its grip, disappearing from his body. Noctis whines, not ready for it to be over, as he feels the toy being pulled from his ass. The strong scent of his spunk shuts him up, as a wet finger is brushed against his lips.

Moaning low, he rubs his tongue against the finger that stays against his lip, licking up his own release from Specs’ finger. His tongue dips beneath the fabric of his glove, the simple touch making the blood rush back into his softening cock, causing it to grow hard again. He licks desperately at each finger that’s given to him. When Specs covers the lower half of his face with the palm of his hand, Noctis laps up what he can of his release, the tang of his own spunk on his tongue fueling his desire to a new height, as Specs feeds it to him piecemeal.

He’s lifted up off of Specs’ lap, and then pulled to sit back down on it, his back now connecting with Specs’ chest. He feels the bulbous head of Specs’ cock tease his entrance, rubbing between his two cheeks, making him moan low. He leans his head back, wanting to feel it slip into him accidentally, because his body _aches_  to have Specs do things to him.

A shrug of Specs’ shoulder has him leaning forward. “Do you want my cock, Mr. Luke? Is your body begging for it to be inside of you?”

“Y-Yes….” He moans, not ashamed to be honest with this man. This man, this man that allows him to give it each perverted vice that he has, deserves the truth. “I want it _bad_ , Specs…”

The tip pushes into him, making him moan low, as he tries to spread himself open more, but the firm grip on his hip doesn’t allow that to happen. Instead, he suffers as Specs pushes his cock into him at an agonizingly slow pace, the thickness pushing against his inner walls in all the right ways. Noctis is close to begging, when the knot is untied from the back of his head, the blindfold pulled off with a gentle tug.

“Open your eyes.” Specs whispers into his ear. Noctis begins to blink, as he feels Specs’ cock start to penetrate him deep, his eyes still trying to adjust to the light in the room. When his eyes come into focus, he sees the two of them, a floor length mirror in front of them. “Watch yourself in the mirror as I _fuck_  you…”

He stares at the lower halves of their bodies, ignoring how his cock bounces, and instead focuses on Specs’ cock, and how good it looks driving deeper into him. He moans, gasping for breath as he keeps his eyes on Specs’ girth. When his hand wraps around his cock, a caterwaul like moan leaves his throat, as he watches Specs move his hand in time with the thrusts of his cock. 

“S-Specs….” He moans, refusing to close his eyes, as he watches how their bodies move together in the mirror.

Lips touch his ear. “No more, Noctis…. Let me hear you scream for _me_ ….”

“IGNIS!!” The act is dropped, as he rolls his hips back and forth, pushing himself against the tight fist that Ignis has made around his cock, the thickness that keeps penetrating him keeping him feeling full. “OH, IGNIS!!”

“Watch yourself, as you come for me…” Ignis speaks low into his ear, the low moan he releases the final push that Noctis needs. “ _Watch_ …..”

He stares at the mirror, and watches as his come spurts from the tip of his cock, flinging up towards his chest, some spilling onto Ignis’ fingers, the rest being flung down onto the floor. He can’t stop moaning, watching the filth that seems to have no end, as each thrust of Ignis’ hips prolongs his orgasm. Without waiting for him, he lifts himself up off of him, and kneels between his legs, his back now to the mirror.

“W-Watch y-yourself…” He moans, as he pulls Ignis’ cock into his mouth, not bothered by the lube that still coats his arousal, nor whatever taste has been pulled from his own body.

“N-Noctis…” Ignis moans loud for him, his eyelids falling closed, as he knows his lover is watching himself fuck his mouth through the image in the mirror. “F-Fuck!” Fingers go to his hair, and tug roughly on his scalp, as the tip of Ignis’ cock begins to rub against the back of his throat. “N-Noct….I’m…. I’m….”

Reaching up, he grabs onto Ignis’ hips, and holds him in place, as he bobs his head fast, relaxing his throat to receive the gift of his lover’s release. Ignis, however, pulls his cock from out of his mouth at the very last second, then aims the tip towards his face, his release coating his lips, cheeks, chin, and parts of his neck, his lover covering him in the filth that he knows is Noctis’ weakness.

Fingers touch his lips, Ignis pushing his release into his mouth, which Noctis willingly takes, moaning low as it touches his tongue. Ignis uses his fingers to wipe up all of the spunk from his face and neck, swallowing every last drop, while staying prostrate on his knees. When the last drop is gone, he’s pulled up from the floor, and guided to the bed, where his lover lays on top of him, the tip of Ignis’ cock pushing against his entrance.

“One more…” Ignis whispers against his lips, as their tongues come together at the same time as his lover’s cock enters his body. “One more, Noctis…” 

“Y-Yes….” He moans, giving himself completely to his lover’s request.

They move together, each thrust a little bit rougher than the last, but neither seem to be bothered by it. Noctis is gasping, moaning with each roll of their hips, his hand going to his own cock, touching himself to the rough thrusts of Ignis’ hips. It doesn’t take him long to find his third orgasm, Ignis climaxing with him a second time, the two of them reaching their release within seconds of each other. Rather than pull out, Ignis keeps rolling his hips, Noctis moaning low, as he feels his lover growing hard inside of him, the two pushing each other to their next climax, the fourth for Noctis this session. When he does reach his peak, he almost blacks out, the pleasure too intense for his body. His constant moans don’t stop, as he feels Ignis come once more, the added stimulation pushing him to his limit. 

His body goes limp, as he feels Ignis pull out of him, barely able to roll onto his side, and instead, has to have Ignis help him. He lays still, and waits for his lover to clean him, the soft cloth of a towel touching his backside making him hum softly. Arms slide under his shoulders and lower back, Ignis lifting him up off the bed. He rests his head against his chest, as Ignis carries him to their master bedroom, leaving their ‘fun’ room for the evening.

Once situated in bed, Noctis curls up next to his lover, feeling complete contentment. “I love you, so much. I’m so glad I sent that text to you this afternoon.”

“Truth be told, I had been hoping for a session myself.” Ignis presses a kiss to his temple. Noctis lifts his head, so that the two of them can share a soft kiss together. “It’s been far too long since we’ve been able to do that.”

“I know.” Noctis hums softly. “It was pretty amazing. Not that our normal routine isn’t, but…”

“There’s something about returning to our former identities.” Ignis finishes for him, pulling him close. “I love you too, Noctis.”

He smiles, and rests his head against his chest. “Who would have thought that we’d end up where we are, all because of my weird fetishes?” 

“I’m just happy we found each other, my sweet Prince.” Ignis kisses him softly, then begins to deepen the kiss. 

Noctis breaks it off, panting softly as he looks into his lover’s aquamarine eyes. “Me too, Ignis.”

“Let me make love to you now, Noctis.”

“Have your way with me.”

And, Ignis does. Over and over, Noctis now holding the record with him for the most consecutive orgasms in one night. The two hold onto each other, both sleeping more soundly, now that they get to do it on a regular basis, the epitome of their love showing through the simple act of how they can’t seem to stay apart. Their love had begun in such a way that one would think that it would never work, but through all of their trials and tribulations, they have survived. The world doesn’t know what the two mean to each other, but neither care. As long as they have one another, then that is all that matters. Whatever the world throws at them, they will survive, as long as they are by each other’s side.

***

* * *

 

**~Fin~**


End file.
